Elfes de sang
by praes
Summary: Ma première fic finie. ça pince le coeur quand même ... épilogue posté; les remerciements bientot des que j'estimerais que tte les reviews sont là xD ; merci à tous! faites péter les reviews!
1. prologue

**voici donc le début de ma fiction, inspirée par twilight mais pas seulement (je suis une grande fan de science fiction) j'ai eu envie non pas de poursuivre l'oeuvre de stephenie meyer (que je n'égalerai probablement jamais) mais de m'inspirer de certains de ses personages. j'écris mon histoire au fur et a mesure mais j'ai déjà les 4 premiers chapitres sur papier (à taper donc) je promet de faire au plus vite.**

**évidement j'accepte toutes les critiques mon travail est loin d'être parfait et je ne rêve que de m'améliorer...**

**bref suffit du blabla bonne lecture **

**Prologue**

J'avais toujours sentie qu'une différence m'éloignait de ceux qui côtoyaient ma vie. Je n'avais jamais pu nouer de relation avec ma familles, des relations qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'amicales ou fraternelles… ça n'était pas moi. Quant à avoir des amis… Depuis ma naissance j'étais seule, bébé je ne pleurais jamais, pour le plus grand bonheur de mes parents et de leurs nuits. Enfant je jouais seule, préférant lire ou dessiner aux récrés. Ado je n'avais étais proche de personne, les garçons ne s'intéressaient pas à moi et j'en faisais autant, quant aux filles je les intimidais beaucoup trop par mon attitude solitaire et détachée pour qu'elles n'aient ne serait-ce que la sympathie de partager un bureau avec moi en cours. Bizarrement je n'en avais jamais souffert, mes résultats étaient irréprochables et personne n'avais jamais osé me prendre pour bouc-émissaire.

J'avais donc cette certitude profonde et dénuée de toute prétention que je n'étais comme personne. Unique.

Je passais mon temps dans les livres entre romantisme et science-fiction, ou à écrire tous les scenarii plus improbables les uns que les autres qui me passaient par la tête. J'avais 20 ans depuis 3 semaines et c'était comme si j'avais passé ces 20 dernières années dans une boite pleine de coton, au chaud, au calme, en pause…sans vivre. Je vivais dans un monde ou l'horreur et l'indifférence, mêlées à la lâcheté et au manque d'espoir régnaient.

Ce sentiment d'être unique m'empêcha de comprendre comment, moi, la fille si différente qu'elle était incapable de s'intégrer, si insipide qu'elle n'intéressait personne, j'avais pu mourir à l'instar de tous les autres…


	2. mort

**Mort**

Fin. C'était la fin. La mort d'un monde, de tout, de la vie, de l'humanité, d'une faune, d'une flore. Garder espoir ? Je l'avais perdu depuis longtemps. Ce qui s'est passé ? Je vais vous le raconter…

A la suite d'un conflit mondial, les 3 principales unions des pays de ma planète sont entrées en guerre. Une première se défendait d'attaques terroristes revendiquées par une autre qui souhaitait régner en maître sur tous. La troisième était neutre et ne souhaitait pas prendre part au conflit.

Une guerre sans merci éclata alors entre les 2 premières unions. Des milliers de missiles furent envoyés, les bombes, mines et autres gaz chimiques faisaient des centaines de morts chaque jours dans chacun des camps. C'était l'horreur sur les 2/3 du globe, chaque unions cherchant à affaibli l'autre de tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Destructions des stocks de nourritures, pollutions des rivières et des nappes phréatiques, démolissions des usines de fabrication d'armes et de véhicules, explosion des centrales d'énergies… . Des affrontements plus diplomatiques avaient également lieux, dans le but d'une alliance avec la troisième union.

Ces derniers exaspérés de cette boucherie et de la destruction progressive de leur si jolie planète prirent alors une décision radicale. Une décision qui changea le cours de l'Histoire.

Tous les scientifiques et intellectuels de cette union se réunirent pour cela. Ils étaient pour la majorité d'entre eux en faveur d'une extermination pure et simple des 2 camps qui s'affrontaient… Conscients du génocide que cela impliquait, ils en débattirent plusieurs jours et finirent par se mettre d'accord afin de vivre en paix et en harmonie comme ils l'avaient toujours fait entre eux. En 3 jours et 3 nuits l'élite de cette union créa l'A.A., Arme Absolue. Conçue pour tuer une quarantaine de milliards d'êtres humains d'un seul et unique coup. Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite je ne peux que déduire qu'elle associait des produits chimiques et une dose d'uranium ou d'un autre explosif inconnu créant en une micro seconde une déflagration énorme qui éradiqua toute vie de cette planète…

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire tout ce qui dépassait d'u niveau zéro, de la surface de la mer, fut réduit à néant. Les plus hautes chaînes de montagnes, que je pensais inébranlables, celles-là même qui surplombaient chaque vies d'hommes depuis des milliards d'années s'effondrèrent. L'explosion provoqua une fonte des glaces accélérées à chacun des pôles du globe qui fit monter le niveau de l'eau, les volcans que des secousses dues aux chamboulement terrestres et marins qui étaient endormi depuis des centaines d'années se réveillèrent et augmentèrent l'instabilité de la planète…chaque parcelle de terre fut petit à petit engloutie sous la lave ou sous les flots, la Terre n'était plus, seul restait le feu, l'air et l'eau.

Au moment ou les événements commencèrent j'étais à la croisée des éléments, comme à mon habitude, sur le lieu de chacune de mes idées, à l'endroit ou l'inspiration me frappait el plus et me venait le plus facilement. Là où mes émotions se faisaient les plus puissantes, l'unique endroit je me sentais vivre, mon sanctuaire, havre de la paix qui m'habitait. J'avais découvert cet endroit toute petite, en me promenant derrière chez moi, au bord d'une falaise, au bout de la terre, au pied de la mer et à la merci du vent. Afin de ne pas souffrir la mort atroce que préparaient les tremblements sous mes pieds, les nuages au dessus de ma tête, les bourrasques qui frappaient mes cheveux contre mes 

joues et les vagues qui se fracassaient d'un bruit aussi puissant que le tonnerre contre la roche, je plongeais.

Je ne souhaitais pas me noyais, même si ce fut alors la mort qui me parut la moins atroce, je souhaitais au contraire essayer de gagner les bateaux de l'équipe de plongée qui n'étaient pas très loin afin de récupérer une ou deux bouteilles d'oxygène. Et d'attendre que cela se calme en espérant que cela serait rapide. Evidemment en plein mois de février l'eau était glaciale et le courant plus puissant que je ne l'aurais cru. Je luttais pour avance en ayant la désagréable impression de reculer un peu plus à chaque mouvement. J'avais tout perdu…je savais inconsciemment que c'était la fin, que quoi qu'il arrive je serais désormais seule…définitivement unique…

Partout autour de moi la terre brulait et se faisait peu à peu recouvrir par l'eau dont le niveau continuait de monter sans raisons apparentes, comme si la nature avait d'elle compris qu'il était temps d'entamer el grand nettoyage de printemps. Je sentais peu à peu mes forces m'abandonner, je me battais pour garder la tête hors de l'eau mais sachant que les vapeurs toxiques qui commençaient à me piquer les cloisons nasales me tueraient sûrement beaucoup plus douloureusement je me laissais couler. Ma vue brouillée par le sel, je savais qu'il était trop tard. Un coup violent derrière ma nuque m'assomma alors et je sombrais, perdant toute orientation, toute volonté, ne ressentant que la douleur de mes poumons, de mes yeux, de mes muscles…tout devint noir et j'oubliais tout…


	3. reveil

**Réveil**

J'étais. Qui ? Ou ? Quoi ? Ça je ne le savais pas. Je pensais et cela me suffisait. Un point de lumière éveilla mes yeux et me permis de voir pour la première fois ce qui m'entourait. Des milliers de formes et de couleurs, de petits filets d'argent m'entouraient et se déplaçaient d'un seul et même mouvement. Des poissons. Je tendais l'un de mes membres afin de les toucher et de vérifier s'ils étaient aussi lisses que ma vue le laissait présager. De longs et fins doigts blancs, avec de légers reflets, comme de la nacre apparurent à ma vision et firent fuirent les petits rubans argentés. Je pris alors conscience du lieu qui m'entourait.

J'étais allongée sur le dos, posée sur un lit de sable fin, blanc et très doux au toucher. J'étais en pleine mer et je respirais sous l'eau. Comme si je parvenais à n'utiliser que les particules d'oxygène parmi toutes les molécules qui m'entouraient. Il manquait quelque chose dans l'eau. Du sel. Vous vous souvenez peut-être mieux que moi de la désagréable impression que le sel s'est déposé partout sur vous, sur la peau, dans les cheveux, sous les ongles, entre les orteils, dans les oreilles ? C'était comme si l'eau c'était dessalée, purifiée, elle n'en n'avait ni le gout ni l'odeur, j'aurais pu croire que j'étais dans un lac, si la vie sous-marine n'avais pas été impossible à trouver en eau douce…

Je ne savais même pas qui j'étais mais j'arrivais à me rappeler que c'était impossible. Pas un souvenir. Comme si une nouvelle conscience avait intégrée un nouveau corps. Je n'avais que des rappels de sensations, de sentiments, des choses universelles étaient imprimées en moi, sans que je puisse me rappeler d'où cela me provenait.

J'étais sans savoir ce que j'étais.

Ayant fait fuir les poissons devant moi je vis à quel point je devais être au fond de l'eau. On ne distinguait aucune source de lumière, pourtant tout était parfaitement visible pour mes yeux neufs. Des coraux multicolores, du bleu au jaune, en passant par le pourpre et le vert, formaient un cercle dénué de tout dans lequel je m'étais réveillée. A quelques pas de moi se trouvaient des dunes de sable recouvertes d'anémones, d'algues et de rochers, eux aussi de toutes les nuances qu'une palette chromatique pouvait contenir. Les mouvements de tous les poissons qui les habitaient me faisaient penser à une chorégraphie, un vrai tableau de dans aquatique, je reconnaissais (sans comprendre comment) des rascasses, des poissons-lunes, des murènes, des hippocampes…

Ces point de couleurs amusaient mes yeux et mon esprit neuf. Tout autour de moi resplendissait de couleur et ma peau me semblait bien trop pâle pour appartenir au même monde.

Je décidais de reporter mon attention sur ce que j'étais. Cette peau nacrée était tout de même douce et agréable à regarder, je me levai pour prendre pleinement conscience de mon corps. Mes pieds, mes jambes, mes cuisses, mes hanches, mon ventre, mes bras, mes épaules, mes seins. Bien au moins j'étais sur d'être de sexe féminin.

Un léger courant fit passer mes cheveux autour de mon visage de sorte que je puisse en voir la couleur. Noirs. Tristes. Mais ils avaient toutefois des reflets d'un superbe bleu nuit. Avec une lenteur calculée j'approchais mes mains de mon visage, je sentis ainsi mon nez, mes yeux, une bouche fine et pleine et des oreilles petites et pointues. Pointues ?? Oui, elles étaient bien pointues… une légère pointe cachée sous mes cheveux mi-longs.

Je me faisais l'effet d'être une créature standard, tout en moi paraissait être dans la norme, banale, de mon poids à ma taille en passant par mes formes, rondes et fines à la fois. Je ne comprenais pas d'où pouvais me venir toutes ces impressions pour le moins étranges.

Ne souhaitant passer trop de temps sous l'eau, mais au contraire découvrir ce qui m'entourait j'avançais et grimper la dune qui me faisait face. Tout alentour étant plat et ma vue perçante et il n'y avait logiquement qu'au-delà que je pourrais trouver de quoi satisfaire ma curiosité.

J'escaladais donc plus que je ne nageais et aperçue au loin une colline plus éloignée dont je en distinguais pas le sommet mais qui pouvait tout à fait rejoindre la surface. J'avais probablement tout mon temps mais je souhaitais assouvir mon envie de découverte au plus vite, je me mis donc à nager. C'était évidemment bien plus facile que de tenter de rester debout au fond de l'eau et de marcher. La colline qui m'avait paru à des heures de marche fut sous mes pieds en moins de 5 minutes. J'avais laissée derrière mon sillage une trainée de bulle effrayant au passage un quelques bancs de poissons. Amusée je les observais fuir le petit tourbillon de bulle. Puis j'entamais l'ascension nageant beaucoup moins vite afin de profiter du paysage plus longtemps, pour graver dans ma mémoire vierge la sensation de l'eau sur ma peau, du sable fin sous mes pieds, des couleurs éclatantes de cette vie aquatique. Je passais dans une zone plus sombre avant de pénétrer dans une eau ou la lumière était différente, froide et bleutée.

**bon je trouve ça un peu (beaucoup court) :s c'est vrai que sur word ça fait vraiment plus long, je vais essayer d'allonger, descriptions détails etc...enfin si ça vous parait crédible comme histoire quoi -.-**

**j'ai poster le prologue et les 2 premiers chapitres pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre...**

**je croise les doigts pour que ça plaise, et que vous trouviez pas ça trop bizar de prime abord -.- bah oui un premier chapitre ou l'héroine meurt (lol) ou le 1er mot est "fin" xD et enfin l'héroine n'a toujours pas de nom :p surprise surprise**

**brefons...dison qu'à la 3ème review positive je poste le 3ème chapitre :p**

**merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt (j'éspère)**


	4. a l'air libre

**bon j'ai craqué à 2 reviews positive lol...(pas fière de moi...)**

**je poste donc le 3ème chapitre et je répond à vos ptis messages de soutien.**

**naikyy: **et non cette jeune femme n'est pas Bella. je ne voulais reprendre hésitation et risquer de tomber sur quelque chose que d'autre aurait déjà fait, cette fic est donc créée (presque) de toute pièces je me suis inspirée des persos de twilight pour créer l'histoire mais c'est tout  
en tout cas merci pour ta review ça fait chaud au coeur, la suite est postée pour quelques minutes de lecture en plus j'espère avoir fais quelquechose de légèrement plus long et que ça te plaira autant.  
merci encore du soutien

**loralys**: merci a toi aussi j'espère que tu pourras mieux juger de la direction de l'histoire avec ce nouveau chapitre (même si je me rend bien compte que c'est encore flou, que voulez-vous je suis une fille mysterieuse...

**bonne lecture à tous même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux/nombreuses ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**A l'air libre**

Je sortais de l'eau pas à pas, sous la lumière de la lune qui se reflétait sur l'océan et faisait briller les gouttelettes qui courraient sur ma peau. J'avais l'impression de renaître. J'étais pour le moment une créature de chair et d'os, dégoulinante des pieds à la tête. Sous les reflets bleutés de la lune ma peau gardait ses reflets de couleurs froides, bleues et violettes. L'air vivifiant du vent me séchait peu à peu, tout en me faisant frissonner.

L'eau m'avait parue tout à fait neutre, sans odeur, sans bruits, sans chaleur sans sensations particulière. En dehors j'avais froid, mais j'éveillais d'autre sens. L'air lui aussi me paraissait neuf, cherchant à m'apporter toute les saveurs que me révélerais la surface sans jamais s'arrêter sur aucune en particulier, comme si des échantillons devait satisfaire ma curiosité olfactive.

Le sable sous mes pieds était moins agréable mais restait doux et tiède. Devant moi s'étendait une plage qui s'interrompait à quelques pas pour laisser place à une forêt d'arbres exotiques. Les couleurs étaient toujours vives mais se détachaient beaucoup moins car sur le fond vert et marron des arbres on distingue moins facilement les couleurs que sur le fond blanc qu'offre le sable. J'observais cependant que les fleurs étaient carmin, les bois acajou, les feuilles vert menthe, les pistils jaune vifs…

Enfin mon ouïe se manifesta, les vagues léchant le sable, le vent faisant frémir les feuilles, le sable qui roulait sous mes pieds et non loin le bruit étouffé de l'eau qui tombe dans un bassin. Je décidais tout d'abord de longer la plage en direction du murmure produit par la cascade.

Deux biches s'y abreuvaient.

Une forte odeur sucrée se dégagea alors et vint chatouiller mes narines et mon palais.

La faim…la faim me dévora alors, consumant mon être, brulant mon estomac et excitant ma bouche avide de se nourrir. Je fus aussi rapide sous l'eau que sur terre. Avant qu'elles n'aient put ne serait-ce que déceler ma présence mes dents s'étaient plantées dans le cou de la plus proche. La deuxième s'enfuit mais j'étais occupée à me délecter du liquide chaud et sucré qui me coulait dans la gorge.

Incapable de protester contre les mouvements de mon corps, mon esprit se rebellait pourtant contre cette soudaine agressivité, c'était peine perdu, la faim m'avait convaincue et l'impression de bien être immédiate acheva de me faire comprendre que j'avais besoin de sang pour vivre. Je me sentais ravivée, en pleine forme et pourtant je me trouvais abjecte…

Etait-il si horrible de devoir tuer pour vivre ?

Etais-je une espèce de monstre égoïste ?

Y avait-il beaucoup de scrupule à avoir du fait de se nourrir de la vie elle-même ?

Ces questions sans réponses me donnaient le tournis et je décidais de les laver en même temps que le liquide sombre et enivrant qui colorait, mes mains, mon cou et ma poitrine en me plongeant dans le bassin de la cascade.

Replonger dans l'eau m'apporta le calme dont j'avais besoin, la douceur, l'absence de saveur et d'odeur. Je me laissais ensuite sécher, sur un lit de cailloux lisses et observant les étoiles disparaitre petit à petit pour faire place à la clarté d'une matinée sans nuage, le bleu de la nuit ayant fait place au rose tendre du matin.

La forêt était calme, seul le bruit du vent lui donnait du mouvement, je me demandais un instant si j'avais fais fuir à moi seule toute la faune avant d'entendre gazouiller quelques oiseaux au chant reposant.

Tout à coup, je n'étais plus seule. Silencieuse, une paire d'yeux amande s'était penchée pour apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

Je me relevais et me sentis rougir. L'inconnue avait des cheveux blonds, au carré, un sourire espiègle et de jolies petites taches rousses sur ses joues et son petit nez fin. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et roses, sa peau était semblable a la mienne, elle était plus grande et plus musclée que moi. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année.

Elle portait une robe prune, à fines bretelles, fluide et courte et des ballerines blanches à talon. Elle me tendit un sac, que j'attrapais prestement et me tourna le dos.

-Je t'ai apporté de quoi être présentable en société !m'annonça-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

Intriguée je prenais le sac et en l'ouvrant je compris pourquoi elle arborait ce sourire espiègle.

J'étais nue. Totalement nue.

Rouge de honte je m'habillais en vitesse du pantalon de lin blanc, de la tunique turquoise et des tongs bleues et blanches qu'elle m'avait apportée.

Elle se tourna alors et me souris, avenante.

-Je m'appelle Iris. Tu dois avoir un tas de questions à poser mais ça attendra que nous ayons rejoins ma famille. Suis-moi, tu es attendue depuis des semaines !

Ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait savoir que j'allais arrivée, ni ou je serais, m'étonnant de comprendre son langage, je la regardais d'un air étonné et interrogateur avant d'hocher la tête.

Iris me prit la main et se mit à courir à une cadence folle, évitant tout les obstacles se présentant à nous. Je me mis à penser qu'il était heureux que je me sois nourrie peu de temps avant cette course, véritable parcours du combattant, car je n'aurais probablement jamais pu la suivre autrement. Elle était féline dans ses mouvements, gracieuse, rapide et puissante à la fois.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et avant que je n'ai pu en faire autant j'heurtais un mur, rebondissait sur le sol, légèrement assommée, les fesses douloureuses.

De grands éclats de rire fusèrent autour de moi, je levais les yeux pour m'apercevoir que je n'avais percuté aucun mur. Face à moi se trouvait un homme. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Iris n'étaient ses yeux bleu nuit et sa taille, il me dépassait facilement d'une tête et demie et devait avoir sensiblement le même âge qu'Iris . Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever, un large sourire s'étendait sur les lèvres, il avait cessé de rire mais garder de toute évidence notre rencontre pour le moins surprenante en mémoire.

-Je suis navrée, j'aurais du te dire qu'on était arrivée. Iris essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et me fit les présentations. Voici mon compagnon, Peter. Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de la main envers celui que je venais de percuter.

Elle continua avec le reste du groupe que je n'avais pas aperçu. Sa famille.

-Ma mère Naïs. Elle me présenta une femme plus petite que moi, ses cheveux étaient aussi longs que ceux de sa fille mais beaucoup plus long, et ses yeux étaient marrons. Elle était menue et paraissait très douce, et ne semblait pas beaucoup plus vieille que Peter.

-Ma cousine Olivia. c'était une jeune femme petite, charnue et sensuelle, aux cheveux rouge et bouclés qui me lança un regard froid de ses yeux d'un blanc opaque. Seuls ses pupilles noirs indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas aveugle.

-Et enfin mon frère Tom.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Ahah suspense, a quoi ressemble le frère ?...**

**Suite au prochaine épisode :p**

**Juste une chose…est-ce les prénoms vous plaisent ? Genre nais c pa trop bizar ?**

**Ou tom, j'hésite un peu je veux éviter les clichés :s pareil pour Peter lol je conte pas partir dans le délire des enfant perdus rassurez-vous**

**L'action arrive un peu de patience je plante le décor et les personnages et j'éclaircis 2/3 mystères dans les 2 prochains chapitres**


	5. un coup de foudre, un prénom

Chapitre 4 !!

Réponses à vos reviews ! Elles étaient nombreuses et apparemment vous attendiez toutes (tous ?) la suite…comme elle était prête je ne vous torture pas plus, en revanche vous allez surement devoir attendre le weekend prochain pour la suite

**Loralys :** merci beaucoup, ce ne sont pas vraiment des vampires, plus d'explication dans le prochain chapitre lol et pour tomEdward, tu ne va pas tarder à avoir ta réponse ! Merci pour les encouragements !

**Solenn-la** : merci !! Ravie que l'idée te plaise, effectivement mon inspiration pour les personnages c'est ça, irisAlice, naisesmé, Peterjasper tomEdward, bonne lecture et merci du soutien

**Phanis** : merci pour tes conseils, j'ai validé les reviews anonyme et j'essaye de mettre plus de détails dans la suite (j'ai modifié la moitié de ce chapitre dans ce but j'espère que ce sera mieux) .  
Mon monde est totalement imaginaire, en fait tout provient d'un rêve je me suis inspirée de twilight pour le mettre à l'écrit (oui je fais des rêves bizarres lol) mais elle habitait dans une partie « neutre ».  
Pour Spiderman tu m'as bien fait rire j'y avais pas pensé lol j'ai finalement gardé le prénom de départ pour l'héroïne océane faisait un prénom un peu trop lisse même s'il aurait tout à fait convenu au personnage.  
Contente également de ne pas être la seule vieille ado lol bonne lecture j'espère satisfaire ta curiosité

**Simklob** : merci a toi aussi la suite est mise !profite !

**Alicecullen** : merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu trouves l'histoire original car je cherche à m'éloigner un maximum de ce qu'on connait déjà !pour tom il aura en gros le même caractère (parfait quoi) qu'Edward et ce sont en gros des elfes-vampires oui, encore une fois vous en saurez plus dans le chapitre suivant.

**bellaedwardsm.skaii** : je suis navrée que tu ais trouvé le début long, je voulais planter le décor et les personnages pour n'égarer personne j'espère que la suite te paraîtra plus rythmé mais comme j'adore faire de longues descriptions ce n'est pas gagné lol, comme je suis moi aussi légèrement tarée sur les bords on risque de bien s'entendre!!sinon merci de me lire et bonne lecture !

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Et enfin mon frère, Tom. Termina-t-elle, une note de fierté dans la voix.

Je me retournais vers le dernier membre de la famille. Ses yeux d'un violet intense, une magnifique couleur prune avec des nuances de rouge, m'observaient avec curiosité et j'y décelais une note d'énervement.

Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ma respiration eut un raté et je crus un instant que j'allais défaillir, ne souhaitant me ridiculiser deux fois en moins d'une minute j'inspirais une grande bouffée d'air avec discrétion.

Si j'avais trouvé que Peter était beau garçon, il n'était rien comparé à Tom. Son corps n'était fait que de muscles que l'on devinait sous sa chemise beige entrouverte, ses cheveux retombaient en mèches fines autour de son visage fin et ils étaient aussi noirs que les miens mais sans reflets. Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits et tachant de ne pas trop penser à l'être de perfection qui se tenait près de moi, je lançais un bonjour à la cantonade et tentait de me présenter sans succès. N'ayant aucun souvenir avant mon éveil je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais pas de nom. Iris me sourit avec mélancolie, comme si elle venait de perdre espoir et s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien pas vrai ? J'acquiesçais me demandant une fois encore comment elle avait pu deviner.

Nous non plus n'avons aucun souvenirs…poursuivit-elle, je compris alors qu'elle avait espérée que moi, je me rappellerais d'un quelconque détail de mon passé…

-Suis-moi on va essayer de te trouver un prénom. Iris m'entraina à sa suite, en marchant cette fois. Ma tête bouillonnait de question que je n'osais pas poser, de peurs, d'inquiétudes et du visage de Tom…

Nous prîmes un chemin dallé de grosses pierres grises marbrées de rainures blanches et j'entendis derrière nous les pas des autres membres de la famille. Au bout de quelques minutes le chemin déboucha sur une magnifique terrasse dallée avec les mêmes pierres marbrées, qui donnait sur une maison gigantesque.

Les murs étaient blanchit à la chaux, le toit en ardoise. Il y avait deux étages, les fenêtres étaient hautes et, comme la porte d'entrée, le cadre en était blanc et les croisillons argentés. Le dernier étage avait quant à lui de grandes lucarnes et un balcon qui semblait faire le tour de la bâtisse. La maison était exposée au sud et par conséquent baignée de lumière à toute heure du jour.

Iris, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et me laissa pénétrer dans un couloir assez large pour que 3 Peter se croisent sans se frôler… Au sol le parquet était clair et vitrifié, les murs eux, étaient peints en beige. Au fond du couloir il y avait un magnifique escalier en colimaçon, de fer forgé noir qui grimpait dans les étages. Quatre portes donnait sur ce couloir, iris repassa devant moi et ouvrit la première de gauche, je la suivis docilement et entrais dans une véritable bibliothèque privée.

Des centaines de livres aux couvertures sombres s'étalaient sur deux des murs de la pièce, sur les deux autres se trouvaient deux canapés de cuir beige, un pouf marron et un pouf blanc, le tout pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Au sol un grand tapis épais et beige, d'une teinte légèrement plus foncée que le canapé, recouvrait une grande partie du parquet. Pour finir une cheminée de marbre blanc chauffait la pièce et ajoutait à son charme des couleurs chatoyantes et une ambiance agréable.

-Ce que tu vois ici, la bâtisse, le chemin dallé, chacune des pièces et tout ce qu'elles contiennent existait avant que Nais ne viennent s'y installer, reprit Iris, les livres, les films ne sont que des histoires, des contes, sans aucunes indications sur le lieu dont nous pourrions venir, pourquoi nous nous sommes éveillés, qui nous sommes, qui a écrit ses livres, ce qu'ils font là… Toutes ces questions restent sans réponses. Ce ne sont que des moyens de se divertir. Nous n'avions pas de noms avant d'arriver ici, nous avons choisit des livres, des pages au hasard, ou visionnés des films et avons trouvés ceux que nous avons aujourd'hui. Si tu le souhaites tu peux en faire autant.

N'ayant aucune idée des autres prénoms qui pouvaient exister et souhaitant m'intégrer, j'arpentais la pièce à la recherche d'un livre qui attirerait mon attention. J'attrapais un livre à la couverture bleu nuit, le feuilletait au hasard et tombait sur un prénom qui m'apparut idéal, naturel et instinctif.

-April…murmurais-je. Iris, qui me suivait et avait lu par-dessus mon épaule m'affirma que c'était un beau prénom. Je me tournais alors vers les autres, qui attendaient. Nais était restée debout, près de la cheminée et observait ses compagnons avec tendresse. Peter était à moitié allongé sur le pouf noir, couleur qui faisait ressortir le blond de ses cheveux, Olivia était assise au milieu d'un des canapés, la tête posée sur genoux et affichait un profond ennui. Tom, lui était nonchalamment adossé à la fenêtre, les cheveux miroitant sous le soleil matinal, son regard toujours emprunt d'une curiosité détachée, comme s'il se moquait du nom que je pouvais bien avoir, comme si je n'avais aucun intérêt...

-Ce sera donc April, dit joyeusement iris, voyant que je restais muette. Pendant que je rangeais le livre, elle attrapa une boite en fer argenté dont le tintement annonçait un contenu rempli d'objet en métal.

-Tiens, ce sont les clés de toute les chambres de la maison, nous n'avons ouvert que les notre, considérant que ses sanctuaire devaient rester privés. Prends-en une qui te plait on ira voir à laquelle elle correspond.

J'ouvris donc la boite et jetait un regard sur une demi douzaine de clés toutes extrêmement différentes, un petit éclat argenté, qui me fit penser à la première chose que mes yeux avaient découvert en s'éveillant attira mes doigts et je sortais une toute petite clé de métal polie noir suspendue à une chaine d'argent, n'ayant pas de poche je l'enfilais autour de mon cou.

Laissant les autres dans la bibliothèque elle m'accompagna à l'étage. Le couloir était identique à celui de l'entrée, sauf qu'il y avait 6 portes. Elle me signala que toutes les chambres de cet étage étaient prises, nous montâmes donc au deuxième sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter, je me demandais brièvement à qui pouvais appartenir la 6ème chambre sans encore une fois oser poser la question...il devait me prendre pour une attardée je n'avais presque pas décoché un mot depuis qu'Iris m'avais trouvée et je m'étais retrouvée par terre avant même que les présentations soient faites. Je décidais, sans être sure d'en être capable, de rattraper cette pauvre vision qu'ils avaient eu de moi.

Je décrochai ma clé de sa chaine et tentais d'ouvrir la première porte de gauche, la serrure étant 2 fois plus grande je failli un instant perdre ma clé dedans, puis me tournais pour faire face à la porte de droite. Coup de chance extrême c'était la bonne. La chambre -ma chambre- aux murs d'un bleu très pale était éclairée pas 6 lampes murales qui devait laisser une lumière tamisée à la tombée de la nuit. Un lit rond trônait au centre de la pièce, couvert de draps de satin noir et argents. A ma droite trainait un chevalet et une boite remplie de pinceaux et peintures, crayons et gommes, pastels et fusain. Un placard de la longueur du reste du mur au portes en bois peinte en noir et poignées argent m'offrait une quantité impressionnante de toile et cahiers de dessin. Je me retournais pour ouvrir le placard qui faisait face à celui-ci, rempli de vêtements certainement à ma taille. Toute une garde robe.

Enfin j'ouvris la seule porte qui ne donnait ni sur un placard ni sur le couloir, pour tomber sur une salle de bain aux carrelages noir. Un jacuzzi, une douche, un lavabo et un miroir tous noir et argent. Je me dirigeais vers le miroir avec un certain empressement. J'étais le sosie de Tom. Les mêmes traits fins, la même bouche pleine, les mêmes cheveux noirs, mes reflets bleus étaient moins visibles hors de l'eau. Le seul détail qui nous différenciait (mise à part le fait qu'il était un homme et moi une femme s'entend…) était nos yeux. Je gardais en mémoire ses magnifiques yeux prune. Les miens étaient turquoise, mélange de vert et de bleu, comme l'eau dans laquelle je m'étais éveillée.

Peut-être étais-ce à cause de notre ressemblance qu'il avait était légèrement agacé, puis complètement détaché ?

Je sortis de la salle de bain pour admirer la vue offerte par ma lucarne. L'océan fut, pour mon plus grand plaisir la première chose qui s'imposa à ma vue, vinrent ensuite la forêt qui entourait la maison, ne laissant qu'une bande de sable rejoignant l'océan libre, et le ciel, dont les nuances de roses avaient disparues à mesure qu'avançait la journée.

Iris qui ne m'avait pas quittée mais était restée si discrète que je l'avais presque oubliée se manifesta alors.

-Tu as une chambre magnifique! Je suppose que tu as encore tout un tas de question non ?

-Effectivement, oui… (Ça n'était pas si dure finalement ! enfin c'était déjà ça...), peut-être devrions-nous rejoindre les autres ?

Heureuse de voir que je n'étais muette, elle me fit sont plus beau sourire et m'invita à descendre.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

voilà merci encore à vous la suite le week end prochain si tout va bien!!

**mauvaise nouvelle (très mauvaise perso) à partir de vendredi 11 je n'ai plus de pc...le miens est mort cette semaine et le propriétaire de celui que j'utilise pour le moment reviens...donc je risque de mettre un peu de temps à poster, promis j'essaye de vous mettre un chapitre d'ici vendredi!**


	6. explications

****

Je sais, je sais...je poste trop vite, je suis trop gentille, je suis merveilleuse!oups ah non ça vous l'avez pas dit lol  
disons que je tiens à être originale jusqu'au bout ;p  
et puis c'est surtout que à partir de vendredi j'ai plus de pc...le mien a mourrut -.- donc j'ai avancé un max pour vous poster (si j'ai assez de reviews ;p) ce chapitre et le suivant d'ici à vendredi matin, soyez gentil j'en ferais autant :  
et évidemment je répond à vos reviews précédente

**naikyy:**la plus gentille, celle qui me laisse des reviews à chaque chapitres!merci merci merci merci merci, tu seras ce qu'elle est, ce qu'ils sont dans ce chapitre

**loralys:** merci encore que de compliments! tu auras la réponse à la plupart de tes questions dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de faire ça claire et précis, la seule question à laquelle j'ai pas répondu c'est "Pourquoi April et Tom se ressemblent ?" ça apparaitra plus tard tu poses les questions trop vite mais continue ça m'aide à faire des chapitres plus longs et plus complets. ah et je n'explique pas non plus comment ils sont passés du statut "humain" à ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui ça apparaitra plus tard également.

**Solenn-la: **merci, j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on me trouve originale et que vous aimiez mes délirs de la nuit lol...pour les prénoms je vais te donner l'origine des autres, tu as évidemment trouvé pour april c'est bien everworld, je trouvais ça frais et doux mais pas trop non plus...pour les autres, Iris vient du film _the holiday_ peter du _monde de narnia_, Tom, de _mansfield park_ nais _d'illusions perdues_ (c'est de balzac) et Olivia de _gossip girl  
_et les 2 prochains personnages à arriver (attention c'est une exclue!!) viendront pour l'un _d'harry potter_ et pour l'autre de _titanic, _comme ça vous donne de petites idées sur ce que j'aime  
de toute évidence on a le même monde immaginaire en tête j'espère que je pourrais te faire voyager merci ecnore de me suivre!

**DeviliSh: **merci merci merci!!je suis ravie que tu te sois autant "plongé" dans l'histoire, je te laisse apprécier la suite!

**alicecullen: **merci mille fois à toi aussi, j'ai rêvé cette chambre et elle ne me sors plus de l'esprit, ej décorerais mon nid d'amour de la même manière lol. j'éspère que tu continueras à être surprise je fais de mon mieux pour améliorer mes chapitres au fur et à mesure.bonne lecture!

**bellaedwardsm.skaii: **on veut toute la même lol.merci de me soutenir!

* * *

**Explications**

Nous avions rejoint le reste de la famille dans la bibliothèque, Iris prit place dans les bras de Peter tandis que je m'installais sur le deuxième pouf, que je tirais au centre de la pièce pour que nous formions un cercle. Pendant notre absence le soleil était monté plus haut dans le ciel et atteignait presque son zénith, offrant un maximum de lumière à la pièce. Tom s'était installé sur le canapé ou était assise Olivia et avait adopté la position du lotus, souhaitant sûrement paraître détendu, mais ses yeux trahissait son agacement et son impatience…

Souhaitant mettre en pratique la promesse que je m'étais faite, je commençais à ouvrir la bouche avant d'être coupée par Peter :

-T'inquiètes on ne va pas te manger !! je suis sûre que tu as tout un tas de question à nous poser, lance toi on te dira tout ce qu'on sait !

-D'accord, répondis-je avec un sourire timide. Où sommes-nous ? commençais-je par la question la plus simple à mes yeux.

-Sur une île, me répondit Naïs, elle s'étale sur plusieurs kilomètres, j'en ai fais le tour en arrivant et je n'ai découvert personne, en revenant ici j'ai trouvée Iris. Je ne sais rien de plus du lieu ou nous sommes, et comme je suis la première à être arrivée je doute que les autres en sachent plus que moi.

-D'où venons-nous ? Que sommes-nous ? je m'arrêtais avant de m'emballer et de demander si Tom faisait le même effet aux autre qu'à moi…

-Comme Iris te l'a appris, aucun de nous n'a de souvenirs…nous nous sommes éveillés dans des endroits différents, en des temps différents et avons finit par arriver ici où par tomber les uns sur les autres, comme Iris t'a trouvée. Pour ce que nous sommes…je n'ai rien trouvé dans les romans ou dans les films…ce qui s'en approche le plus serait les elfes, selon les descriptions ils sont beaux, gracieux, ne vieillissent pas, ont une force rare et sont si rapide qu'ils peuvent se rendre invisible aux yeux des humains et comme nous tous, ils ont les oreilles pointues. Je ne remarquais effectivement que maintenant que mes compagnons avaient eux aussi les oreilles taillées en pointes, leurs yeux décelaient tellement plus de couleurs que je n'avais pas vraiment faits attention au reste. Cependant, poursuivit Naïs, ils mangent en général des plantes ou des préparations à bases de céréales et comme nous nous nourrissons de sang, je pense pouvoir dire que nous sommes des « elfes de sang ».

-Comment saviez-vous que j'allais arriver ?

-Je l'ai rêvé. Je fais des rêves qui me révèlent certaines choses à venir. J'ai vu arriver chacun d'entres-eux.

-Depuis combien de temps vous êtes vous réveillés ?je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter…les questions jaillissait de ma bouche et je finis par avoir peur de ce que je pourrais dire, je décidais de me contrôler avant de leur dire des choses que je pourrais regretter…

-Ca va faire 8 mois pour moi, les autres sont arrivés au compte goute, Iris puis Peter, Tom, Olivia et enfin toi.

-Sommes-nous seuls ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai fais le tour de l'île et je n'ai vu personne d'autre.

-Etes-vous la seule à posséder ce don de vision ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer April, s'exclama-t-elle en riant, un rire léger, agréable…on est amené à se côtoyer et je ne suis pas si vieille, elle me sourit et j'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête afin de la laisser répondre à ma question. Quant aux autres, ils ont effectivement chacun des aptitudes mais elles leurs sont propres et correspondent plus ou moins à leur personnalité, tu en sauras plus dans quelques temps. Maintenant permet moi de te poser quelques questions, ou t'es-tu réveillée ?

-Euh, dans l'océan, mais je croyais que vous m'aviez-vu !?

-Je n'ai vu que ta rencontre avec Iris, elle poursuivit, et quel est l'art que tu va pratiquer ?si on suit la logique selon laquelle une chambre correspond à un art ?

-La peinture et le dessin…

-Magnifique ! enfin un peu de couleurs !! Elle paraissait enthousiaste et je me demandais vaguement quels pouvaient être les arts que pratiquais les autres, comme ça n'étais pas une question primordiale je décidais de la laisser de côté.

-J'aurais une dernière question… a qui appartient la 6ème chambre du 1er étage ?

-Encore une fois je ne peux te répondre…je n'ai vu personne, la porte était entrouverte, la chambre vide et la clé n'était pas dans la boîte, mais j'ai pensé que son propriétaire serait ravi de la trouver intacte alors je n'y aie pas touché.

J'étais mal à l'aise de savoir que tous leurs regards étaient posés sur moi… ma curiosité rassasiée je m'excusais et leur faussais compagnie, je souhaitais me changer et prendre une douche… de plus je n'avais plus de questions importantes à leur poser pour le moment.

Ma tête me faisait mal et j'avais besoin de me détendre. Je montais jusqu'à ma chambre et ouvrais la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le balcon que j'avais vu plus tôt dans la matinée. J'observais la vue pendant quelques minutes en ressassant ce que je venais d'apprendre, appréciant pleinement le vent chaud qui m'enveloppait, écoutant avec plaisir le bruit des vagues au loin, le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement léger des feuilles.

Je finis par refermer ma fenêtre et ouvrais mon placard pour récupérer un jean clair à la coupe évasée, un dos nu noir et un maillot de bain noir dos nu lui aussi car je projetais de retourner me baigner, retrouver cette sensation de flottement, je savais que le jacuzzi avec toutes ses bulles ne me procurerait pas la même impression de silence, de calme, de neutralité…

Je me douchais rapidement, m'habillais et attrapais une toile et ma boite de peinture afin de m'essayer à mon « art ». Je descendais et sortais de la maison sans croiser personne, pensant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils s'inquiètent, mais qu'il fallait quand même que je les prévienne que je n'étais pas loin, je cherchais papier et stylo dans la bibliothèque et rédigeais rapidement un note leur disant que j'explorais les environs.

Ravivée par la proximité de ma baignade je me dirigeais vers la plage. Je posais mes affaires à quelques distances du bord de l'océan, retirait mes vêtements superflus et m'enfonçais dans les vagues.

J'avais raison. L'eau me fit un bien fou. Je nageais à vitesse « normale » et au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, sentant que le soleil commençait à baisser en intensité et voulant à tout prix commencer un tableau avant de rentrer je sortais, me séchais et me dirigeais vers une falaise que j'avais vu au loin et qui me paraissait source d'inspirations, à vitesse rapide cette fois.

Une fois à la croisée des éléments, au bord de la terre, les cheveux au vent, au pied de la mer, la mémoire me revint, une partie du moins. Une odeur âcre emplit mes narines, s'infiltra dans mes poumons et me brula la gorge. Je me retournais et fit face à une vision d'horreur.

Une tempête faisait rage, le ciel tonnait, la terre était peu à peu recouverte de langues de magma détruisant tout sur son passage, le niveau de l'eau montait sous mes pieds, et le feu se rapprochait…la nature souhaitait ma mort…tous les éléments se liguaient contre moi…qu'avais-je fait ?je ne souhaitais que peindre sa beauté…lui crier mon amour et mon admiration…

Le ciel grondait au dessus de ma tête sa fureur était palpable, les vagues faisaient un bruit assourdissant, se fracassant contre la roche avec une telle force que des morceaux de falaise commençaient à craquer et finissaient par se détacher, plongeant et s'écrasant dans les remous que formaient la houle. Le feu se rapprochait toujours, la lave menaçait de m'avaler, quitte à mourir je préférais autant que ce soit au calme…je fermais les yeux et plongeais…

Un bras retint ma chute, une main chaude et des bras puissant m'attirèrent contre un torse dur comme la pierre. Le calme était revenu. Seul la brise légère faisant valser mes cheveux se manifestait à mon ouïe, j'ouvrais les yeux sur une chemise beige, tentais de me détacher sans résultat du corps à l'odeur enivrante qui m'avait empêché de sauter et finit par lever les yeux, vers Tom. Ses prunelles me regardaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de fureur, je rougis de cette soudaine proximité.

-Tu souhaitais déjà nous quitter ?

-N…non balbutiais-je, j'ai…je…le feu, la tempête, il fallait que je plonge…ma voix était pleines de peur et de tensions, je sentais les larmes monter vers mes yeux…

-De quoi tu parles ? sa voix était inquiète, mais douce, j'avais l'impression qu'il fredonnait ce qu'il me disait, que sa voix chantait. Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché, sûrement par crainte que je ne resaute, je ne comprenais pas ce revirement d'attitude…

-Je ne sais pas…je crois que je me suis rappelée de quelque chose en arrivant ici…cette impression d'être partout, de toucher tous les éléments…je devais être au même endroit quand c'est arrivé…je commençais à me calmer, sa voix douce et ses bras réconfortant n'y était pas pour rien, en revanche ses yeux maintenaient les rougeurs sur mes joues en place…

-Quoi donc ? cette fois je pu lire de la curiosité, de l'envie dans ses yeux, de l'impatience…

-Un cataclysme…je pense que tout le monde est mort…tout était en feu, le niveau de l'eau montait…je… soudain un éclair de lucidité traversa mon esprit, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-J'ai lu ton mot en partant et comme je savais que les autres étaient déjà partis j'ai décidé de me promener…j'aime bien cette falaise, je sortais des bois quand je t'ai vu. Ses yeux ne mentait pas, et pourtant je pressentais qu'il ne m'avait pas dit la vérité…pas toute la vérité du moins...

-Viens, je pense que ça intéressera les autres, il se détacha de moi et repris ses distances, en le voyant s'éloigner, d'autres souvenirs me submergèrent…une petite fille seule…des gens qui s'éloignaient d'elle…un visage triste…un manque d'amour…ces souvenirs poignant me transpercèrent le cœur et sous l'effet de la douleur je m'effondrais, sans toucher le sol…mon cœur en miettes et mon esprit réfutant le mal-être de cette petite fille, mon mal être…

* * *

voilà une petite suite pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à ce que me pc soit à nouveau opérationnel.

j'éspère avoir répondu à toute vos questions n'hésitez si vous voulez savoir d'autre choses auxquelles je n'aurais pas pensé!!

bonne fin de semaine et si vous voulez un autre petit chapitre d'ici vendredi...vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!!

l l  
l l  
\/


	7. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Comme vous avez été gentilles!!  
11reviews pour le chapitre précédent...WoAoW!! MERCI MERCI MERCi (je ne le dirais jamais assez!!)Et 3 nouvelles lectrices en plus de ça!!Que demande le peuple??(un chapitre, un chapitre, un chapitre!)  
****Ui Ui ça arrive  
Bon perso j'aime pas bien ce chapitre, je l'ai mal coupé je crois...et je le trouve pas assez long :'( et puis y s'y passe pas grand chose...enfin vous allez bien voir s'il est trop nul je vous poste la suite demain pour me faire pardonner (et la suite c'est du béton xD, enfin sans prétentions je trouve que le 7 est mon meilleure chapitre jusqu'à présent, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez)  
Allez stop le bla bla je réponds à vos reviews et je vous laisse lire en paix **

**Simklob: **promi je fais le tout le plus vite que je peux, vos reviews me motive pour mon pc ya ptet moyen que j'emprunte celui de mon popa de tps en tps mais pas longtemps donc je risque d'être BEAUCOUP plus longue à poster - pas bien dure en même temps -.-, merci de tes encouragements et j'éspère que la suite te plaira malgrès sa nullité...

**DeviliSh:** merci merci, j'aime être glauque de temps en temps c'est fun :p... je réponds pas ta question (qui ressemble à une affirmation la réponse est dans 2 chapitres, 3 si je suis cruelle.

**Loralys:** merci voui voui yé soui mysteriossse comme chica (humm pti delir espagnol lol) j'éspère que tu continuera à apprécier...

**bellaedwardsm.skaii:** 4 jours c'est long je suis d'accord, c'est pourquoi je réduis lol ptet que je posterais le chapitre suivant demain (encore une fois si les reviews suivent, ou si le chapitre est trop nul, histoire de me faire pardonner) bonne lecture et merci encore et ne stoppe pas les lol, remplace les par mdr ou xD LOL

**Phanis:** oui je suis ingénieuse lol mais je vais continuer à la faire pcq ça prend que 10 sec et que ça m'a fait plein de reviews xD, ton impatience et ton insatisfation risque d'être prolongée navrée...hésite pas s'il y a des choses que tu trouves pas claires, ou des questions en suspend auxquels je réponds pas...je suis toujours étonnée que vous trouviez pas mon histoire à l'ouest...(je sors mon attirail vaudou pr le pc ) merci encore de ton soutien

**Arya15:** NOUVELLE LECTRICE, merci merci merci!!j'ai conscience que c'est chelou...je suis moi-même chelou...les personnages son effectivement (en gros) des elfes/vampires sauf que leur coeur bat encore, et qu'ils ont les noreilles pointues (faible détail pr m'éloigner des vampire lol) Pour l'inconnu(e) de la 6ème chambre...tu vérra ça plus tard, je peux pas tout mettre dans un chapitre ce serait pas drole Et tom sera je pense bien vite pardonné par vous toutes...mais chut, j'ai rien dis!!

**alicecullen:** merci!oui c'est bien cela!elle a eu la vision de sa mort, sa mort au temps ou elle était humaine, on en apprendra un pti plus avec ce chapitre mais je pense que j'en ferais un autre un peu plus tard avec plus de détails sur ses souevnirs, pourquoi il n'y a qu'elle qui en a, pourquoi ça lui fait si mal etc...

**naikyy:** oui on m'appelle "el diablo" par chez moi...ou la "veuve noire" méchant comme surnom...je me dois d'être à la hauteur de ces superbes surnoms mdr, il y aura d'autres passages apaisants promis yen aura même des caliente caliente...(chut g rien dit!!) ptet que je devrai changé ma fic en M...mais bon je v essayée de resté soft lol comme ça je choquerais pas les ptits noeils voilà la suite, bonne lecture merci à toi aussi

**mag'/ma tite chérie:** NOUVELLE LECTRICE je suis contente que t'ais trouvée le bouton des reviews ma tite puce mdr... qui se ressemble s'assemble tu connais? (chut j'ai rien dit..) pour le reste..."belle histoire d'amour compliqué"...je suis sur les fanfics twilight alors honnetement...d'ou me viendrait cette idée?? mdr surtt qu'à mon avis on a tous notre lot d'histoire d'amour compliqué, belle ou non...disons que cette fic sera, ma plus belle histoire d'amour à moi, celle que j'aurais avec vous toutes!!lol la 6ème chambre n'a rien de particulier, si ce n'est qu'elle est inoccuppée (pour l'isntant) (chuuuut j'ai rien dit!!)  
pour les talents des autres, ce sera au fur et à mesure, j'étais pas sûre pour tous donc je les fais un peu à la one again... merci encore ma tite mag"

**Solenn-la:** merci beaucoup!!ouvre l'oeil ça arrivera d'ici peu...je passerais voir ta fic d'ici quelques minutes le temps de poster mon chapitre et de finir de répondre à vos reviews (ça commence à faire long lol) mais je m'en plains pas!!plus j'en ai mieux je me porte, et plus vite je poste

**Nana-Yume:** NOUVELLE LECTRICE(oui je suis fière et je le ferais à chaque nouvelle review d'une nouvelle lectrcie xD) merci beaucoup, ravie d'être ta dose d'héroine (oh la la la référence cachée mdr) j'ésprère que la suite te plaira

* * *

**Souvenirs, souvenirs… (ils me rendent marteau xD...)oups navrée...**

Je m'éveillais dans mon lit, sous les draps, en maillot de bain, les volets n'étaient pas fermés et la lumière de la lune faisait briller les fils d'argent de mes draps. Je me levais, un pic-vert s'amusait à frapper mon crâne au niveau des tempes, alternant la gauche et la droite, dans un but simple, me faire hurler de douleur… je résistais péniblement à cette effroyable sentiment et me jetais sous la douche, température réglée sur 16°. L'eau fraîche m'apaisa peu à peu mais je ne pouvais rester debout plus longtemps, je m'assis sur le carrelage frais et posais ma tête contre le mur avant de la déposer sur mes genoux.

J'entendis frapper à la porte de ma salle de bain, Iris entra et je vis qu'elle était inquiète, j'avais du m'évanouir plusieurs heures, et personne ne savais pourquoi.

Je sortis de la douche m'enveloppais d'un peignoir de soie bleu ciel et l'invitais à s'asseoir près de moi, sur mon lit.

-Je vais bien, commençais-je, certaine qu'elle ne me croirait pas.

-Que s'est-il passé April ? j'avais raison, elle ne me croyait pas du tout et elle était très inquiète, sa voix tremblait.

-Je me suis souvenue d'un peu de mon passé… en gros la fin du monde, pendant laquelle nous sommes probablement tous morts, et un peu de mon enfance.

-Comment t'en es-tu souvenue ? je comprenais à sa voix que ce n'étais pas par jalousie qu'elle me posait la question mais pour comprendre de quelle façon les souvenirs s'étaient ravivés à moi.

-Et bien, une fois au bord de la falaise, je me suis rappelée d'un sentiment, cette impression d'appartenir à la nature et aux éléments, apparemment j'étais sur une falaise quand c'est arrivé.

-Et pour ton enfance ?

-De la même manière…j'étais une petite fille solitaire et, je me suis sentie rejetée par…Tom qui s'est éloigné de moi plus que nécessaire après m'avoir sauvé la vie. Comme les enfants que j'avais pu côtoyer pendant ma vie, ma vie humaine.

-Et pourquoi t'es-tu évanouie ?

-A cause de la douleur…ce sentiment d'être seule au monde, incomprise et rejetée…

-Tes yeux sont ternes, je pense que ça t'a épuisée, tu devrais aller manger… elle avait compris que je ne souhaitais pas davantage parler ce soir, mais je savais que je ne serais pas tranquille le lendemain… elle allait me surveiller, et de près !

Je ne répondis pas mais n'en pensais pas moins. Je m'habillais en vitesse d'un short gris en coton et d'un tee-shirt blanc à décolleté en v. Je sortis à vitesse inhumaine et me jetais sur le premier animal qui passait par là. Une panthère noire. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de se défendre.

Quelques semaines passèrent, je récupérais mes souvenirs peu à peu, flous et courts, ne retrouvant que des sentiments qui me faisaient penser à ma vie d'avant, Iris ne me lâchait plus comme prévu, elle m'accompagnait à la plage, chassait avec moi à chaque fois qu'un souvenir me faisait perdre connaissance, s'amusait à me faire pousser des orchidées, des roses, des tulipes… Son don était au jardinage elle avait « la main verte » comme ses yeux, et profitait de ce don pour embellir les pièces de la maison. J'avais découvert le lendemain de mon arrivée le reste de notre lieu de vie ; une vidéothèque/audiothèque, les disques prenant moins de place que les livres, le tout ne prenait qu'une pièce ; qui comptait également un écran géant et une chaîne hi-fi, ainsi que les mêmes poufs et canapés. Il y avait également une véritable galerie d'art comprenant peintures et sculptures et une salle de sport. J'avais entamée un tableau représentant mon réveil sous l'eau, le fait de dessiner m'avait rappelé que c'était l'un de mes passe-temps favoris, et par conséquent je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Iris me tenait compagnie soit en parlant aux cactus, soit en dansant avec la grâce et la légèreté du vent, son art ; pendant que je tentais de représenter la magie de ce que mes yeux avaient captés ce jour-là.

Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, j'avais bien évidement dut raconter tout ce dont je m'étais rappelé à toute la famille le lendemain de mon évanouissement, mais depuis je m'étais légèrement refermée sur moi-même ce qui me rappelait d'autant plus la petite fille que j'avais été…

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Olivia ne m'avais pas adressé un mot depuis mon arrivé et Tom me fuyait depuis qu'il m'avait sauvée et ramené dans ma chambre ce fameux jour. J'avais à peine pu le remercier de s'être occupé de moi, il m'avait marmonné un faible « ya pas de quoi » et avait littéralement disparu.

Iris était d'une compagnie agréable, de temps en temps elle prenait un roman et le lisait à voix haute pour me faire partager l'histoire, je n'avais ouvert qu'un livre depuis que j'avais choisit mon prénom, je n'avais pas fini de lire la 1ère ligne que je m'étais rendu compte que je l'avais déjà lu…dans un autre monde. Dans une autre vie. Cela m'avait découragé d'en choisir un autre.

Je me plaisais à occuper mon temps entre les balades, les baignades et la peinture. Mais une ombre planait sur mon humeur. Et elle avait un nom. Un nom et des yeux magnifiques... Tom. Son attitude m'attristait. J'avais compris que je l'insupportais, que je lui étais totalement indifférente, mais je ne saisissais pas pourquoi il m'avait sauvé d'un plongeon qui l'aurait débarrassé de ma présence. Alors que pour la millième fois je pensais à ses yeux et à son visage si sublime que ma respiration se faisait difficile à chaque fois que j'y songeais, je me retournais vers Iris et osais lui demander :

-Sais-tu pourquoi Tom me fuit ? regrette-t-il de m'avoir sauvée ?

Elle parut totalement interdite. Je décidais de réitérer ma question en la reformulant.

-N'a-t-il pas un comportement bizarre ?on dirait qu'il fuit ma présence…dès que j'entre dans une pièce ou il est déjà, il sort prétextant une chose ou autre...

-Tom est un homme assez solitaire April. Depuis qu'il est arrivé il est un peu le « sauvage » de la famille. Mais je conçois qu'il est étrange depuis que tu es arrivée, et je suppose que c'est en partie parce qu'il ne sait pas qui tu es.

-Mais il ne cherche pas à me connaître !comment pourrait-il savoir quoi que ce soit me concernant s'il me fuit ?

-Parce que c'est son don …il détecte la personnalité, les sentiments des gens, il peu deviner les intentions de ceux qui l'entourent. S'il reste peu souvent en compagnie de nous c'est en partie ma faute, et celle de Peter. Il détecte notre amour et se sent d'autant plus seul que s'il l'était vraiment.

-Dans ce cas il devrait …

-C'est là tout le problème… m'interrompit-elle, il n'y arrive pas. Il me l'a dit le soir ou il t'a ramenée de la falaise. Il était inquiet et est resté longtemps à surveiller si tu allais bien, il est sorti peu avant que tu te réveilles, il fallait qu'il chasse. Et je ne pense pas qu'il regrette son geste. Je pense au contraire qu'il se cache, il ne veut pas qu'on le prenne pour un héros, il n'est que lui. Tom.

Si j'avais espérée me sentir plus éclairée après cette discussion, c'était ratée…j'étais encore plus perdue qu'avant et j'avais mal à la tête.

* * *

voili voilou mes jolies pour ce chapitre...désolant...qui me désole...qui va sûrement vous désolées et vous dégouter de ma fic...non j'éspère pas si il était aussi nul que je le pense faites-le moi savoir je me ferais pardonnée avec le nouveau chapitre, à ma décharge je l'ai écrit entre 1 et 2h30 du matin... je sais c'est une faible excuse...

me tapez pas!!

l l  
l l  
\/ (siouplé...)


	8. Un diner partagé

**SURPRISE!! mdr**

**Roo la la...bon pardon pardon ce chapitre n'était pas si mal...je voulais 15 reviews pour poser le chapitre suivant et j'en ai eu 16 donc une fois encore merci à vous (vous pouvez remercier mag' qui m'en a laissé 3!! et nana-yume qui m'en a mis 2)mdr  
En fait je kiff voir ma fic en haut de la page de menu twilight xD lol je suis trop gentille avec vous, je crois...je vous proposerais un petit jeu en bas de chapitre...c'est juste pour vous faire patienter pdt mon absence  
Voici donc le chapitre 7 qui (selon moi) n'est pas mal du tout (on va pas trop se vanter hein, on sais jamais...)  
C'est le plus long de tous, et le mieu coupé :p évidemment vous aller rester sur votre fin xD je suis cruelle...et j'aime ça mdr... breffons, réponse à vos reviews!!**

**Mag: **bon t'as triché ; 1.en me laissant trois review à toi tte seule lol 2. en me demandant ce matin quand j'aurais poster mon chapitre...c'est pour ça que tu étais la 1ere et nana-yume t'en veux sûrement mdr merci pour tes 3 reviews et pour ton impatience je t'm ma tite mag'

**Nana-yume:** toi aussi tu m'a posté plus d'une review c'est un peu grace à toi donc si je poste aussi vite (je poste d'ailleurs plus vite que je n'écris, j'ai plus de chapitre en réserve lol) je suis contente de voir que te me soutiens autant (lien + dose de drogue + envie d'être la 1ere et la dernière à poster mdr) je résiste très très difficilement aux yeux du chat potté j'espère que cette suite te donnera une bonne dose, de quoi tenir plusieurs jour pcq là ça va etre chaud pour poster demain bonne lecture et merci à toi de me lire! ah et je suis hyper hyper fière que tu considère mes chapitres comme des "miracles" c'est vraiment touchant! merci mille fois

**Naikyy: **merci à toi, merci beaucoup j'aime tes review j'ai l'impression d'être le pire des bourreaux littéraire c'est trop marrant et pour te répondre elle ne se rappellera pas de tout pcq sa vie était un peu vide comme je le disais, elle était dans une boite de coton, sans vraiment vivre...donc je pense que à part quelques émotions fortes ce sera tout

**loralys: **merci à toi aussi de continuer à me suivre, même si je persiste à dire que le dernier chapitre est un peu vide...mais bon je pense que le chapitre qui arrive rattrape ça et pour le rapprochement tom/april...je te laisse lire lol

**Solenn-la:** de rien , tu lis ma fic il est normal ke je fasse un tour sur la tienne surtt que c'est pas si mal merci de me lire, voici la suite ah oui pr le don de tom, c'est plutot la personalité qu'il detecte pas les sentiments mais ça s'en rapproche je suis d'accord.

**amira:** NOUVELLE LECTRICE!!peut-etre bien...lol merci à toi aussi, je te laisse lire :p

**theriel:** NOUVELLE LECTRICE!!(lol) merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes alertes je suis ravie que tu ais appréciée ma description de la fin du monde, c'est je crois ce que j'ai le plus travaillé. pour répondre à tes questions...si je dis "qui se ressemble s'assemble"? lol j'aime cette phrase et ça me plait de faire des couples qui vont si bien ensemble ensuite Nais étant la plus vieille et la première (pour l'instant ;p) elle considère tous les plus jeunes comme ses enfants par conséquant tom/iris sont frère et soeur, pour Olivia elle ne s'intègre pas assez à la famille pour etre considéré comme une soeur , donc c'est la cousine j'éspère que c'est clair, les questions m'aides parfois pour des chapitres alors faut surtout pas hésiter à en posé, ça me fait réfléchir à des petits détails auxquels j'aurais pas pensé et qui peuvent être important! voilà tout merci encore et bonne lecture

**Simklob:** merci de penser à mon horloge interne lol c'est vrai que je dors pas bcp en ce moment mais ça me permet de continuer et de tte façon je suis pas fatigué j'spr moi aussi que mon pc se portera mieux très vite

**DeviliSh:** merchi merchi merchi!! j'spr que je ne t'ai pas trop faite attendre ( quelques heures lol), je fais au mieu pour être le moins cruelle possible, mais ya des moments ou ça me plait bien xD bon chapitre

**bellaedwardsm.skaii:** ça arrive, ça arrive lol merci de me soutenir c gentil à bientot (j'spr) pour le prochain chapitre

**Alicecullen: **que ton voeu soit éxhaussé!!mdr le rapprochement aura lieu...peut-etre... merci encore et bonne lecture

**sasa: **NOUVELLE LECTRICE!!j'éspère que tu continueras à ne pas être déçue bonne suite!

**Phanis:** lol non non t'étais pas obligée de dire que c'était nul la suite arrive, je vais encore te faire patienter même si arrive lol et bon d'accord...j'avou mon chapitre était nécéssaire! lol

* * *

**Rencontre**

Une semaine de pluie avait suivie cette discussion, Olivia qui contrôlait le temps, soleil et nuages, vent et pluie, avait été malade. Je doutais que les êtres que nous soyons puissent réellement être malade et la soupçonnait d'avoir cherché par tous les moyens possibles à attirer l'attention sur sa petite personne. J'étais en fait persuadée sans oser l'affirmer aux autres, qu'elle avait modifié le temps pour afficher son humeur et Nais avait été au bon petit soin pour elle pendant toute une semaine.

Ayant été rassasiée d'une bonne dose d'amour, elle avait finit par laisser le soleil revenir et l'envie me pris en ce jour de grand retour du soleil, d'aller me balader. Je souhaitais retrouver la petite cascade ou Iris m'avait trouvée. Je sortis donc en lui demandant de ne pas s'inquiéter, et me mis en marche. Je repris le chemin dallé qui partait de la terrasse et me dirigeait dans les bois, une fois à l'abri des arbres je prenais de la vitesse.

J'avais fini par apprécier ces petites courses dans les bois, je n'avais heurté aucun arbre depuis Peter et le silence qui accompagnait la vitesse était des plus plaisants. Je mis quelques temps à retrouver la cascade, cela faisait presque un mois que j'étais arrivée, je n'avais pas oublié la beauté du lieu, mais me rappeler de son emplacement fut moins facile que je ne l'aurais cru.

La magie de l'endroit était toujours au rendez-vous, le clapotis de l'eau sur les galets, le remous léger de la cascade, le chant des oiseaux. Je me dépêchais de me mettre en maillot et m'assis au bord de l'eau, les pieds trainant dans ce liquide frais et vivifiant. J'avais faim.

Peut-être que le fait de retourner sur le lieu de mon premier repas avait augmenté celle-ci, quoi qu'il en soit je tenais à me nourrir avant de rentrer. Je m'enfonçais donc plus avant dans les bois afin de repérer un quelconque animal.

Ce régime alimentaire me révulsait toujours un peu, mais je me débrouillais toujours pour ne pas manger plus que nécessaire. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de me dégoter une panthère, dont l'odeur salée se manifestait toujours plus fortement à moi. Je bondis hors d'un fourré et plantais mes dents dans sa gorge, avant de me rendre compte que quelqu'un s'était chargé de la dégustée à ma place…

Je me sentais frustrée comme si on avait cherché à me faire une bonne blague. Je soupçonnais un instant Peter dont j'avais pu noter l'humeur comique avant de me rendre compte que face à moi, les dents toujours plantée dans la panthère, le regard surpris et l'air de remercier ciel et terre, un inconnu me faisait face.

Il était blond, les cheveux courts et mal coiffés, visiblement plus âgé que moi mais pas de beaucoup d'années. Ses yeux était verts vif, émeraudes. Ses traits rieurs et pensifs me faisaient penser à Naïs. Une barbe de plusieurs semaines poussait sur son menton et ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits.

Nous lâchâmes la pauvre bête et nous redressâmes pour se faire face.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je croyais que Nais voyait les nouveaux éveillés ? Qui était cet homme ? Depuis quand vivait-il seul dans cette forêt ?

-Je croyais que j'étais seul…murmura-t-il. Un sourire timide de soulagement, comme s'il pensait rêver, ravivait la flemme de ses yeux, il paraissait si heureux !

-Nous sommes 5, lui répondis-je, nous habitons une bâtisse au bord de la plage à quelques kilomètres, depuis quand êtes vous ici ?

-Ca va faire 1 an ½. J'ai quitté cette maison dont vous parlez après 6 mois de solitude…j'avais fini par la détester…5 dites-vous ?

1 an ½…je frissonnais en me rappelant que j'avais moi-même vécu 20 ans de solitude avant d'arriver ici, comme je plaignais cet homme qui me paraissait si triste. Je lui pris la main en lui proposant de m'accompagner et de rejoindre les autres, je voulais voir son visage retrouver de l'éclat, il était vide, 1 an ½ sans compagnie, à errer dans les bois…je comprenais pourquoi Naïs ne l'avais pas « vu » arriver…il était déjà là.

Ils étaient tous sur la terrasse lorsque nous arrivâmes, et furent tous plus que surpris de nôtre arrivée, sauf Tom. Lui avait toujours cet air farouche de l'homme agacé, énervé de me voir arrivée si tôt sûrement, alors que pour une fois il passait un moment en compagnie de sa famille…

Une fois de plus je me sentais de trop, une fois de trop. Je laissais le nouvel arrivant à sa « cérémonie » d'arrivée et montait dans ma chambre, les larmes aux yeux, en croisant le regard de Tom, ses prunelles si magnifiques semblaient peinées, comme s'il avait compris que c'était de sa faute, il avait l'air de souffrir, il avait le même regard que le nouveau en cet instant, comme si sa solitude avait fini par le ronger tant et si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus faire autrement que de vivre seul…

Je montais lentement les escaliers, ne souhaitant pas attirer ni les regards, ni les préoccupations, je n'avais pas besoin d'eux en cet instant, j'avais besoin de ma falaise. Et le « nouvel arrivant » allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'attention pendant quelques temps, j'en étais persuadée.

J'y étais retournée le lendemain de mon premier souvenir, j'avais besoin de savoir si tout venais de là, évidemment Iris m'avait accompagnée et j'avais pu faire mon premier tableau, la vue que j'avais devant moi. La falaise se décrochant sur le lever de soleil, la lumière de ce dernier créant les plus beaux reflets sur l'océan, une multitude de couleurs…Aucun souvenir ne m'y étais revenu et comme autrefois, cet endroit été devenu mon préféré, ma source d'inspiration, mon lieu élémentaire…

Cette fois-ci je décidais d'y aller les mains vides, je n'avais aucune envie de peindre. La seule chose que je voyais était _ses_ yeux et je ne supportais plus ça, je voulais me ressourcer, m'endormir là ou je pourrais puiser toute la force que cette île pouvait m'offrir, si grande soit-elle.

Je me changeais pour adopter une tenue plus légère, une jupe en jean blanche et un chemisier en coton bleu. Je sortais en entendant rapidement le nom du nouveau dans la bibliothèque. James. Une fois sur la terrasse, je me mis à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'atteignis mon sanctuaire en un temps record, m'allongeais sur le dos et observais les nuages danser sous mes yeux.

Le soleil chauffait ma peau, lentement, et je fermais les yeux pour apprécier l'instant. Je n'arrivais pas à _l'_oublier. Je revoyais _ses _yeux tristes, _sa_ souffrance, il avait du ressentir la détresse de James, sa solitude et _s_'y était peut-être retrouvé. _Lui _le « sauvage » l'indomptable Tom. Le ténébreux grand frère. Car j'étais désormais considérée comme la petite sœur, la petite dernière, choyée par Nais et Iris. Jalousée par Olivia…Incomprise par Tom, et compagne des fous-rires de Peter, le joyeux luron.

J'avais toujours faim. Je sentais une biche pas très loin de moi. Mais je ne pouvais bouger. Un autre souvenir me plaquait au sol. J'avais été amoureuse. Un amour non réciproque. Et je l'étais ici aussi. Le schéma de ma vie se répétait… Je me relevais à demi, posais ma tête entre mes genoux et laissa mes larmes couler. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée je craquais. Mais j'avais déjà eu beaucoup plus mal.

Je ne devais pas gâcher ma vie pour lui. Je pouvais me passer de lui. Il ne m'était pas très difficile de l'éviter, et je ne voulais pas quitter mes frères et sœurs, ni Naïs que je considérais comme une mère. J'éviterais sa présence. Je ne l'insupporterais plus. Il ne souhaitait pas ma compagnie et je ne la lui offrirais pas.

Je me relevais, me sentant plus forte désormais et partis chasser cette biche qui commençait réellement à me faire saliver. Je me vengerais sur elle. Je devais expédier ma douleur.

J'avais l'impression d'essayer de me convaincre de l'impossible. Je sentais mon corps souffrir à toutes ces pensées que je réfutais. Mes poumons ne se remplissaient pas assez d'air et ma respiration était plus saccadée, mon cœur battait fort contre mes côtes et semblait vouloir les briser, j'avais l'impression de saigner, de saigner de l'intérieur, comme si j'avais trop oppressé ce qui m'était vital. Je courrais toujours et bondis sur la bête, qui atténua ma douleur peu à peu en apaisant ma faim.

Cette solitude, cette tristesse me rendait folle, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Manger plus souvent fut la seule solution qui me vint à l'esprit. Une solution cruelle, mais c'étais la seule acceptable.

Un bruissement de feuilles qui n'était pas du au vent me fit me retourner en catastrophe, une ombre se glissait vers moi et le seul reflexe que j'eu, fut de placer mes mains devant mon visage, en signe de protection. Plus rien. L'ombre était là mais ne bougeait plus, je m'avançais et à la lumière du soleil qui filtra alors entre les arbres je compris que j'avais découvert mon don…

Je venais de geler Tom…

Je fus d'abord épouvantée de ce que je venais de faire, puis j'explosais de rire. Je l'avais gelé alors qu'il allait parler de toute évidence, il avait la bouche grande ouverte et seuls ses yeux pouvaient encore bouger. Il avait le regard de l'arroseur arrosé. Et je ne me génais pas pour rire à gorge déployée devant lui.

Souhaitant partager la scène avec les autres, je retournais à la maison hilare et appelait les autres à me suivre, parvenant à peine à contrôler ma voix. James discutais avec Nais et Peter et Iris avaient entamé une partie de tennis, intrigués ils me suivirent jusqu'au fourrés ou j'avais laissé Tom qui à présent ne semblait plus vexé mais fâché.

Evidemment les autres ne purent se retenir, et même James avaient les larmes aux yeux, il n'avait pas souvent du avoir l'occasion de rire ces derniers temps. Olivia qui chassait à quelques kilomètres arriva elle aussi, intriguée par nos éclats de voix.

Ce fut évidemment la seule à ne pas rire.

-Tu t'es amélioré on dirait Tom ! Nais riait aux éclats et elle ajouta pour James et moi, que l'art de Tom était la sculpture…

-Très drôle, Nais…Commença Olivia, toujours aussi froide… Et comment on fait pour le sortir de cet état ?on le laisse fondre ??

Mes éclats de rire s'arrêtèrent net…je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je vérifiais si je pouvais inverser mon pouvoir, sans succès. Je commençais à m'inquiéter…les autres avaient arrêté de rire eux aussi. Mais Peter souriait toujours.

- Laissez-moi donc faire… nous dit-il. Il leva sa main droite et commença à faire fondre la glace, il souriait, espiègle, je l'ai découvert hier…je contrôle le feu et la chaleur.

Il rougit, Iris aussi, je ris sous cape et je voyais qu'il en était de même pour les autres…

Une fois libéré, Tom commença par afficher un visage énervé, et m'inquiéta, j'avais peur tout à coup qu'il ne s'emporte contre moi, mais il finit par rire lui-même et le fou rire nous regagna, chacun pensant à la tête qu'il affichait quand je l'avais gelé…

-Navré de t'avoir fais peur April. Mon cœur eut un raté en l'entendant prononcer mon nom. Il paraissait sincère. Je remarquais également que c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait en présence des autres…

-Pas grave, la dernière fois que tu es arrivé derrière moi en douce tu m'as sauvé la vie…essaye juste d'arriver face à moi la prochaine fois ! Je lui souris.

Les autres s'étaient éclipsés, plus rapide que la lumière afin de retourner à leurs occupations, et nous nous étions retrouvés seuls. Alors que je commençais à partir en direction de la villa moi aussi, ne souhaitant m'imposer à sa compagnie une fois de plus, il me retint par le poignet. Je le regardais étonnée et fut une fois de plus frappée par ses magnifiques yeux qui me regardaient avec intensité et…envie ? Non ça ne devait pas être ça. La faim peut-être.

-En fait, si je suis venu te voir, c'est parce que j'aurais souhaité te parler…

* * *

**Gnark Gnark Gnark je suis méchanteuh!!(me tapez pas!!)**

**bon... voilà...snif...adieu :'(  
lol non non ç'a n'est qu'un au revoir xD  
mais comme je sais pas vraiment quand je vais pourvoir reposter :x (ouin ouin ouin)...  
pour ceux que ça interresse j'ai mis mon adresse msn en lien sur ma page de présentation, elle en est libre accés et pour ceux qui souhaitent en savoir un ti peu plus et être au courant dès que j'aurais la possibilité de vous mettre la suite de ma nistoire et éventuellement avoir quelques exclue et me tenir compagnie lors de mes séances d'écriture :p  
**

**sinon je vous proposais un petit jeu en début de chapitre...je suplierais mon père à genoux de me laisser le pc pour écrire aussi souvent que possible à une petite condition...(roulement de tambours) 10 review par chapitre c'est pas beaucoup vu que vous êtes environ 18 à me lire si je sais toujours compter donc il m'en manque 6 au prologue, 8 au chap2 & 3, 3 au 4 et 4 au 5...je sais pas si c'est beaucoup demander mais ça me ferais vraiment très plaisir :D lol évidemment je me débrouillerais quand même pour poster au plus vite rassurez-vous de plus je cherche uniquement à vous faire patienter pdt ma disparition...(grosses grosses larmes de tristesse, surtout parceque vous allez me manquer :( snif )**

**voili voilou, j'éspère donc que ce chapitre vous plairai autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire!!**

**gros bisous et à très très très vite (le plus vite que je peux PRO-MIS!)**

l l  
l l  
\/


	9. Un peu de romantisme ne tue pas!

**Bon suite à un bug du site, qui n'a pas mis ma fic en heut des nouvellement modifiée, très peu sont ceux qui on vu que j'avais posté le chapitre précendant, mais suite à une petite tricheuse (magali encore une fois...lol) je poste quand même mon 7ème chapitre, qui je pense vous plaira parce que vous l'attendiez depuis quelques temps déjà!il s'agit du face à face april/tom, qui à bien failli me faire verser ma ptite larme (jsuis trop sensible -.-)  
****réponses à vos reviews!!**

**Nana-Yume:** et oui bien joué tu été la première lol, merci de me trouver géniale, merci de me soutenir, merci de participer à mon jeu, merci aux noeils du chat potté merci à ton enthousiasme, merci a toi, j'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!! et de rien pour la vitesse, c'est toujours un ravissement que de lire toutes tes reviews (et celles des autres aussi évidemment) mais tu me fais particulièrement mourrir de rire quand même!  
ah oui pr msn je t'ai enregistré t'as du voir ça ;) ms j'ose pas bien déranger les gens qui sont pas en ligne donc si t'as envie de discuter et (comme mag') d'avoir droit à une ou deux exclues...vient me parler lol

**Arya15:** lol navrée pour le suspense mais comme je suis rapide à poster la suite, je me rattrape bien! mdr contente que ça te plaise crescendo!!j'espère que ça va continuer!!merci encore!!

**mag':** je suis cruelle mais tu as eu droit à 2 exclues dans la journée presque trois même lol alors tant pis pour toi, et va falloir que t'arrêtes de regarder cb de reviews j'ai reçu pour m'en laisser assez pour que ej poste pcq je vai plus les compter sinon mdr, mais bon je suis désolée que tu sois en manque d'edward, et ravie que tu assouvisse ce manque avec mes perso ;)

**loralys:** merci merci merci, désolée de t'avoir faite attendre quelques heures lol, voilà le face à face tant attendu, j'ai failli faire un faux face à face dans lequel ils auraient fini par se détester, mais j'aime les choses qui se terminent bien ;) je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture, mercie encore!!

**sasa:** oui moi aussi j'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant. ici encore j'ai posté 2/3 truc qui me faisaient marrer comme tu le voies, je ne résiste pas bien aux regards suppliants. voici la suite!

**phanis:** mdr ah si moi sa ma fait bien rire de le faire geler!! lol et il est possible que ça arrive encore une ou deux fois à des instants...humm surprenant dirons-nous. la pétition peut marcher lol faut essayer mais bon avec mon père et son caractère tétu...de toute façon si ma disparition dure trop longtemps (plus d'une semaine lol) je fonce m'acheter un pc portable!!aller en atendant, voilà la suite. merci encore de me suivre

**theriel:** lol ah enfin une review ou on me dit pas que je suis méchante!!lol merci à toi de m'avoir ajoutée dans tes favoris!!voici la suite

* * *

**Un peu de romantisme ne tue pas...**

-En fait, si je suis venu te voir, c'est parce que j'aurais souhaité te parler…

Je devais avoir l'air d'une attardée…Il souhaitait QUOI ?...me parler ?à moi ?moi qui l'insupportait ?

-Euh…je t'écoute…lançais-je d'une voix peu assurée.

-Je sais ce que tu as dit à Iris…

Je passais rapidement de la surprise à la fureur, la traitresse !!

-Ne lui en veux pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement, elle n'a pas pu me le cacher en fait…d'une tape légère il me désigna son front. Je compris qu'il avait usé de son pouvoir pour lire les sentiments en elle…et qu'il avait ensuite réussi à la faire parler…je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce cas de figure, ne pouvais-je donc me confier à personne ??

-Je voulais m'excuser. Mon comportement n'est pas des plus sympathique et…

-Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répliquais-je une note de rancœur dans la voix sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, il me sourit et je me sentis fondre, la malice au fond de ses yeux, ses dents blanches…Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu sourire. Jamais nous n'avions été si proche en fait, il y avait beaucoup moins d'un mètre entre nous deux…

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait…J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à te dire…Voudrais-tu m'accompagner sur la falaise ?

Je hochais la tête, comprenant que pour la première fois (mon cœur battait la chamade et j'en avais des frissons), nous allions passer un moment ensemble, un moment pendant lequel je n'aurais pas de visions pour m'évanouir, et ou nous pourrions être « proche » dans la limite du raisonnable, avec Tom le sauvage on est jamais trop prudente... A moins que je ne commence déjà à prendre mes rêves pour des réalités, il souhaitait me faire comprendre ce qu'il abhorrait en moi et je tenais à le savoir, pour essayer de corriger ça, ou au moins ne plus me torturer l'esprit.

En marchant à allure normale nous atteignîmes le bord de la falaise en silence je m'assis en tailleur et il se mit face à moi.

-Je ne te déteste pas, commença-t-il, et je te prierais, me dit-il voyant que je commençais à ouvrir la bouche, de me laisser parler, de ne pas m'interrompre, ni me geler. Je souris en même temps que lui et il continua. Si je suis venu te rejoindre tout à l'heure, c'est parce que quand tu es arrivé avec James, je n'étais pas content. Il avait passé du temps seul avec toi et je n'ai pas apprécié cela.

J'essayais vainement de comprendre ou il allait en venir et d'un regard interrogateur je le poussais à continuer.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas commencé comme il fallait…Il sourit mais son regard était exaspéré, je m'en voulais d'être si bête, de ne pas comprendre et de le sentir obligé de reprendre.

-Le jour ou tu es arrivée, je n'ai pas pu voir qui tu étais…tu étais comme vide de sentiments pour moi et tu me ressemblais traits pour traits, en beaucoup plus féminin ne rassures-toi ! Cette phrase me fit rire et il poursuivit. Mais il y avait autre chose. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Il fallait que je sache…Je me sentais si frustré, j'ai du apparaître comme un rustre à tes yeux. Je m'en veux tellement… Le regard dans le vague, il était pensif…Et puis, tu es sortie, et moi je t'ai suivie. (Ah ! je savais bien qu'il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité !!) Je t'ai observé, caché dans les bois, tu étais ici même, tu t'es retournée vers moi, au départ j'ai cru que tu m'avais vu, mais tu avais les yeux complètement noirs, révulsés, et je savais que ce n'était pas leur couleur habituelle. J'ai pris peur et je me suis approché, c'était comme si tu voyais à travers moi, comme si je n'étais pas là. Et tout à coup tu as pris la position d'un plongeon, je savais que même immortelle, ce plongeon te tuerais, et je ne pouvais pas le supporter, j'ai courut et je t'ai attrapé. Juste à temps. Trop juste à mon goût. Et alors que je te tenais dans mes bras, que j'avais eu si peur pour toi…j'ai compris ce que j'avais. Ce qui se passait. J'ai pris peur. J'ai 22 ans et j'ai pris peur comme un gamin de 10… Il sourit, se trouvant ridicule, et ajouta : et je t'ai fuit. Je ne pouvais pas rester près de toi, j'avais peur de toi.

J'étais perdue. IL avait peur de MOI ? Chut, chut…j'ai promis…je me forçais à souder mes lèvres et le laissait poursuivre.

-Je me suis donc rapidement détaché de toi. Et tu t'es évanouie. Je t'ai rattrapée avant que tu ne te blesse en heurtant le sol, je t'ai prise dans mes bras et j'ai fais au plus vite pour te ramener. Je t'ai déposée sur ton lit et j'ai appelé Iris et Nais, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas quoi leur dire, tout ce que je savais c'est que tu avais déliré avant de reprendre tes esprits et de sombrer. Je suis resté avec toi toute la nuit, tout le jour suivant, et le début de la nuit qui arrivait.

J'eus un choque en apprenant que j'étais restée inconsciente non pas quelques heures mais plus d'une journée ! Je comprenais mieux l'état d'Iris… mais je ne pigeais toujours rien à ce que Tom me racontait…

-Puis Iris m'a forcée à partir manger…Je devenais insupportable et je savais qu'elle avait raison…Et pendant mon absence tu t'es réveillée…Quand je suis revenu, j'ai entendu que tu étais sortie de ta léthargie, mais avant d'entrer, je t'ai entendue dire que c'était de ma faute si tu avais eue ce deuxième souvenir. Je n'ai pas souhaité en savoir plus. Je suis parti. Et j'ai fais en sorte de t'éviter ma présence, ainsi que les désastres inconscients que je pouvais occasionner chez toi… j'ai vraiment eu peur April.

La chair de poule se manifesta alors qu'il prononçait mon prénom, pour la deuxième fois. Je restais interdite en entendant sa voix, sa voix qui chantait pour moi. Je savais qu'il ne parlait que très peu, j'étais chanceuse d'avoir pour moi l'occasion d'entendre pareil mélodie. Je me ressaisie alors qu'il reprenait son récit.

-Mais tout à l'heure, quand tu es revenu en tenant James par la main…, ses poings se serraient, je savais qu'il ne te voulait pas de mal, et que lui ne t'attirait pas, mais j'ai eu si mal. J'étais énervé alors que tu n'avais rien fait…Je sais, j'ai sentis, que tu avais vu mes yeux et décelé ma colère, et je t'ai vu accélérer le pas et passer près de moi au bord des larmes…c'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter…il fallait que je te parle, même si je devais le regretter, et quand j'ai essayé…tu m'as gelé ! Il rit. Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas, je suis encore une fois navré de t'avoir fais peur. Ca m'a tellement frustré ! Je devais encore attendre pour te parler et passer ces précieuses minutes en ta compagnie. Et tu as rameuté les autres ! C'était le bouquet ! Il riait toujours.

-Tom je ne comprends toujours pas ! Je sais, j'avais dit que je ne t'interromprais pas, ajoutais-je rapidement avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, mais… qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Pourquoi avais-tu peur de moi ? Je ne suis pas méchante tu sais ! Et pourquoi qualifies-tu le temps passé en ma compagnie de précieux si tu n'essayes pas de le passer avec moi ? Ah, dernière chose…si je me suis évanouie…c'est parce que tu t'es éloigné de moi, brusquement et plus que de raison, ça m'a rappelé ce que je vivais étant petite…dans l'autre vie. Donc oui c'est en partie de ta faute, mais tu as contribué à mon malaise en t'éloignant…

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et de splendides rougeurs étaient apparues sur ses joues, de quoi était-il gêné ? Mon enfance l'avait-elle tant émue ?

-Je…Je suis, tellement désolé… je…Ses balbutiements suffirent à me faire pardonner tout le mal qu'il avait pu me faire…il était tellement touchant !

Il se rapprocha de moi de façon à ce que nous soyons côte à côte et me pris dans ses bras. Ce brusque revirement de situation me surpris, mais cette étreinte était tellement agréable, que je la lui rendis sans me faire prier. Ses bras était chauds et il me fit vite oublié le vent frais qui soufflait en cette fin d'après-midi. Je laissais les tensions qui m'avaient dernièrement envahie s'envoler, libérée par cette étreinte que personne, jamais, n'avais su me donner.

Il relâcha légèrement ses bras autour de moi et je compris qu'il voulait poursuivre… je me détachais donc de son buste chaud, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres, le sien légèrement plus mitigé et il commença à répondre à mes questions. Les yeux dans les yeux, je devais résister à mon envie de caresser ses traits si fins, sa peau visiblement si douce…ses joues encore rouges…

-J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, de te faire souffrir et que ma compagnie finisse par t'être désagréable à force d'avoir tous ces souvenirs douloureux. Je comprends maintenant avec un peu, beaucoup trop de retard pour rattraper cela, que c'est mon absence qui t'as fait souffrir…Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fais souffrir April, (frissons, chaire de poule et tout le tralala)… Je n'avais pas peur de toi, enfin si un peu, mais, j'avais surtout peur de ce que j'éprouve pour toi… ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre April (nouveaux frissons), c'est que je t'aime, et que je crains que ça ne soit pas réciproque…

Il baissa les yeux, puis les releva, guettant ma réaction.

-Quoi ?

QUOI…QUOI ??C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre à pareil déclaration April ?? Alors c'était vrai…tu ES vraiment une attardée… !!pensais-je, révulsée contre ma propre bétise…

-Je veux dire, me rattrapais-je devant la déception que je lu dans ses yeux et le serrement de mon cœur à cette vision, tu es sérieux ? Ce n'est pas une blague ou un pari à la Peter ?

Partagé entre un sourire face à mon humour et l'incertitude de ma réponse, il me fit un sourire tordu, mi-sexy, mi-déçu.

Je le regardais et reprenant rapidement mes esprits, mes yeux toujours plongés dans ses yeux prune, et je lui répondis.

-Tom depuis le jour ou j'ai croisé ton regard, je ne pense qu'à toi, je ne rêve que de toi et tes yeux m'obsèdent…je t'aime moi aussi…

Le sourire qui illumina son visage fit exploser mon cœur d'un feu d'artifice époustouflant, et il n'était fait que d'un immense bouquet final, vous pouvez me croire.

Il se pencha vers moi, lentement, nos yeux se noyant toujours les uns dans les autres et il m'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient douces. Son baiser était tendre. J'attrapais une de ses mains et la posais contre mon cœur pour qu'il comprenne, qu'il ressente, ce que je ressentais et il intensifia notre premier baiser. Plus passionné, sa main toujours sur mon cœur, il caressa de son autre main ma joue, mes cheveux, mes tempes, mon cou. Je stoppais délicatement cet instant de magie et le regardais dans les yeux, pour qu'il voie toute la joie que j'éprouvais, puis je posais ma tête contre son torse. Il entoura mon dos de ses bras, et me serra contre lui. J'écoutais battre son cœur, qui chantait au rythme du mien. Il se mit alors, doucement, à dessiner des cercles sur mon dos de ses doigts fins, me faisant frissonner. Et il me chuchota alors à l'oreille, sur un ton qui aurait pu me faire perdre tout mes moyens, qu'il était temps de rentrer. Pour une fois je ne languissais pas de rentrer dans ma chambre, mais il ne comptait pas, de toute évidence, me laisser m'éclipser tout de suite.

-J'ai déjà vu ta chambre mais peut-être souhaiterais-tu visiter la mienne avant d'aller te coucher ? Son regard étais encore inquiet, de peur que je ne refuse certainement, mais il y avait au fond de ses iris, une magnifique lueur d'espoir et d'envie, et cette fois j'étais sur que ça n'était pas de la faim, du moins, pas une faim tout à fait vitale…

Je n'eu pas besoin de répondre, mon sourire en disait assez long pour que je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter des paroles dessus. Nous marchions alors jusqu'à la villa, son bras sur mes épaules, une main dans la sienne, l'autre enserrant sa taille, le sourire aux lèvres, des étoiles plein les yeux…

* * *

**voila donc (normalement, a moins que vous ne vous déchainiez en reviews dans la soirée) mon dernier chapitre  
j'ai fait en sorte que la fin ne soit pas trop frustrante, comme ça, ça ressemble à "une fin heureuse" et vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop trop, de ne pas pouvoir poster (j'éspère)  
En tout cas j'espère que vous avez autant été émue et morte de rire que moi.**

**quoi qu'il en soit le petit jeu proposé au chapitre précédent tien toujours, ça peut vous occuper quelques jours lol  
ah oui, j'ai écris le prochain chapitre! vous pouvez vous attendre à une jolie surprise ;) :p  
ça sera émouvant, j'avais des frissons en l'écrivant...**

**bref à très vite j'espère!! bisous à vous toutes (tous) et bon week end!!**

l l je précise juste comme ça au cas ou ça soit pas très clair que ça n'est pas la fin de ma fic, mais le  
l l dernier chapitre que je puisse poster avant mon retour  
\/


	10. Le calme avant la tempête?

**_OULALALA!!Vous vous êtes passées le mot pour m'écrire un nombre record de review ce soir?  
ma parole vous êtes folles!ou toutes completement accro XD lol  
bon quoi qu'il en soit je ne peux décemment pas vous résister...et je vous fais le plaisir d'un dernier chapitre avant ma "disparition" j'aurais juste 2/3 choses à dire avant de répondre à toutes vos reviews :)  
1. arrétez de detester mon james!! :x lol faut pas penser au james de twilight! pensez à james potter, ou à james masters (spike dans buffy contre les vampires) mon james il est gentil!!je crois que je vais devoir faire un chapitre entier consacré à sa réhabilitation dans vos petits esprits!!lol  
2. NON NON et NON!ce n'est pas la fin de ma fic! je vais pas m'arrêter alors que pour une fois dans ma vie on apprécie ce que j'écris!! : (merci du fond du coeur à vous toutes, vraiment vous me faites à chaques fois extrêmement plaisir!!)  
3. Comme je ne pourrais vraisemblablement pas poster de vrais chapitres, je pense que je pourrais étancher votre soif de lecture avec de petites O.S sur April/Tom ou autres...enfin c'est une idée qui m'est venu en écoutant une chanson tout à l'heure...dites moi si ça vous tente j'en ai fait une déjà au cas où mais si ça vous plait pas je l'insérerais plus tard dans un vrai chapitre.  
Bon allez...je me lance...Australie!! Oh Non pas Encore! ou là pardon je m'égare... réponse à vos reviews '-.-_**

**solenn-la:** lol merci et désolée pr le suspens : non en fait pas si désolée que ça, lol j'aime bien vous faire rager ça vous fait poster des reviews et non comme je vien de le noter, rien à voir entre le méchant james qui a failli tuer bella et mon james qui vous le verrez, est un chic type ;)  
quand aux pouvoirs élémentaires, disons que ce sont des êtres beaucoup plus attachés à la nature que nous, donc oui il ont des dons très "naturels" Peter est (en gros) un mélange de jasper et d'emmet en effet, je pense que vous le verrez plus dans les prochains chapitres que j'écris totalement à l'inspiration et au feeling...donc je sais jms bien à l'avance ce qu'il va se passer ;)  
voilà le prochain chapitre, non non je ne pars pas en vacances mais mon pc à moi est mort et celui que j'emprunte en ce moment même va retrouver son proprio bientôt...et en fait j'ai pas vmt le droit d'y toucher :p

**alicecullen:** merci merci!je crois que ça en a fait rire beaucoup en effet! et oui, les elfes peuvent pleurer, ils sont en "vie" donc ils ont des possibilitées beaucoup plus "humaines" que les vampires de stephenie meyer (que j'adule) et j'ai essayé de faire un passage assez émouvant, pour que l'on voit que tom peut faire tomber sa "carapace" sinon contente que tu ais aimée voici la suite ;)

**phanis:** lol merci :p ptite surprise avant mon départ ;) (oui ça fait plaisir de se sentir cruelle dans ce cas la, mais ça me fait encore plus plaisir de savoir que lorsque vous aller revenir sur le site vous serez toutes joyeuses de voir que "surprise surprise" je vous ai laissé un cadeau avant mon départ xD  
pour répondre à tes questions: tom sait qu'ils sont immortelles parcequ'il leur ait arrivé à chacun quelques aventures selon lesquels ils n'auraient normalement pas du survivre (un réveil en pleine mer par exemple...) et si il sait qu'elle pourrait se tuer, c'est parcequ'ils ne son pas invincibles, immagines d'immenses rochers, affutés par les eaux sous la falaise...ouch bobo lol mon papa ne lira sûrement pas ta review mais je lui ferais part du fait que je vous suis indispensables ;)

**nana-yume:** ah voici ma droguée préférée :p merci pour toutes tes reviews encore une fois! je suis heureuse de voir que je peux changer ton humeur (dans le bon sens, celui ou je te redonne un ti peu la patate :p) vous êtes nombreuses à avoir aimé cette phrase, ce qui m'incite à en rajouter d'autres xD et tkt pas tu n'es pas si folle que ça quand aux noeils du chat potté...mdr j'adore ;)

**naikyy:** lol mon jeu était à la fin du chapitre 7 (posté en 8ème si on compte le prologue), mais de tte façon comme je t'ai dit tu l'as déja fait donc c'est pas bien grave lol. sinon oui comme tu as pu le remarquer, je ne l'ai pas fais souffrir! (ça va pas durer lol) je lui laisse encore 1 chapitre de boheur (celui-ci) avant de commencer à mettre de l'action dans sa vie!ensuite effectivement ça pourrait aller un peu vite, mais ils ont tt les deux eu un coup de foudre et ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle est là alors je trouve ça raisonnable ;) je compte vite redevenir un peu sadique (que serait ma fic sans ça...) voilà la suite!bonne lecture!et merci encore!

**deviliSh:** lol merci!ne t'inquiètes pas vous etes nombreuses à ne pas avoir pu voir mon chapitre précédent tout de suite (satané bug!), olivia pourrait ressembler à rosalie, mais c'est pas tout à fait ça...enfin tu verras bien lol et ne tkt pour ce chapitre, je pense l'avoir bien manipuler, bien travailler etc...je pense qu'il te plaira du moins je l'espère. et tkt pas pr les émotes xD ça me fait marrer d'imaginer vos bouilles en train de faire la mm chose mdr.

**loralys:** et bien si toi tu es très très contente et émue, moi je suis fière de moi :) continue à être euphorique ça me plait ;) bonne suite et merci encore! (et de rien pr les reviews ;) )

**mag':** merci ma tite chérie :p il ne se passe rien dans la chambre de tom, désolée. ni dans celle d'April encore désolée...j'ai beaucoup plus d'imagination et de magie dans la tête que tu ne le penses ;). oui ej vois que j'ai du succès ça me fait même un peu peur lol les reviews arrivent trop vite (10 en 30 mn c chaud traiter quand mêm!)

**arya15:** non non rassure toi ceci n'est pas mon dernier chapitres, je compte (si tout va bien et si je ne finis pas par vous ennuyer) en faire plus de 25, une trentaine serait l'idéal. contente que ça te plaise toujours!voici la suite!merci encore de me lire et de mettre des reviews!!

**simklob:** merci!! je suis contente de voir que l'effet escompter à été ressentie par chacune d'entre vous!je suis vraiment ravie!!voilà la suite!!

* * *

**_avant de vous laisser lire, (oui je sais, vous êtes préssées!tapez pas sur la tête ça prendra qu'une minute!) je tiens à prévenir les petites âmes sensibles, les petits yeux innocents, que ce chapitre contient une scène qui pourrait vous choquer...j'ai fais de mon mieux pour rester hyper soft, et je pense avoir réussi, mais perso en l'écrivant (et à chaque fois que je la relis) j'en suis toute émoustillée! donc moins de 14ans s'abstenir...mais bon je vais pas non plus vous interdire de lire! voilà!sinon pour les autres...bah ... ENJOY!! mdr_**

* * *

**Le calme avant la tempête ?**

Ils étaient tous dans la vidéothèque quand nous arrivâmes, ils regardaient un film que je me souvenais avoir déjà vu, une histoire triste, avec un bateau qui coule, et une histoire d'amour impossible qui finit mal…je me souvenais avoir pleuré en le voyant. Tom qui du ressentir ma soudaine tristesse me regarda dans les yeux, et compris ce qui se passait, je lui souris pour le rassurer et il embrassa délicatement mes lèvres pour me détendre.

Nais qui nous avait entendu arrivée était lovée dans les bras de James, de toute évidence ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour comprendre qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre… Olivia semblait se perdre dans les yeux du premier rôle masculin et Peter et Iris ne regardait pas vraiment le film.

-Vous voulez regarder avec nous les enfants ? nous proposa-t-elle.

-C'est gentil mais je l'ai déjà vu…lui répondis-je en faisant une grimace, avant de me dire que peut-être Tom souhaitait au contraire regarder l'histoire, je me retournais vers lui, vaguement génée mais il me fit un grand sourire, se déplaça pour se retrouver derrière moi, m'enlaça et confirma à voix haute, qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de regarder « un film de fille » comme il l'appela. Je lui marchais sur le pied pour me vengé, il rit et embrassa ma joue avant de prendre ma main et de m'inviter à le suivre.

Une fois au premier étage, il se glissa au fond du couloir et ouvrit la porte qui était au fond à gauche, la plus proche des escaliers menant à ma chambre. Sa chambre était totalement différente de la mienne. Il n'avait pas d'appliques aux murs mais un grand lustre rond, comme une gigantesque boule de coton qui projetait une lumière très clair partout dans la pièce, tout au long des murs il avait disposé ses sculptures. Une panthère en position de chasse, le buste de Nais, Iris, à laquelle bizarrement il avait coupé les deux bras et qui ne semblait vétue que d'un pagne (la jalousie me titilla un instant mais je décidais de passer outre, j'aurais bien une autre occasion de lui faire comprendre...)et quelques autres, surement inspirées de films ou de livres.

Ses murs étaient peints en beige, dans des tons très doux et ses meubles, de mêmes que les portes de ses placards étaient en bois brut, recouverts uniquement de vernis incolore. Son lit n'était pas rond mais carré, et il était très bas, le matelas comme encastré dans son contour de bois acajou. Il n'avait pas de fenêtre mais une gigantesque baie vitrée, qui devait donner à sa chambre en pleine journée, des allures d'ateliers.

Le tout formait un ensemble très lumineux.

-Ta chambre est magnifique ! Lançais-je après quelques minutes de silence. C'est tellement lumineux !

-Je préfère la tienne, me répondit-il, elle a une atmosphère beaucoup plus tendre que la mienne qui fait un peu…brute.

-Sauvage je dirais, un peu comme toi ! Le corrigeais-je en éclatant de rire.

Piqué au vif par ma boutade, il se jeta sur moi, nous projetant sur le lit et me chatouilla jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de me pardonner. Je riais aux éclats de savoir que de toute mon existence, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse, je me sentais bien et je savais que je ne devais ma joie qu'à lui.

Il finit par s'allonger sur le lit, à côté de moi, la tête relevée posée sur son poing. Il m'observait avec une infinie tendresse et je me relevais à demi pour poser rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Alors que je me détachais de lui, il se rapprocha, souhaitant prolonger ce baiser. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes alors que le soleil se couchait, allumant des reflets violets dans ses magnifiques cheveux, dans lesquelles je passais une main en souriant.

La chambre finit par devenir sombre, et je compris pourquoi il trouvait ma chambre plus tendre. Son lustre projetait une lumière beaucoup trop vive, et nous n'avions donc que deux choix…le noir total ou la pleine lumière. Je me relevais, donc, attrapais sa main, devant son regard surpris et interrogateur, et je l'entrainais à l'étage. Entrant dans ma chambre je n'allumais que deux des appliques, celles qui avaient des tons bleutés. On aurait dit que la lune illuminait ma chambre.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toujours avec le sourire du pur bonheur aux lèvres, nous nous endormîmes, l'esprit vagabondant l'un vers l'autre.

Je ne fis cette nuit là aucuns rêves. Jusqu'ici mes nuits avaient été agitées, me faisant remémorer tout les souvenirs que j'avais pu acquérir dans mes journées. Mais la journée qui venait de passée était tout simplement magique, surtout la fin en fait…donc je ne pouvais pas faire de cauchemar.

Et puis j'étais terriblement bien installée…

Nous ne dormîmes pas beaucoup cependant, n'étant pas habitués à dormir à deux, le moindre mouvement de l'autre nous éveillait, nous passions alors plusieurs minutes à nous embrasser, à nous caresser, les bras, le torse, le dos, les cheveux, le visage. Nous ne souhaitions ni l'un ni l'autre briser la tendresse de cette nuit, et à chaque fois nous finissions par nous rendormir.

Au petit matin, les appliques s'étaient éteintes d'elles-mêmes dès lors que la lune s'était levée et nous avait éclairait. Un noir total planait sur ma chambre, le soleil ne s'étant pas encore levé. Mais Tom se réveilla quand même et percevant les première lueure de l'aube, il décida que je ne devais pas faire la marmotte sans lui. C'est avec une multitude de petits baisers sur mon visage, mes cheveux et dans mon cou qu'il décida de me faire sortir de mon sommeil.

-Mphrmphr, murmurais-je.

-Pardon ? répondit-il en riant doucement pour ne pas me faire émerger trop brusquement.

-Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu… ajoutais-je avant de couvrir ma tête de mes bras, afin de finir les dernières minutes de sommeil qui menaçaient de me remporter avec elles.

-Pas question !! Il se remit à me caresser les bras, pour me faire craquer, tira délicatement le drap de dessus ma tête et embrassa ma joue, remontant délicatement vers mon oreille ou il murmura, me faisant définitivement perdre l'envie de dormir :

-Aller divine marmotte, si tu te lève je t'emmène en balade…

Ce murmure, en chatouillant mon oreille et en me faisant frissoner de la tête aux pieds, me fit l'effet inverse de celui qu'il attendait, je me retournais vers ces prunelles incendiaires, l'attrapais de toutes mes forces par les épaules, et je l'embrassais, beaucoup plus fougueusement que la veille. Je venais de perdre l'esprit, et je n'avais qu'une envie, passer ma journée avec lui oui, mais au lit !

Complètement désappointé par mon attitude, le pauvre chéri eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à me résister, il finit néanmoins par se relever, le regard de braise, et un sourire totalement irrésistible sur le visage, il m'intima de me lever.

-Plus tard, mon ange ! Viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Habilles-toi on se retrouve sur la terrasse !

Frustrée, je faillis lui dire que je n'en avais aucune envie, mais s'aurait été mentir, il avait éveillé ma curiosité…

Nous nous étions couchés tout habillés et je portais toujours mes vêtements de la veille. J'attrapais un maillot de bain blanc, sur lequel étaient cousues de petites perles turquoise sur les bretelles, formant un dos nu, et sur les lanières du bas de mon maillot. Je prenais également une jupette turquoise à volant et un top tout simple blanc. Une douche rapide finit de me réveiller et je sortais rejoindre les autres sur la terrasse, il n'était pas encore descendu. Les deux couples me regardait avec un air disant « alors comme ça tu as réussi à apprivoiser Tom…Toutes mes félicitations !! » en revanche le regard d'Olivia signifiait clairement qu'elle me haïssait et qu'elle était jalouse, pas du fait que j'avais Tom pour moi toute seule désormais, mais parce qu'elle était du coup, la seule célibataire.

Un souffle chaud dans mon cou me fit frissonner et je sentis les mains de Tom passer délicatement sur mon ventre.

-Tu es prête ?me murmura-t-il, et cette fois je ne me retins que pour l'unique bonne raison que nous n'étions pas tous seuls...J'acquiesçais, souhaitais une bonne journée à notre famille et main dans la main, il m'entraina en courant de l'autre côté de l'île en faisant le tour par la plage, pour que nous ne soyons pas tentés de nous arrêter pour casser la croûte.

moins d'une minute plus tard, nous arrivâmes à destination. Enfin pas tout à fait visiblement, car il se plaça derrière moi et mis ses mains sur mes yeux.

-A quoi tu joues encore ?riais-je.

-A rien, je veux juste te faire une surprise ! Nous avançâmes donc, mon pas incertain et lui me guidant de sa voix mielleuse. Le sol sous mes pieds changea de texture. Ça n'était plus du sable, mais des galets, de gros galets lisses.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas me dit-il alors, sentant sûrement mon inquiétude et l'hésitation de mes pas, je te rattraperais avant que tu ne glisses ! Quelques mètres encore et il s'arrêta, retira ses mains de devant mes yeux, me retourna vivement avant que je n'ai put les ouvrir et m'embrassa, beaucoup plus calmement que je ne l'avais fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il finit néanmoins par me relâcher, me fit tournoyer comme une ballerine et me laissa observer le spectacle qui s'étendait sous mes yeux.

J'en avais le souffle coupé.

-C'est ici que je me suis éveillé. C'est Peter qui est venu me chercher. C'était fini lorsqu'il est arrivé, et je tenais à ce que tu sois la première avec qui je partagerais ce spectacle.

La bouche grande ouverte, je regardais le soleil se lever à l'horizon. L'océan s'étendait devant nous et on pouvait voir à quelques mètres de la plage des coraux multicolores, qui, inondés par la lumière du soleil, créaient des reflets de chacune de leurs couleurs sur les galets, qui à la base étaient d'un blanc miroitant, à nos pieds, et qui renvoyaient ensuite ces reflets dans le ciel, telle une aurore boréale, sur la brume matinale qui s'estompait peu à peu de la surface de l'eau. Je compris pourquoi il était pressé que je me lève. Ce spectacle n'était évidement observable qu'au petit matin.

Tom observait ma réaction, mon mutisme devait l'inquiéter.

-C'est splendide ! réussis-je à articuler alors que je voyais toutes ces couleurs se refléter sur sa peau.

Soulagé, il s'approcha de moi et me regarda longuement dans les yeux.

-On va se baigner ?finit-il par me dire, après quelques baisers, alors que le soleil complètement levé avait fait disparaître ce phénomène éphémère.

Sans un mot je laissais tomber ma jupe et mon top et me jetait à l'eau. Il me suivit, presque aussitôt, mais ayant profitée de mon avance j'étais déjà loin de la plage quand il entra dans l'eau et il mit quelques secondes à me rattraper.

-Tes cheveux ont des reflets bleu électriques, lorsqu'ils sont mouilles ! il avait l'air de trouver ça son goût et j'ajoutais donc,

-Et les tiens deviennent violets avec le soleil ! me souvenant de cet instant la nuit dernière.

Il se rapprocha pour m'embrasser, mais n'ayant pas oublié la façon dont il m'avait évitée et repoussée un peu plus tôt ce matin, je reculais face à ses lèvres, me rapprochais pour lui faire croire que je cédais et que j'allais l'embrasser, puis reculais à nouveau, répétant ce petit jeu quatre fois avant de plonger, et de l'éclabousser au passage. Je rejoins la plage en riant intérieurement et sortis de l'eau pour me trouver face à lui, qui avait nagé plus vite que moi pour me prendre de court. Il avait compris que je lui en voulais et me regardait avec tant de désir dans ses yeux violets, qui me brulaient d'intensité et dont les petites taches rouges me faisaient penser à des flammes, que je ne réussis pas à résister plus longtemps à son charme. Il m'attrapa par les reins et commença à m'embrasser avec fougue, comme je l'avais fais ce matin. J'en avais des frissons. Il me poussa à reculer jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions le sable, légèrement plus confortable que des galets, et avec une vitesse effarante, il m'allongea au sol, me plaquant presque. Il retrouva alors sa douceur, repris ses baisers et ses caresses et j'en fis autant.

Lentement, en me regardant dans les yeux, il me déshabilla. Il faut dire que les ficelles de mon maillots s'avéraient très pratiques…

Il m'observa un instant, des pieds à la tête un sourire ravissant étirant ses lèvres et repris ses baisers, plus lentement encore. Il devait avoir compris comment me faire perdre la tête avec ma réaction de ce matin car tout à coup…

-Je t'aime April, me murmura-t-il, avec un ton si envoutant que je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, j'inversais notre étreinte, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui et pris les choses en main. Façon de parler.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, et poursuivis mes baisers le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'au lobe de son oreille que je suçais délicatement avant de reprendre mes baisers, descendant dans son cou, sur sa clavicule, embrassant ses tétons. C'est là que lui aussi perdit ses moyens…Il reprit le pouvoir de cet instant magique, s'allongea sur moi, repris ses baisers avec amour et délicatesse et nous fîmes l'amour.

Après plusieurs heures d'une passion sans failles, après le feu d'artifice qui nous fit exploser de joie et de rire au même instant, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés et heureux comme jamais, sous le zénith qui baignait la plage de lumière et faisait étinceler le sable blanc sous nos corps ruisselants d'amour.

J'étais trop bien…

J'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage…

Tout était trop beau…

Le calme avant la tempête ?

Peu m'importais, je comptais bien profiter jusqu'au bout de cette période paradisiaque… même si l'enfer devait la suivre.

* * *

**_alors?ça allait?pas trop émoustillant?lol '(moi perso j'ai très chaud la tout de suite...)si c'était pas si fort que je le pense veuillez me pardonner...c'est dificile d'écrire une scène de ce genre quand on est celib depuis 8 mois...enfin j'avais toujours Edward pour égayer mes nuits mais bon xD  
j'éspère que vous avez rit comme moi à certaine de mes petites phrases genre "façon de parler" mdr c'était instinctif alors je l'ai garder ;)  
et j'éspère aussi que vous avez remarqué les allusions au film titanic et à la vénus de milo avant que vous ne le lisiez ici_**  
**_bon à part ça cette fois j'ai vraiment plus de chapitre lol, va falloir que je trime pour continuer à trouver des idées dans ce genre, vous vous rendez pas comptes du boulot! :x bref bref bref...  
cette fois-ci c'est la bonne alors bon week end à toutes je pense pas pouvoir reposter d'ici demain 10h c'est humainement impossible -mais suis-je seulement humaine?...-(principalement parcequ'il faudrait d'abord que j'écrive un chapitre et que ça me prend facilement 3h voir 4 pour en faire un comme celui que vous venez de lire, et que ej ne compte pas me couché à 3h du mat', je suis certaine que vous comprendrez mdr.)  
bon vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!! _**

à très vite :p

l l  
l l  
\/


	11. j'ai trouvé ma raison d'être

**Gnark Gnark c'est moi!! (on dit merci au gentil papa qui ronfle dans le canapé et qui a laissé allumé son pc ;) )  
Personne m'a dit si mes o.s. la tentait, du coup je me lance quand même (qui ne tente rien; n'a rien!)  
voilà donc la première TRES TRES TRES courte désolée :s masi c'est du fait rapide pour que nana-yume ait sa dose mdr  
j'ai pensé à cette o.s. en entendant une chanson à la radio, j'ai immédiatement pensé à ma fic, et j'ai pas pu résité lol je l'ai écrite, j'éspère qu'elle vous plaire!!  
je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos innombrables reviews qui m'ont faite rougir de plasir...  
évidemment je vous réponds ;)**

**Arya15:** merci de continuer à aimer!!pour titanic, c'est le film que je décris au tout début du chapitre :p je vais faire comme tu me le suggère un récapitulatif des persos noms age, description etc... je comptais le faire mais j'attendais ... klkchose avant lol et james à rasé sa barbe ;)

**DeviliSh:** merci lol effectivement il va arrivé...quelquechose...mais rassure-toi ya mes os plus 2/3 chapitres avant ça! j'éspère que sa suffira a te faire patienter

**Nana-yume:** la prochaine o.s est une spécial dédicasse pour toi :p merci pour toutes te reviews je suis contente que ça t'ai plut et navrée que tu sois célib, on a qu'à se foutre en ménage mdr (je déconne -.-') (si t'es trop sage ce week end tu vera pas les o.s. avant lundi...comment tu va survivre?) (si si c t le bon temps lol) (moi aussi je compatie à la douleur de james :s et dire que c ma faute xD)

**Loralys:** merci! ! ! j'y ai mit autant de coeur que j'ai pu, ravie de voir que j'ai résussie! merci encore!

**alicecullen:** oui la plupart du temps je rêve de ce que j'écris, et pour certain paysage je m'inspire de photos de "notre" monde dont certaine partie mérite de l'attention je vais essayer de faire un blog avec les photos qui ont rapport à l'histoire ;) je te répond pas pour olivia et "son" emmett...sinon ya plus de suspens!

**XxjustineblainxX:** NOUVELLE LECTRICE! merci d'avoir poster une review sur quasi chacun de mes chapitres!!contente que ça te plaise, par rapport à la rapidité de leur relation, ils ont attendu plus d'un mois pour s'avouer leur coup de foudre, sachant parfaitement ce que ça fait je ne trouve pas ça trop rapide lol mais ça peu paraître rapide je le conçois! merci de me lire j'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

**simklob:** lol merci!:p la tempete c'est pas pour tt de suite masi voici quand même des os tjs romantique, vu que ça plait. merci encore!

**Phanis:** et si!!surprise surprise (mon papa l'a été gentil comme tout; 3 semaines de vacances l'ont rendu doux comme un agneau :p) évidemment qu'il y a du edward chez tom c'est ma source d'inspi ;) ) sinon pour la vitesse, vous êtes nombreuses à me le dire...je commence à regretter de pas avoir mis 2/3 chapitre avant les deux derniers...mais bon ça vous plait c'est le principal! je modifierais peutêtre ça plus tard.

**bellaedwardsm.skaii:** que tes désirs soient des ordres!!mdr contente que tu ais aimé!merci encore!!

**Eclipselunaire:** NOUVELLE LECTRICE!! Merci du compliment je suis ravie de te faire apprécier la science fiction, j'éspère que tu continueras à lire et aimer al suite!! merci beaucoup!!

* * *

Nous étions dans la vidéothèque, Tom et moi. Nous venions de regarder une vidéo, il m'avait fais plaisir en me laissant choisir un « film de fille » j'avais donc opté pour une histoire romantique, lovée dans ses bras, pendant qu'il me caressait pour me déconcentrer. J'avais déjà vu l'histoire, je le savais, des centaines de fois, mais je l'adorais. Une histoire entre une vacancière, qui apprend à danser avec le meilleur du village vacance, ils finissent inévitablement par tomber amoureux, et par se battre pour laisser éclater leur amour au grand jour… j'avais beau la connaitre par cœur, avoir envie de danser en reconnaissant les chansons (j'en avais envie mais j'étais trop bien installée pour souhaiter bouger), je versais ma petite larme quand même. Larme que Tom s'empressa de retirer de mon visage, il ne supportait pas de me voir pleurer, même si ça n'était pas sa faute.

Le film finit, et souhaitant de tout son cœur me faire sourire (alors qu'un simple baiser aurait suffit), il chercha un disque et mis une chanson que je mis un temps à reconnaitre.

-Je l'ai écouté le premier jour de mon arrivée ici, me dit-il. Et depuis que tu es là, depuis que nous ne faisons qu'un, à chaque fois que je pense à cette chanson, je pense à toi, et vice-versa…

Il me prit dans ses bras, commença à danser un slow, et évidemment je me laissais emporter par son envie de partager cet instant avec moi et par cette chanson magnifique... Je savais que j'allais pleurer…je savais qu'il allait s'en vouloir, mais je rêvais de ce moment avec lui. Il me serra contre lui, et la tête au creux de mon cou il me murmura ces paroles magnifiques en même temps que le chanteur…

"I'm not a perfect person, there are many things I wish I didn't do,  
_Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait, il y a tant de choses que j'aurais souhaité n'avoir jamais faite_  
But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you.  
_Mais je continue à apprendre, __je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal_  
And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know  
_Et donc je doit dire avant de partir, que je voudrais juste que tu saches…_

I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
_J'ai trouvé ma raison d'être, de changer celui que j'étais,_  
A reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
_Une raison de repartir à zéro, et cette raison c'est toi_

I'm sorry that I hurt, it's something I must live with everyday  
_Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée, c'est une chose avec laquelle je doit vivre chaque jours_  
And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away  
_Et toute la douleur que je t'ai fait ressentir, j'espère pouvoir l'effacer_  
And be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear  
_Et devenir celui qui combat tes larmes, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu saches_

I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you  
J_e ne suis pas parfait, __je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal_  
And so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know  
_Et donc je doit dire avant de partir, que je voudrais juste que tu saches…  
_  
I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
_Je me suis trouvé une raison, de changer celui que je devenais,_  
A reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
_une raison de tout recommencer, et cette raison c'est toi_

I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know  
_J'ai trouvé une raison de montrer, une partie de moi que personne ne connaissait_  
A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you  
_Une raison pour tout ce que je fais, et cette raison c'est toi…_"

Evidemment, à la fin j'étais en larmes…

Il recula en m'entendant sangloter.

-Oh non ! Mon amour je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer !!Tu n'aimes pas cette chanson ?? Il était énervé contre lui-même et s'en voulait terriblement, c'était palpable…

-Si si, bien sur que si !! Elle est magnifique, mais c'est tellement émouvant!! tu me clames ton amour tout le temps, à chaque secondes tu t'excuses de ton attitude à mon arrivée, tu cherche à te faire pardonner de mille et unes façon comment tu veux que je résiste !! Tu sais parfaitement que je suis sensible à chacune de tes paroles…et tu me chantes cette chanson, plus que bouleversante, une véritable ode à l'amour en pensant que je ne vais pas pleurer ?...je riais, à la fin de ma tirade, lui avait un air mi-ahuri mi-fière de lui…

-Alors comme-ça, je suis pardonné ? (gros bêta) il n'avait pas du tout sur de lui, ce qui le rendait totalment craquant...

-Depuis longtemps gros bêta ! (bah faut qu'il le sache quand même...) Je pensais que tu l'avais compris ! Rien, personne, jamais, ne m'a fait autant de bien que depuis ce jour sur la falaise… Je t'aime Tom et j'aimerais sincèrement que tu arrêtes de t'excuser et de t'en vouloir dès que je verse une larme. En revanche n'hésite pas à réitérer ces instants de danse langoureuse, c'est assez plaisant, surtout avec une belle musique.

-Ah ça ! Fallait pas me le dire deux fois !! Hilare, il attrapa un disc sans me laisser le temps de voir ce que c'était, me pris dans ses bras comme un bébé (j'adorais qu'il fasse ça), grimpa dans sa chambre, me posa délicatement sur son lit, inséra le disc dans sa chaîne hi-fi et je reconnus un morceau du film que nous venions de voir, celui ou les deux personnages principaux s'avouent leur amour…il me sourit, m'attira à lui et commença à danser de la façon la plus langoureuse et la plus sexy qui soit, un peu comme dans le film …inutile de préciser de quelle manière se finit cette danse…

* * *

**voilà je poste la deuxième tout de suite en éspèrant que ça vous plaise!! j'ai traduit moi-même la chanson parceque les traductions que j'ai trouvé était pas vraiment "poétique" dirons-nous...)**

**si jamais ces o.s. vous déplaisent et qu'elles vous coupe trop de l'histoire, dites le moi!!**

l l  
l l  
\/ (faudrait pas oublier hein! ! !)


	12. compagne de mes nuits

**petit clin d'oeil perso à nana-yume, j'espère que ça te fera autant rire que moi et surtout que ça te plaira!!**

**évidemment vous pouvez-tous lire, ça aura ptet une influence dans l'histoire (sûrement me connaissant)**

**c'est donc ma 2ème o.s. et j'éspère que vous l'apprécierez!**

* * *

Il faisait nuit.

Tom était parti chasser le gorille avec Peter et James.

Iris et Nais regardaient un film que j'avais déjà vu. Des gens qui partaient dans l'espace pour faire exploser la météorite qui menaçait de détruire leur planète.

Olivia lisait un livre, un des tomes de celui qui lui avait donné son prénom. Des garces, filles de riches, hautaines et ridicules.

J'avais donc décidé de partir me promener. Je ne connaissais pas bien la partie de la forêt qui se situait derrière la villa. Je m'enfonçais donc dans ces bois et respirais à fond l'air pur et frais de cette nuit. Olivia étant d'excellente humeur, depuis deux semaines nous vivions une véritable canicule pendant laquelle seule la forêt tropicale humide était supportable.

J'observais des plantes, des oiseaux tropicaux, des reptiles effrayant…un boa albinos serpentait au dessus de ma tête dans les branches feuillues.

Je foulais la terre humide de mes pieds nus, chatouillée de temps en temps par une brindille d'herbe.

Soudain à mes pieds se fit entendre un léger ronronnement, et une fourrure douce comme du coton me frôla les chevilles.

Un chat.

Un minuscule chaton roux tigré.

Bizarrement je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Ni senti. Son odeur était presque imperceptible. Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas faim, mais j'en doutais.

Je me baissais et m'accroupie pour le caresser. Un ronronnement de plaisir sortit de sa gorge. Il ouvrit de grands yeux noirs et m'observa avec un regard si doux, presque embué de larme que j'en fus sans voix. Totalement émue, je le prenais dans mes bras. Il me faisait penser au chat d'un dessin animé, un chat ridicule avec un chapeau et des bottes, qui faisaient ce même regard pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

J'étais trop sensible pour faire exceptions à la règle.

Il paraissait tout faible et devais avoir faim.

Je le ramenais à la maison, lui faisant un nid des quelques couvertures dont par ce temps caniculaire je n'avais pas besoin.

Je le laissais là et courus chercher de quoi le nourrir. J'attrapais quelques poissons dans l'océan, une ou deux souris qui passaient à ma vue et rentra pour nourrir mon nouveau compagnon.

Qui était une fille.

Elle avala les poissons et je gelais les souris pour les lui donner le lendemain.

C'est ce moment que choisit Tom pour rentrer.

-Je suis de retour mon ange ! Il s'avança pour m'embrasser et stoppa net en voyant ce qui ronronnait dans mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Chut elle s'endort !! murmurais-je, totalement attendrie par cette petite bestiole.

-Elle ? April t'es sûre que ça va ? on aurait dit qu'il était pret à aller chercher la camisole...

-Evidemment ! Regarde un peu sa frimousse…Elle est trop you-mignone… mon mot fut mangé par un bâillement. Et je trouvais après coup que ça lui allait bien…

-Dors petite Yumi !

Elle choisit cet instant pour ouvrir ses yeux irrésistiblement craquant et je vis que Tom, qui s'était approché et la regardait au départ d'un air sceptique (comme s'il risquait de la croquer comme encas au petit déjeuner), avait lui aussi fondu devant cette petite boule de poils.

Je la déposais dans son nid, et Tom me prit les deux mains, me regardant dans les yeux…ses dents blanches luisaient sous la lumière de la lune...

-Tu sais, si tu voulais un bébé, il suffisait de le demander !! il me souriait, je savais qu'il était sincère, et je l'aimais pour ça...parce qu'il était pret à tout pour moi, pour me faire plaisir, et que je savais que j'en ferais autant...

Nous rîmes en silence, et je l'embrassais rapidement avant de lui répondre…

-Honnêtement, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de demander… si tu en veux un, il suffit de pratiquer !

-Pas devant Yumi !! me dit-il d'un air faussement choqué (comme si ça l'aurait dérangé !à d'autre !)

-Je pensais plutôt au jacuzzi…

-Allons faire des bulles alors ! Tout excité, c'est avec un enthousiasme débordant qu'il me jeta presque dans la salle de bain…

* * *

**voilà j'espère que tu t'es bien marrée!lol et pour vous toutes que vous n'allez pas trop réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est dit dans ce mini chapitre!!**  
**c'est court je sais mais vous avez l'air d'avoir un appetit d'ogre... **

l l  
l l  
\/


	13. tricheries

**_Hello à vous toutes et tous vu que maintenant je suis sur qu'un garçon me lit xD!!  
Encore une fois je me suis débrouillée pour avancer au plus vite...en fait ce chapitre m'est venu d'un jet hier soir, je l'ai écris pendant que mon frère ronflait ;)_**

**_Bon sinon j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle...la bonne j'ai retrouvé du boulot!!evidement ça fait du bien, mais ça signifie (mauvaise nouvelle) que je vais avoir moins de temps encore pour poster et surtout pour écrire..._**

**_bref, réponse à vos reviews!_**

**Naikyy:** non j'ai reconté en fait ça fait 7 mois mdr mais bon c'est très chiant quand même, je le vis bien mais ça commence à faire long...pour l'instant je ne vais rien leur faire de "mal" j'ai pas le temps de faire un chapitre compliqué mdr mais ça va venir...merci encore pour tes reviews, je vais essayer de continuer à vous faire rire!

**nana-yume:** sois fière lol, moi je suis fière de te faire craquer :p  
je vais m'arranger pour mettre les titres des chansons et les noms des films à la fin de la présentation de mon chapitre, mdr ta crise de fou rire sinon j'en pouvais plus à t'immaginé faire la folle devant ton pc xD je remercierai mon papa pour toi ;) merci à toi de me lire et de me poser autant de reviews!

**DeviliSh:** lol tkt pas va! j'ai 5 ans de plus que toi et j'aime autant le chat potté, et tout les disney d'ailleurs...  
contente que tu ais ta dose, merci encore

**Thériel...** ils sont beaucoup plus humain que vampires ;)

**Arya15:** merci beaucoup, je vais mettre les titres des films et des chansons à la fin de cette présentation!merci de me lire, j'éspère que tu continuera a aimer

**mag':** oui vilaine!vilaine fille lol mais non je t'aime ma chérie!!je sais que tu aimes bichette, ça arrive!!

**xxjustineblainxx:** lol merci moi aussi j'adore, le principal c'est de se laisser porter la musique, et de laisser le danseur faire ;) mais bon 7 ans de danse, ça aide aussi :p, personne ne veut tuer le chat potté, et ma yumi est bien trop mignone pour se faire croquer :

**Phanis:** merci lol, pour les livres d'Olivia c'est "gossip girl" et non personne ne va manger yumi :) bon ej continu les o.s. ne t'inquiète pas, mais hier j'ai réussi a faire un chapitre, alors je ne vous torture pas plus!

**Loralys:** non non personne ne va déguster yumi!!et oui ce pti chat à un accent italien lol et il accompagne un âne et un ogre vert! ;) je ne dis pas ce qui arrivera à qui, juste que c'est une possibilité...ça me fera quelques o.s. lol

**Melyne:** NOUVELLE LECTRICE!! merci merci!!contente que ça te plaise j'avance au plus vite!

**mathieu:** mdr NOUVEAU LECTEUR!! merci math (oui c'est un pote à mouah ;p ) je continue, mais toi faut tout que tu lises, et que tu reviews partout!

**alicecullen:** aucun coup foireux avec le chat, je ne suis pas si cruelle!lol merci de reviewer!voilà la suite!!

**soossoo:** NOUVELLE LECTRICE! je suis vraiment contente que tu ai fini par poursuivre ta lecture, merci de tout tes compliments, c'est vraiment très gentil. voici la suite, j'éspère que tu continueras à aimer!

**solenn-la:** james, c'est de harry potter :p...je te laisse lire pour la suite lol

**sasa:** merci! lol voilà la suite, c'était bien dirty dancing! j'éspère que tu continueras aimer!!

**nana-yume:** non je ne m'y tuerais pas!merci pour ta 120ème reviews!

**_pour vous répondre: le film du chapitre 11 c'est dirty dancing, la chason dont j'ai mis les paroles, c'est THE REASON d'HOOBASTANK, et pour la chanson qu'il lui met dans la chambre euh je sais plus ya pas les titres dans le film lol  
vous avez surement tous reconnu le chat potté de shrek dans le chapitre qui suit  
à part ça on apprend pas grand chose dans ce 13ème chapitre, mais je le trouvais marrant ;p_**

Le soleil brillait, le vent soufflait légèrement.

J'étais toujours dans ses bras, il me serrait fort, comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'enfuie. Je déposais un léger baiser sur lèvres, ne résistant pas à l'envie de le réveiller comme il l'avait fait le matin même. J'embrassais ses paupières, le bout de son nez, ses joues, son front, et glissait vers son oreille dans laquelle je chuchotais un « je t'aime » presque imperceptible.

Je le sentis pourtant frissonner, sa peau caressant la mienne, il ouvrit les yeux, et la surprise se dessina sur son visage, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. J'aimais ce regard. Comme si j'étais une des merveilles du monde, comme si j'égalais le lever de soleil auquel nous avions assistés le matin même.

Il m'embrassa à son tour. Sans un mot, gardant pour nous le silence et la magie de l'instant, le plaisir de s'éveiller ensemble, au soleil, nous nous levâmes, et une fois rhabillés, bras dessous bras dessous, nous avons rejoints les autres, plus lentement qu'à l'aller.

Sur la terrasse ils n'étaient pas 5. Ils étaient 6.

-Ah vous voilà ! nous lança Olivia, plus rayonnante que jamais.

Le nouveau venu lui était de toute évidence destiné…Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Les cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseurs, les yeux ambres, des lèvres fines, un nez aquilin. Il n'était pas très grand, plus jeune que moi visiblement, mais comme tous nos compagnons, il était magnifique. Bien moins sublime que Tom évidemment, qui m'avait coupé le souffle au premier regard, mais il était très beau.

Il tenait Olivia par la main. Comme Nais et James, ayant compris à l'instant de leur rencontre qu'ils étaient unis l'un à l'autre pas des liens plus fort qu'eux, ils n'avaient pas souhaités perdre leur temps…

-J'ai décidé de ne pas vous dire qu'un nouveau allait arriver ce matin, je me suis doutée que vous souhaiteriez passer un peu de temps seuls…Nous dit Nais, compréhensive.

-Je m'appelle Jack, je suis enchanté de rencontrer le dernier couple de la villa. Il était souriant et paraissait d'une gentillesse extrême.

-Je suis April, et voici Tom, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà ! Bienvenue chez nous.

-Il parait que tu as quelques souvenirs de notre vie passée ? Il était curieux, tout comme j'avais pu l'être à mon arrivée.

-Oui… des rappels de sentiments, qui me font voir une situation à laquelle j'ai été confrontée. La seule chose que je puisse te dire, c'est que « notre » planète, si nous venons tous de la même, à été détruite, par tous les éléments, par mère nature. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni quand et à vrai dire, il est assez difficile pour moi de me rappeler de tout cela…

-Je comprends oui…

Un silence s'installa, assez pesant, bien qu'aucune de nos paroles n'aient été froides.

-On allait commencer une partie de volley, vous vous joignez à nous ?demanda Peter, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-On autorise les talents particuliers ? Demandais-je avide de m'amuser un peu…

-Ca ne serait pas un vraie partie sinon ! me répondit Iris…

-Les filles contre les garçons !!Cette traitrise de Tom, qui souhaitait donc me battre, me mis les nerfs en pelotes, et je décidais d'user de mon pouvoir, en particulier sur lui…

Nous installâmes le filet, pendant que les garçons traçaient les limites de terrain. Iris revint avec le ballon de la salle de sport, et la partie débuta…

Je fis un clin d'œil à Olivia, qui nous avaient déjà favorisées avec un vent léger, qui soufflait dans notre dos. Tom essayait de scanner les sentiments de chacune de mes coéquipières, souhaitant savoir si nous avions un plan d'attaque. Le sable chauffait sous nos pieds, nous brulant la voute plantaire peu à peu, je savais que c'était Peter, je gelais donc leur sol et rafraichissait le cerveau de ce dernier, ce qui sembla grandement affecter son pouvoir et ralentir ses mouvements.

Tom s'avança pour faire un smash, sauta pour frapper la balle de toute ses forces, et la loupa…j'avais gelé son bras droit qui resta immobile plusieurs minutes, le temps que Peter puisse remaîtriser sa chaleur.

Ce qui me donna une idée…

Je laissais jaillir de mes doigts une bulle d'eau, grosse comme le poing, que je lançais à James, jusque-là un peu mou. Ce qui eu l'effet de le réveiller…Il créa un mini tourbillon de vent, qui emprisonna le ballon et le lança, impossible à rattraper. Ce point marqua la fin de la première manche. 25 à 23.

Je venais de comprendre que je ne maîtriser pas que le gèle, mais l'élément aquatique dans son entier.

La deuxième manche fut plus facile, Olivia avait réussi à concentrer le vent pour pousser nos balles et uniquement les nôtres, je gelais de temps à autres, des chevilles ou des bras de nos adversaires qui trébuchaient donc souvent ou loupaient la balle, la partie était marrante… Nais avais réussi elle aussi à maîtriser son pouvoir, de façon à voir même éveillée les mouvements que les autres préparaient.

Alors que Tom nous préparait un autre service smashé, je vis la balle rougeoyer. Peter l'avait rendue brulante. Je concentrais une énorme masse d'eau, une véritable colonne, un geyser s'éleva de mes mains, frappa la balle avant qu'elle n'atteigne notre terrain et je l'envoyais avec toute mes forces, se projeter dans le camp adverse. Nous avions gagné la seconde manche. 25 à 10.

La partie continua, chacun gagnant une autre manche. Nous étions à égalité. Le dernier point marquerait la victoire. J'étais au service. Je lançais la balle, poussée par le vent d'Olivia, elle prit de la vitesse et je décidais au dernier moment, voyant qu'ils pouvaient la rattraper de tous les geler sur place. J'emprisonnais chacun de leurs pieds dans un bloc de glace, et Peter n'ayant pas eu le temps de se dégeler, nous gagnâmes la partie.

L'euphorie nous gagna, alors que nos petits chéris avaient une mine déconfite. Nous sautillions sur place, criant à la victoire. Les « hip hip hip ! Houra » fusaient…

-On vous a laissée gagner ! Pas la peine d'en faire une montagne…

-Le visage de Tom, mauvais perdant, me fit sourire je m'approchais, lui faisant espérer un tendre baiser de réconfort, mais, alors qu'il s'approchait tout penaud, lèvres tendues, commençant à baisser les paupières, il reçu l'équivalent d'un verre d'eau en pleine tête…

-Tu disais mon amour ? J'étais hilare…

Plus rapide que l'éclair, il avait couru saisir le pichet qui trainait sur la table en fer forgé de la terrasse et m'en lança le contenu à son tour, que je gelais instinctivement. Une bataille d'eau se déclencha alors, rafraichissant nos corps du véritable champ de bataille que nous avions livrés sur le terrain de volley.

Evidemment je fus la seule avec Peter à être totalement sèche à la fin.

Jusqu'à ce que Tom décide de secouer ses magnifiques boucles au dessus de ma tête, pulvérisant de minuscule gouttes agréables ma peau chauffée par le soleil.

-Bien, maintenant que la récréation est terminée, si nous allions nous doucher ? On essaiera de se trouver un film qu'April n'a jamais vu pour ce soir… Nous dit Nais en riant.

-Ca risque d'être dur…j'ai l'impression d'avoir passée ma vie dans des salles obscures, à moins que vous ne mettiez un film d'horreur.

Olivia fit la grimace, mais Jack la regarda avec un sourire réconfortant et la pris dans ses bras

-Va pour un film d'horreur… nous dit-elle finalement.

Tout le monde gagna ses quartiers en riant, la journée passée avait véritablement été magique…

* * *

**_voilà!pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai écri une petite o.s._**

**_si vous avez trouvé le chapitre 10 "chaud" c'est rien comparé au 14..voilà je dis rien de plus mdr, c'est un ptit moment intime, sans prénom, applicable à chacun des couples de la villa et même à edward et bella ;)_**

**_voila voila..._**

l l  
l l  
\/


	14. iQue calor!

**_p f f f vous imaginez même pas tout ce que je peux faire pour vous rendre heureuses...  
_****_voici donc une mini o.s. que j'ai essayée de rendre applicable à tout les couples de mon histoire, limite même à edward et bella, mais bon je l'ai écrite comme une scène entre Tom et April donc c'est plus comme cela qu'il faut la lire...  
_****_c'est une scène véritablement HOT enfin bcp plus que le chapitre 10 en tout cas...bref vous verrez bien...  
_**_**j'essaye de faire en sorte que mes o.s. collent avec l'histoire mais c'est pas toujours évident, alors je fais au mieu, faut immaginer que le chapitre de la partie de volley s'est passé avant la rencontre avec Yumi et que ce chapitre-ci (le 14) arrive après la rencontre avec Yumi (je vais tout remettre dans l'ordre vs inquiétez pas)  
****voila réponses aux reviews (nombreuses encore une fois, mille merci!!):**_

**Theriel:** oui ça m'a fait rire aussi d'intégrer cette partie de volley :p, ça change :p

**Arya15:** oui les elfes sont immortelles, ils vieillissent très très très lentement genre 1an pour eux 100 ans pour nous, enfin ça c'est dans mon esprit...

**Naikyy:** et oui ce chapitre est impersonnel, il n'y a pas de prénoms donc vous pouvez immaginer qui vous voulez, mais à la base c'est plus tom/april, je ne souhaite pas tellement reprendre l'histoire de stephenie meyer.

**TaT:** tu m'as gachée mon "NOUVELLE LECTRICE!" c'est pas sympa lol oui honte à toi de n'avoir mis aucune reviews sur les 12 chapitres précédents!!lol je t'en voudrais pas si tu penses à reviewer les suivants ;) (ton pti bug m'a fait rire :D) c'est moi qui ait de la chance pcq du coup tu me postes 2 reviews mouhahahaha!! merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments en tout cas ça fait chaud au coeur, pour l'orthographe j'ai pas trop trop de mérite hein, word est mon ami, il corrige pour moi ;) pour le reste ayant eu un bac littéraire et fais 1 an de fac de lettre moderne...je pense que ça m'a pas mal aidée! merci beaucoup, j'éspère être assez rapide, je promet que je fais de mon mieux! je croise les doigts pour que tu continue à aimer! merci encore

**Loralys:** merci merci! voilà la suite!! chaud bouillant comme convenu!

**DeviliSh:** en fait c'est pas compliqué..cinématographiquement parlant (ouah le mot trop culturel quoi xD) j'aime tout sauf les films d'horreur; et non vous ne verrez pas edward et bella, vous lirez mon chapitre en pensant à qui vous voulez! lol merci encore pour ta reviews, j'éspère que cette o.s. te plaira!

**Alicecullen:** en fait je développe les pouvoirs au fur et à mesure (que j'ai une idée en fait lol) donc non ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs tout de suite, merci encore et j'espère que tu appréciera celui-là aussi!

**mag':** oui oui chaud bouillant...prévoit un verre d'eau glacée, et au pire une douche...fraiche lol

**Soosoo:** merci lol oui ça fait plaisir d'avoir retrouver un peu de taf, mais tkt j'abandonne pas ma fic pour autant, de toute façon mes rêves m'en empêchent, pas bien le choix lol, contente que te ne sois pas déçue!voilà de quoi assouvire votre soif!

**Rosalie:** NOUVELLE LECTRICE! ne t'inquiètes pas la fin c'est pas pour tout de suite si ej peu faire 50 chapitre je le ferais, mais pour le moment j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps lol, voila la suite, merci encore de me lire!

**XxjustineblainxX:** lol désolée de te décevoir mais yaura pas la scène du film d'horreure...j'ai mis la scène de la douche à la place ;) merci encore!!

**Nana-yume:** non non je l'ai mis en ligne le lendemain matin vers 9h30 ;) je ne t'aurais pas fait ce coup foireux! contente que la partie t'ai plut!mdr j'aime ta signature, et tu me fait toujours autant rire avec tes reviews de chat potté! voila l'os, courte, mais very hot lol, le 14 est fini depui lundi soir, mais j'ai pas pu le taper plus tôt. j'éspère que t'as pas trop de mal à patienter pour tes doses lol. bye yumi :p vla la suite! et merci encore

**Simklob:** contente que ça t'ai plut! la petite yumi à fait l'unanimité! je compte reproduire de temps en temps ce type de chapitre, étant donné que ça plait. merci encore, voilà la suite!

**Solenn-la:** et non petite erreur! contente de t'avoir fait rire mais il est vraiment temps que je fasse un chapitre avec les cv de mes perso lol  
April eau ça d'accord, mais c'est Nais qui a les visions des nouveaux, son pouvoir s'agrandi elle voit maintenant ce sur quoi elle concentre son pouvoir (partie de volley), Iris elle maitrise les plantes, james les airs, tom "ressent" les sentiments, jack n'a encore rien, Olivia c'est la météo. voilà le chapitre 14 et maintenant que les perso principaux là, je vais faire un chapitre en plusieurs parties, sur les perso, pour que vous voyiez mieux qui est qui.

**Phanis:** lol pas de pb je t'en veux pas, t'as reviewer avant le 14ème chapitre ;) et en ce moment je fais un peu comme toi, je lis sans poster de review (pas bien je sais) mais j'en postes des que possible, et sur plusieurs chapitres, si j'en ai pas reviewer plusieurs, mais comme je suis la seul à poster si vite en principe j'en loupe pas trop lol. Moi aussi j'en ai un peu marre du baseball, et puis le volley, ça fait un peu vacances xD moi ki n'en ai pas eu depuis 2 ans...mdr bref, voilà la suite!

* * *

_**encore une fois j'éspère que les pitis innocents ne seront pas choqués!! c'est un peu plus "chaud" que la fin du chap10... mais bon, vous avez aussi le droit de prendre votre pied en me lisant hein ;)**_

* * *

****

i Que calor !...

Nous prenions notre douche ensemble, inséparable plus que jamais.

Il me frottait le dos, lentement, sachant qu'il ne contrôlait encore pas vraiment son côté « sauvage ».

Je me retournais, et savonnait à mon tour son torse musclé. Puissant. Imberbe. Parfait. Je m'approchais pour embrasser la base de son cou, sur la pointe des pieds.

Je levais mon regard vers ses yeux car il avait cessé tout mouvement. Ils été fermés. Sentant que je m'inquiétais, il les ouvrit.

D'abord je ne le reconnu pas. Puis je compris qu'il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

La sauvagerie dans son regard, beaucoup plus vive que d'habitude, me fit un peu peur au départ, et je fis mine de reculer, on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à ma dévorer. Puis ses yeux m'enflammèrent. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, lentement, je lui donner un baiser, véritable caresse d'une plume, espérant calmer ses ardeurs.

Ma tentative échoua lamentablement (bien heureusement d'ailleurs…).

Il me souleva d'un bras, plaqué contre mes reins, l'autre main emprisonnant les deux miennes au dessus de ma tête.

Là, plus tendrement, mais toujours avec ce feu dans les yeux, ce magma incontrôlable perturbant ses prunelles violettes, il m'embrasse, de plus en plus fougueusement. Puis, en m'observant comme s'il craignait que je ne sois pas d'accord (mais qu'est-ce que t'attends !) il s'inséra en moi. Me plaquant plus sauvagement contre le carrelage froid de la douche. J'utilisais le peu de raison qu'il me restait encore pour diriger le jet d'eau sur nous, réchauffant un peu ma peau (comme si j'en avais vraiment eu besoin…)

J'eus un instant l'idée de le refroidir, histoire de calmer ses ardeurs, mais l'eau, qui était mon élément depuis ma naissance en ce monde, décupla chacune de mes sensations.

Je n'aurais voulu stopper cela pour rien au monde (pas même pour les yeux de Yumi).

Il était partout.

Je sentais son sang palpiter dans chacune de ses veines.

Je sentais son pouls s'accélérer.

Je sentais son cœur, prêt à déchirer sa cage thoracique.

Je sentais son souffle précipité chatouiller mon cou.

Je sentais ses boucles de cheveux humides dégouliner dans mon dos.

Je sentais ses yeux bruler mon être.

Je sentais ses lèvres danser avec les miennes.

Je sentais sa langue jouer avec mon palais et caresser la mienne.

Je sentais sa poigne brulante, tenant fermement mes poignets au dessus de ma tête.

Je sentais son bras, derrière mes reins, qui me plaquait à sa guise contre lui, comme s'il craignait que je ne m'enfuie (non mais vraiment…).

Je sentais sa puissance, tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême.

Je le sentais lui. En moi comme jamais. Intense. Fort. Sauvage. Puissant. Passionné. Divin.

J'étais prisonnière de son étreinte, esclave de la moindre des ses envies. Incapable de bouger (pour mon plus grand plaisir).

Il finit par lâcher mes mains, me posant en équilibre sur le robinet, de manière à pouvoir me toucher de son soul.

Je le sentais caresser mes fesses d'une main, descendant sur ma hanche, ma cuisse, remontant et revenant incessamment, dans le simple but de me rendre folle.

Son autre main était occupée à fourrager dans mes cheveux, resserrant sa poigne de temps en temps. Puis il descendit sur ma joue, mon cou, mon épaule, mes seins, qu'il embrassa tendrement, puis goulûment, comme un bébé dont la soif serait insatiable.

Je savais qu'il avait du mal à se retenir, mais qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde prolonger cet instant.

Il reprit ses caresses, passant sur mes côtes, se ré-emparant de ma bouche, pendant que mes mains, fébriles, se promenaient dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, attirant son visage et son torse contre moi.

Il me touchait avec douceur, précision, force et passion. Comme s'il souhaitait imprimer chaque parcelle de mon corps dans ses gestes. Comme s'il me modelait dans l'argile.

Je le sentais caresser l'intérieur de mon corps, cherchant par tous les moyens à me faire ressentir ce que lui vivait en cet instant, tantôt très tendre, tantôt très brutal, je ne reconnaissais plus mon corps, sensible à l'extrême, j'avais l'impression que je pourrais exploser au moindre effleurement.

Ses yeux m'incendiaient, je mordis légèrement sa lèvre, ne sachant plus comment me retenir. D'un seul mouvement il se ré-empara de mes deux mes deux mains, j'étais redevenue son esclave, il me plaqua totalement contre le carrelage, et m'embrassa comme si ce baiser devait être le dernier qu'il pourrait jamais me donner…

Cet instant sauvage, brutal, passionnel, presque désespéré, nous fit jouir encore une fois au même moment.

Un instant inouï. Comme si le temps s'était stoppé, que la planète tournait soudain au ralenti.

Il explosa en moi tandis que des vagues d'un plaisir intense me parcouraient de la tête aux pieds. Mon corps n'était plus mien. J'étais spectatrices des tremblements qui me secouaient. Comme s'il était impossible de ressentir autant de plaisir.

Nous n'étions qu'un.

Une âme pour deux corps

Nous n'étions complets qu'ensemble, deux morceau d'un unique puzzle.

Notre amour faisait parti des lois de la nature, tel le soleil qui crée le jour et la lune qui illumine la nuit. L'amour était le noyau de notre monde.

Sans lui je n'étais pas moi, à peine le reflet de moi-même.

Nous étions tous morts. Nous le savions. Avions-nous pour autant atteint le paradis ?

Je n'étais sûre que d'une chose…Mon paradis à moi, me tenait fermement dans ses bras et me murmurait des milliers de « je t'aime » à la minute, entre chacun de ces baisers.

* * *

**_ououh...  
humm pardon laissez moi reprendre mes esprits xD  
donc voilà une petite o.s. euh..."sympatique"...qui j'éspère vous calmera jusqu'à ce week end...rien n'est moins sur mais j'ai pas trop le choix..bref si ça vous à plut, vous savez quoi faire!  
le prochain chapitre sera consacré à faire un mini cv de chaque perso, avec une anecdote pour chacun, histoire de vous faire marrer un peu  
biyoux!!_**

**_ps: pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions, j'ai dit qu'on pouvait lire cette o.s. anonyme du point de vu de qui on le souhaite, mais vous avez sûrement pu remarquer des petites phrases qui prouveraient le contraire, donc:_**

**_-on peut "refroidir" son mec, de 1001 façon, pas besoin de maîtriser la glace pour ça (parler lui de sa mère en pleine action c'est hyper efficace, ou alors elle aurait pu changer la temperature de l'eau, avec un truc tt riquiqui, il serait vite partit sous la couette)_**

**_-l'élément "eau" peut également être celui de Bella, qui ne se détend complètement que sous la douche..._**

**_-"naissance en ce monde" gnark gnark ça peut être n'importe quel monde, n'importe quel type de naissance aussi xD_**

**_-"Nous étions tous mort" les vampires sont tous morts...et pour qu'une scène se passe ainsi entre edward et bella, il faudrait qu'elle soit vampire aussi, malgrès tout mon admiration pour le fabuleux, l'exquis, le merveilleux edward, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait se maîtriser autrement, rappelez-vous comme elle sent bon sous la pluie..._**

**_bon ya juste pour yumi que vous pourriez véritablement tiquer...ça n'est qu'une petite annotation personelle, clin d'oeil à ma plus fervante admiratrice que je salue bien bas!ya qu'à faire comme si elle était pas là si vous voulez pensé a edward et bella...mais bon j'ai cru remarquer qeu certaine devenait tout aussi accro à mon elfe qu'au vampire de twilight, alors toute petite précision (petite petite) Tom est à MOI!! c'est mon mien, je l'ai créée moi tte seule, c'est mon fantasme perso! pas le droit de me le piquer!! _**

**_voilà c'était tout xD bonne vacances à ceux qui les ont entamés et bonne fin de semaine pour les autres!_**

l l  
l l  
\/


	15. identités

_**Hello!!tout d'abord milles excuses, j'étais censée poster ce week end mais je n'en ai vraiment pas eu le temps, surtout que j'ai pas mon pc...  
bref, comme convenu un chapitre avec cv des perso, j'ai essayé de faire une anecdote pour chacun, avec le point de vue de chacun, mais c'était véritablement trop long, et j'ai pas assez d'idée...  
voilà tout**_

_**encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes chacunes des petits rayons de soleils, je vous adore!**_

**Phanis:** bien joué lol! personne ne t'as doublée! tu es la dernière revieweuse du chap 13 et la 1ère du 14 ;) contente que ce chapitre t'ais plut! vous êtes toutes dans le même cas j'en suis ravie :p  
si je fais la différence entre o.s. et chapitre c'est parceque mes o.s. sont courtes et ne font pas avancer l'histoire (ou très peu comparé à un chapitre, et je ne met pas tout à la suite pcq je les écrit au fur et a mesure et que j'entends déjà les cris désespérés de certaines si je met plus de 2 semaines à poster lol... en tout cas merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi

**simklob:** et oui lol tt le monde était prévenu, contente que ça t'ai plut quand même et fais rire aussi je vois que mes petites remarques plaisent!bref merci encore, voilà un petit chapitre!

**rosalie:** je suis navrée que t'es plus internet pdt un moment, je fais au mieux pour poster rapidement mais en ce moment c'est galère, j'éspère que tu auras de quoi te rassasiée quand tu récuperera une connexion! merci encore!

**soosoo:** voila voila, j'éspère que j'ai pas été trop longue! merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**nana-yume:** mdr, oui ce chapitre était visiblement tres très très sympathiques! lol tu m'as fait trop rire avec tes reviews! je suis d'accord avec toi, le célibat à hautes doses c'est nefastes, mais ça me laisse assez d'imagination, pour vous poster un chapitre dans ce genre mdr voila une petite suite, continue à jouer et bonne vac! moi aussi j'ai eu un boulot monstre cette semaine, et celle qui arrive ne s'annonce pas mieux!... j'éspère pouvoir quand même vous poster un truc rapidement! merci encore!!

**alicecullen:** lol bon on en a parlé un peu sur msn mais merci encore pour ta review et j'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!!

**arya15:** lol ne tkt je ne suis pas vexée, ça en fait juste une de moins qui essaye de me le piquer mdr, voila la suite! merci et bonne lecture!

**TaT:** non non james est bien aussi lol, je peux comprendre que ce chapitre t'ai donnée envie lol je suis seule depuis 8 mois bientot et c t une vrai torture à écrire!mdr merci encore, je suis contente que tu aimes!

**Loralys:** exquis rien que ça?(sourire béat, bouche grande ouverte et toute gaga) : merci :D bonne lecture pour la suite :)

**DeviliSh:** lol, oui il fait, chaud, très chaud...effectivement j'avais pas fais gaffes aux prunelles violettes! j'ai du les noter en relecture...zut lol, pas grave ya que toi qui a remarqué ;) bon je suis contente que tu ais aimé! voila un petit chapitre

**amira:** NOUVELLE LECTRICE muchas gracias chica, es espanol? j'espère pas paceque ça fait trop longtemps que je l'ai pas parlé et j'aurais du mal à te rep en espagnol lol, contente que tu ais aimé!

**naikyy:** mdr oui ça y va, mais tkt il vont se calmer maintenant, il vont même bientot se faire "refroidir"...j'éspèr bien que tu continue à craindre le pire parceque jsuis sure que t'es loin du compte ;) voila a suite, j'éspère que tu aimera autant!!bye ;)

**xxjustineblainxx:** lol oui elle a de la chance! on aimerais toute avoir le même je crois...bonne lecture!

**solenn-la:** lol cool une de moins qui essaira pas de me le piquer! sauvée!lol voila le chapitre fiche d'identité, j'éspère ne pas avoiré té trop longue! bonne lecture et merci encore!!

**mag:** mdr yumi n'était pas dans la salle de bain à ce moment la...t folle ou quoi!pauvre petite bête!et non même avec des tonnes de bisous, tom est à moi lol moi aussi je regrette d'être célib!

**mimi:** (la souris) NOUVELLE LECTRICE! en fait non, t pas vmt nouvelle, masi tu refusais de me laisser d reviews et je t'en veux c impardonnable!!lol bref voilà un mini chapitre!!

* * *

**alors 2/3 petite choses avant de vous laisser lire (jsuis chiante je c mais c important)  
1. certaines choses que vous aller lire ne sont pas encore intégrées à l'histoire (surtout pour les pouvoirs) donc ne vous inquiétez pas si dans les prochainc chapitres ça n'apparait pas! je voulais juste compléter au mieu mes fiches de perso  
2. certains ont des anecdotes (j'avais des idées et du temps) d'autres pas (pas d'idées pas de temps ;) )et certains ont des "signes particuliers" ce sont des choses que vous savez, mais que je devais préciser!  
3. euh rien à voir avec le chapitre, mais en allant à la fnac, je suis tombée sur un nouveau livre de la collection black moon(celle de twilight), un receuil de 5 nouvelles, écrite par 5 auteurs américaines, dont la grande, al fabuleuse, la fantastique, la géniallissime, stephenie meyer!! le livre s'appel "_Nuits d'enfer au paradis_" évidemment je l'ai dévoré, évidemment j'ai adoré, évidemment je vais m'en inspirer...enfin sûrement disons. c'et à la fois hyper macabre et hyper romantique, je vous le conseil!! **

**voilà ! bonne lecture!**

* * *

Nom: Naïs

Provenance : _Illusions perdues_, BALZAC

Age : 25 ans

Cheveux: blonds, très longs, fin

Yeux : marrons, nuance de chocolats noir et au lait (miam)

Taille: 1,65 cm

Pouvoir: vision dans son sommeil **puis **visions après concentrations **puis** visions aléatoires (à venir)

Talents: photographie

Caractère: optimiste

Naissance: perchée sur un arbre

Anecdote: P.d.V. Naïs:

Le soleil. Ce fut la première chose qui s'offrit à mes yeux. Eblouie je reculais, une main protégeant mon regard de cette lumière aveuglante. Mon pied ne rencontra que du vide. Je tombais. Des branches d'arbres craquaient avec des bruits secs. Le vent sifflait contre mes oreilles. Boum. Un bruit sourd. J'étais tombée sur une masse de fourrure douce. Une odeur très alléchante se fit sentir. Soudain je m'éveillais. Pour faire face à ce même astre éblouissant, je savais que j'avais déjà vécue cela. Que je ne devais pas reculer. Mais ce fut instinctif. Je chutais du haut d'un gigantesque palmier, sans rien trouver pour me rattraper, et finissais à califourchon sur un gorille. Mort sur le choc. Je n'avais, malgré toutes les branches qui m'avaient griffées, aucune écorchure, pas un bleu. Mais j'avais faim. Et une grosse bête appétissante se tenait entre mes jambes…

* * *

Nom: Iris

Provenance : _The Holiday_

Age : 23ans

Cheveux: blonds, coupés au carré

Yeux : vert amande

Taille: 1,75 cm

Pouvoir : maitrise les plantes

Talents : danse

Caractère : joie de vivre à toute épreuve

Naissance : Dans une gigantesque fleur

Anecdote: P.d.V. Iris:

Je chassais la panthère. Naïs était partie de l'autre côté de l'île, elle savait qu'un nouveau arrivait, et espérait le rencontrer près du volcan.

J'aimais bien chasser, au départ ça me paraissait un peu radical comme moyen de survie, moi qui savais faire pousser n'importe quelle plante, j'aurais aimée m'en nourrir… mais j'avais fini par y prendre gout. En haut d'une clairière, je dénichais ma proie. Elle était belle, elle faisait sa toilette la pauvre. Je m'élançais doucement, silencieuse, invisible.

-Argh !! Un cri puissant, fit fuir mon repas.

Un géant dévalait la pente face à moi, il était clair qu'il tombait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je me concentrais sur les lianes dont il s'approchait, les fis pousser de plusieurs mètres, enroulait les poignets de l'inconnu, et le plaquais contre un arbre, ne sachant comment retenir les lianes autrement. On aurait dit qu'il était menotté. J'esquissais un sourire

Il était splendide. Sortit tout droit d'un compte mythique, beau comme un dieu. Nu comme un vers.

-Humm…intéressant ! Fis-je en m'approchant, je pense que l'on va bien s'entendre… il était musclé, blond comme les blés, des yeux bleu nuit et un sourire sublime…

Je le libérais de mon emprise et lui créais une sorte de pagne en feuille de vigne. Il était complètement ébahi.

Puis il explosa de rire. Mais qu'y avait-il de si drôle ?

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, vous êtes sûrement la plus charmante des créatures qu'on puisse rencontrer, et j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour les rôles pourront s'inverser…Il leva un sourcil lourd de sous-entendu, et je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la villa, souriant comme une idiote, il avait eu exactement la même pensée que moi...

* * *

Nom : Peter

Provenance : _Le monde de Narnia_

Age : 24 ans

Cheveux : blonds, coiffés en piques

Yeux : bleu nuits

Taille : 1.80 cm

Pouvoir : chaleur , feu, lave

Talents : tous les sports

Caractère : blagueur

Naissance : Aux pieds du volcan de l'île

* * *

Nom : Tom

Provenance : _Mansfield park_

Age : 22 ans

Cheveux : noirs, reflets violets au soleil

Yeux : violets, taches rouges

Taille : 1,80 cm

Pouvoir : perçoit les sentiments des autres, c'est pourquoi il s'isole souvent

Talents : sculpture

Caractère : réservé

Naissance : sur la plage au galet, en plein lever de soleil

Anecdote: P.d.V. Tom:

Je rejoignais ma famille dans la salle de ciné pendant qu'April finissait de se changer, arrivé en bas des escaliers, j'entendis un léger ronronnement à mes pieds. J'étais en plein en élan et me pris les jambes dans une petite chose molle…

BOUM.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La porte de la salle de ciné s'était ouverte et 6 têtes dépassaient du chambranle…en éclatant de rire.

Je me retournais vers Yumi, si un regard avait pu tuer…je n'aurais pas réussi à le faire.

Ses petits yeux noirs et embués étaient vraiment irrésistibles…si encore elle avait l'odeur d'un animal, on pourrait savoir ou elle est, et éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans, mais à vrai dire cette boule de poils était quasi invisible. Silencieuse, inodore, rapide.

J'étais toujours par terre, étalé de tout mon long, mais je m'étais relevé sur un coude pour l'observer venir à moi.

Un petit miaulement rauque sortit de sa bouche entrouverte, et elle lécha le bout de mon nez. Sa petite langue râpeuse me chatouillait. Elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir sur les pieds d'April la nuit, ou entre nous, sur les coussins.

Je la pris dans mes bras, me relevait d'un bond et m'installais sur un pouf. Elle attendit sagement qu'April descende et se pose sur mes genoux avant de se pelotonner contre elle. Le film d'horreur commençait, j'enlaçais la petite merveille fragile qui s'était posée contre mon torse. J'étais heureux et rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce bonheur.

* * *

Nom : Olivia

Provenance : _Gossip Girl_

Age : 19 ans

Cheveux : rouge vifs, longs et bouclés

Yeux : blancs

Taille : 1.65cm

Pouvoir : météo

Talents : violon et piano

Caractère : égoïste, devient plus sociable une fois casée !

Naissance : Sur la falaise, en pleine tempête

* * *

Nom : April

Provenance : _Everworld_

Age : 20 ans

Cheveux : noirs, reflets bleu nuits sous l'eau

Yeux : turquoises, taches argent

Taille : 1.70 cm

Pouvoir : eau, gèle, vapeur

Talents : peinture, dessin

Caractère : peu sûre d'elle

Naissance : sous l'eau dans le cercle de coraux

Signe particulier : seule à pouvoir se rappeler de sa vie d'avant

* * *

Nom : James

Provenance : _Harry Potter_

Age : 26 ans

Cheveux : blonds

Yeux : verts émeraude

Taille : 1.75 cm

Pouvoir : vent, mini-tornade

Talents : cinéma

Caractère : solitaire

Naissance : dans la villa

Signe particulier : premier des 8 à êtres arrivés, après 6 mois seul dans la villa il la fuit et passe un an ½ dans la forêt, isolé de tout avant de rencontrer April.

* * *

Nom : Jack

Provenance : _Titanic_

Cheveux : roux, mèches fines qui lui tombe sur le visage

Yeux : ambres

Taille : 1.70 cm

Pouvoir : Temps, peut faire des « pauses », retour et avance rapide de + ou – 5 minutes (à venir)

Talents : Batterie et guitare

Caractère : toujours souriant

Naissance : dans une marre de boue, en pleine forêt.

* * *

**_voilà, j'éspère que ça vous à plut et que ça a élairé certaines de vos lanternes, j'éspère n'avoir rien oublier dans ces petites fiches de perso.  
je me remet à écrire de vrai chapitre, long et qui font avancer l'histoire, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir en finir un avant lundi voir mercredi prochain :s oui je sais , c'est long par rapport à d'habitude...je fais au mieux promis!  
en tout cas que ça vous ai plut ou pas vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!_**

l l  
l l  
\/


	16. joyeux noel

**_me revoilà! alléluia!bah non j'ai pas récup mon pc...c juste que je me suis démerdé pour vous concocter un petit (non un long) chapitre, pendant que papa travaille, que j'ai un jour de repos, et qu'il regarde le match (j'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais...vive le foot!) (pouah)  
bref, enfin je poursuis l'histoire (heureusement que j'ai 2h de trajets par jour pour réfléchir à tout ça! ça prend forme...petit à petit...  
bon sinon g t déçu, g eu moitié moins de reviews que d'habitude, que les habituées en fait, et encore!  
mais ç'est pas une raison pour que je m'arrête (heureusement) ni pour que je ne vous réponde pas donc..._**

**naikyy:** hum hum heu continu à te poser des questions...je comptais rien faire avec le chat mais tu m'as donnée une bonne idée...j'y travail lol, sinon pour toi, petit rappel des couples, tom+april, iris+peter, nais+james, olivia+jack voila sinon pour t'aider...qui se ressemble s'assemble, ils se complètent au niveau des talents aussi, merci encore pour tes reviews, elles me font sourire et j'y pioche toujours des petites idées ;)

**xxjustineblainxx:** merci merci!je me doutais que ça servirait bien à quelquechose :p on sait jamais!

**nana-yume:** mon accro fidèle lol, lit vite "_nuits d'enfer au paradis_" il est vraiment impressionant!(le vendeur de la fnac m'a prise pour une maboule aussi ;p ) merci encore, pour tout, voila un nouveau chapitre, celui qui relance l'action! (enfin?)

**DeviliSh:** lol ton voeux est exhaucé, je manquai un peu de temps mais j'ai quand même réussi à vous faire ce chapitre. sinon pour "_nuits d'enfer au paradis_" c'est 5 nouvelles de 5 auteurs (dont meyer) en gros à chaque fois ya un bal de fin d'année et des monstres (zombie, vampires, démons...) qui débarquent pour pourrir la soirée...j'ai adoré! lit le vite ;)

**loralys:** et oui ça avait l'air d'être un pb pour bcp d'entre vous, étant donné que c'est pas des perso connu c'est pas facil mais bon maintenant vous n'avez plus d'excuses! merci encore et bonne lecture!

**Arya15:** voila normalement tu en sais un peu plus sur le livre, sur les perso et maintenant tu va pouvoir lire la suite :), bonne lecture et merci encore!

**soosoo:** oui heureusement qu'il ne peut pas la tuer... elle est trop mimi pour ça! (si mm shrek ne tue pas le chat potté comment tom pourait liquidé yumi?) je n'ai pas mis d'anecdote sur april pcq l'histoire est déjà à son point de vue et que j'avais 3 o.s. pour elle lol, voilà j'éspère ne aps t'avoir trop fait attendre depuis...lundi mdr bonne lecture!

**alicecullen:** et non ils sont pas tous nés dans de super condition, mais fallait faire des choses un peu différentes et j'avais plus d'idée vraiment "belle" alors tant pis lol. voilà la suite, un chapitre plustôt long et...captivant, bonne lecture!

**momo:** NOUVEAU LECTEUR/LECTRICE? merci du compliment, voilà la suite ! mais j'éspère quand même que tu as lu au delà du chapitre 1 lol

* * *

**oui je sais, je vous fait encore patienter...mais c'est pour votre bien! suite à "**_nuits d'enfer au paradis_**" j'ai lu un autre livre toujours collection black moon, et je vous le conseil...j'ai lu des centaines et des centaines de livres (sans abuser) et c'est l'un de mes préférés (on va dire qu'il est dans le top 15). donc ça s'appel "**_le ceuilleur fraises_**" c'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille, dont la meilleure amie se fait assassiné par un tueur en série...évidement elle le menace de se venger...j'en dit pas plus c'est tout bonnement épatant voilà navrée du dérangement!!**

* * *

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés. Trois mois durant lesquels nous avions eu droit à un été radieux. Olivia avait finit par contrôler le temps sans l'aide de ses émotions, ce qui s'avérait pratique. On ne craignait plus une soudaine tempête, une averse, ou une canicule. On aurait sûrement fini par mourir de chaleur sinon…son comportement depuis l'arrivée de Jack avait complètement changé. Ils filaient le parfait amour.

Nous passions nos journées à nous balader, à faire du volley, du foot, parfois du rugby, et un peu de natation, sport dans lequel (étrangement) j'étais imbattable.

De temps en temps nous lisions, j'avais fini par repérer quelques romans qui m'étaient inconnus, et chaque soir nous faisions une séance ciné.

Une fois par semaine, nous partions chasser, à deux généralement, au cas où.

Tom était un ange. Il était plus que parfait.

J'avais finalement réussi à l'apprivoiser.

Ça n'avait pas été facile…au départ il résistait beaucoup. Il voulait bien de la compagnie, mais uniquement la mienne. Nous partions peindre et sculpter des journées entières, il nous était arrivait plus d'une fois de passer des nuits à la belle étoile, devant un coucher de soleil, ou pour se réveiller sur la plage de galets, notre plage, devant une farandole de reflets multicolores qui accompagnait le soleil et nous réveillaient en douceur.

Je l'avais emmené une fois sur mon lieu de naissance, au cœur du cercle de coraux…il s'était amusé en route à faire la chasse au requin blanc, avant de me rejoindre, nous ne restâmes cependant pas très longtemps, car bien que nous puissions aisément respirer sous l'eau, on ne pouvait ni parler, ni peindre ni chanter, et il n'était pas très pratique de s'embrasser sous l'eau, même si c'était amusant.

Il avait fait plusieurs statues de moi, qu'il entreposait dans sa chambre, un peu comme si c'était un musée, l'une d'elle était en marbre blanc, il l'avait fait les yeux fermés, il connaissait par cœur la moindre courbe de mon corps, et de ses mains puissantes, une simple caresse suffisait à lisser ou couper le marbre, cette force surhumaine me faisait toujours un drôle d'effet. Les reflets de la pierre illuminaient sa chambre, la rendant terriblement lumineuse, même la nuit car la lune filtrait toujours à travers les rideaux.

James avait lui aussi abandonné sa forteresse de solitude, à vrai dire il ne supportait plus d'être seul, c'était un ours en peluche. J'adorais passer des heures à discuter avec lui, de tout, de rien, de lui, de nous tous, des livres que nous avions lu, des films que nous avions vu, c'était un homme passionnant, il avait toujours un sujet de conversation à lancer, comme s'il craignait le silence plus que tout au monde. Il était devenu à la fois un père et un grand frère, un peu comme Naïs.

Il avait sa théorie sur la catastrophe arrivée avant notre renaissance ici évidemment. Je lui avais fait un compte-rendu des plus détaillé de chacun de mes souvenirs, surtout le premier. La force des éléments l'avait frappé, leur omniprésence surtout, nous en avions beaucoup discuté et sa théorie ne me paraissait pas dénuée de sens, au contraire…

-Et si la nature en avait eu marre de nous? Si elle avait finit elle-même par nous détruire? Avant qu'on ne s'en charge...Après tout, tu m'as bien dit que tu te souvenais d'une guerre ? Une guerre mondiale, destructrice ? Peut-être qu'elle en a profité pour que ça passe « inaperçu » ? Et ensuite, elle a décidé de remodeler certain d'entre-nous…que l'on soit plus proche de la nature, qu'elle nous suffise à vivre… il m'avait lancé cette phrase au bout de quelques jours de réflexions.

Ces pensées m'avaient grandement impressionnées…c'était plausible, probable mais on ne pouvait avoir aucune certitude…qui aurait les moyens de parler à mère nature pour le lui demander ?

Jack lui, était un garçon très doux, sincère et était devenu un bon camarade pour Peter, qui cherchait toujours de nouvelles farces à nous faire, or à deux, ils avaient un esprit débordant…

J'étais totalement consciente du fait que, de toute ma vie, ces gens étaient ma seule famille, mes seuls amis. Ils étaient tous plus proche de moi que ne l'avaient jamais été ceux qui partageaient mes gènes, ma chaire et mon sang.

Aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse.

Je n'avais rien à envier à personne.

A part peut-être à Iris.

Mais mon tour viendrait.

Elle et Peter nous avaient annoncé il y a un mois qu'ils seraient bientôt parents.

J'étais heureuse pour elle. Comme tout le monde.

Un petit être viendrait bientôt perturber notre quotidien. Il fallait fêter l'événement.

Olivia s'en était chargée, une grande surprise pour nous tous, qui nous fut révélée ce matin-là.

Elle avait fait tomber la neige toute la nuit, un soleil tendre baignait la terrasse blanchie par la poudre. Elle avait également décorée un palmier (à défaut de sapin tropicaux, et n'ayant pas prévenu Iris pour un coup de « pousse »), avec des guirlandes et des boules de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, et elle avait également accrochée des chaussettes au rebord de la cheminée.

Nous la remerciâmes tous de se merveilleux cadeaux, car tout le monde en profiterait !

Nous avions donc passés la matinée à faire des bonhommes de neige, des batailles, et des anges en nous laissant tomber dans la poudre de glace.

Pour l'après-midi, je me chargeai du programme. J'avais gelé une partie infime de l'océan (ce qui représentait tout de même la moitié d'un terrain de foot) pour que nous fassions du patin. Iris la gracieuse, enchainait les figures artistiques sous l'œil attentif de Peter (qui la surprotégeait depuis quelques semaines) et Olivia prenait exemple sur elle. Tom et Jack faisaient la course, tandis que James, Naïs et moi tentions de ne pas finir les quatre pattes en l'air.

Une fois leur course terminée, Tom décida que je devais danser avec lui. Sur la glace. Patins aux pieds. Evidemment, il m'y traina sans aucun effort…Il m'enlaça et commença à tournoyer, on aurait dit une valse ! Les autres ayant prit exemple sur nous, ça ressemblait plus à une compétition, de plus en plus acharnée, qui consistait à tenir le plus longtemps possible sans tomber. Peter déclara forfait pour la sécurité d'Iris, qui protesta en vain qu'elle n'était pas en sucre…Naïs et James, trop concentrés sur leurs pieds, arrivèrent sans s'en rendre compte au bord de notre patinoire improvisée et tombèrent à l'eau en riant. Olivia et Jack était de bons concurrents, mais ils finirent par chuter au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Ils avaient voulu faire une sorte de porté qui avait totalement raté…à trop vouloir imiter la merveilleuse Iris, qui, elle, avait un partenaire assez bien bâtit pour supporter son poids, Olivia avait glissée de tout son long. Nous avions gagnés, et Tom en profita pour me faire déraper…

C'était une magnifique journée.

Il fut décrété que le lendemain serait consacré à la conception des cadeaux de noël. Cependant comme nous manquions de boutiques (l'île était aux dernières nouvelles toujours inhabitée) nous n'en ferions que pour nos partenaires respectifs.

Il me fallut énormément de temps, d'allers-retours et de concentration pour arriver à bout du mien, mais j'étais fière du résultat. Je montais le cacher dans ma chambre, sous les yeux intrigués de Yumi qui y avait élu domicile. Je remontrais le cherchais en temps voulu, il n'était pas possible de l'envelopper et je ne souhaitais pas que Tom sache ce que c'était avant que je ne le veuille.

Yumi m'accompagna au salon et s'installa devant la cheminée, allumée par les bons soins de Peter, pétrissant au passage le tapis à l'aide de ses griffes, pour finalement s'étaler de tout son long, la tête relevée comme si elle était une majestueuse une lionne.

Iris et Naïs discutait sur le canapé le plus proche de l'âtre, et Olivia jouait du violon. Elle avait pris l'habitude de nous en jouer, en alternant avec le piano qu'elle avait fait descendre de sa chambre, pendant nos séances de lecture.

-Je peux ? Lui demandais-je dans un chuchotement.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, un sourire timide au bout des lèvres, comme si elle me mettait de défi d'y arriver… Je m'installais sur le tabouret, et commençait à pianoter, mes doigts glissant sur les touches noires et blanches, pour accompagner la tendresse de son morceau de violon. Je n'en n'avais jamais fait et pourtant j'étais tout aussi douée qu'elle, c'est-à-dire que je jouais parfaitement…

Elle fronça les sourcils et entreprit un rythme bien plus rapide, elle changeait de mélodie. Cela me fit penser à une course-poursuite. Guidés par mes oreilles, mes doigts courraient. Je lui souris à mon tour, ravie de voir que je n'étais pas perdue par la vitesse de ce morceau. Je laissais passer quelques minutes avant d'entreprendre moi-même un défi musical. Plus à mon humeur, je laissais mon cœur représenter la douce mélancolie qui m'envahissait lorsqu'Il était loin de moi, lorsque Son regard violet quittait mon environnement. Olivia suivit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je sentis qu'il était revenu. D'abord son odeur, comme lui, chaude, chargée de passion, unique, envoutante et musquée. Une odeur tropicale.

Puis les papillonnements dans mon ventre, les frissons…

Et enfin ses lèvres, un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume dans mon cou, et sa peau glacée (à la suite d'une nouvelle bataille de boules de neige) qui m'emprisonna dans une étreinte fraiche et douce. Nous avions stoppée la musique, il était l'heure de déballer les cadeaux !

Les futurs parents commencèrent, après tout c'était leur surprise !

Peter alla chercher son cadeau. Il ramena une branche de bois ébène, dont les extrémités brûlaient de flammes vert pâle.

-C'est une branche de feu éternel. Elle réchauffera toujours ton cœur, en toutes circonstances. Rien ne peut l'éteindre. Il brûlera aussi longtemps que je t'aimerais, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, peut-être même au-delà.

De toute évidences, notre renaissance nous avaient rendu très romantiques, je souris pendant qu'Iris, les larmes aux yeux essayait tant bien que mal de s'expliquer.

-Je l'ai crée le jour ou tu es arrivé, elle attrapa un pot de fleur derrière l'un des canapés. C'est un cactus unique…Il ne répondra jamais qu'à ton amour.

Le cactus en questions était vert vif, en forme de cœur, assez haut et ses épines paraissaient terriblement dangereuses…Elles suintaient d'un liquide jaune qui ressemblait à de l'acide. Iris lui demanda de le caresser. Il la regarda avec une lueur de frayeur dans le regard, mais il avait confiance. Il avança sa main et le cactus fleurit en un instant, les épines avait laissées place à une centaine de minuscules fleurs rouge, qui couvraient la plante de tout les cotés.

-Pff trop facile ! Siffla Jack. Il approcha sa main à son tour et…

-Aie !!Nom d'un chien ! Les fleurs avaient disparus pour laisser place aux épines, évidemment il s'était piqué, sa main était bleue, et commençait à gonfler. Nous éclatâmes de rire, il avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations pour le moins étrange.

-Ah je vous jure…ces mecs ! Heureusement que j'ai le remède ! Pesta Iris. Faut-il toujours que vous vous mettiez au défi les uns les autres ? Tiens, applique-ça sur ta paume, abruti !

Elle avait fait une espèce d'onguent légèrement rosé, elle avait du prévoir la réaction de Jack qui maintenant croulait sous le regard de reproche d'Olivia. Toutefois elle prit soin de le soigner avec douceur, après tout il avait déjà été puni !

-A ton tour April ! me lança Naïs.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Vous avez vu l'état de sa main ? Je me ferais pas avoir ! Elle avait quand même pas cru que je mettrais ma main sur cette éponge d'acide ?

-Euh je parlais des cadeaux…à ton tour de donner le tien à Tom… Ils étaient évidemment tous mort de rire…

-Ah !

Quelle idiote…rouge de honte, je montais à toute vitesse, et redescendis en tentant de cacher derrière mon dos ce que je voulais offrir à mon ange.

-Humm…ce cadeau nous représente nous, à mes yeux du moins…il est composé de tout nos plus beaux moments et j'espère que ça te plaira… je le regardais dans les yeux avant de lui tendre, lentement.

J'avais concentré beaucoup de mon pouvoir pour le réaliser. C'était un…aquarium…sans bocal toutefois. C'était une véritable boule d'eau. Qui tenait toute seule. Elle pouvait léviter au dessus du sol, on pouvait y plonger la main (ou les pieds pourquoi pas…). Au fond j'avais disposé des galets de notre plage, et j'étais retournée jusqu'à mon nid aquatique pour récupérer des coraux, un morceau de chaque couleur ; unissant ainsi nos lieux de naissances. Le tout reflétait évidemment, de la même manière que notre plage, toutes les couleurs des coraux. J'essayais de le dévisager, inquiète de sa réaction, priant pour qu'il ne trouve pas cela trop « neuneu ». Il sourit (ouf).

-Tu es allée chercher les coraux là ou tu es née ?

-Oui. J'étais soulagée. Il avait compris la dimension de mon cadeau, après-tout c'était un artiste lui aussi.

-Merci April (frissons et tout le tralala…je m'en remettrais jamais je crois !).

Il voulu m'enlacer, mais ne sachant pas ou poser mon encombrant cadeau, il prit un air contrit. Je lui souris.

-Lâche-le, ça ne craint rien j'ai pensé à tout !

Il m'écouta et la sphère liquide, inondant de couleurs multicolores le salon, flotta dans les airs, comme prévu. Il m'étreignit doucement et me chuchota les plus beaux mots du monde avant de me tendre un petit écrin de velours rouge sombre.

-A mon tour.

Il souriait. J'ouvris la petite boite pour trouver une bague. En argent, elle était sertie d'une opale turquoise, aux veines violettes. Je reconnus nos yeux dans la pierre.

-Comment as-tu …?

-Avec un peu d'aide de la part de Peter pour fondre le métal, mais j'ai creusé le volcan pour y trouver la pierre, et je l'ai taillée et polie pour la sertir dans l'anneau.

-A mains nue ? Tu as creusé le volcan à mains nues ?

- Sur quelques mètres seulement !

-C'est…Je…Merci. Elle est merveilleuse. Et à ma taille. Evidemment vu qu'il connaissait mon corps par cœur…

J'étais encore soufflée…vous en connaissez beaucoup vous, des mecs prêts à jouer les mineurs et les joailliers pour vous faire un cadeau ?

Il mit alors un genou à terre.

-Tu veux bien m'épouser?

Ca c'était du jamais vu...nous vivions déjà tous comme mari et femme...plus même, je n'aurais donc jamais pensé à une demande en mariage! De toute évidence Peter, James et Jack non plus...il paraissait déçu de ne pas avoir eu l'idée en premier!

Les yeux toujours embués, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais mes paroles furent interrompues par le cri perçant de Naïs…

Ses yeux étaient vides, noirs, elle émit un gémissement puis :

-Ils…Ils arrivent…

* * *

**_gnark gnark, ça y est je redeviens méchante : bon en même temps c'est pas trop tôt ça fait...15 chapitres que je plante le décor!lol  
alors c'est qui les gens qui arrivent? ils sont méchants? c'est des gens ou des animaux?ils sont nombreux? allez allez on réfléchit! cogitez pendant que j'écris la suite!!  
bonne fin de semaine!!_**

l l  
l l  
\/


	17. déménagement

_**Wouaou...je devrais dire plus souvent que je suis déçue de pas avoir eu beaucoup de reviews!!mdr  
merci à vous tous (pcq je suis sur kyavai des mecs cette fois encore) bref je suis ravie que ça ai plut à tt le monde, cette fois j'ai pas de livre à présenter, je les ai tous fini lol alors je réponds à vos reviews et je vous laisse lire ;)**_

**DeviliSh:** euh c koi "sempai"? moi pas lire manga :s oui je c ke g méchamment coupé, vous me l'avez tous bien fait comprendre lol, tu réfléchies pluto bien, ça peut pas êtres des animaux, mais c'est aps non plus des humains :p oui le ceuilleur de fraises, c'est bien le livre avec une fraise en couverture, il est vraiment super! bref bisous et continu à faire le pitreuh tu me fais marrer : voilà la suite .

**bellaedwardsm.skaii:** oui je pense à vous tkt pa lol, j'aime faire durer le suspens, et je pense à moi aussi, au moins ça vous force à reviewer!lol bonne lecture!

**mimi la souris:** oui je me suis inspirée de la soirée patinage, et un peu de toi aussi lol, bonne lecture mimi d'amouuuuuur!

**alicecullen:** euh... comment ça tu veux me tuer?je croyais que t'aimais bien ma fic :s si tu me tue ya pa de suite xD merci pour tout, vivement que tu poste ta fic à toi!!bisous

**Nana-Yume:** mdr l'accro fidèle! encore merci un millionième de fois pour tout tes compliments, j'en rougis de plaisir! et pour le ceuilleur de fraises, c'est bien cette couverture la ;) je te le conseille vivement, c'est prenant!j'éspère que tu auras quand même passée une bonne semaine en campagne lol bonne lecture à ton retour!

**bella and edward forever:** NOUVELLE LECTRICE! je suis contente que tu ais fini par poursuivre ta lecture et que tu apprécie la suite! pour te répondre , je pense qu'il y aura une trentaine de chapitre, donc j'en suis à peine à la moitié ne t'inquiète pas. je suis ravie que les perso te plaise et que mon imagination te plaise également! voilà la suite

**Theriel:** hm hm...pas tout a fait lol je te laisse lire!!

**naikyy:** pour le chat on verra...je sais pas encore exactement ce que je vais faire même si j'ai quelques idées...je verrais sa! pour le ceuilleur de fraises, en général avant de conseiller un livre je le lis en entier, histoire d'être sure de ce que je fais! :) mais pour ta deuxième review...je suis un peu déçue! je m'explique... j'ai dit au tout début que j'éssairais au maximum de m'éloigner de twilight...donc pas de loups garous! (et qui a dit que les arrivant seraient des méchants?) bref je t'en veux pas mais sois plus inventive!lol mois pas être meyer n°2!!lol

**TaT:** gnark gnark...avec toute vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je risque pas d'arrêter de donner dans le sadisme mdr contente que ça t'ai plut! voila la suite!

**Arya15:** je pense que tu as du faire une faute frappe...tu devais vouloir dire que "elle a PAS interet à dire non"? si c ça rassure toi...elle a dit non lol non je déconne..tu véra en lisant la suite! pour la collection black moon je ne sais pas, j'ai vu une dizaine de livres, et il n'ya que ceux de meyer à ma connaissance qui soient sur les vampires, mais si tu aimes les vampires tu peux lire "les vampires de manhattan" de melissa de la cruz, il est très bien et tout aussi plausible que ceux de meyer, bien que très différent.voilà! bonne lecture ;)

**Soosoo:** lol oui je deviens méchante ( et je m'arreterais pas là! chut g rien dit!) et bien non évidemment il faut attendre la suite pour savoir QUi arrive...un peu de patience ce sera plus très long! lol

**momo:** oui je sais g été un peu cruelle, mais je promet que je fais au mieux pour être rapide seulement c'est pas facil en ce moment...voilà quand même un bon chapitre! bonne lecture

**Loralys:** mdr et bah si je peux faire ça! lol le pouvoir à l'auteur!! lol je fais au plus vite..6 jours c'est passable non? lol bonne suite!

**Phanis:** pas grave j'en fais autant (surtout en ce moment :s soit je poste mon chapitre, soit je reviews j'ai pas trop le temps de faire les deux lol, donc demande en mariage...bah a la base elle était pas du tout prévue! je l'ai mise en faisant quelques corrections lol et je vois ke j'ai bien fait, je trouvais ke c t le moment idéal! oui j'ai pitié, je comprend ce que vous ressentez! voilà pourquoi je poste aussi rapidement que possible! bonne lecture!

**xxjustineblainxx:** lol et voilà la suite!! dsl d'avoir trop bien coupé! bonne lecture mdr

**keuv1:** NOUVEAU LECTEUR! mdr oui occupe tes trajets et tes heures de cours! bisous au lecteur!mdr

**Eclipselunaire:** oula t'es partie combien de temps pour avoir 6 chapitre surprise à ton retour?lol merci pour toute tes reviews! je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours!bonne suite!

**math:** mdr alors déjà on dit 'caliente' et pas cariente, ensuite merci pour les compliments, mon imagination je la travaille, c'est mon seul sport quotidien mdr bonne suite ;)

**sasa:** mdr oui il parait que je suis sadik, on m'a souvent di ke ma fic était génial, mais je m'en lasse jamais!bonne suite!

**Solenn-la:** non non non non et non lol pas de meyer chez moi! je m'en inspire pour klk perso c tt ;) pas de loups-garous ni de vampires, pas de cullen ni de bella jacob ou volturis!mdr l'action arrive... bonne lecture :p

**mag':** non je t'en veux pas mais attention la prochaine fois je pardonne pas! lol ce ne son pas vmt des méchant, ils sont beau, et le bébé...iris est enceinte certe..mais ki a di kil y aurai naissance?pas moi... j'éspère ke la suite est assez rapide! bisous ma chérie! bonne lecture!

**_Voilà (pfiou mal au doigts :s mdr) alors déja je vous préviens...pour moi ma fic commence à devenir complètment (mais vraiment complètement) nimporte koi, c'est ptet pas encore visible à ce chapitre, mais au suivant ça le sera plus, donc si vous trouvez ke sa devient vmt louche...dite moi stope, j'essaye de faire attention, de retravailler tt ce ki peut être bizarre mais bon...on sait jamais! bref hésitez pas! bonne lecture encore une fois!_**

* * *

-Ils … Ils arrivent ! dit-elle dans un murmure apeuré.

-Naïs, qui ? Qui arrive ? James parlait d'une voix mesurée, calme, il ne voulait pas plus l'affolée.

-Je … c'est … ils ne sont pas comme … nous.

-Que sont-ils ? Nous veulent-ils du mal ?

-Pas encore … je ne sais pas ce que c'est … je crois qu'on devrait partir. Nous ne sommes plus chez nous…

-Pas de précipitation. Attendons de voir qui ils sont … si vraiment nous les gênons, nous partirons. James essayait de tous nous rassurer, mais je savais que Tom avait ressenti ses inquiétudes, il me serrait la main à la limite de me broyer les doigts.

Selon Naïs nous avions encore plusieurs heures devant nous, l'humeur de noël n'étant plus au rendez-vous, Olivia se concentra pour faire revenir le soleil. Mais ce n'était plus pareil. Il n'était plus aussi chaud et agréable. Le temps était doux, légèrement triste. Mélancolique.

L'automne.

Afin d'être les plus fort possibles, dans le pire des cas nous tenions à nous défendre ; nous sommes partis chasser, tous ensemble.

Par la suite, nous avons essayé de vaquer à nos occupations habituelles, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Alors que les derniers rayons du soleil s'éteignaient derrière le mur d'eau de l'océan, nous les entendîmes arriver.

Comme s'ils connaissaient les lieux, ils nous rejoignirent directement la bibliothèque. D'un seul mouvement, nous nous sommes mis debout, pour leur faire face.

Ils étaient trois. Intimidants. Pas hostiles mais l'air arrogants.

-Bonsoir, je suis Créo. Ils semblaient tout trois fait de lave séchée, leur peau était noircie et quelques craquelures rouges/orangées, leurs veines, parcouraient leur peaux. Créo était le seul homme. Il avait de courts cheveux blancs, comme javellisés, mais ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine. Il avait de petites cornes, fines et courtes, d'environ 4 cm qui se dressaient droites sur son crâne, dans l'alignement de ses yeux, qui étaient noirs et les pupilles en leur centre aussi blanche que ses cheveux. Malgré son air… diabolique, il était pourvu du même charme que mes compagnons. Il poursuivit en nous présentant les deux autres.

-Je vous présente ma compagne, Morphée. Elle aussi avant 2 petites cornes, mais moitié moins grande que celle de Créo, et ses cheveux étaient semblables, coupés très courts et plaqués en arrière sur son crâne. Mais ses yeux étaient différents … on aurait dit deux miroirs, sans pupilles. Ils reflétaient tout ce qu'elle voyait, en l'occurrence nous.

-Et notre sœur cadette, Passion. Ses cheveux étaient couleur or, pas un joli blond non, vraiment de l'or, ils brillaient aussi intensément que s'il y avait eu du soleil. Elle avait les mêmes cornes que sa sœur, et ses yeux étaient rouge sang.

-Nous sommes venus vous chercher continua-t-il, ce la fait 3 mois qu'on vous attend … Sa vois était sèche, il nous parlait comme si nous étions ses subalternes. Tout trois avaient des expressions hautaines, et le nez retroussé comme qi une odeur les dérangeait.

-Qui … qui êtes demandais-je dans un élan de courage et de curiosité mêlées.

-Des Démons ! me répondit-il comme si c'était évident, en levant les yeux au ciel. Les quatre premiers elfes de sang sont arrivés il y a longtemps déjà. On n'attend plus que vous.

-Comment ça les quatre premiers ? Qui nous attends et où ?

-Nous sommes douze de chaque race. Et tous vous attendent pour la réunion, sur le continent.

-Et on y va comment ? A la nage ? demanda Jack qui n'aimait pas l'eau.

-Pff bien sur que non ! répondit Morphée d'une voix fluette, qui après réflexion lui correspondait, elle avait un visage angélique, légèrement androgyne, malgré sa peau démoniaque. On y va en volant.

Nous formions de toute évidence une belle brochette d'abrutis pour eux. Mais personne ne chercha à protester, je pense que comme moi ils sentaient au fond d'eux que les vacances étaient terminées, que nous devions y aller. J'allais innocemment demander « alors comme ça on peut voler ? » lorsqu'un incident survint.

Depuis leur arrivée, Passion dévorait Peter des yeux, elle usa de ses charmes (comme son non l'indique) sur lui. Peter devait dégager beaucoup de testostérone, cette masse de muscle ne vivait d'ailleurs surement que de ça, et Passion lui envoya une forte dose d'œstrogène que même moi je pus ressentir. Ils se sautèrent littéralement dessus. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, sous les regards médusés de toute l'assistance. Iris réagit au quart de tour, la rage brûlait au fond de ses yeux. Elle attrapa son cactus et le balança sur Peter qui lui tournait le dos. Il l'entendit siffler, se ressaisit à temps et se baissa pour laisser passer le projectile. Le cactus qui avait rétracté ses épines à l'approche de Peter, les ressortit et se planta droit dans le cœur de Passion.

Ses veines grossissaient à vue d'œil et sa peau autour du cactus, que Peter avait retiré, uniquement couvert d'une robe en cuir rouge, commençait à jaunir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?hurla Morphée.

-Ce … C'est un cactus vénéneux. Il était censé atteindre Peter, pour qui il est totalement inoffensif mais…

-Vous n'avez pas de remède ? Coupa Créo.

-Il a été utilisé pour ma main… murmura Jack avec une nuance d'excuse dans la voix.

-Fais voir. Lui dit-il sur un ton sans réplique.

Il prit une noisette du baume rosée qui n'avait pas été absorbé par sa peau, en décupla la quantité avant de l'appliquer sur la peau de sa sœur. Heureusement que le poison ne causait pas une mort instantanée, mais tous savaient qu'il en aurait fallu de peu. Elle se rétablit lentement mais paraissaient véritablement très faible, son teint était grisâtre. Créo reprit la discussion sur un ton neutre, même si ses paroles laissaient apparaitre un tout autre état d'esprit.

-Vous avez essayé de tuer un Démon. Cela risque de vous coûter cher.

-Elle à sautée sur mon époux ! répliqua Iris en hurlant presque. De plus je ne la visais pas.

-Iris calme-toi, tenta Tom, tu me connais, laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, il n'y est pas allé de gaité de cœur.

Nous avons tous compris le message sous-entendu, on ne devait pas leur parler de nos pouvoirs, il devait avoir lu en eux, ils leur faisaient confiance mais jusqu'à un certain point seulement.

-Quand partons-nous ? Demanda Naïs pour changer de conversation.

-Demain matin. Inutile d'emporter quoi que ce soit, je peux tout vous recréer à notre arrivée. Je ne vous demanderez que deux chambres libres, le voyage est épuisant il faudra reprendre des forces demain.

James les accompagna à l'étage et leur indiqua les deux dernières chambres, les plus éloignées des nôtres qu'il ouvrit grâce aux clés restantes.

Peter avait réussi à se faire pardonner, grâce à leur cadeaux, le cactus réagissait toujours positivement à son contact et la flamme brûlait toujours, mais Iris ne semblait qu'à moitié rassurée.

-En plus tu embrasses mille fois mieux que cette démone ! Cette phrase arracha un sourire à Iris, et la sculpturale blonde enlaça Peter, le malaise était passé, la tension envolée.

James revint et nous nous plaçâmes en cercles sur les poufs et canapés pour discuter de ce revirement de situation.

-Est-ce qu'on peut leur faire confiance demanda Naïs en s'adressant à Tom.

-Ils ne nous veulent pas de mal … Créo fait ce qu'il pense devoir faire, Morphée l'accompagne parce qu'ils ne se séparent jamais plus de quelque heures, et Passion … Elle est venue pour « s'amuser », elle espérait trouvait celui qui lui serait destiné.

-La garce ! murmura Iris en détendant légèrement l'atmosphère.

-De tout façon, j'ai la sensation que nous devons y aller … je ne sais pas pour vous mais je le sens au fond de moi, dis-je.

-Oui je suis d'accord avec toi April. Allons dormir, apparemment un long trajet nous attend demain.

Ils commencèrent à monter, un par un et je retins Tom par la main.

-Viens, je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

Il me suivit docilement dehors. La lune miroitait sur l'océan, il faisait encore doux. Je m'arrêtais à mi-chemin de la plage, enterrais mes pieds dans le sable encore tiède, tandis qu'il m'enlaçait, toujours derrière moi. Il m'embrassa derrière l'oreille, puis provoquant des frissons dans toute l'échine de mon dos, il me murmura :

-Ca ne va pas April ? Je lui répondis lentement, toujours parcourue de frissons.

-Si. Ca va. Bien même. J'avais un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais je crois que j'ai une réponse à te donner. Toujours lovée dans ses bras, je me retournais pour lui faire face, me mis sur la pointe déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres douces qu'il interrompit.

-Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de … Je le coupais à mon tour, en apposant mon index sur sa bouche.

-Oui.

-Oui quoi ?

-Oui je veux t'épouser, répondis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Ses prunelles violettes étincelèrent. Il me souleva sans efforts apparents, me portant comme une jeune mariée et m'embrassa aussi délicatement que si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine.

Puis le temps d'un battement de cil, nous nous retrouvâmes dans sa chambre. Il me déposa sur son lit, m'enlaça et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain nous nous préparâmes à partir. Nous ne tenions qu'à emmener nos cadeaux de noël.

Nous sommes tous retourner chasser, sauf les 3 démons qui ne se nourrissaient pas comme nous. A notre retour ils avaient puisés leurs forces dans la nature, aspirant l'énergie de trois arbres qui avaient désormais l'air d'avoir passer un hiver rude.

Une fois tous rassasiés, Passion avait elle aussi meilleure mine mais semblait toujours un peu faible. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Iris, expliquant qu'elle avait parfois de mal à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, elle regardait ses pieds nus, honteuse. Iris ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête lorsque Passion se décida à lever le regard, indiquant qu'elle la pardonnait, mais qu'elles ne deviendraient jamais les meilleures amies du monde.

Ils s'envolèrent tout les trois, flottant dans les airs, attendant qu'on les rejoigne.

-Attendez ! s'écria Olivia, j'ai une meilleure idée ! Plus confortable surtout. Elle nous fit un clin d'œil, et ferma mes yeux pour se concentrer. Elle créa un gros nuage blanc. Doux comme du coton, mais assez épais pour supporter notre poids à tous. C'était aussi confortable qu'un pouf gigantesque, nous installâmes tous les 8, les démons préférant voler. Olivia étant concentrée sur le nuage, James s'occupa de faire souffler un vent rapide en notre faveur. Ils passèrent devant, nous indiquant le chemin, et notre cortège avança.

J'avais bien évidemment pensée à emmener ma boule de poils préférée, qui adora le voyage. Yumi faisait de petits bonds un peu partout, soulevant des mini-nuages dans lesquels elle se cachait avant de bondir sur l'un d'entre-nous, de nous donner un coup de langue, puis de repartir amusant la galerie.

Fatigués Créo, Morphée et Passion finirent par s'installer avec nous, nous demandant de suivre le nord.

Lorsqu'ils prirent place à bord, Yumi grogna, arrêta de jouer et s'allongea sur mes genoux, observant d'un œil critique tous les faits et gestes de nos visiteurs.

-Au fait, lança Morphée, nous ne savons toujours pas comment vous vous appelez …

Naïs fit une rapide énumération de nos 8 noms, sans oublier Yumi et enchaîna en demandant quelques précisions à nos compagnons de vols.

-Combien y a-t-il de races au juste ?

-4. Vous, nous, les Nymphes et les Satyres

-Depuis quand êtes vous-là ?

-Je suis le premier à être arrivé reprit Créo, sur la même île que vous, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Cela va faire 6 ans. Six mois plus tard, nous étions 12 et nous sommes partis pour le continent. Un an plus tard 12 nymphes nous rejoignaient. Il y a trois ans les Satyres sont arrivés et il y a deux ans, les quatre premiers elfes, qui avaient été trop curieux et impatients pour vous attendre.

Depuis 3 mois nous savons que vous êtes au complet et nous vous attendons, on a fini par décider de venir vous chercher.

C'est moi qui aie créé la villa de l'île, ainsi que tout ce qui la contenait. Je peux recréer tout ce que j'ai un jour vu, lu, écouté, sentie, touché. Y compris bien sur, ce que contenait ma vie d'avant.

-Vous vous rappelez de tout alors ? M'écriais-je soudain, me sentant un peu moins seule.

-Oui, je suis le seul à me rappeler de ma vie.

-Pas tout à fait non … répondis-je, je poursuivis en voyant son air intrigué. Je me rappel moi aussi de certaines choses, grâces à des rappels d'émotions … des chansons, des livres, des films, quelques anecdotes de ma vie, la guerre et notre mort à tous.

-La guerre ? Quelle guerre ? Non laissez … ajouta-t-il avant que je ne réponde. Ca attendra la réunion. Nous sommes presque arrivés et je ne voudrais pas vous faire répéter. Je sais que c'est désagréable.

Naïs reprit ses questions.

-Pourquoi faire cette réunion maintenant ? Nous n'attendons pas d'autres races ?

-Non. Vous verrez. Tout est dans le Livre. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur le continent, j'ai trouvé ce Livre, il nous est adressé à tous. Les 48 êtres de 4 races différentes que nous sommes.

-En quoi consiste la réunion ?

-Vous verrez … Tout est écrit. Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre là-dessus, Naïs reprit un sujet plus léger.

-Avez-vous construit une villa par race ?

-Non, mais vous aurez le choix. Soit je vous construis une villa pour vous tous, soit une maison sur pilotis, soit une maison en pierre et chaux sur terre ferme. Nous sommes restés proche de l'océan, c'est un climat qui plait à tous.

-Bien nous verrons sur place. Mais Iris étant enceinte, je pense que nous …

-Enceinte ? Morphée regardait de ses yeux miroirs Iris, un air de profonde surprise jalouse sur le visage. Vous attendez un enfant ?

-Euh … oui c'est si étonnant ?

-Et bien en six ans, aucune des femmes n'est tombée enceinte … nous avions un peu perdues espoirs …

-Oh ! Ca viendra je pense … peut-être fallait-il que l'on soit tous réunis pour que les naissances commencent ?

-Oui … oui peut-être …

L'atmosphère se fit tout de même plus lourde et les discussions coupèrent court. Heureusement Créo indiqua à James que nous étions arrivés. Nous amorçâmes la descente, et une fois au sol, Olivia fit s'évaporer notre confortable moyen de transport. Nous fîmes alors place à un spectacle pour le moins étrange …

* * *

**_voila voila!! j'ésère que ça vous a plut!! le prochain chapitre heu...semaine prochaine lol_**

**_c'est un peu chaud en ce moment...je peux écrire que quand mon père bosse, que ma soeur est en cour, quand j'ai un jour de repos, quand j'ai bossé mes cours etc etc... bref c chiant surtt que mon père à tjs pas de quoi réparer mon pc (mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend??)_**

**_enfin bon vous le savez, quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais toujours au mieux pour poster vite et bien! bonne fin de semaine!_**

l l  
l l  
\/


	18. Réunion

**_Bon, j'avoue jsuis un peu déçue j'ai eu moins de reviews qu'au chapitre précédent MAIS... MERCiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour la 200ème reviews (postée par Arya15) et pour la 3000ème visite (oh la la la la la la) bon c'est pas non plus la cérémonie des oscars mais vraiment je voulais tous et toutes vous remercier, sans vous je n'aurais jamais continué, vous etes mon moteur et les reviews sont mon carburant, tant que vous êtes là je roule!! (ouah la métaphore xD)  
bref, voici donc un autre chapitre, je sais je suis méchante dedans mais bon...vous verrez bien ! en attendant..._**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

**alicecullen:** et voila la suite lol, pour mon imagination...bah ça vient d'un peu tout, ce que je vis, ce que je lis, ce que je rêve... et ça donne un truc qui vous plait pour l'instant lol, en fait les descriptions c ce que je travaille le plus 1. pcq sa allonge l'histoire, comme sa vs avez l'impression de bcp lire et vs vs plaignez pas de la longueur de mes chapitres mdr (essaye ça amrche ;) ) 2.sa vous permet d'imaginer avec une grande précision 3. j'adore décrire lol, créo fait peur et c à juste titre :  
et pr la brochette d'abrutis...mdr ça me fait tjs rire de le lire, de l'écrire et de le dire!!merci pour ta reviews! je te laisse lire!!

**loralys:** je crois que tu viens de me faire le compliment qui me fait le plus plaisir...en fait, mon plus grand rêve c'est de me faire éditer, et je pensais à retravailler celui là des que possible (et une fois fini) pour l'envoyer à des maisons d'éditions, donc oui j'y pense et plus ça va plus j'éspère que ce sera possible...merci mille fois d'aimer ce que j'écris, de me lire, de me reviewer et de croire que c'est possible (j'ai les larmes aux yeux mais chut hein?)...

**eclipselunaire:** lol oui pour le nuage en fait, au départ ils étaient censés tous voler, mais pour emmener les cadeaux et yumi c'était pas pratique...du coup bah j'ai demander à olivia de faire un effort lol j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!merci encore!

**crazzy-bunny:** lol si fait le pitreuh stp?? sinon un de mes perso le fera pour toi mdr tant pis ;) pour sempai euh jsuis vieille?ou t'as de la considération pour moi O.o?  
bon à part ça j'ai parlé trop vite j'éspère du moins, j'ai quasiment refais tout le chapitre pour que ça finisse par ressembler à qlqchose c'est pas le nirvana ni du proust mais ça reste fidele à mes idées c deja sa lol, bref voila la suite j'spr que tu vas continuer à aimer!bisoussss

**naikky:** lol bon pas d'excuses stp on en a deja parlé ;) sinon...pr le tps je me demerde lol, aujd mon père et pas la (en fait jsuis tte seule chez moi snifeuh!) du coup je profite, mon prochain chap et écrit, le suivant en cours (youhou) et pour mes cours...bah je les fais le soir en rentrant du boulot lol kant à moi...ma plus grande passion c de vous écrire ce qui suit alors tkt pa ;) merci encore pour tout, bonne lecture j'spr que tu continuera a aimer! bisous!

**bella and edward forever:** euh ... disons qu'ils ne feront pas trop trop de mal aux perso principaux lol jsuis contente que ça te plaise, bonne lecture! et merci encore!

**Arya15:** merci pour ma **200ème review!!** (saute de joie un peu partout) je peux pas tout te révéler pour Passion, mais ça arrive promis!! tu saura tout en temps voulu lol , merci de me suivre bonne lecture!bises!

**solenn-la:** lol on a des gouts en communs à ce que je vois! oui les noms des démons ont rapport avec leur pouvoir, effectivement, pas mal d'info dans ce chapitre, je te laisse lire, merci encore et bonne lecture!

**phanis:** juré craché!lol on est deja un peu plus dans le feu de l'action, tout arrive à point (même les teack) à qui sait attendre xD (ok c t nul lol) voila la suite! bonne lecture et merci à toi!

**XxjustineblainxX:** aussitot di aussitot fait lol toutes les réponses à tes questions arrivent!!

**momo:** merci lol, j'spr que t pas trop trop hatif quand même, ya deja une drogué à ma fic pas deux par pitié lol les aventure épiques arrivent mais comme d'habitude faut du bla bla avant ou après, moi je fais les 2 lol bonne lecture!

**bellaedwardsm.skaii:** bah si t'm le louche on va s'entendre lol voila la suite plus vite que prévu comme souvent! bonne lecture! et merci bcp !

**mag':** gnark gnark pr les autres je t deja rep donc je peux garder le suspense pr les autre ;) t revenu de l'espagne cette nuit, je poste aujd, alors ke j'avais di mercredi...je pense que jsuis pa trop trop méchante pr le coup! lol bisous ma cruche!!

**soosoo:** lol tu m'a fait rire, penses à dormir quand mm lol, vla les nymphes et les satyres qui se ramenent!!bonne lecture et merci encore!bises!

**Nana-Yume:** mon accro fidèle, ma revieweuse préférée, ma plus grande fan comme je te kiff lol (je te voi jms sur msn c normal?je c ke t t parti ms kan mm lol) donc, merci pour tes 2 reviews t avis sont tjs interressant et intelligent ne tkt pa! même posté à 2h du matin ton cerveau reste frais pr moi ;) ta deuxieme review été un peu dure à suivre mais aprè relecture g compri ke tu aimai bien 'mon' nimporte koi à moi c le principal lool, merci encore et tjs de me lire et de me trouver géniale! bisous et bon week end!

**simklob:** merciiiiii! les 2 autres espèces arrivent! bonne lecture et merci encore (tte gaga)

* * *

**Réunion.**

Ils avaient construit (enfin Créo avait construit) une véritable ville à la mode antique. La moitié des maisons bordaient l'océan et les autres étaient réparties entre 4 grandes rues pavées de dalles en pierres de couleur crème, qui menaient à une fontaine de pierre devant laquelle se situait une estrade.

Mais au premier plan de ce spectacle qui paraissait avoir 1500 ans, le plus étrange était les 37 têtes qui nous observaient.

Deux couples d'elfes de sang, neuf démons (4 couples et une fille qui devait être la jumelle de Passion) puis les deux autres races.

Douze êtres pas plus haut qu'un mètre 10 avec des cornes plus longues que celles des Démons mais recourbées vers l'arrière, leurs corps étaient trapus et la moitié inferieure velue et dotée de pattes de chèvre aux sabots vernies (un vernis de couleur pour les femelles). Les Satyres.

Et enfin six couples plus haut d'une tête que les satyres, aux peaux de couleurs vives, assorties à leurs yeux et à leurs cheveux. Leurs corps étaient fins et ils étaient habillés de fleurs et de plantes diverses. Les Nymphes.

Nous avançâmes vers la foule et Créo nous précéda jusqu'à l'estrade. Sans préambule, la réunion commença.

-Bien, puisque selon le Livre les quatre races sont réunies je propose que nous commencions sans plus tarder, débuta-t-il (Etant le premier arrivé il était en quelques sorte le « chef »), jusqu'ici, comme vous le savez tous, j'étais le seul à me souvenir de mon passé. Ce qui nous a valu tout ce que j'ai pu construire jusqu'ici, maison, loisirs, films, chansons … Cependant, je ne savais pas comment nous en étions arrivés à … ça, il indiqua son corps d'un geste de la main, évoquant notre transformation d'êtres humains à ce que nous étions depuis notre renaissance. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus le seul. En allant chercher les huit derniers elfes hier, j'ai rencontré April. Tu veux bien monter s'il te plait ? Raconte-nous. Il me regardait dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, m'invitant à le rejoindre sur l'estrade.

Rougissante de tant d'attention, je balbutiais un petit « oui » et me glissais sur l'estrade, sous les yeux et les murmures de la foule.

-Euh, bonjour ! Je … je m'appelle donc April, et j'ai quelques souvenirs de notre « passé ». Je ne me rappel pas de tout loin de là, mais certains sentiments m'ont évoqué des moments de ma vie humaine. Il y a eu, une grande guerre. Mondiale. Des milliers d'être humains sont morts. Et puis, ça a été le chaos. Une bombe nucléaire … des éruptions volcaniques, des tremblements de terre, une tempête, des raz de marrée … tout, absolument tout est mort. Et puis je me suis réveillée au large de l'île, comme vous tous. J'avais fermé les yeux en disant tout cela, car je revoyais des flashs de ces événements au fur et à mesure que je les énonçais … je les rouvris pour éviter de m'évanouir.

-Pourquoi cette guerre ? Me demanda une Nymphe jaune, irradiante comme l'astre qui nous éclairait chaque jour, et couverte d'une robe bustier en tournesol.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous malheureusement. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais.

-Comment se fait-il qu'une explosion nucléaire nous ait tous exterminés ? Continua-t-elle.

-Encore une fois je ne sais pas ; j'en ai longuement discuté avec ma famille … on a juste pu déduire que la Nature avait décidé de faire table rase. Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'une seule explosion n'aurait pas suffit à tuer 60 milliard d'êtres humains.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Relança-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

-Je le demanderais à Mère Nature si je la croise un jour, en attendant je ne sais honnêtement rien de plus.

Comme personne ne semblait plus vouloir m'assaillir de questions, je descendis en laissant place à Créo et repris ma place : dans les bras de Tom, qui m'embrassait le sommet du crâne de temps à autre, sentant que j'étais encore stressée et me connaissant assez bien pour savoir que je n'avais pas fermé les yeux à cause du soleil qui m'éblouissait.

-Il y a deux autres sujets à aborder avant ceux du livre. Iris ? Tu veux bien me rejoindre s'il te plait ?

Ravalant sa salive en sachant ce qui l'attendait, Iris, qui ne portait qu'une mini-jupe et un top dos nu qui commençait à laisser apparaitre un ventre légèrement rebondi, monta aux cotés de Créo, sous les regards médusés de l'assistance.

-Elle est enceinte ? Demanda une femelle Satyre aux cheveux courts vert pomme. Iris lui répondit avec un regard d'excuse devant la jalousie apparente de la Satyre.

-Oui, cela va faire deux mois.

-Pourquoi ? Ca fait plusieurs années qu'on essaye toutes ! Pourquoi toi ?

-Je … Je ne sais pas … Elle rougit et murmura la suite de sa phrase, provoquant la gène de Peter et la rage de nos concitoyennes, … peut être à force de pratiquer…

-Ben tiens ! Ca ne nous serait jamais venu à l'idée !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le cas ! reprit Créo qui voulait poursuivre d'une vois forte, nous n'allons pas débattre sur ce sujet pendant des heures, le dernier sujet à aborder concerne aussi Iris. Dans un élan de colère, elle a failli tuer ma jeune sœur Passion.

Les murmures de la foule s'intensifièrent et Iris se sentie obligée de se justifier …

-Elle a usée de son pouvoir sur le père de mon enfant ! Ils se sont sautés dessus sous mes yeux !

Immédiatement le silence se fit

-Et bien de toute évidence je ne suis pas la seule à qui s'est arrivée …

-Peut-être ! Répondit une Démone aux cheveux roses/orangés, mais nous n'avons pas essayé de la tuer !

-Je ne la visais pas. C'est à Peter que j'en voulais, or ce cactus ne peut pas le blesser.

-Mais, enchaîna Créo, cela reste un acte de violence, et celle-ci est prohibée dans l'enceinte de ce nouveau monde. Cela ne devra plus se produire.

-Je promets de ne plus recommencer, mais Passion devra elle aussi se tenir, je suppose que l'adultère aussi est puni ? Comme le fait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à mauvais escient ?

-C'est une règle qui me parait justifiée, je n'y avais pas encore réfléchi. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Mais ton acte doit être puni et je ne vois pas de punition autre que celle-ci ... tu resteras en gestation jusqu'à ce qu'une autre femme soit fécondée.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie au juste? Iris fronçait les sourcils, et laissa l'horreur s'abattre sur ses épaules en écoutant Créo reformuler sa punition.

-Cela signifie, que ta grossesse sera mise sur pause, tu resteras enceinte, sans que ton bébé ne grandisse en toi, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre femme attende un enfant, à ce moment ta grossesse reprendra son cours normal.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin, vous vous rendez-compte de ce que cela veut dire ? Hurla Peter, la rage faisant gonfler les veines de son cou, il rêvait d'être père.

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient Peter. Mais je me dois d'être juste et impartial. Voulez-vous procédez à un vote ?

Toutes les mains, sauf celles des douze elfes (nos quatre prédécesseurs, qui s'étaient réjouies à l'annonce de la nouvelle, nous soutenaient), se levèrent, condamnant Iris et Peter à une attente indéterminée.

Peter monta sur l'estrade pour attraper Iris qui semblait prête à défaillir.

-Mais … je … c'est tout ce qu'elle put articuler avant de se laisser envahir par les sanglots et les larmes. Ils disparurent de notre vision et comme si de rien n'était, la réunion sembla reprendre son cours.

-Je suis navré de la tournure des évènements, mais il y a des règles qui ont été mises en place et il nous incombe de les respecter.

Le ciel se grisa peu à peu, Olivia laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus et une légère bruine se mit à tomber, nous couvrant d'une pellicule de rosée avant que Jack ne l'aide à se ressaisir. Nous étions presque aussi abattus qu'Iris et Peter, cette décision avait tout d'une décision prise pour calmer le peule, aux dépends de quelques citoyens...

Créo nous observait, nos 10 visages étaient moroses.

-Souhaitez-vous que nous repoussions la fin de la réunion à ce soir ?

-Non, finissons-en, répondit Tom d'une voix dure que je ne lui connaissais. De tout manière vous n'avez aucune envie de la repousser alors allons-y. Le pauvre devait être assaillie de toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables, colère, frustration, tristesse, jalousie, contentement, déception...cela se ressentait sur sa façon de parler et son regard en était comme terni.

-Soit. Selon le Livre donc, il ne doit pas y avoir un chef pour les quatre races, mais un par race. Vous avez tous eu le temps de faire connaissance les uns avec les autres sur l'île ou ici, si vous avez déjà une idée de celui qui vous représentera le mieux, élisez-le patriarche de votre famille.

Créo descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre les siens qui l'y renvoyèrent aussitôt à l'unanimité et sans suspense.

Les Nymphes choisirent celle qui m'avait apostrophée et elle rejoignit Créo.

Les Satyres votèrent pour un mâle aux cheveux noirs ébène et aux yeux gris acier.

Pour nous, ce fut plus long. Iris et Peter n'étaient pas là et nous savions qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant la fin de la réunion, mais leurs votes auraient été pour Naïs, comme nous autre. Cependant les quatre autres ne la connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, et bien qu'elle ait un visage inspirant la confiance, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait la moindre envie de prendre la responsabilité de représenter ses frères et sœurs, ils n'étaient pas certains de leur choix. Ils finirent cependant par accepter en apprenant qu'elle avait un don d'oracle.

Naïs rejoignit donc les 3 autres Patriarches sur l'estrade.

-Bien, présentons-nous ! Je suis Créo, Patriarche des Démons. Vous me connaissez, je serais aussi juste et impartial que possible.

- Je me nome Soleil, et je suis la Matriarche de mes frères et sœurs Nymphes. Je tâcherais d'être digne de ce titre. Sa voix ressemblait au murmure d'une rivière, l'irradiante Nymphe me paraissait aussi douce que la bruine qu'Olivia avait fait tomber un peu plus tôt.

-Moi c'est Paul, Patriarche des Satyres. Vous me connaissez comme le joyeux luron de la communauté, mais je serais aussi sérieux que bon vivant.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Naïs Matriarche des Elfes de sang. Je viens d'arriver sur le continent, et je serais ravie de remplir la tâche qui m'incombe désormais.

-Parfait ! Maintenant que tout le monde nous connait, voici le Livre. Il attrapa un pupitre de bois brut taillé sur lequel reposait un immense manuscrit qui semblait aussi vieux que le paysage. Il nous a informé de notre nombre sans erreur et annonce d'autres faits, des prophéties. Elles ont un sens obscur, mais je suis certain qu'en temps voulu elles nous paraîtront plus claires. Il y en a quatre, encore une fois, une par race et chaque Patriarche lira celle qui lui revient.

Il commença par celle des démons.

-« Ouvre les yeux pour le trouver,  
Les Siamois ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être  
Parfois la Lumière peut aider  
Mais pour d'autre c'est l'Eau qui nous fait renaître. »

Soleil enchaîna en se plaçant devant le pupitre.

-« Le Matin peut se faire Nuit  
La Mort peut se réveiller  
Pour éviter les ennuis  
Les ennemis devront s'entraider. »

Paul, après avoir froncé les sourcils et relu trois fois la prophétie des Satyres continua :

-« La jalousie peut amener la paix  
La vie peut détruire  
Ne perds pas Mai  
Si tu veux survivre. »

Enfin Naïs lut notre prophétie comme une poésie, ce qui la rendis moins effrayante alors que les paroles qu'elle contenait auraient du me faire frissonner.

-« Le premier perdu  
Ne sera pas le dernier  
Méfie-toi de ta vue  
Si tu ne veux pas regretter. »

-Sur ces belles paroles … Créo se racla la gorge avant de continuer … je pense que nous devrions retourner à nos vies communes, il n'est pas nécessaire pour l'instant je pense de trop cogiter sur ces prophéties. Demain nous registrerons chaque personne de l'île, chaque Patriarche s'occupera de sa propre famille.

Accompagné de Naïs il nous rejoignit, sous nos regards noirs et meurtriers, puis comme toujours il entama la conversation :

-On s'attelle aux constructions ? Olivia, Jack ? On commence par vous ?

Jack n'aimant pas l'eau, Créo leur fit une maison sur une des allées de la ville. En pierres taillées blanchies à la chaux, le toit-terrasse plat auquel on accédait par un belvédère surmonté d'une coupole bleu foncée, comme dans les paysages de Grèce. Leur villa contenait une pièce entière pour la musique, une chambre aux tons prune et rouge, une salle de bain blanche et vert pale et une bibliothèque/vidéothèque.

-Naïs, James ?

Eux aussi choisirent une maison dans le village, en face de celle d'Olivia et Jack. Les murs étaient beige, les volets lavande, le toit d'ardoise, un petit balcon et de grandes fenêtres, elle avait plus l'allure d'une maison provençale. A l'intérieure, pas de pièce de musique, mais la vidéothèque était séparée de la bibliothèque qui faisait aussi office d'audiothèque et contenait un superbe bureau en bois acajou. La chambre avait des tons blanc et bleu pastel, comme la salle de bain.

Iris et Peter revinrent à cet instant. Ils étaient tristes, je vis Tom se crisper en ressentant leur peine. Iris avaient les yeux rouges et gonflés, ils s'étaient tellement réjouis de cet évènement, je les comprenais parfaitement. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas abattus, chacun s'en voulait de n'avoir su résister à ses instincts, ils relativisaient tout de même en se disant qu'ils n'auraient sûrement pas très longtemps à attendre pour que la vie reprenne son cours.

Créo mit tout son cœur à l'ouvrage pour leur villa, il s'en voulait de cette décision tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus juste à faire. Ainsi, les femmes de la communauté ne seraient pas trop jalouses et Iris n'était pas trop punie de ce geste, même si c'était sévère.

Il leur fit une maison sur pilotis, en bambou épais. Au centre de la maison, une fontaine puisait sa source dans l'océan, jouxtant la serre ou Iris pourrait laisser libre cours à son imagination jardinière. Il y avait également une grande salle de sport, qui faisait tout l'étage de la villa, matériel de musculation pour Peter, et miroir et barre de danse pour Iris. Ainsi qu'évidemment les indispensables salles de bain, chambre et bibliothèque/vidéothèque (le matériel audio était à l'étage pour qu'Iris ait de la musique en dansant).

Quant à Tom et moi, Créo semblait me tenir en sympathie car il nous créa un véritable Palace. En bois clair, le toit était ondulé, formant comme des vagues et surmonté d'un demi-étage entouré d'un toit-terrasse. En bas nous avions la chambre qui était semblable à la mienne, le lit rond, les couleurs noir/argent/blanc mais sans les outils de peintures, deux gigantesques penderies pleines, et une porte-fenêtre qui menait à une superbe terrasse, face à l'océan. Une grande salle de bain avec jacuzzi et une douche assez grande pour être à l'aise à 4 dedans (chouette !!), une bibliothèque/vidéothèque et à ma demande Créo nous fit une audiothèque à part dans laquelle il plaça également un piano à queue blanc et noir et une harpe dorée. A l'étage, une grande baie vitrée faisait face à la mer, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce, très lumineuse, parfaite pour notre atelier de peinture/sculpture.

Créo nous laissa pour rejoindre Morphée et sans aucunes concertations, après quelques heures de repos, les douze elfes de sang se retrouvèrent chez Naïs et James. Nous avions pour les uns besoin de discuter, pour les autres envie d'une soirée en famille, devant un bon film, comme avant … nous étions arrivés le matin même et l'île nous manquait déjà.

* * *

**_bon je devine facilement que vous me trouvez cruelle...jsuis navrée mais jsuis presque comme naikyy en fait, sauf que moi après les avoir bien fait souffrir je les laisserais en paix avec une fin heureuse lol (à moins qu'il y ai jms de fin comme je l'ai dis dans une review si ça continue je v battre le record de chapitre sur fanfiction mdr) bref ... promis ça va vite s'arranger sur ce bon week end et bonne semaine à vous tous!_**

l l  
l l  
\/


	19. Cauchemar

**Bonjour bonjour, fidèles lecteurs/lectrices ... **

**J'ai décidé d'être gentille et de vous poster la suite plus tôt que prévu (comme souvent quoi).**

**pourquoi? bah comme naikyy me l'a fait remarquer (vous pouvez la remercier lol) ... si c'est prêt pourquoi vous faire patienter? **

**Encore une fois merci à toutes et à tous de me suivre et de me réviewer!**

**Vos Réponses!**

**x0-alicecullen-x0:** oui je sais c t méchant ... mais nécéssaire pour l'histoire!Merci à toi pour les prophéties ;) tout le monde cherche signification (toi y compris lol) et ça me fait rire, bref, voilà la suite bonne lecture!

**nana-yume:** lol et oui en fait je suis sadique mais tu as tout à fait raison, on est heureux de ce que l'on a que lorsque on risque de le perdre...bref oui je comprend ta situation pour ton pc ... le mien est toujours en rade et je pense que je v pas tarder à m'acheter un portable ... enfin bon! voila la suite!!

**soossoo:** lol oui en fait t'a raison, j'aurais pu être bcp bcp bcp bcp plus méchante ... (ce qui ne va pas tarder) ) je te laisse lire!

**simklob:** merci bcp! pr la grossesse d'iris ça va pas tarder le chapitre suivant je crois même si vous avez quasiment la réponse à la fin de celui la (mais chut! j'ai rien dit ;) )

**solenn-la:** mdr et oui je peux pas faire que d trucs mignons et gentil ... je me ferais chier aussi sinon lol, amuse toi bien pr les prophétie pcq yen a la moitié je c mm pas ce que je en faire encore lol, et je ne m'kt pas pr mon nomber de chapitre, je laisse l'histoire se faire tte seule on vera bien ou ça mène! lol (g pa vu ton chapitre de voltu' & co!?) bonne lecture!!

**naikyy:** ...hum euh ma réponse risque de prendre klk lignes aussi dsl par avance ;) mdr  
1. si si tu es cruelle lol je suis pas la seule à le dire!mdr  
2. lol, je c que c t méchant mais c t nécéssaire, je peux pas tjs faire des chapitre tt roses ;)  
3. je t'ai déjà répondu mais je le refai pr les autres, si Passion n'a pa été puni (Peter non plus d'ailleurs) c'est tout simplement parce que comme la dit Créo, ces lois n'éxistaient pas encore, de plus Passion et Peter n'ont pas pu se retenir ... c'était instinctif alors qu'Iris aurait pu éviter son geste ...  
4. le meilleur pour la fin lol cette fois j'épilogue pas dessus parceque je veux pas risque de donner des indices, garde en tête ce que je t'ai dit c'est tout lol  
5. quant à Yumi ... elle arrive lol si c pa ds ce chapitre (je c plu en j'en sui entre ce que je poste et ce que j'écris) c'est dans le suivant et pr le moment ... rien d'anormal lol elle va bien c tout :p voilà lol je te laisse poursuivre ta lecture! (et tkt pas tu m'ennuie jms tu me fais hurler de rire ;) ) bye!

**bella and edward forever:** et oui c un peu le bémol du chap mais bon ça durera pas longtemps! bonne lecture et merci!

**Eclipselunaire:** lol merci pour tes compliments! je promet de moins faire souffrir mes perso du moins je parle pour iris les autres c'est pas fini!! lol bonne lecture!

**XxjustineblainxX:** merci! oui c un peu dur pr iris ms c pa long, pour les prophéties yen a 2 ki été bien du 1er coup et les deux autre je me suis faite aidée pr ke ça ressemble à klkchose lol, bon chapitre! et merci!

**Theriel:** interressante la théorie du jeu de piste ... interressante ... tu viens de me donner une idée ... pas con du tt!!bref, oui g été méchante pour el coup, mais j'en avais besoin ... ça aura son importance plus tard!évidemment, je pouvais pas toute les faire tomber enceinte en mm tps ... et certaines devront attendre encore un peu mais ça va pas tarder tout ça!

**Loulazz-x3:** NOUVELLE LECTRICE! merci beaucoup! tu es une des rares à avoir apréciée mon histoire dès le début et ça me fait plaisir! je suis navrée d'avoir fait cela a ton perso préféré lol ms ça durera pas tkt!voila la suite!bonne lecture de chapitre! bye ;)

**arya15:** lol tant mieu si ça ne dérange personne ke ma fic fasse + de chapitre que la moyenne lol, mais je v tout de même essayer de régler klk prophéties en 6 chapitres (c deja long ms bon ... on fait ce qu'on peu lol) bon chapitre et merci encore! bye ;)

**momo:** un peu courte ta review mais merci quand même lol, j'éspère que tu aimera autant la suite!

* * *

**19. Cauchemar …**

Nous avions pris place dans la vidéothèque de Naïs et James. Dans les tons blanc, écru et bois brut, elle était un peu plus « froide » que celle de l'île, mais il y avait une cheminée dont le crépitement réchauffait un peu nos cœurs.

Iris avait toujours les yeux bouffis et se raccrochait à Peter comme s'il était sa dernière bouée de sauvetage. Les quatre nouveaux, qui en réalité n'étaient nouveaux que pour nous, paraissaient légèrement mal à l'aise. Pour faire passer ce moment de tension, nous nous sommes donc présentés chacun notre tour, en indiquant aussi quels étaient nos pouvoirs afin de faire connaissance. Une fois notre tour fini ils prirent le relais.

-Je m'appelle Frank, je suis le premier elfe à être arrivé sur l'île, je contrôle la terre et tous ses mouvements, tremblements, création de montagnes, labourage … Frank devait avoir 25 ans environ ; comme ses 3 compagnons, les cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux crème, un visage rond, une carrure d'athlète (moins imposante que « Peter, l'armoire à glace » mais tout de même) et des mains très fines.

-Et je suis Nora, sa compagne. Mon pouvoir concerne l'esprit, je peux transmettre mes pensées, sans toutefois lire celles des autres ajouta-t-elle en voyant nos regards troublés, je peux vous faire parvenir des images ou des mots, c'est grâce à cela que Frank m'a trouvée. Comme tous les couples de la ville, Nora était le sosie féminin de son compagnon. Des pommettes roses, un visage de poupée, un corps fluet et des doigts encore plus fins. Ses yeux en revanche étaient d'un rose tendre.

-Frédérique pour moi, mais on en restera a Fred si vous voulez bien ! J'ai quant à moi une emprise sur les animaux, ils m'obéissent aux doigts et à l'œil, j'évite les animaux qui nous servent de casse-croûte, en général je dresse les oiseaux et autres petits animaux. Leur compagnie est agréable et ils n'ont pas la même odeur tentatrice que ceux qui nous régalent. Fred semblait (encore plus que nous) avoir gardé une âme d'enfant, le visage rieur, des traits fins, des lèvres fines et pâles, ses cheveux étaient couleur pêche et ses yeux avaient la couleur du safran, un rouge-orangé.

-Et moi je suis Alexia, la copine de Fred. Mon pouvoir concerne l'eau aussi, mais il est plus limité que celui d'April. Je ne contrôle que l'océan, raz de marées, grosses vagues pour les surfeurs etc. … Ses cheveux pêche coupés courts cachaient la moitié de son visage sous une grosse mèche de cheveux, ne dévoilant qu'un œil bleu ciel.

Naïs, notre matriarche prit la parole.

-Avant tout, je tenais à vous remercier, je n'en n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps jusqu'ici, pour le rôle que vous m'avez confié, elle résuma rapidement le reste de la réunion à Iris et Peter et ajouta : je prends cela comme un honneur vraiment ! Ensuite, je vais vous répéter à tous la prophétie qui concernent notre famille.

Elle récita ces paroles, qui dans l'obscurité de cette fin de journée et malgré le feu qui brûlait à mes côtés me firent frissonner.

-« Le premier perdu  
Ne sera pas le dernier  
Méfie-toi de ta vue  
Si tu ne veux pas regretter. », Créo nous a conseillé de ne pas trop y penser mais je pense que ce serait une erreur, certes il ne faudrait pas prendre chaque fait pour une partie de la prophétie, mais nous devrions garder ces paroles en têtes. Je ne sais pas ce que nous risquons de perdre mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton don ? Lui demandais-je innocemment en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait déjà du essayer.

-Je pourrais. Mais je ne sais ni sur qui, ni sur quoi, ni sur quand me concentrer. J'ai bien essayer d'élargir mon champ de vision mais je n'ai rien vu de notoire, de plus si jamais la prophétie m'est désignée, je dois faire attention, je ne souhaite rien regretter …

Ces dernières paroles avaient laissées un froid sur l'ambiance de la pièce. Naïs proposa un nouveau film, Frank, Nora, Fred et Alexia restèrent pour s'initier à nos soirées cinéma. Moi j'avais déjà vu le film et je savais qu'Iris aurait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Peter ce soir, je l'avais donc entraînée hors de la pièce avec délicatesse et nous avions pris place dehors sur la balancelle du jardin. Elle adopta une position faussement zen, qui aurait put paraître crédible si elle ne caressait pas son ventre, les yeux dans le vague. Je m'assis à ses côtés, passais un bras autour de ses épaules et lui demandais :

-Tu veux parler ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête pris ma main et m'entraîna dans les rues désertes de la ville, nos pas résonnant sur le sol pavé. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues sans éclat, que la sinistre lune rendaient encore plus tristes. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et baissant les yeux, commença à s'exprimer.

-Je suis … tellement déçue ! Sa voix était emplie de peine et de frustration, son si joli sourire avait disparu. C'est … reprit-elle, je m'en veux tellement ! Je … je sais que je … que je n'aurais pas du et en même temps j'enrage ! Sa voix reprit un peu de sa ferveur, c'est si injuste ! La patience n'est déjà pas mon point fort mais si en plus l'incertitude s'en mêle … j'ai si peur April ! Et si aucune autre ne venait à tomber enceinte ? Et si c'était ma seule chance ? NOTRE seule chance… Les premiers sanglots apparurent dans sa voix, je la laissais terminer. Je … je m'en veux de … d'infliger ça à … à Peter … On … on était … tel … tellement heureux. Alors qu'elle éclatait je la pris dans mes bras et tentais de la rassurer.

-Ne t'en veux pas Iris ! C'était un simple reflexe je suis certaine que j'aurais réagi de la même manière ! Et rassure-toi, cette punition EST injuste, elle a été acceptée par pur jalousie, Créo savait que ce serait à la fois une bonne leçon et une manière de réfréner la rage des autres … je pense qu'actuellement, aucun d'entre eux ne peut imaginer ce que vous ressentez toi et Peter. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il te l'avait enlevé ! Il est toujours là ! Je touchais son ventre pour appuyer mes paroles. Je suis persuadée que ça ne durera pas, et quoi qu'il arrive, Tom et moi redoublerons d'efforts et de pratique ! Ajoutais-je en riant, ce qui eu l'effet de ramener un petit sourire sur le visage de ma jolie sœur.

-Je compte sur vous alors ?

-Oui promis, aussi vite que possible.

-Au fait ! Changea-t-elle soudain de sujet, tu lui as répondu ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-De la demande en mariage tiens !

-Oh ! Je souris avant de lui répondre. Oui évidemment.

-Et ?

-Et j'ai accepté quelle question !

-Youppie ! Elle sautillait sur place, reprenant des couleurs pour ma plus grande satisfaction. Alors c'est pour quand ?

-Euh … Bonne question cette fois ! Je ne sais pas, on n'en a pas rediscuté. Mais je pense que l'on fera ça en petit comité. Juste la famille des elfes. On se cherchera un lieu approprié un peu retiré du village dans les jours à venir j'imagine.

-Je peux m'occuper du bouquet ?

-Bien sur ! Et être ma demoiselle d'honneur aussi si tu en a envie évidemment. Son sourire s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles, c'était une semi-question qui n'avais pas besoin de réponse. Et pendant qu'on parle fleurs (une idée venait de "germer" dans mon esprit) … pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de créer des plantes aphrodisiaques et augmentant la fertilité ? Peut-être que ça aura le mérite d'accélérer les choses qu'en dis-tu ? Je savais qu'il fallait quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit, les plantes étaient sa passion et sur le coup, je n'entrevis pas de meilleure idée.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation.

-Oh April c'est une super idée ! Je pense que c'est faisable, je devrais pouvoir mélanger les … oui je pense que ce serait bien ! Merci ! Tu crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'aide pour tout préparer ? continua-t-elle, passant du coq à l'âne.

-Non, on devrait pouvoir s'organiser pour tout en principe, mais je crains de devoir demander à Créo pour les tenues …

Nous étions revenues à la villa de Naïs et James en faisant le tour du village et en pénétrant dans l'habitacle, le film ayant prit fin, tous entendirent ma dernière phrase.

-Quelles tenues ? Me demanda la curieuse Nora.

-Ah ! Bien vous êtes tous là ! Iris reprit discrètement place à côté de Peter (qui lui aussi semblait avoir le cœur plus léger), tandis que Tom se levait et se plaçait près de moi, m'enlaçant la taille au passage, il avait tout à fais compris la tournure que prenait l'instant et je le laissais donc poursuivre.

-Sur l'île, avant que les Démons débarquent, j'avais demandé à April de m'épouser. Ils sont arrivés avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre mais un peu plus tard dans la soirée, elle a acceptée, résuma-t-il. Etant donné que seules Iris et Naïs (qui savait tout avant tout le monde) étaient au courant, les félicitations fusèrent, surtout de nos nouveaux compagnons.

J'enchaînais ensuite pour répondre à Nora.

-Et en entrant avec Iris nous discutions des préparatifs et des tenues de mariages que je devrais probablement demander à Créo, même si j'aurais préféré faire cela entre nous, un peu comme un secret de famille.

-Oh tu n'es pas obligée de demander à Créo ! S'écria Nora toute excitée. Frank tisse tous les fils et crée tout les tissus possibles et imaginables ; quant à moi je peux coudre tout ce que je veux ! Si tu veux bien m'en laisser le soin, Frank et moi nous nous occuperons des robes et des costumes ! Cela expliquait sans doute le fait qu'ils aient tout deux des mains aussi fines.

-C'est génial ! Oui avec grand plaisir merci beaucoup !

Naïs et James se proposèrent pour les films et photos, Olivia et Jack pour la musique, Alexia pour la décoration et Fred pour officier la cérémonie.

Quelques heures plus tard, passées à discuter de nos nouvelles vies, de tout et de rien mais en évitant le sujet sensible de la grossesse d'Iris, Tom simula un bâillement, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois que son pouvoir lui donnait mal à tête, personne ne pouvait le deviner mais je le connaissais mieux que quiconque … Chaque couple rejoignit donc sa propre villa, laissant nos hôtes en paix. Iris et Peter avaient presque retrouvés leur joie de vivre et nous nous étions faits quatre nouveaux frères et sœurs.

Loin de la foule le mal de tête de mon amoureux s'estompa peu à peu, laissant son visage passer à un air plus détendu. Il me proposa une balade le long de la plage et, toujours avide de sa compagnie, je le laissais m'entraîner le long de la grève, nos pieds nus foulant le sable humide, collés l'un à l'autre.

-April ?

-Mmh ? Lui répondis-je en frissonnant.

-Pourquoi veux-tu faire un secret de notre mariage ?

Sa question me désarçonna tout d'abord puis je me ressaisis avant de lui répondre.

-Et bien dans un premier temps parce que je tiens à éviter toute jalousie, tu as vu comme moi leurs réactions face à la grossesse d'Iris ? Je n'ai vu aucune bague sur les autres femmes, et vu la surprise de nos nouveaux frères et sœurs à cette annonce, je tiens à éviter une réaction du style « mariage à la chaîne » et autre compétition pour que chacune ait un mariage parfait … Ce mariage est pour moi, non seulement une preuve de ton amour, mais surtout un cadeau unique que je ne souhaite égoïstement pas partager, enchaînais-je. Ensuite, je pense que l'ambiance sera meilleure si nous ne sommes qu'entre nous, Iris et Peter souffre déjà bien assez pour que l'on n'y ajoute pas la présence de ceux qui ont approuvés cette punition.

Après une pause de quelques secondes j'ajoutais : As-tu réellement cru que je souhaitais masquer notre amour ?

-Non. Je souhaitais simplement être sûr que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde … si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais parcouru la planète dans son entier pour nous trouver un Las Vegas et t'épouser le jour ou tu m'as dit oui. Il me sourit et déposa un baiser plus doux qu'une caresse sur mon front.

La discussion ayant occupée nos esprits, aucun d'entre nous n'avais fait attention ou nous posions les pieds … Un bruissement de feuille attira notre attention. Il faisait sombre sous les arbres qui bordaient la plage et il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille et me murmura :

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

-Je crois ... répondis-je sur le même ton …

Nous étions à quelques kilomètres de la ville et ici, la plage débouchait sur une petite trouée dans les arbres. Cette clairière, entourée d'un côté par la plage et l'océan, de l'autre par une forêt d'eucalyptus était tout bonnement sublime. Le parfum de ces arbres se mélangeait à celui du sable chaud, des Lys et des Orchidées sauvages qui parsemaient le sol. Sous le clair de lune le paysage était à couper le souffle, faisant ressortir le bleu des orchidées et le blanc des lys. Subjugués par l'endroit, nous avons tout de même fini par décider de revenir le lendemain, au petit matin, en espérant que le spectacle serait tout aussi magique.

-Nous avons trouvé ou célébrer notre mariage !

Ce fut la première fois depuis plusieurs mois que je passais une nuit cauchemardesque. La première fois nichée au creux de ses bras. Réveillant un Tom grommelant à chacun de mes sursauts et cris d'angoisses.

Je rêvais que ce continent était habité par une obscure créature. Elle avait une peau écailleuse, mais pouvait prendre diverses formes. Elle m'apparut sous la forme d'un serpent gigantesque, d'une gargouille, d'un sphinx et d'un dragon. Les mêmes yeux l'habitaient toujours, me terrorisant à chaque fois qu'elle me rattrapait et finissait par déchiqueter mes entrailles. Je me réveillais généralement en hurlant au moment où, la bête ayant perforée mon estomac, des braillements sortaient de mon ventre et qu'elle plongeait sa gueule en moi, pour me grignoter, se relevant pour mastiquer ce qu'elle avait attrapé et laissant toujours dépasser de sa gueule l'un des minuscules membres inertes de l'enfant que je portais inconsciemment.

Heureusement, à chacun de mes multiples réveils de cette nuit là, l'affreux souvenir de ce cauchemar disparaissait et Tom, que mes cris et mes gestes brusques faisaient tomber, me murmurait après être remonté sur le lit :

-Chut c'est rien, rendors-toi mon amour, replongeant lui-même aussitôt dans le sommeil profond que j'enviais tant, alors que mon esprit, luttant à la fois pour se souvenir et pour se calmer m'empêchait de me rendormir.

* * *

**_voilà lol c'est loin de tout vous révéler mais quand même ya quelques indices lol_**

**_j'attend le double de reviews que pour le chapitre précédent (soit 26) lol non non je rigole mais revenir à ma moyenne de 16/17 ce serait sympa bref_**

**_j'éspère encore une fois que ce chapitre vous à plut, si c'est le cas (ou pas) vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! ;) REVIEWS!!_**

**_à très vite!_**

**_à g failli oublier ... ( c tt moi ça) _**

**_ps: (bah oui j'allais pas vous balancer l'info comme ça!) ya de grande possibilités que je sois pas chez moi ce week end, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne poste rien ce sera pour mon retour promis! voilà voila bonne fin de semaine! (et vous verrez, je saurais me faire pardonner! lol)_**


	20. Préparatifs

**hello à vous toutes! vs aviez bcp de question à la suite de mon dernier chapitre... je v tenté d'y répondre dans un temps record lol je pourrais pas vous remercier toute une par une alors je vais faire autrement merci à: naikyy, phanis, simklob, arya15, solenn-la, soossoo,bellaedwardsm.skaii, loralys, crazzy-bunny, xxjustineblainxx, momo, lolazz x3 , nana-yume(mdr merci pour ton surnom), xo-alicecullen-xo, eclipselunaire et toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont lu sans me reviewer! (je leur en veut pas lol)**

**pr vs répondre rapidement, je peux pa vous dire si le cauchemar était prémonitoire, je vous laisse y penser lol,  
oui tom tombe à chaque fois, le lit est large mais April fait peur quand elle se réveille lol  
je en peux pas non plus vous dire ce qu'est le monstre, faites des hypothèse lol  
sa va effectivement tourner vinaigre mais pas de suite rassurez-vous  
le pouvoir d'alexia est moins puissant parcequ'elle ne peut pas controler les verre d'eau par exemple, elle ne connait pas non plus le gel ou la vapeur...  
oui ya une coupure entre la clairière et le cauchemard, y s'y passait rien de spécial donc je l'ai pas décris, j'étais censé mettre des ziguigui pr que sa soit plus simple à comprendre mais g oubliée lol  
bisous vous toutes; bon week end et bonne lecture!!**

**20. Préparatifs.**

Les yeux cernés, la bouche pâteuse et un marteau-piqueur à la place du crâne, je m'éveillais le lendemain sous les baisers de Tom qui m'attendait pour retourner à la plage que nous avions découverts hier.

Son sourire éblouissant m'obligea à fermer les yeux aussitôt ouverts et je me levais en titubant, les yeux toujours clos, les mains devant moi pour retrouver la salle de bain.

Il m'attrapa par la taille juste avant que je n'heurte un mur, me faisant penser au même instant que nous n'étions pas du tout dans ma chambre de l'île.

Je fini de me réveiller sous l'eau fraîche et, vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain visiblement plus à la taille des Nymphes qu'à la mienne je me dirigeais vers ma penderie pour prendre de quoi m'habiller. Un sarouel gris en coton, un bustier blanc et un maillot de bain de la même couleur à la main, je retournais m'habiller sous les yeux ravageurs et incendiaires de Tom qui me rejoignit en riant pour « m'aider à m'habiller ».

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin prêts le soleil était déjà à son zénith, je venais à peine de me lever mais entre la nuit mouvementée que je venais de passer et la ferveur de Tom au réveil, je n'avais qu'une envie, faire la sieste.

Cependant que je ruminais sur mon manque de sommeil, Tom m'avait porté jusqu'à la plage. Le soleil avait décuplé les odeurs de la veille et le spectacle était tout encore plus impressionnant. Les couleurs des orchidées étaient dans divers ton bleu pastels plus ou moins clairs, et au cœur des lys, les pistils jaune vif harmonisaient le tableau, j'avais envie de peindre. Tom qui m'avait gardé dans ses bras (il adorait me prendre pour un vrai bébé) me posa délicatement au sol. Je mis pour la première fois les yeux sur ce que mes pieds touchaient. Le sable chaud laissait place à une terre dorée, fertile et brillante comme si de minuscules pépites y étaient incrustées.

C'était l'endroit rêvé pour un mariage.

Ravi, Tom me porta au retour aussi, il nous fallait rentrer car le reste de la famille nous attendait pour remplir le registre et nous devions organiser les préparatifs.

Naïs souriante comme toujours, nous accueillie à bras ouvert, et nous invita à rejoindre les autres dans la bibliothèque cette fois-ci. Chacun inscrivis son nom, son don, son talent, son compagnon, son lieu de naissance ainsi que des signes particuliers, et enfin une description physique sommaire (taille, couleur des cheveux et des yeux, âge présumé).

Une fois les formalités administratives remplies, Naïs fila déposer le registre sur la place du village et à son retour, les conversations sur les préparatifs de nôtre union reprirent.

-Nous avons trouvé hier où se déroulerait la cérémonie, c'est une petite plage qui débouche sur une clairière à 4 ou 5 kilomètres du village, annonça Tom, les couleurs y sont magnifiques et je ne pense pas que l'on trouvera mieux.

Alexia et Iris partirent pour la clairière en nous interdisant d'y retourner avant leur permission, l'une pour les couleurs du bouquet, l'autre pour l'aménagement et la décoration.

Nora me prit en aparté et je lui décrivis rapidement la robe que je voulais porter, couleurs, matière, forme etc. elle m'envoya alors une image mentale de ce à quoi ma première description allait ressembler, je modifiais quelques détails puis lorsque l'image qu'elle m'envoya correspondit exactement à celle que j'avais en tête je lui souris, ce serait parfait !

-Tu veux aussi t'occuper de la robe de la demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Non non, je laisse à Iris le soin de se trouver une robe qui lui plaira, à Tom maintenant … essaye de l'aider s'il te plait ... je ne suis pas certaine qu'il arrive tout seul à se représenter ce qu'il devrait porter…

-Mais je ne te permets pas !! Rit-il en arrivant derrière moi, j'ai déjà une idée très précise de ce que je veux !

-Je crains le pire ! Ajoutais-je toujours aussi mutine…

-Tu vas voir ! Il tenta de m'attraper pour une séance de chatouilles mais je m'éclipsais rapidement en soufflant à l'oreille de Nora d'essayer d'accorder son costume à ma robe, elle me fit un clin d'œil et je disparus de la pièce.

Iris et Alexia revinrent galvanisées et euphoriques de la beauté du lieu que nous avions choisit et tous convinrent qu'un délai d'une semaine serait largement suffisant pour les préparatifs.

Encore une fois la soirée fut nourrie d'un film, les garçons avaient choisi un film d'horreur arrachant des cris et des gémissements à chacune d'entre nous et les faisant rire aux éclats, même si l'on voyait bien que si nous n'avions pas été là pour les faire rire, ils n'en auraient pas mené large !

Cétait toutefois un fabuleux prétexte pour que chacun enlace sa chacune et personne ne s'en plaignit. Encore une fois ce fut Tom qui donna le signal de la fin de la soirée en se forçant à bailler, cela faisait dix minutes que je lui massais les tempes pour faire passer la douleur (à sa demande) et ce n'était de toute évidence pas suffisant. Les aspirines n'existant pas, ce qu'il lui fallait c'était du calme. Cependant son regard était différent. Une fois séparés des autres et sur le chemin de la villa je lui posais la question qui me turlupinait.

-Tom ?

-Oui mon ange ?

-Pourquoi t'as menti ?

-Pardon ?

-Oh fait pas semblant, répondis-je en riant, je sais qu'en temps normal tu te force à bailler parce que ton don te donne mal à la tête !

-Que … comment tu le sais ?

-Peut-être parce que je te connais mieux que quiconque ?

-Mmh … bon d'accord j'avoue ! Mais pourquoi m'accuses-tu d'avoir menti ?

-Parce que ce soir ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu as baillé ! Donc je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait croire que tu étais fatigué?

Après un moment de frustration devant le fait que je le connaisse si bien et de gène devant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire il me répondit :

-Et bien peut-être que ce soir j'ai tout simplement envie de ne passer la soirée qu'avec toi ? Et que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens, disons « polis » pour nous éclipser de la soirée ?

-Tu ne me dis pas tout !

-Mais comment … ! Oh très bien … je le voyais enrager, de toute évidence il voulait me cacher quelque chose mais il était hors de question qu'il me cache quoi. J'avais une surprise pour toi …

- Dit-m'en plus ! le suppliais-je.

-Non non ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Je ne vais pas tout te révéler ! Il m'embrassa pour me faire taire (le seul moyen qui ait un tant soit peu de succès) et plaça ses mains sur mes yeux pour me cacher je ne sais quoi dans la villa. Maintenant pas un bruit ! Me chuchota-t-il avant que je n'ouvre la bouche me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Curieuse j'obtempérais.

Ne connaissant pas encore très bien la villa et étant donnée qu'il avait finit par me prendre dans ses bras (j'avais enfoncée ma tête dans son cou pour ne pas tricher) je n'avais aucune idée du lieu ou il m'emmenait. Enfin, il me posa au sol, il y avait du parquet sous mes pieds et j'entendis de petits couinements.

-C'est bon tu peux les ouvrir maintenant ! Me chuchota-t-il à nouveau.

Impatiente je les ouvris en un temps record. Nous étions dans l'atelier à l'étage de la villa, voilà pourquoi il m'avait porté, il ne voulait pas que je sache que nous prenions l'escalier … moi qui avait l'infime espoir qu'il ait couvert le lit de pétales de roses et préparé un jacuzzi bouillonnant d'huiles essentielles …

Les petits couinements me permirent de reprendre mes esprits, je dirigeais mes yeux vers leur provenance pour tomber sur Yumi et ses yeux larmoyants de joie. Elle s'était installée dans un couffin que Créo avait mit là pour elle ainsi que divers objets destinés à l'occuper. Mais elle n'était pas seule dans ce couffin. Trois petits chatons encore nus et aveugle pétrissaient son ventre pour recueillir son lait.

-Quelle chipie ! Elle m'avait rien dit !

Tom s'esclaffa et je pensais alors un peu trop tard qu'elle ne m'avait jamais parlé, c'était moi qui faisait le monologue en général, comme toujours remarquez …

-Viens laissons-les ! Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna jusqu'à notre chambre.

Les pétales de roses étaient là et j'entendais le jacuzzi en marche …

-Je me suis également dit qu'on pourrait finir la soirée en beauté et seuls tout les deux pour une fois …

-Vilain cachottier quand est-ce que t'as eu le temps de faire tout ça et depuis quand tu lis dans mes pensées ?

**O o O o O o O o**

alors ça vous a plut?

l l  
l l  
\/

Gnark gnark et non ce n'était pas la fin ! (lol je me fais marrer tte seule xD)

**O o O o O o O o**

Le lendemain, Iris vint nous réveiller à l'aube. Les premiers rayons ne filtraient même pas encore à travers nos stores et n'avaient pas passés l'horizon de l'océan limpide qui leur faisait face. Elle sautillait de joie et se dandinait dans notre chambre en poussant de petits cris aigus, derniers signes annonciateurs d'une très, très, très, bonne nouvelle…

-J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! répéta-t-elle une demi-douzaine de fois avant que je ne daigne sortir de ma léthargie. Ma marmotte de futur époux faisait toujours semblant de dormir.

-Réussi quoi ? Articulais-je avant de bailler.

-Tout ! Les plantes que tu m'avais conseillé de créer ! Des coquelicots aphrodisiaques et des pensées de fécondité ! J'en ai semé des graines un peu partout dans le village, ça va devenir une vraie pouponnière !

Pendant un instant j'eu peur qu'elle ne dise « un vrai baisodrome » mais passons…

-Et comment tu sais que ça marche ? J'étais toujours allongée dans mon lit, espérant vivement qu'elle me laisserait dormir bientôt, et ne pouvant cependant pas m'empêcher de la questionner pour lui faire plaisir.

-Et bien j'ai regardé l'effet produit sur de petits animaux ! Je suis au moins sur que les coquelicots fonctionnent … si t'avais vu ces lapins ! Impressionnant !!

-Génial. Les yeux toujours mi-clos je me demandais un instant pourquoi elle restait plantée là … j'espérais pendant une fraction de seconde qu'elle n'avait pas emmené ses coquelicots pour tester l'effet sur des êtres disons, plus imposants, lorsque :

-Autre chose Iris ? grogna Tom d'un ton bourru qui laissait clairement comprendre son état d'esprit, la tête toujours enfouie dans son coussin.

-Oui ! J'ai fini de préparer le bouquet, et je voulais que tu me donnes ton avis, j'en referais un frais identique le jour J s'il te convient, tu veux le voir ?

-Pas besoin je te fais confiance ! M'empressais-je de répondre en espérant ne pas paraître trop impolie …

-D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris vous voulez dormir … Je le laisse dans la bibliothèque … Cependant elle ne bougea toujours pas je me remis à penser aux coquelicots lorsque Tom me coupa dans mes pensées encore une fois.

-Oui Iris ?

-Euh … Naïs est venue nous réveiller nous aussi …

-Et ? Continuais-je alors que les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient enfin dans la chambre révélant sa mine souriante et plus excitée que jamais.

-Elle avait deux bonnes nouvelles … une pour Peter et moi, et une pour vous deux … mais comme je suis celle qui courre le plus vite …

-Et ? Me répétais-je.

-Oh April !! Allez quoi !! Devine !

Cette fois-ci j'ouvris entièrement les yeux, je m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit, me levais, l'attrapais par les épaules et la fixa intensément, le même sourire toujours ancré sur son visage.

-Non ! Tu ... tu es sûre ??

-Naïs l'est et ça me suffit !!

-Tom ?

-Mphrgrgngr… Y a pas moyen de dormir ce matin ? Iris par pitié, on se verra tout à l'heure ! Reviens te coucher April s'il te plait …

-Tom !

-Mais QUOI ?

-Réfléchit !

-Désolé mon cerveau dort encore LUI ! Il grognait toujours, on s'était … hum hum … couchés tard et il n'avait pas encore son quota de sommeil, le pauvre chéri.

-Tom, je suis enceinte … murmurais-je, pour le faire (enfin) réagir …

-Quoi ? Il avait bondit du lit, brusquement réveillé par ma dernière phrase et nous observait, le regard suspicieux, craignant encore que ce ne soit une blague visant à nuire à sa grasse matinée.

-C'est ... c'est vrai ?

-Puisqu'on te le dit !

Lentement, il alla ouvrir la porte-fenêtre menant sur le balcon, revient déposer ses lèvres sur mon front alors que les miennes hurlaient qu'elles voulaient un vrai baiser et se mit à courir. Il passa la porte-fenêtre, enjamba la rambarde du balcon et plongea dans l'océan encore frais en poussant un « Youhouuu !! », que l'on entendit sûrement à l'autre bout du village.

A l'intérieure, Iris et moi riions encore de sa « maturité » …

-Bien ! Maintenant je vous laisse ! Ah au fait, c'est quoi toutes ces pétales de roses par terre ?

-Au revoir Iris … la congédiais-je en souriant.

-Bon, bon, à tout à l'heure ! Bouda-t-elle.

Tom s'amusant encore à faire peur aux requins, je profitais de cet instant de répit pour prendre ma douche. Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, fraîche et habillée, il séchait ses cheveux, qui formaient des petites boucles retombant sur son front, dans sa nuque, sur ses oreilles et dégoulinantes de temps en temps. Un sourire béat sur ses lèvre parfaites, il s'approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras, encore incapable de s'exprimer avec des mots. Enfin après avoir scruté mon visage pendant dix bonnes minutes il m'embrassa, de tous petits baisers, gardant les yeux ouverts pour darder les miens de ses prunelles incroyablement dévastatrices. Alors que je commençais à fondre, il ouvrit la bouche.

-Je t'aime April, et je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

-Je t'aime aussi et je suis extrêmement impatiente …

Il me tint dans ses bras encore longtemps. Je me sentais physiquement normale, pas plus différente qu'avant. Mentalement c'était autre chose … Tout changerait désormais …


	21. Première prophétie

**_Enfin! et oui me revoila, j'ai un peu de temps ce matin j'en profite!  
j'ai passée un super weekend et j'ai reçu 18 reviews : (n'heureuse) donc voici mon 20ème chap, le 21ème posté (because "le prologue")ça prend tournure, je suis contente, je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise toujours.  
Réponses aux reviews!_**

**naikyy:** mdr tu fais hystérique dans ta reviews j'étais pliée! merci beaucoup j'éspère que ce chapitre te fera rire aussi! tu déchires aussi lol a chaque fois que je lis te reviews ou tes réponses à mes reviews je suis à 2 doigts de m'érouler! bon chap' ;) bisous!

**phanis:** lol zut!arrête de regarder la petite barre alors, comme ça la prochaine fois tu riras aussi ;) lol, je risque d'être méchante avec April mais je lui laisse encore un peu de répit. merci de continuer à me lire bonne lecture!

**momo:** ouh ouh mais merci à toi!je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, voila la suite!le mariage c'est pour dans 2 chapitre un peu de patience! lol

**loralys:** mdr oui moi aussi j'ai grande envie de plonger tête la première dans l'océan, malheureusement j'habite plutôt à coté des montagnes et les vac c'est pas pour tout de suite alors ... bref bonne suite! et j'éspère que tu vas continuer à adoré!

**CrazZy-BunNy:** lol la voici la suite! oui elle est enceinte, oui tom est un amour et tt le monde aurait aimé plonger à sa suite ;) mdr bonne lecture!

**Eclipselunaire:** lol pour iris oui ça y est j'ai fini de la faire souffrir lol ... les autres ... bah vous verrez bien ;) bonne suite lol

**soossoo:** comment yumi à fait des chatons ... mystère ... j'en dis pas plus!j'ai fais au plus vite!bonne lecture!

**bellaedwardsm.skaii:** lol et oui (je vien de résupéré un chaton, ça ma fait envie d'en mettre dans ma fic! ;) ) j'éspre que tu vas continuer à aimer! bonne lecture!

**arya15:** merci beaucoup, j'ai plus énormément de tps pr ma fic heureusemen ke j'avais écri des chap d'avance j'ai plus qu'à les taper pour vous les mettre c'est pratique lol, bref j'éspère que tu aimera celui la aussi!bonne lecture!

**solenn-la:** bah on sera de kel sexe est bébé à la naissance!ils font pas les échographies lol l'action arrive mais pas de suite (et oui je suis comme ça lol) je vais essayer de plus intégrer les autres elfes mais c'est pas évident pour l'instant ... j'y réfléchie, moi aussi j'aime les grasse mat' ;)bonne lecture!

**simklob:** lol ouf g t pa mdr tte seule dans mon koi sa rassure! bref, oui c t un peu évident que ce serait april mais ça aurait pas aussi bien marché sinon! je suis contente que t'aime tjs, bonne lecture pr la suite!

**x0-alicecullen-x0:** je c pa encore s'ils vont avoir le bébé de suite ou pas ... j'hésite j'ai pas envie de pleurer sur ma fic nn plus lol, et oui tom n'est pas du matin, il en faut pour qu'il emmerge lol le mariage c pr dans 2 chap je peux pas faire mieux en ce moment , donc surement dans 2 semaines :s bref, bon chap bsx!

**mathieu:** lol comme tt le monde ;) quant au cauchemar, c'est normal que ce soir space, et comme les autres tu va devoir attendre! lol plus d'exclu c fini!mdr

**justine:** pas grave tant que ça te plait c le principal!maintenant que t'a tt lu t va pvr mettre plus de reviews ;) lol je suis pas sur de les laisser tranquil pour le mariage ... j'hésite encore! lol bonne suite! et dsl pr l'attente lol, je fai au mieux promi!

**Nana-Yume:** mdr mon accro fidel!tu fais vmt hystérique toi!lol ça ferait peur si g t pa habitué!tu me fai trop rire! et oui yaura d mini-yumi lol et un mini tom/april aussi ...mais lui je suis pas sur qu'il naitra avan la fin de ma fic!lol bref on véra tu me fai tjs autant rire, donc j'espère que tu aimera tjs autant! bisous!!

**mag':** ah enfin te revoila ;) lol encore un peu de patience ma tite chérie ça arrive! lol bisous

* * *

**_vous avez du le voir dans le titre du chap, a la fin de celui-ci il y aura la réalisation de la 1ere prophétie, c'est un peu floue mais j'éspère que ça restera compréhensible et que vous serez pas trop perdu, si ya besoin, je me débrouillerais pour vous faire une o.s. pdv de ... la personne concernée lol (g failli faire une boulette la!mdr) bref, lisez, réviewez, et à tte!_**

* * *

-Alors April, dis moi mon amour, c'est quoi le programme du jour ?

-Faut vraiment qu'y en ai un ? Plaisantais-je, bon je m'occupe du programme d'aujourd'hui et demain et tu te charges des deux derniers jours avant le mariage ça te va ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras … me répondit-il de sa voix irrésistible.

-Alors … pour commencer, euh ... on va voir Créo ! Il faut qu'il relance la grossesse d'Iris, c'est une priorité. Ensuite … hum … on ira voir Jack et Olivia pour les musiques.

-Et demain ?

-Demain ? … eh bien on verra demain ! Il enfila un bermuda et un tee-shirt et me pris par la main. Direction : « La maison des Démons » ! Ajouta-t-il avec une grosse voix digne des plus grosses super productions cinématographique, provoquant deux fous rire étouffés car nous ne voulions pas déranger Yumi et sa petite famille.

Nous riions encore dans les rues du village, il était tôt mais beaucoup étaient déjà levés, Nymphes, Satyres, Démons, les Elfes semblaient vouloir faire la grasse matinée …

-Tu sais ou est la maison de Créo toi ? Me demanda Tom.

-Pas la moindre idée, non. Mais on trouvera bien.

Les familles étaient réparties par quartiers, par arrivée, par commodité et par choix personnels. Créo et Morphée (on ne pouvait décemment pas leur en vouloir) s'étaient approprié la plus grosse des villas. La plus imposante, la plus facilement remarquable certes, mais à mon goût, pas la plus belle. Visiblement pas à celui de Tom non plus …

-Eh ben dites donc … chuchota-t-il avant de siffler devant la villa.

Pour être honnête, leur maison était belle, mais elle était vraiment « trop tout », dans un style « étalage de richesse » qui était totalement étranger à notre état d'esprit.

Trop grande, beaucoup trop grande pour deux personnes elle aurait facilement pu loger chaque Démon dans un loft.

Trop noire, elle semblait elle aussi faite de lave séchée mais ses veines étaient argentées car en réalité elle était entièrement faite de marbre noir.

Trop chic, deux colonnes de marbres noires encadraient la porte, sculptées à leur extrémités et soutenant un gigantesque balcon. Des dizaines de marches de 2 ou 3 centimètres de hauteur mais larges et profondes de 2 mètres, en marbre également, menaient au porche de la maison. Un jardin digne des plus beaux châteaux français de la Renaissance entourait ces marches.

Trop décoré aussi, à travers les immenses baies vitrées on pouvait apercevoir des lustres, tableaux et sculptures (et on pouvait imaginer les tapis) tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres.

-Tu crois qu'un Majordome va nous ouvrir si on sonne ? Plaisanta Tom en arrivant de la porte.

-Un Majordome ? Je devrais y penser ! lui répondit Créo en arrivant du jardinet en riant, laissant Tom dans l'embarras. Bonjour ! Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite matinale ? Tout va bien j'espère ?

-Bonjour Créo ! Repris-je, oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tout va pour le mieux, en fait nous sommes venus t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Naïs à eu une vision cette nuit et, je suis enceinte ! Le sourire me monta jusqu'aux joues, je ne m'étais pas encore rendue-compte que j'étais vraiment enceinte. Moi. Pour de vrai. Le rouge me monta aux joues en même temps qu'une bouffée de chaleur alors que je prononçais ces mots pour la deuxième fois ...

-Effectivement c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Peut-être que l'arrivée des derniers elfes à finalement débloqué la natalité !

-Merci, oui c'est une possibilité.

-Je suppose que vous êtes aussi venu pour que je lève la punition d'Iris et Peter? En fait, ce n'était pas la peine. La punition était faite de façon à ce qu'au premier embryon formé, la vie reprenne son cours.

-Très bien, elle sera heureuse de l'apprendre ! Merci beaucoup.

-Voulez-vous rester un instant ? Boire une tasse de thé pendant que je vous ferais visiter ?

-Du thé ? Vous pouvez boire autre chose que l'énergie des arbres ? Demanda Tom estomaqué.

-Et bien en fait oui ! Nous pouvons nous nourrir d'eau, de terre et de vent, tout ce qui est énergie naturelle en fait, les tempêtes sont un véritable festin pour nous ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Quant au thé que je vous proposais, ce n'est rien d'autre que de la sève mélangée à de l'eau.

-Oh je vois ! Et bien c'est vraiment gentil de ta part mais, nous ne supportons rien d'autre que le sang animal et nous n'avons pas encore annoncé la nouvelle au reste de la famille …

-Oui je comprends, vous voulez sûrement fêter cela en amoureux aussi ?

-ça fait partie du programme, effectivement oui! ris-je.

-Dans ce cas, passez une bonne journée.

-Merci Créo, passe le bonjour à Morphée !

-Ce sera fait !

Nous avons ensuite directement pris la direction de la villa de Jack et Olivia, sans nous arrêter pour annoncer la nouvelle aux autres villageois qui auraient pus vouloir nous crever les yeux pour affichage publique de bonheur.

La musique filtrait déjà de chez eux, et ils ne nous entendirent pas frapper. Tom m'ouvrit galamment la porte et je le précédais jusqu'à leur pièce de musique.

Ils s'interrompirent en nous voyant entrer.

-Oh, on ne vous avez pas entendu ! Bien dormi ? nous demanda Jack, toujours aussi poli.

-Oui très bien merci, et vous deux ?

-Ca va oui ! Vous êtes venu écouter ce que nous comptons jouer pour la cérémonie? J'ai tout mis sur CD pour que vous puissiez juger ! Ah et on pensait jouer la marche nuptiale au violon et à la harpe ! Et je me demandais aussi si tu voulais qu'on joue en note plus basse pendant vos vœux ? Et si tu voulais qu'on prenne des guitares et une batterie pour les danses ? Et aussi …

-Du calme Olivia ! L'interrompis-je en souriant. Jack réfrène ses ardeurs tu veux ? Elle va exploser avant le jour J !

-Crois-moi quand je te dis que j'essaye … c'est une vrai boule de nerfs …

-Bon j'emporte le CD et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne toucherais pas à un seul instrument sur place, on emmène tout sur CD ça suffira largement pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes. Je ne rêve pas d'un mariage grandiose, je veux juste un mariage simple et unique, de l'amour de l'amitié et pas de stress et je suis persuadée que c'est pareil pour Tom -qui acquiesça- tu vois ?

-Bon très bien … rechigna ma jeune sœur.

-Parfait ! Maintenant que tu es calmée c'est l'heure des bonnes nouvelles. La grossesse d'Iris à été relancée, grâce aux visions de Naïs évidemment.

-Génial qui sont les heureux élus ? Nous demanda Jack.

-April ! Lança tom, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Et moi bien sur (qui d'autre ?). Elle nous a réveillés à l'aube pour nous l'annoncer …

-Fantastique ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Nous dirent-ils en cœur et en riant.

-Merci, on ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, je pense qu'on va profiter du soleil tant qu'il est là.

La moitié de la journée avait déjà filée et comme le lieu de notre mariage nous était toujours interdit, nous avons pris la direction opposée, traversant la ville main dans la main. La côte bordait en fait le village au sud à l'est et à l'ouest, nous avons donc longé la grève et grimpé lentement les reliefs plus élevés de ce coté-ci pour arriver sur un plateau.

La vue n'était pas aussi belle qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre sur ce nouveau monde, mais elle en valait la peine.

L'océan d'un coté, calme et à perte de vue et de l'autre une terre vierge, occupée par des champs de fleurs et plantes en tout genre, et des forêts qui pour l'une d'elle bordaient la naissance d'une montagne aux sommets de neige éternelles, nous coupant la vue sur le reste du continent.

Il s'assit, se reposant sur ses mains placées derrière lui, dos à l'océan, et écarta ses jambes, me faisant signe de m'installer contre lui. Il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin-là et les poils de sa barbe rêche me chatouillaient tandis qu'il m'embrassait le cou ou les cheveux. Il m'enlaça et posa son menton contre mon épaule dénudée, irritant légèrement ma peau d'une caresse.

Nous sommes restés ainsi collés l'un à l'autre pendant de longues heures, appréciant le calme et cette présence silencieuse.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Me chuchota-t-il.

Il était inutile de nier, il me connaissait aussi bien que je le connaissais ... Après un soupir d'exaspération, je lui répondis.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'affreuse impression que tout est trop facile. Il manque quelque chose. C'est comme si j'étais myope. J'ai les yeux sur quelque chose d'important et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est parce que je ne vois rien.

Il s'était déplacé pour me faire face, me prenant les mains, puis le visage en coupe. M'observant intensément.

-Tout ira bien April. Il ne va rien se passer. On fera attention. Je pense que ce sera un beau mariage, tu verras !

-Tom je ne parle pas uniquement du mariage !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu feras une super maman !

-Je ne te parle pas non plus du bébé, enfin si peut-être mais pas uniquement … Je parle de nous tous. Je fais sans cesse ce cauchemar. Dès que je me réveil je l'oubli, et pourtant je sais, je sens que je dois me souvenir. Que c'est important …

-April, j'ai peur que ce ne sois toi que vise la prophétie.

-Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Et bien … ce serais trop évident si c'était pour Naïs avec ses visions, ça parait logique … mais toi avec tes souvenirs … tu es comme une somnambule quand tu as un souvenir, ça peut être dangereux. Essaye de ne pas être imprudente. Je sens ta peur, j'en ai des frissons, je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Apporte les fers, je serais ta prisonnière ! Ironisais-je. Je faisais l'intouchable alors que ses parole m'avaient effrayées. Je venais de prendre conscience que quoi que je fasse, à partir d'aujourd'hui je n'étais plus responsable uniquement de moi. Je devais être prudente.

-N'aie pas peur je serais toujours là. Me rassura-t-il tandis que je me perdais dans mes pensées.

-Comment se fait-il que tu ressentes ma peur? Je croyais que tu ne le pouvais pas?

-En fait ... ce n'est pas ta peur que je perçois. Pas vraiment. Mais je te sens tendue, sans avoir besoin de mon don, et de temps en temps tu es parcourues de frissons, j'en déduis donc que tu as peur.

-Je devrais faire plus attention ... bientôt tu risque d'avoir le vertige en ressentant à quel point je t'aime!

Nous avons ris ensemble puis passé le reste de la journée sur ce plateau. Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras, apaisant quelques peu mes craintes en écoutant battre son cœur.

Il me porta au retour, voyant que j'étais épuisée. Il tenait à m'éviter tout effort, j'avais pris un poids sur les épaules depuis mon euphorie matinale.

Il s'arrêta bien avant le village pour que nous chassions, les animaux du coin était nettement moins exotique que sur l'île, mais même si j'avais une grande envie de panthère je finis par me délecter d'un loup. Moins félin, mais au goût plus salé, presque épicé. Juste ce qu'il me fallait.

Ayant été plus rapide que moi, Tom m'attendait et s'approcha pour me porter, je lui fis signe que c'était inutile et il enlaça ma taille, pour me faire comprendre qu'il me soutenait quand même.

Au village c'était l'effervescence, nous n'étions pas encore sortis de la forêt que l'on entendait déjà les cris de joie et la musique.

Nous avons rapidement rejoint nos frères et sœurs qui nous expliquèrent que la première prophétie s'était réalisée.

-Quoi vous êtes sures ? Laquelle ?

-Certains ! Celles des démons, me criais Iris pour couvrir la musique de sa petite voix. Vous vous souvenez ?  
« Ouvre les yeux pour le trouver,  
Les Siamois ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être  
Parfois la Lumière peut aider  
Mais pour d'autre c'est l'Eau qui nous fait renaître. »  
« Le » désigne « l'amour », « les Siamois » et un surnom que l'on donne souvent aux jumeaux … Vous vous rappelez de Passion ? Elle a une sœur Morgan, son sosie, et bien cette nuit, alors qu'il n'y avait plus de « lumière » et qu'elles s'ennuyaient, elles ont prit un bain de minuit … elles ont commencé à jouer et à s'arroser jusqu'à ce que Passion prenne de l'eau dans les yeux, lorsqu'elles les à ré ouvert … Morgan était face à elle et … enfin voilà quoi ! Elles se sont trouvées.

-ça doit être « étrange » elles ont vécues comme des sœurs pendant 6 ans …

- Oui ben ce n'est pas la meilleure !!

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Elles sont enceintes … toutes les deux, de quoi donner d'autres femmes à jalouser !

-Tes plantes n'y sont peut-être pas pour rien ?

-J'en doute … Elle provoque la fertilité pas la petite graine!

Tous participaient à la fête, dansant, chantant, riant, criant tous un peu troublés mais heureux.

-Eh bien … au moins une prophétie pas catastrophique … espérons qu'elles le seront toutes.

Avec le bruit qui régnait, je fus la seule à entendre Tom et je ne pus qu'acquiescer.

Je pressentais les problèmes comme Tom analysais sentiments et personnalités. Et selon mon sixième sens, nous n'étions pas au bout de nos surprises.

La fête s'éternisa plusieurs heures, Créo avait organisé un banquet à la convenance de chacune des quatres familles. Du thé à la sève de pin et des chips de terre pour les Démons, des gateaux et salades de fleurs pour les Nymphes, Des brochettes de viandes et des frites pour les Satyres et des sorbets de sang, pour nous les elfes, qui avaient différent parfums, ours, loups, daims, lynx, un véritable régal.

Les musiciens avaient sortis des discs tous plus entrainants les uns que les autres et personne ne put s'assoir plus de dix minutes, y compris Iris et moi, car malgré notre fatigue nous avions réussis à convaincre nos amoureux que tant qu'il restait avec nous tout irait bien.

De temps en temps des villageois venaient nous féliciter, auxquels nous répondions d'un sourire muet, le coeur sur le point d'exploser.

C'est à l'aube que chacun rejoint ses quartiers, tous galvanisés par les bonnes nouvelles de la journée.

* * *

**_voila voila ... vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! j'éspère que ça vous a plut, que vous êtes tjs en attente de la suite, que vous m'aimez tjs un peu et tt et tt lol_**

**_bombardez-moi de vos questions et remarques!_**

**_bonne fin de semaine!! ;)_**

l l  
l l  
\/


	22. essayages et prophétie

**_Me revoilà! parait que j'ai été longue, je suis navrée, j'ai eu très peu de temps la semaine dernière et ce weekend, bref suffit des excuses, voilà les réponses à vos reviews!_**

**_sasa: je vais refaire un résumé de la prophétie tkt pas! sinon ça me faisait rire les sorbets au sang voilà la suite!!_**

**_soossoo: pour yumi ... aha ptet bien que oui ptet bien que non ... voilà la suite ;) _**

**_x0-alicecullen-x0: merci merci miss!vla la suite ;)_**

**_CrazZy-BunNy: lol ça sent encore plus mauvais ... mais ya rien qui crame pour le moment tkt pa lol _**

**_Phanis: qui a dit que ma fic ne finirais par une happy end? lol je dis pas non plus que je ferais de mal à personne ... mais ...il est possibe tout soit bien qui finisse bien ;)_**

**_Loralys: ouf alors ça va dans ce cas ;) merci encore miss et bonne lecture!_**

**_eclipselunaire: ...arf, je suis klk1 de cruel c dommage hein? sinon tkt pr la prophétie, je vais faire un petit topo avant mon chap . _**

**_naikyy: LOL! comme je te l'ai dit ta théorie est juste, je v expliquer avec plus de détails si possible ;) (sinon tkt pas g jms assez de bisous, les celibs sont tjs en manque ;p )_**

**_arya15: lol pas de pb je v rééxpliquer tout ça! bonne lecture!_**

**_justine: 3 review à toi toute seule lol merci! pour les prophéties ... bah comme tout je les aies travaillées lol je suis contente que tout cela te plaise, comme le pressens april sa va se gater ... bonne lecture!_**

**_solenn-la: ...hum effectivement ça mérite réfléxion ...mais c pas les perso principaux alors ...je vais voir ce que je peux faire, ptet une fic a part mais plus tard! bref merci et bonne lecture!_**

**_momo: oui ça promets tous ces rejetons lol, la prophétie des elfes c'est pas pour tout de suite patience lol _**

**_simklob: moi aussi ça me fait rire la barbe de tom qui pique o.o voila la suite!!_**

**_nana-yume: ouf si t tjs accro tt va bien je suis sauvée lol mdr vivement shrek4 :p bisous!!_**

* * *

**_rapidement un grand merci à vous toutes encore une fois!, je m'explique vite fait pour la prophétie ..._**

**_il n'ya aucun lien de sang dans les familles April n'est pas vmt la soeur d'Iris et pareil pour Passion et Morgane, mais ils ont des liens forts, comme des frères et soeurs donc ils se considèrent comme tels. Voyant qu'à côté d'elles il n'y avait que des couples hétéro, elles n'ont pas pensées qu'elles pouvaient être déstinées l'une à l'autre et ont pensées (comme tout le monde) qu'elles avaient toujours été jumelles... mais la magie opérant (et la solitude aussi) bah ... ça y est elles ont découvert qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. C'est plus clair? j'éspère en tout cas lol bon allé je vous laisse bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_22. Essayages_**

Le lendemain à midi, tous étaient encore endormies, moi je ne pouvais pas restée couchée plus longtemps. Ma fatigue s'étaient étonnement apaisée, sûrement parce que je n'avais pas fais de cauchemar et que j'avais pris deux copieux repas consécutifs la veille.

Tom ne semblant pas vouloir émerger, je pris une douche rapide avant de monter prendre des nouvelles de ma Yumi et sa progéniture.

De joyeux miaulements accompagnaient ma montée des marches. Yumi était bien là, nourrissant ses trois petits avec le regard que seule une mère peut avoir.

Le tableau était irrésistible, j'installais mon chevalet, pris une toile blanche, une boîte de peinture neuve et entrepris jusqu'à la moitié de la matinée, de représenter toute l'émotion que transcrivait cette scène.

-Joli travail ! Je venais de mettre la touche finale à ma toile lorsque la voix de mon adorable fiancé me fit sursauter et lâcher mes outils, tombant évidemment côté peinture …

-Tom ! Une main sur le cœur j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits et mon souffle, il était resté derrière moi furtivement et silencieusement pendant près de trois quarts d'heure.

-Ca n'est que vengeance ! Plaisanta-t-il, que crois-tu que j'ai ressentis en voyant le lit vide à mon réveil ? Hum ?

-Idiot, que voulais-tu qu'il me soit arrivé ? Tu dormais comme un loir et je ne retrouvais pas le sommeil, j'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

-Humpf … tu parles d'une excuse !

-Bon passons … je voyais qu'il faisait semblant d'être fâché et je préférais le laisser bouder, ça lui passerais bien assez tôt. On va chez Nora et Frank ? Il serait temps d'essayer nos tenues !

-On passe chercher les autres ? Comme ça on essaye tous ensemble … Garçons et filles séparément bien entendu !

-Hum … oui bonne idée ! (Comme quoi … ça arrive à tout le monde ! xD) Je passe chez Nais et Olivia, tu t'occupes d'Iris et Alexia ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Et les hommes dans tout ça ? On les laisse aux placards ? Machiste !

- Pff … allez fil ! Je me détournais pour partir avant lui mais visiblement j'avais oubliée quelque chose. Il me tira par le poignet et m'embrassa fougueusement, comme il le faisait rarement, pour me faire comprendre qu'il espérait que je ne serais pas trop longue …

O o . o O o . o O o . o O

-Oh wouaou ! April tu es … sublime !

L'heure d'essayages avaient sonné. Chacune avait revêtit sa tenue, sauf Nora qui n'avait pas tout à fais fini la sienne.

Iris avait choisit une robe bleu pastel, dos nu, elle épousait parfaitement sa poitrine, resserrée à la taille avant de s'évaser, plus vaporeuse, qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Ses cheveux, qu'elle n'avait pas coupés depuis mon arrivée, étaient relevés. Elle avait attrapée deux mèches de cheveu juste au dessus de ses oreilles, qu'elle avait entortillées et lacées de mini orchidées identiques à celles de la prairie. Elle avait ensuite nouée ses deux mèches derrière sa tête pour former une demi queue et fais boucler quelques autres mèches.

Nais avait choisit une robe chocolat, sans décolleté, longue jusqu'à couvrir ses pieds mais qui découvrait son échine jusqu'au bassin, retenue sur la moitié du dos par une douzaine de petites chaines en or. Elle avait bouclés ses cheveux en grosses anglaises qu'elle laissait flotter derrière elle.

Olivia arborait une robe fuchsia en soie, asymétrique en haut (une seule bretelle) et en bas, couvrant d'un côté son genou, de l'autre sa cheville. Olivia avait totalement raidis ses cheveux roux

Alexia, elle, avait une robe vert amande, dos nu longue jusqu'aux chevilles, brodée de fleurs or, qui formaient une spirale serpentant depuis l'une de ses bretelles jusqu'au bas de sa robe.

Nora avait laissée la sienne sur un des mannequins de la pièce. Elle était constitué d'un haut doré à fine bretelles, en soie et d'une jupe assortit, très fluide et bordée de dentelle au niveau des genoux.

Quant à moi …

Cette robe je l'avais rêvée …

Elle était tout ce que j'espérais.

Bustier. Blanche bien sûre, mais en dégradés qui virait jusqu'au bleu pastel à mes pieds.

Elle s'évasait à la taille le satin ondulant à chacun de mes mouvements sans faire de moi une meringue. Sur toute la partie blanche était cousue de minuscules fleurs d'or, presque invisible à l'œil nu mais qui scintillait face au soleil de ce milieu d'après-midi.

Iris avait remonté mes cheveux en chignon bas d'où dépassaient de fines mèches de mes cheveux qui ondulaient en grosses boucles. Elle avait planté dans mon chignon de mini-lys blanc poudrés de paillètes d'or.

J'en avais le souffle coupé.

Devant le miroir gigantesque de Nora j'arrivais à peine à me reconnaitre.

Je n'entendais même plus le babillage de mes sœurs qui s'extasiaient devant chacune de nos robes.

Lentement, comme déconnectée du monde, je cherchais Nora des yeux et lui murmurait un simple « merci », incapable de parler.

J'avais pensé à apporter mon bouquet qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ma tenue. Quatre grand lys blancs mélangés à une dizaine d'orchidées retraçant tout les tons bleutés de ma robe, parsemés de brindilles d'herbe fraiche pailletés pour rappeler (au départ) la terre du lieu et désormais les détails minimes de ma robe. J'étais impatiente de voir la tête de Tom d'ici trois jours ...

Ca me paraissait vraiment trop loin …

-April ? Aaaaapril ?? Appelait Iris, tentant vainement de me faire réagir, je m'étais enterrée dans le fin fond de mes pensées depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Oui … oui, je … euh … c'est parfait. Merci beaucoup.

-Oui, oui, on sait ! Ca fait dix bonnes minutes que tu nous répètes ça !

Oups !

-Oui ? Ah ! Je … euh … changeons-nous, ils doivent nous attendre.

-Bah en fait, on a déjà quitté nos robes nous !

Je m'empressais de me changer, rougissante sous les rires moqueurs de mes chères sœurs …

Décoiffées et habillées normalement, nous avons donc rejoints nos hommes qui visiblement nous attendaient depuis … un certain temps !

-Pas trop tôt ! On a cru que vous aviez fini par vous coudre les robes sur le dos …

-Hum … c'était presque le cas pour l'une d'entre-nous … la futur mariée pour ne pas la citer …

-Iris … grognais-je.

-Quoi c'est vrai ! T'es restée plus de quinze minutes à nous répéter « c'est parfait. Merci. » J'ai cru que t'étais bloquée, coincée dans un espace temps ou je ne sais quoi …

-A ce point-là ? Demanda Tom qui jubilait.

-Tu n'imagines même pas … elle était splendide.

-Comme toujours !

Rougissante, je le remerciais de son soutien d'un baiser, ce qui fit (enfin) taire Iris.

-Bon je crois que c'était tout … Le bouquet ?

-Sera frais dans trois jours. (Iris)

-La musique ?

-Est enregistrée ! (Jack)

-Les costumes ?

-Du sur-mesure ! (Frank)

-Et ta robe Nora ?

-Je la fini ce soir. (Nora)

-Ou en est la déco ?

-J'ai mis la touche finale ce matin. (Alexia)

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

_**Au départ je devais avancer la date du mariage, mais Tom avait pour charge d'organiser les jours suivants par rapport au chapitre précédent, alors un petit bonus de temps vous est accordé ! (comme ça vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre pour le mariage ;) )**_

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Tom prit la parole pour la suite.

-Parfait ! Dans ce cas, on a deux jours de repos. Que chacun s'occupe comme il le souhaite, ne comptez pas voir April d'ici la veille du mariage, je l'enlève. On se retrouve dans deux jours !

-Amusez-vous bien ! Nous crièrent-ils en cœur alors que Tom qui m'avait déjà prise dans ses bras commençait à courir.

Il passa d'abord par notre villa, récupéra un sac qu'il avait du préparer pendant que je peignais ce matin, et repartit en pleine forêt, évitant habilement arbres, racines, branches, rochers et fossés qui se trouvaient sur notre route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions à destination. Il avait trouvé par je ne sais quel miracle le temps de nous aménager un mini campement à la belle étoile, au milieu d'une clairière, tout près d'une cascade sauvage.

L'eau était assez fraîche et il m'y poussa pour une bataille aquatique avant de nous installer sur les couvertures pour une soirée aux chandelles qu'il avait disposées en cercle autour de nous.

Nous avons passés la soirée à discuter et à se câliner. Il essayait, inutilement car il était trop tôt, d'écouter et de sentir ce qui se passait sous mon nombril avant de remonter pour entendre les trépignements de mon cœurs. C'est 

ainsi qu'il s'endormit, me laissant parler toute seule pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il ne répondait plus, sa tête se soulevant au rythme de ma respiration. Soupirant de temps en temps dans son sommeil lorsque je cessais de caresser ses cheveux.

Moi je mis du temps à m'endormir, incapable de bouger j'observais les étoiles, petits points de lumière dont certaines constellations formaient des objets, des animaux, ou encore deux grands yeux ronds qui me donnaient l'impression détestable de ne pas être en sécurité, observée et traquée …

Le sommeil finit tout de même par me gagner, me plongeant dans un cauchemar silencieux ou une paire de grands yeux jaunes brillant m'observaient et me poursuivaient, finissant toujours par me rattraper, après quoi mon esprit me réveillait, m'évitant l'horreur de la suite …

Le lendemain c'est sous les murmures et les baisers de Tom que je m'éveillais, me menaçant de chatouilles si je n'ouvrais pas très vite les yeux.

Sa tête masquait les rayons du soleil, entourant ses cheveux d'une couronne de lumière angélique. Je repris possession de ses lèvres, avant de le laisser m'emmener vers une nouvelle destination inconnue.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous étions au bord de la mer, sur une plage ensoleillée. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que la mer me manquait. Je ne m'y étais pas baignée une seule fois depuis notre arrivée sur le continent.

Tom me tendais déjà un maillot, bandeau + shorty blanc et turquoise à motif floraux.

-Pas besoin, on est tous seuls ! Il fit une grimace étrange … entre l'envie de me cacher au monde entier (même les poissons) et l'envie de m'avoir pour lui seul dans l'eau, aussi rapidement que possible.

Il finit par poser le maillot tandis que je me déshabillais et plongeais, puis il me rejoint, m'enlaçant et m'empêchant de nager, de fassions à ce que nous coulions sur le fond de sable fin.

Une fois nos corps rassasiés, il m'emmena vers la fin de la surprise, un peu plus loin de grosses tortues marines nageaient accompagnées de quelques petits, et quelques dauphins qui vinrent à notre rencontre pour nager avec nous. Je passais une main sur la nageoire dorsale de celui qui était le plus proche de moi et me laissais entraîner par sa course folle, m'éjectant quelquefois au dessus de l'eau avant de me récupérer dessous et ricanant comme savent le faire ces animaux aquatiques.

Tom suivait, sur le dos d'une tortue aux nageoires puissantes essayant de me rattraper, peut-être avait-il oublié que sous l'eau j'étais imbattable … je le laissais gagner en faisant ralentir mon ami Flipper d'une caresse.

Tout à coup, tous les animaux disparurent, le ciel au dessus de nous s'assombrit et il fit nuit noir en moins de trente secondes.

Tom se rapprocha de moi et nous joignîmes la surface ensemble alors que le soleil, momentanément caché par la lune refaisait son apparition.

-Mince on a loupé une éclipse ! Tom était dégoutté, trouvant probablement qu'il ne m'avait pas fait assez de surprise pendant notre escapade amoureuse.

La fin de la journée approchait, il me ramena donc sur plage, toujours avec cette envie de ne pas me fatiguer plus que nécessaire, et de me garder tout près de lui.

En arrivant, j'eu à nouveau cette détestable impression d'être observée, et j'aperçus si furtivement que je cru rêver, deux grands yeux jaunes derrière les arbres qui disparurent en moins d'un battement cils si bien que je n'en parlais pas, oubliant vite cet instant de frayeur face au sourire étincelant de mon futur époux.

De nouveau, au village c'était l'effervescence.

-Encore une prophétie tu crois ? Demandais-je à Tom.

-What else ? (mdr « quoi d'autre ? » navrée j'avais envie :D )

Comme la dernière fois, nous avons rejoint notre famille et Iris nous expliqua que les Nymphes avaient réalisés leur prophétie.

-Vous vous souvenez ? « Le Matin peut se faire Nuit  
La Mort peut se réveiller  
Pour éviter les ennuis  
Les ennemis devront s'entraider. » C'est l'éclipse qui a tout déclenchée, la nuit soudaine a surpris tout le monde et l'une d'entre elle, Pétale je crois, est tombée d'un arbre et s'est gravement cognée la tête sur une pierre, Soleil et Lune étaient les plus proche elles ont accourues et ont compris que l'heure de la prophétie était venue, ne se connaissant pas d'ennemis, elles se sont elles-mêmes entre-aidées et se sont découvert un pouvoir de guérison, qui en fait est commun à toutes les Nymphes et elles ont réussies à sauver Pétale de justesse. Tu comprends ? Dans la nature, le soleil et la lune ne peuvent pas se côtoyer, ce sont des « ennemis » par nature, et l'éclipse à transformer le matin en nuit, enfin l'après-midi …

-Eh bien ! Déjà deux prophéties … à ce train là ce sera vite fini !

-Espérons … ça m'énerve un chouya de savoir que l'on n'est pas maître de son destin … dis-je avec une note d'amertume dans la voix.

Pour la deuxième fois nous avons passés la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, entendant que d'autre Démones attendaient elles aussi un heureux évènement.

-Alors c'était bien votre escapade ?

-Sensationnel … je te raconterais tout ça !

-J'espère bien ! me répondit la curieuse Iris. Bon, moi je vais me coucher ! A demain, dormez bien.

Plus que quelques heures déjà.

Ou enfin je ne savais plus trop.

J'étais tellement atteinte par le bonheur que j'en oubliais mes cauchemars et mauvais pressentiments. Le reste de la soirée passa vite, je souriais béatement ; ne distinguant aucune paroles à travers le brouhaha qui m'entourait si ce n'est quelques paroles de Tom, murmurées à mon oreille auxquels je ne pouvais répondre que par l'affolement des battements de mon cœur.

Je ne dormis presque pas de la nuit, à la fois angoissée et pressée. Je passais la nuit sur la terrasse, les pieds dans l'eau, à écouter le ressac des vagues qui glissaient sous moi, les grillons qui chantaient non loin, les étoiles … jusqu'à ce que Tom ne me rejoigne, après quoi seuls ses yeux, les battements de son coeur et son odeur musquée m'obnubilaient.

* * *

**_Voilà! j'éspère que cette nouvelle prophétie est un peu plus clair! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine, je sais pas encore quand je posterais le mariage ... _**

**_gros bisous à vous toutes!!_**

l l  
l l  
\/


	23. Mariage

**_et voici et voilà: LE MARIAGE. dans ce chapitre il n'ya QUE le mariage ... donc il est 2 fois moins long que ce que je vous poste d'habitude mais je pense l'avoir assez bien réussi, donc en principe, pas de décéption à l'horizon._**

**_sinon quoi dire ... bah je sais plus lol, je vous mettrais ça en bas si je m'en rappel après avoir répondu à_**

**_VOS REVIEWS_**

**_soossoo: Tout ça t'aimes?o.o merci :D les yeux jaunes c'est ... et bah non tu saura pas lol (les autres nn plus t'inquiète) bref merci bcp de ton soutien! _**

**_solenn-la: C'est ma futur robe de mariée :D, faut juste que je trouve le futur époux xD pas de prophétie pendant le mariage, hors de question que je gâche ce si beau moment! :o Sacrilège!! lol prochaine prophétie ... vous verrez bien :p_**

**_sasa: aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, April à énormément de chance en effet ... je te laisse lire le mariage ;)_**

**_phanis: le voila! le voila! le voila! (1 jour 1/2 c'est assez vite?), effectivement la prophétie des elfes sera la dernière, courage yen a plus pour très longtemps (je pensais faire énormément de chapitres mais plus ça va , plus je me rends compte que la fin approche :'( )_**

**_simklob: oui oui g aussi une vie en dehors de ma fic lol ;) les yeux jaunes c'est pas klk1, mais klkchose (c tt ce que je te dirais plus la peine de chercher lol), effectivement, les nymphes n'ont pas d'autres pouvoirs que celui de la guérison, plus la blessure est grave plus elles doivent être nombreuse à soigner car ça les fatigue beaucoup. et je pense effectivement qu'on va pas tarder à avoir besoin d'elles ..._**

**_Crazzy-bunny: peur? niark niark but atteint :p lol les nyeux jaunes vont être pas loin, tout prêt et très présent pdt klk chapitres, jusqu'à ce qu'on voit leur corps aussi ;), soigne ton coeur je veux pas te faire mourru non plus! Rien de mal pdt le mariage, je suis pas assez sadique et vous vous y attendez trop! J'ai pris mon temps t'inquiètes, à toi de juger le résultat!_**

**_justine: 4 reviews à toi tte seule tricheuse!lol (c un peu grace à toi si je poste ...) Pas la peine de chercher un sens au prophéties pour l'instant, je les ai trop travaillées pour que tu trouves lol (du moins je l'espere, sinon je peux tout refaire de a à z lol et pour te répondre, oui je songe à publier ma fic, dès que je l'aurais finit, je la rebosse à fond pour qu'elle passe chez un éditeur, je vous tiendrait au courant si ça marche_**

**_momo: ça arrive, ça arrive, un peu de patience! merci encore!_**

**_Arya15: ah ce george (clonney what else?)! Morgan n'avait pas de mari, dans ma description il y avait 4 couples + elle tte seule :p g pensé à tout lol (+ Créo morphée et Passion, ça fait bien 12)_**

**_eclipselunaire: bon sa va alors, apparement tt le monde à compris la dernière (Allelujah!)heureuse de voir que mes descriptions laisse courir l'imagination!_**

**_naikyy: et oui et oui vert amande, c'est vert lol (comme la pate d'amande verte :p) comme je te l'ai mis sur msn, tu peux aller sur pourpre . com, ça te donne tout les détails des couleurs, avec un échantillon etc... c'est un super site! tkt pas même à moi les yeux jaunes font peur :s il ne se passera rien pdt la mariage principalement pcq vous êtes toutes persuadée que ce sera le cas, mais aussi pcq je suis pas assez cruelle (contrairement à certaine ... LOL)_**

**_bellaedwardsm.skaii: pas de pb, ton absence est pardonnée!lol les mioches c'est pas pour tout de suite! ;) merci encore!!_**

**_x0-alicecullen-x0: et oui, deuxième petit bonus ... enfin gros bonus c kan mm le mariage lol pour les yeux ... ahah ... serait-ce de la paranoïa? mystère, mystère ... si tu te dit que pr les elfes se sera moins gentil (la prophétie) ben ... c'est parceque c'est le cas lol j'spr que la suite est arrivée assez vite à ton gout ;)_**

* * *

**_juste une ligne pour toutes vous remercier et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ..._**

**_et petit coup de pub pour un super site internet, si vous avez envie de décrire klkchose et que vous voulez être précis au niveau de la couleur, vous pouvez utiliser ce site "pourpre . com" c'est super bien fait et très complet, ya des couleurs du genre Alizarine ou Smaragdin, bon moi ça me fait rire et je trouve que ça donne des idées de noms de persos. voilà_**

**_BONNE LECTURE!!_**

* * *

**_23. mariage_**

Une nuit à la belle étoile et deux heures de sommeil plus tard, Tom me réveilla pour que l'on aille se préparer, les filles m'attendaient chez Nora et Tom devait rejoindre les garçons chez Peter.

Après un rapide passage sous la douche et une dizaine de baisers exaltants, je tentais vainement de délaisser mon futur époux pour éviter une crise de nerfs de la part de mes sœurs.

-Un peu de patience mon ange, ce soir nous partons en lune de miel, en attendant … on va devoir se séparer quelques heures. A tout à l'heure mon amour.

-En lune de miel ? Comment ça en lune de miel ? On ne vient pas d'en prendre deux jours ?

-Allons, ne me dit pas que tu as été rassasiée par ces deux petits jours ? Deux jours, ce n'est pas une lune de miel April ! En plus, ça doit se passer après le mariage, pas avant ! Sauf si tu ne veux pas … dans ce cas on restera là, comme si de rien n'était …

-Non, non ! Bien sûr que j'en ai envie !! Et on part où ?

Il leva les sourcils, l'air suspicieux.

-Tu as sincèrement cru que je me ferais avoir par ta question piège ?

-Oui bon ça va, on sait jamais … On va ou déjà ?

Il m'embrassa en souriant pour toute réponse et me pris la main pour m'accompagner jusqu'au pas de la porte, embrassa mon front et fila aussi vite qu'un raie de lumière.

Le salon de Nora ressemblait à une fourmilière.

Elles couraient dans tous les sens, divers accessoires (de torture sûrement) à la main, chantant, criant, riant … jusqu'à ce qu'elles m'aperçoivent. Heureusement que mes mains étaient libre sinon je n'aurais pas pu boucher mes oreilles, elles avaient vraiment des voix perçantes …

-Enfin April ! Pas trop tôt ! Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? T'as vu ta tête ? T'as pas dormi de la nuit ou quoi ? Il faudra que je dise deux mots à Tom ! C'est dingue ça … Enfin c'est vrai quoi ! Je me doute que vous avez du passer une trèèèès bonne nuit, mais quand même vous auriez pu garder ce genre de …

-Oh là Iris du calme ! Non je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, mais ne t'en prend pas à Tom ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ensuite peu importe l'heure qu'il est personne n'a fixé d'horaire pour la cérémonie, et quoi qu'il arrive, ce mariage ne commencera pas sans moi ! Pour finir, je suis persuadée que tu vas faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour que je ressemble à quelque chose et arranger ma mine de morte-vivante d'ici deux heures.

-Certes, admit-elle. Bon bah allez change toi que je te coiffe !

Les conversations allaient bon train, je du raconter en détails notre escapade amoureuse en ayant la vague impression d'oublier un détail, mais ne voyant pas ce que cela pouvait être je ne cherchais pas plus loin dans mes souvenirs. Trois heures plus tard nous étions toutes prêtes. Coiffées, habillées, et le teint aussi frais qu'une rose qui vient d'éclore grâce à un masque de beauté concocté évidemment par Iris.

Il avait été convenu que les garçons nous attendraient sur le lieu du mariage, où un brouillard épais cacherait la déco et notre arrivée.

Nous avons donc pris la route, cortège de filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres dans les rues désertes du village, car nos voisins, eux, avaient poursuivis la fête jusqu'à notre réveil.

Notre habitude de vivre pieds nus n'avait pas été modifiée pour l'occasion et celles qui avaient des robes longues devaient les relever pour éviter qu'elles ne trainent dans le sable déjà tiède que nous foulions.

Le brouillard qu'Olivia maintenait était si dense que je passais devant sans même m'en apercevoir, c'est au son de la voix de Tom qui demandait ou j'étais que je stoppais ma marche et revenait quelques pas en arrière pour observer la masse opaque qui masquait le lieu de mon mariage.

Toutes mes sœurs avaient disparues pour s'installer auprès de leurs compagnons et James sortit, me tendant son bras pour me mener à mon fiancé.

La musique retentit alors, sortant de nulle part, douce et joyeuse et le brouillard se dissipa peu à peu, laissant apparaitre un chemin large de deux mètres, couvert de pétales de roses blanches et bleues, puis deux rangées de quatre chaises disposées de part et d'autre du chemin, faites d'un bois fin et clair sur lesquelles étaient assis 6 de mes compagnons.

Naïs étaient seule, attendant James qui tenait mon bras avec douceur et fierté, et Alexia attendait Fred, qui officiait la cérémonie.

Tous avaient le visage tourné vers moi, souriant et m'encourageant à avancer.

Peter et Iris, nos deux témoins apparurent ensuite, le tout révélé petit à petit par Olivia qui … Non … En fait, c'était le temps qui me faisait languir pas Olivia, ou alors c'était moi … souhaitant inconsciemment graver chaque détail dans ma jeune mémoire. J'avais l'impression de marcher au ralenti.

Enfin, je pus distinguer les contours d'une arche, du même bois que les chaises, fleuries de roses blanches et bleues, sous laquelle se tenait Fred. Sur son costume classique, il portait une écharpe de soie ivoire. Je m'arrêtais en voyant Tom.

Il était magnifique.

Son costume était blanc, le col était en satin ivoire, sa chemise bleu turquoise et son nœud papillon, semblable au col, était strié de fils d'or minuscules qui brillaient sous le zénith. Lui aussi semblait stupéfait de me voir ainsi parée. Puis sur son visage, laissant place à la bouché bée, il figea un sourire d'une exquise perfection. Ses yeux pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant au matin de noël qui attend qu'on lui accorde l'ouverture du plus gros paquet …

James pressa mon bras pour me faire avancer et à chacun de mes pas je sentais mon cœur battre, à m'en déchirer les côtes. Il déposa ma main dans celle de Tom, qui l'attira imperceptiblement à lui pour y déposer un baiser, je sentis mes joues frémir, un immense sourire se dessinant sur mes joues roses.

Il se tourna en même temps que moi face à Fred qui commença.

-Mes chers amis, frères et sœurs, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de ces deux êtres. Tom, acceptes-tu de prendre pour épouse, April ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la Mort vous sépare ?

C'est en me regardant dans les yeux qu'il répondit, avec une lueur de tendresse et de détermination inédite :

-Oui, à jamais.

-April, …

-OUI !

Tout le monde rit devant mon empressement, mais personne ne chercha à faire reprendre Fred, heureusement.

-Bien, je vous déclare donc mari et femme ! Vous pouvez emb … rasser la mariée …

Nos lèvres s'étaient soudées avant la fin de sa phrase, avides de se retrouver.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et je sentais celui de Tom s'emballer tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui, toujours un peu plus fort. Je relâchais la première ce baiser, en ayant l'impression d'avoir scellé une promesse mutuelle.

Frank siffla a deux reprises et une dizaine de colombes cachées parmi les lys s'envolèrent, tandis que les oiseaux nous masquaient je crus apercevoir à nouveau des yeux qui nous observaient mais cette fois encore ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils avaient apparus … je commençais à devenir paranoïaque.

Alexia sortit d'autre chaise et écarta toutes les autres pour laisser place à une piste de danse improvisée, elle disposa également une table longue, sur laquelle elle installa divers plat de glaces à assortir selon nos préférences, et des coupes à champagne qu'elle remplit d'un liquide rouge sombre, épais et parfumé.

Elle en donna ensuite une pour chacun de nous, Iris plaisantant …

-Désolée, mais je suis enceinte, pas d'alcool pour moi ! Elle riait toute seule, il est vrai que le liquide ressemblait à du vin, mais à l'odeur on voyait tout de suite que c'était …

-Pff, t'es bête ! C'est du sang de lynx ! J'ai chassé pendant des heures dans les montagnes pour en trouver, c'est le meilleur que je n'ai jamais gouté !

-Ha ! Ca change tout alors ! Iris vida son verre d'un coup.

J'en fis presque autant, tendre et sucré, le sang de lynx était véritablement délicieux … Heureusement qu'elle en avait récupéré plusieurs bouteilles …

La musique se lança, et Tom m'enlaça pour un rock endiablé … cet homme avait décidemment le rythme dans la peau ! Les autres après quelques secondes d'hésitations, se joignirent à nous.

Nous avons passé cette journée à danser, chanter et rire, et la soirée arriva petit à petit, excitant mon impatience car je ne savais toujours pas où Tom m'emmènerait pour notre lune de miel.

* * *

**_C'est extrêmement court, je sais … Mais ! Fallait que je coupe là. lol_**

**_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !_**

**_Une idée pour le lieu de la lune de miel ?_**

**_Non parce que je cherche encore en fait … mdr_**

**_Allez, je vous laisse !!_**

**_Bye ;)_**

**_hum hum YUMI POWER!! (tkt je savais que je pouvais compter sur ta review mm ac un chapitre de plus )_**

l l  
l l  
\/


	24. Lune de miel écourtée

**_Et oui, c'est moi! encore ... je suis trop gentille avec vous, ma bonté me perdra!_**

**_Mais vous aussi vous avez été ... ouh là! ya même pas de mots tellement je suis heureuse!_**

**_300 reviews ... (merci à soossoo qui s'est battue pour y arriver!) et + de 5000 visites ÔÔ comme ferait cette très chère Yumi!Merci (c'est ptet pathétique, mais j'ai les larmes aux yeux) bref ... merci mille fois à vous toutes qui me lisez, deux mille fois à celles qui me mettes des reviews, et enfin "l'élite", merci dix mille fois à celles qui me lisent, me reviews et m'encourage depuis le début (ça sonne comme un adieu mais ça n'est qu'un au revoir)  
Quoi? comment ça pas au revoir ?comment ça vous avez pas encore lu? Ah ma fic ... bah c'est pas grave c'est secondaire! Non?...ah d'accord...sympa ... ok bah je vous laisse alors!  
_****_  
Comme vous allez le constater, (faux espoirs de tranquilité niark niark!!) je me rattrappe largement de la longueur du chapitre du mariage avec celui-là qui (sur word) fait une page de plus que ce que je poste d'habitude (une page sans interlignes, avec des marges minuscules, et une toute petite police d'écriture, comme ça personne pourra pas dire que j'ai pas fait d'efforts ;)  
Voici donc, la lune de miel ...  
Est-ce que j'ai repris les méchancetés? oui ...  
Est-ce qu'il ya de l'action? oui  
Est-ce que c'est la prophétie? non même pas!  
Est-ce que c'est bientôt la fin? hum ... oui et non ... je dirais 3 ptet 4 chapitres avant le mot fatidique (snif ça me brise déjà le coeur) ... plus si l'inspiration me vient mais j'en doute.  
Est-ce que tu va enfin répondre à nos reviews et nous laisser lire? hum ... rho bon d'accord!  
_****_(monologue avec moi même navrée!)_**

Je disais donc ... REPONSES A VOS REVIEWS! (xD)

**_Crazzy-bunny: Oui oui, voilà la suite, un peu de patience que diable! voilà un des moments si attendu, l'apparition du monstre ... BOUH! (je t'ai fais peur? non? dommage ... je t'aurais dans le chapitre!!) et oui effectivement je suis méchante parceque je gache pas le mariage, mais la lune de miel! Quant à l'accouchement ... aucune naissance avant la fin de ma fic, ou ptet celui de Peter et Iris mais c'est tout. voila!! merci encore à toi!bsx_**

**_x0-alicecullen-x0: pour le brouillard, bah c'est Olivia qui l'avait mis en place pour garder la surprise de la décoration et de la robe d'April jusqu'au bout, c'est plus clair? Les yeux ... les yeux arrivent!! et effectivement ... ça va chauffer! bsx_**

**_Nana-yume: YUMI POWAAAAA! comme si tu pouvais m'en vouloir de poster trop vite lol! bon comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai failli me pisser dessus avec ta review, mdr merci à toi fidèle accro!! bsx :)_**

**_XxjustineblainxX: retard pardonné puisque tu as reviewer tout ce que tu avais loupé! (merci au passage pour les autres chapitres) contente que tout t'ai plut! voici la suite et merci encore! bsx_**

**_Phanis: MDR bah si j'ai pu lol! J'ai travailler 8mois dans une boutique de pret à porter hommes, et de tout ce que j'ai vu le noeud pap c'est vachement plus classe qu'une cravate, et je voulais pas ne rien mettre non plus donc ... bref chacun ses gouts lol pas possible de créer un voilier sans demander à Créo (hors c'est exclu) donc bah ... surprise lol, je pourrais pas tjs mettre 1jour 1/2 a poster hein! la c surtt que j'avais des jours de congés et que l'histoire était prête. ... bref!bonne lecture! bsx_**

**_soossoo: BRAVO! et merci!! la 300ème c'est pour toi! et non pas d'esprit sadique sur le mariage comme promis lol, et oui les roses bleues sont à mon gout (avec les noir) les plus belles! merci à toi pour tes 2 reviews!bsx_**

**_Arya15: merci beaucoup, promis je continu sur ma lancée!lol bonne lecture! bsx_**

**_solenn-la: lol non Créo est un gentil, il a rien fait !mdr pour la lune de miel ... s'aurait pu être bien sous l'eau ... magique et magnifique ... mais pas possible! tu comprendra plus tard pourquoi. merci encore!! bsx_**

**_justine: tu te surpasses!6 reviews!! merci :) et non la lune de miel ... est gachée lol, je te laisse lire ça! merci pour tout! et si tu veux t'amuser, j'ai des chapitres qui atteignent pas les 10 reviews ... si tu veux les compléter avec tes reviews, libre à toi! (il s'agit des 5 premiers et du 11) merci pour toutes tes reviews, c'est trop gentil à toi!! bsx_**

**_bellaedwardsm.skaii: merci! celui la est bcp plus long! bonne lecture!!bsx_**

**_simklob: et oui ça y est!! la chose ...réponse à la fin du chapitre! (ou pas) et oui, tu as trouvé, il vont sur l'île :p ... je te laisse lire pour le reste!! merci bcp bsx!!_**

**_momo: bah pour la croisière il aurait fallu un bateau ... or, ils ont laissés tous les engins à moteur au placard ... donc pas de big boat lol mais c t une bonne idée! merci bcp !bonne lecture! bsx_**

**_naikyy: évidement que tu es pardonnée je peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça!! lol voilà la suite continue à me faire rire!! bisous_**

**_eclipselunaire: mdr pour tes 2 reviews lol! g trouvé pour la lune de miel... bonne lecture!!_**

**_

* * *

_****_  
24. Lune de miel écourtée._**

Notre mariage venait de prendre fin. Ou plutôt la fête qui le suivait. Olivia et Jack avaient tenu à clôturer les festivités en nous jouant un air et Peter m'avait invitée pour la dernière danse.

Tom me rejoint à la fin de la chanson pour le départ vers un quelconque endroit paradisiaque qu'il avait sûrement recherché depuis notre arrivée.

Je le vis faire un clin d'œil à Olivia, et pendant que tous nous faisaient un signe d'au revoir, celle-ci leva les mains pour nous enfermer dans une bulle de … nuage ? C'était plus doux et plus chaud que le brouillard humide de ce matin, et bien plus confortable surtout !

-Eh ! A quoi vous jouez ?

-Chut, je ne veux pas que tu voies où l'on va.

-C'est pas une raison pour comploter avec mes sœurs derrière mon dos!

-En l'occurrence, si, et ce sont mes sœurs aussi.

-Olivia ! Olivia éclairci-moi ce nuage !

Tom riait à gorge déployée en voyant ma tête déconfite, et Olivia ne me répondit pas.

-Inutile chère petite femme, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, on à déjà décollés.

-Mais … Mais je … j'ai … je n'ai même pas lancé le bouquet …

-Aucune importance !

-Bon … Ce sera long ?

-Es-tu impatiente d'arriver où rebutée à l'idée de passer ta nuit de noce dans un nuage avec moi?

-On a tant de temps que ça ! Boudais-je … une nuit dans un nuage … avec toi … brrr … y a intérêt à ce qu'on atteigne le septième ciel !

-Mais on y est déjà … D'un mouvement de la main et il éclaircit le haut de la bulle et me montra le ciel d'un bleu encre de chine, parsemé d'étoiles argentées, tout en faisant glisser ma robe sur mes épaules, caressant et embrassant chaque parcelle de mon corps peu à peu découverte …

. o O o . o O o . o O o .

Navrée si vous vouliez un passage de la nuit de noce en nuage ;) en tout cas c'est sûrement mieux que l'avion !

. o O o . o O o . o O o .

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était sur le point de se lever, notre nuage se posa en douceur au sol. La bulle nous avait privée de toutes les sensations extérieures, décuplant celles qui se déroulaient à l'intérieur … et c'est avec étonnement que je repris possession de mes sens, de la même manière qu'à ma sortie de l'eau après mon éveil … il ya si longtemps déjà …

Le sable frais sous mes pieds, l'odeur humide d'une forêt tropicale, le murmure des vagues qui venaient me lécher les pieds, la brise qui glissait sur ma peau et me donnait la chair de poule, les yeux de Tom qui me fixaient, ses doigts qui passaient sur mes épaules, ma nuque, fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres qui caressaient les miennes.

-Tu sais où on est ?

Un immense sourire s'était dessiné sur mon visage …

-Je pense oui … murmurais-je osant à peine y croire.

-Et ?

-Et chut ! Le soleil va se lever, or c'est un spectacle silencieux.

Il m'enlaça, posant son menton sur mon épaule, sa joue souriant contre la mienne, sa chemise douce et désormais toute froissée laissant passer la chaleur de son corps contre mon dos à moitié nu.

Les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent, teintant le ciel de lueurs roses, violettes et rouges, illuminant les nuages à l'horizon, glissant sur les vagues, frappant les coraux multicolores qui se reflétèrent sur les galets blancs de notre plage, à quelques mètres de nous.

Le soleil commençait à chauffer ma peau, passant à travers les reflets de lumières qui faisaient presque écran, miroitant sur l'océan, laissant apparaitre deux taches jaunes et brillantes qui … disparurent.

Je devenais vraiment paranoïaque !

Sûrement un reflet des coraux, ou des poissons tropicaux.

-Alors, as-tu réussis à me planquer d'autre surprise sur l'île ou dois-je m'attendre à une semaine de vacance sans chasse aux trésors ?

-Non, je n'ai rien préparé d'autre, répondit-il, et si tu te lasses de mes instants surprises, dit-le tout de suite ! Femme ingrate !

-Premièrement, je suis une elfe …

-Et ma femme.

-Oh ! Redis-le j'aime bien !

-Toi alors ! Malgré mes espiègleries, il ne perdit pas son sourire. Ma chère petite femme souhaiterait-elle que je la porte jusqu'à notre suite nuptiale, pendant qu'elle énumère les premiers désagréments de la vie d'un couple de jeunes mariés ?

-En fait, non, j'aimerais bien mar …

Je fus coupée dans mon élan par un des ces baisers envoutant dont il avait le secret, qui me fit presque perdre l'esprit et inévitablement, il me porta, son baiser visant uniquement à m'affaiblir assez pour que je ne proteste pas et que j'oubli à quoi je pensais avant qu'il ne caresse mon palais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant la porte de notre chambre, ma chambre, car la sienne nous servait plus d'atelier, il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied pour ne pas ma lâcher et, posant son regard sur l'intérieure, ouvrit la bouche dans un signe de surprise et d'effarement. Je tournais à mon tour la tête vers mon sanctuaire et descendit de ses bras pour être certaine de ce que je venais de voir.

Saccagée.

Tout était sans dessus-dessous.

Le miroir brisé.

Les draps déchirés.

Mes toiles mutilées.

Les placards vidés et leur contenu éparpillé au sol, les portes branlantes devant la force que l'on avait employé pour les ouvrir, presque dégondées.

-Qu'est-ce que … ?

Tom quitta un instant ma main, me laissant sur le pas de la porte et descendit une volée d'escaliers, ouvrant et refermant des portes à l'étage du dessous. Moins de 30 secondes plus tard, il était à nouveau près de moi.

-Toutes dans le même état. Sûrement un animal sauvage …

-Un animal qui aurait dégondé les portes de placards ? Qui aurait ouvert et refermé tiroirs et portes ? Qui aurait monté des escaliers ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bête Tom. Ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un animal. On dirait que … que quelqu'un cherchait quelque chose …

-April, personne d'autre n'est revenu sur l'île, il n'y a que nous ici.

-Comment en être sur ? Rappel-toi une seconde, combien de temps James est resté en forêt caché sans qu'on ne soupçonne sa présence ?

-Le Livre …

- Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Le livre quoi ? A délivré des prophéties ? Dictés des règles ? Mais Qui à écrit dans ce livre ? Il ne vient tout de même pas du trou du cul du monde !

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans ma voix, je voulais juste que Tom comprenne mon exaspération devant cette croyance aveugle en un destin contrôlé, selon moi chacun pouvait écrire son histoire, hors de question que ma vie soit dictée par un quelconque manuscrit, si vieux soit-il.

Mes paroles avaient atteint leur but, elle l'avait fait réfléchir.

Il ne me répondit pas.

Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner.

-Viens … ça ne sert à rien de rester là. On a qu'à ranger un peu ta chambre, se changer et après … je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

-Je ne sais pas … jouer un peu de piano, ça me détendrait sûrement …

-Je t'accompagnerais à la guitare, j'ai envie d'essayer.

-Bon changeons-nous …C'est pas pratique une robe de mariée, alors je n'ose imaginer le costume …

-Tu as bien raison, n'imagine pas ça vaut mieux … et quittes-moi, cette robe, elle est trop épaisse j'ai à peine l'impression de t'avoir entre mes bras quand je t'enlace … en revanche … le porte-jarretelles tu peux le garder … il te sied à merveilles !

-Pff … alors toi … t'en à jamais assez ! Allez fil ! Laisse-moi me changer.

-Pardon ? Excuse-moi mon amour, mais, premièrement, dit-il en s'approchant pour m'enlacer, si tu comptes te changer ici, je reste, j'ai une irrésistible envie de te voir en petite tenue. Deuxièmement, les jeunes mariés ne se quittes jamais. Troisièmement, j'ai dit que je ne te lâchais plus d'une semelle, c'est d'autant plus valable que tu viens d'accepter de t'unir à moi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire …

-Oh par pitié … ne me dis pas que le meilleur est déjà passé ? Ajoutais-je en faisant mine d'être effrayée

-Chipie !

Il me jeta sur le lit et me chatouilla jusqu'à ce que j'abdique.

-D'accord, d'accord !! Arrête ! Ca suffit tu peux rester !

-J'espère bien!

-Il … il doit y avoir quelques vêtements de rechange à toi dans mes placards … Enfin par terre … et sûrement sous le lit aussi, te connaissant …

-Tu me cherches ?

-Non, non pas du tout ! Aaaaaaah ! Il avait recommencé à me courir après pour une nouvelle séance de torture chatouilleuse, et en voulant lui échapper, je m'étais pris les pieds dans ma robe avant de glisser et de m'entailler méchamment la voute plantaire sur des débris de mon miroir.

Tom qui n'était pas non plus superman, n'était pas arrivé à temps pour m'éviter de tomber et dans un grand « CRAC » je sentie la couture dorsale de ma robe se déchirer.

C'était le comble de la malchance … un miroir brisé, une chute alors que j'étais enceinte, une robe de mariée déchirée … cela ne pouvais sûrement pas être pire.

Tom essaya de me réconforter par rapport à ma robe, tout en désinfectant ma plaie.

-Je suis sur que Nora pour t'arran … désolé ! Grimaça-t-il.

Je venais de retenir un cri en gémissant. Il avait beau faire attention à chacun de ses gestes, le produit désinfectant brulait ma plaie et j'avais mal du bout des orteils jusqu'à la cheville.

-Ce n'est pas pour la robe que je m'inquiète le plus … lui répondis-je en caressant délicatement mon ventre pour appuyer mes paroles.

Il prit ma main dans les siennes et s'assit à côté de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'était pas une chute très méchante je ne pense pas que ça ait eu beaucoup d'incidence sur Tom junior.

-Tom junior ? Ah ça non ! Je suis sûre que c'est une fille !

-Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

-Parce que les mères sentent ces choses là !

Il soupira avant de me répondre.

-De toute façon, c'est inutile de discuter avec toi ! Tu es aussi têtue que moi ! J'acquiesçais, ravie que pour une fois il me laisse le dernier mot et il reprit ses petits soins pour mon pied dont le sang recommençait à perler au sol.

Il sourit, il avait réussi à me changer les idées ... il me connaissait bien, et il était très doué ...

Il appliqua une compresse stérile sur ma blessure et banda mon pied pour maintenir la compresse imbibée de produit cicatrisant. Une fois qu'il eu fini j'utilisais mon pouvoir pour geler mon pied en même temps que la douleur, pratique …

Des trainées rouges vifs parsemaient désormais ma chambre, en plus de tout ce qui y avait été éparpillé.

-Il vaut mieux que tu évites de marcher … et de nager. Il caressa ma joue pour répondre et ma frustration muette.

-J'en connais un qui doit être content …

-Qui ça ?

-Toi ! Obligé de me porter pour tout déplacement … je vais devenir dépendante de toi …

-Effectivement, je n'aurais plus besoin de te demander de ton avis, quant à ta dépendance … c'était déjà le cas !

-N'en rajoute pas, je pourrais tout aussi bien voler !

-Et t'éloigner de moi ? Jamais !

Après un énorme soupir de mécontentement -parce qu'il avait parfaitement raison- j'entrepris de me changer en attrapant la première chose qui me tombait sous la main, un ensemble de lin blanc, dos-nu et pantacourt. Evidemment il prit un malin plaisir à déboutonner mon top au fur et à mesure que je le boutonnais, sachant que de toute façon je ne pourrais pas lui résister longtemps, j'abandonnais.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, il ne voulait pas (pas tout de suite) me câliner et profiter de mes sous vêtements d'occasion, mais me faire prendre un bain. J'avais encore des taches de sang sur les jambes et il savait que comme je ne pourrais pas me baigner, c'était l'une des rares choses qui me redonnerait ma bonne humeur.

Etrangement, la salle de bain était encore en bon état, le miroir entier me montra à quel point j'avais une mine affreuse.

Une fois les bénéfices du masque d'Iris passés, et avec 2 nuits quasi-blanches à mon actif, j'avais de grosses cernes violacées sous les yeux, les cheveux en batailles, et le teint terne.

Seul le paravent de la douche était fissuré, ainsi que quelques uns des carreaux qui habillaient la pièce de couleurs.

Il me déposa dans la baignoire avec douceur, en prenant garde à ce que mon pied reste en hauteur sur le bord de la baignoire et s'immergea à mes côtés dans le jacuzzi.

Lentement il me savonna les jambes, le dos, les bras, ses mains exerçant plus des caresses que des frottements. Je fermais les yeux et me laisser bercer par le bruit de la mousse qui pétille et de l'eau qu'il faisait frémir. Je dut m'endormir, au soin de mon cher époux qui me déposa dans le lit après avoir changé les draps, rangea toute la chambre et revint me border et m'enlacer pour une sieste plus que bienvenue.

Le soleil allait se coucher lorsque des bruits me réveillèrent.

On aurait dit le grondement d'une tempête lointaine alors que les nuages se faisaient rares dans le ciel. Tom, qui s'était déjà réveillé, me regardait dormir. Il souriait. Heureux tout simplement. Pour lui tant que j'allais bien, tout allait bien.

-Bien dormi ?

-Non. Répondis-je en m'étirant.

-Pourquoi ? Il semblait tout à coup inquiet, comme si on venait de lui annoncé que cette année Noël était annulé.

-Je ne sais pas … toujours ce cauchemar, les yeux qui me poursuivent …

-Des yeux ? Quels yeux ? De quoi tu parles ?

Oups … visiblement je ne lui en avais pas encore parlé … et j'avais sûrement bien fait vu l'air qu'il affichait désormais sur son visage d'ange.

-Je ne sais pas … ça fais quelques jours que je fais un cauchemar, toujours le même, dans lequel une paire d'yeux jaunes, de la taille d'un balle de tennis m'observent et me poursuivent.

-Tu crois que ça fais partie de tes souvenirs ?

-Peut-être … je n'avais jamais songé que cela pouvait venir de ma vie d'avant ... -quand j'étais humaine, seule et déprimante- je ne me rappel pas. Bon on va se le jouer ce morceau de blues ?

-Pas la peine de changer de sujet … j'y reviendrais. Je grognais pour toute réponse et une fois habillée il me porta jusqu'en bas.

Mais nos plans changèrent rapidement.

Les livres avaient quittés les étagères, quelques couvertures calcinées trainaient encore dans la cheminée.

Le piano était fracassé, quelques touches jonchaient le sol et le tabouret était renversé. Les coussins, canapés et poufs étaient éventrés, leur mousse sortant des entrailles des dossiers et accoudoirs.

La vidéothèque était dans le même état, le grand écran hors d'usage en plus.

-Tu penses toujours à un animal ?

-Non. On rentre.

-Quoi ? Mais on vient d'arriver !

-Tu es enceinte, tu as déjà subit un choc aujourd'hui, tu ne peux ni marcher, ni te baigner, et on vient à peine de se marier. Notre lune de miel on peu la passer ailleurs et plus tard. L'île n'est plus un endroit sûr. Viens.

Comment rechigner … il avait raison. Il n'y avait plus aucune activité de l'île que je puisse pratiquer, et s'il y avait, quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans cette île … nous n'étions que deux … et je ne voulais pas que Tom prenne des risques pour moi.

Pour la première fois, nous avons pris notre envol. Quel pied ! Cette sensation d'êtres suspendus dans les airs, tout voir de haut … Le vent frais picotait ma peau et faisait voler mes cheveux.

-C'est par où le Nord ? Criais-je pour couvrir les mugissements du vent.

-Suis-moi !

Je n'arrivais pas à m'envoler plus haut et Tom s'éloignait … J'avais l'impression qu'on me tirait par le pied, pourtant après vérification, aucun boulet n'y était accroché …

Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal ... Peut-être étais-je trop lourde? Peut-être que le fait d'être enceinte ou bléssée m'empêchait de voler?

-TOM ! Hurlais-je. Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution, il fallait qu'il me porte.

Il se retourna, ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes et fonça me rejoindre tandis que je sentais mon pied blessé comme aspiré, baissant les yeux je ne vis toujours rien. Tout à coup, la douleur se fit sentir, laissant couler les larmes sous mes joues, c'était comme si un poignard s'était planté dans ma plaie, je ne pus retenir un cri.

-Lâche-la !

Tom était la, je souffrais comme et jamais et lui, il me criait dessus ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait encore ! Comme si c'était ma faute, je me tournais vers lui pour déverser ma douleur sur lui, mais ce n'était pas à moi qu'il parlait. Il observait un point sous ma jambe.

Je baissais à nouveaux les yeux et le vit enfin.

Son corps était translucide, on ne pouvait pas en distinguer les contours, visiblement il pouvait se fondre dans le décor et imiter tel un caméléon tout ce qui l'entourait.

En revanche ses yeux étaient parfaitement visibles, aussi gros que mon point, d'un jaune sombre et brillant. Ses dents aussi étaient visibles, car sa bouche était ouverte, l'un de ses crocs plantés dans mon pied, long comme mon avant bras, et probablement venimeux vu la douleur qui s'insinuait dans ma jambe.

Je m'empressais de geler celle-ci jusqu'à ma cuisse, bloquant la moitié de mes mouvements par la même occasion mais empêchant la propagation du poison. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible … J'eu le temps d'apercevoir Tom décrocher un coup de point magistral à cette chose qui lâcha enfin prise.

Un bruit sec confirma qu'il lui avait probablement brisé la mâchoire ou au moins une dent. Tom se précipita pour me récupérer avant que je ne tombe au sol et fila aussi vite que possible en direction du Nord, tandis que mes yeux se voilaient et que mon esprit s'envolait lui aussi sans que je ne puisse le retenir …

* * *

**_et voilà ... encore un chapitre complété, on se rapproche de la fin!_**

**_merci de m'avoir lu et merci de me réviewer, défoulez-vous en reviews!!_**

**_et j'aimerais vraiment que celles qui lisent sans poster de reviews en temps normal, me mette au moins un petit mot avant la fin ... je peux pas vous y obliger évidemment mais ce serait vmt cool de votre part ... je voudrais savoir qui me lit et si c'est juste que ma fic vous plait pas assez pour que vous postiez des reviews que vous n'en mettez pas ou autre? au cas ou je répete que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inscrire pour reviewer, il suffit de cliquer sur "go" ..._**

**_merci encore à vous toutes et n'oubliez pas:_**

l l  
l l  
\/


	25. Enfer

_**Mon dieu mais que vous est-il arrivé??j'ai jamais reçu autant de reviews!!  
lol  
je me plaint pas hein! je suis trop contente! la preuve ... je poste déjà ... jsuis folle ...**_

**_bref, je vous aime lol_**

**_Réponses à vos reviews!_**

**_Naikyy: lol oui oui je parle de toi!!mdr et tout le monde est d'accord avec moi ;) mdr... franchement ... MOI je les fais souffrir? j'ai démembré personne!! :o g frappé personne ... aucune violence mentale ... c toi la cruelle lol cherche pas merci encore ma belle!tu me fait trop triper!bisous_**

**_Crazzy-bunny: Nan, elle va pas mourru, elle va pa perdre le gosse nn plu (jsui pa si cruelle) il reste je dirais environ (pcq je peux pa etre sure nn plu) 4 chapitre après celui la. on c pa encore pk el s'en prend à ele (moi nn plu c pr dire xD) ms créo aussi se rappel de son passé, donc ça peut pas être ça!voila tt merci encore! bisous_**

**_justine: merci encore pour toutes t reviews, tu me fais trop rire :) tkt c promi je te préviendrai si je trouve un éditeur! je fais au plus vite pr poster, mais je suis pa nn plus supersonic (sinon elle serait déja finie lol) bonne lecture! bisous!_**

**_Arya15 : lol tu sauras ds klk instant ce qu'est cette "chose" et dsl mais je peux pas non plus faire une fic infinie mdr. j'en ferais d'autre après tkt! contente ke t'm tjs! merci bcp!_**

**_Solenn-la: lol pkoi c dommage ke créo soit pa méchant?mdr et oui encore environ 4 chap ... bientot le retour de l'action!! et de la chose. bisous!_**

**_simklob: euh nn me rappel pa d'invisble man et de tte façon, cette chose n'est aucun des perso connu :) et si moi j'ai le droit de gacher les lunes de miel HIHIHI!! et oui j'avoue ke sa m'amuse de tte vs mettre dans un état pareil lol_**

**_soossoo: pr la maison, c effectivement le caméléon qui a foutu le carnage, et effectivement ... g bien failli faire pire lol je te laisse lire!bye et merci_**

**_la-loca-fics: NOUVELLE LECTRICE! je suis contente que tu m'ai mise une reviews! merci bcp!voila la suite!bonne lecture._**

**_bellaedwardsm.skaii: lol j'aime bien tout ce qui est bizar lol merci encore bisous et bonne lecture!_**

**_TaT: en toi je t'en veux!! lol je déconne t pardonnée ms tu pourrais être plus récurente quand mm!mdr tu es la ... 4ème personne à me demander si je compte publier et la réponse et oui, c'est un de mes plus grand rêves. je te remercie mille fois, je met tt mon coeur à l'ouvrage et je suis contente quand je vois que ça plait autant. merci bcp!! bisous_**

**_nana-yume: YIHAAAA YUMI POWAAAAAAAA lol je vous adore toi et tes reviews!! j'espère que ej continuerais à te faire rêver!bonne suite et merci à toi mon acro fidele!bisous_**

**_Loralys: ENFIN te revoila lol je m'inquiètais! :s je suis contente que t'aime tjs et évidement, la fin sera heureuse! bonne suite!bisous_**

**_xo-alicecullen-xo: Horrible? :'( à ce point? bon bah j'arrête ma fic alors ... snif non? tu veux quand mm la suite? faudrai savoir t sadique toi aussi!!lol April va bien junior aussi mdr bisous miss et bonne lecture!_**

**_maudetg: NOUVELLE LECTRICE! lol merci pr tt!je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu te sois décidé à m'écrire plus d'une review! ça me fait plaisir! je ferais au mieu pr diffuser ma fic dans le monde entier si je trouve un éditeur lol c très gentil de me dire que tu pense que c'est possible vmt! merci bcp et bonne lecture pr la suite! bsx_**

**_'mOrgane: lol contente de t'avoir appri kelk chose, j'espère que la suite t'a autant plu que le début! rare sont ceux qui ont accrochés des le début. merci bcp et bonne suite!_**

**_eclipselunaire: lol oui y parait ke g été hyper cruelle lol prtant sa fait parti du suspense! oui April va bien, junior aussi je ne suis pas si méchante!je fais au plus vite lol bonne lecture!_**

**_phanis: et oui tu me li et tu me review fidelment !!lol la bete aux yeux jaunes c'est ... bah je te laisserai lire lol, et trou du cul du monde, elle voulait dire que le livre ne s'était pas fait tt seul ... mdr et oui pr le voyage de noce g fait fort lol fallai faire un truc magique histoire ky'ai au moins un truc bien sur la lune de miel lol _**

**_saphira 443: pas grave lol le principal c'est que tu t'y mettes lol j'spr que tu continuera! bonne lecture pr la suite! et merci encore! bisoux._**

* * *

**_voila voila!merci à vous toutes!! j'ai coupé bcp plus gentiment ce chapitre pcq je pense que vs allez devoir attendre bcp plus lgtps pr la suite :s g pas mal de retar au niveau de mes cours à rattrapper mais je pense vs poster un pti klk chose ce week end si vs etes sages lol bref je vous laiss, bonne lecture, bisous et à ce week end (si tt va bien)_**

* * *

**_25. Enfer._**

_**Fin du chapitre précédent :**__ Tom se précipita pour me récupérer avant que je ne tombe au sol et fila aussi vite que possible en direction du Nord, tandis que mes yeux se voilaient et que mon esprit s'envolait lui aussi sans que je ne puisse le retenir …_

Je me retrouvais en enfer.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un volcan en phase d'éruption.

Sur l'île ? Et si la chose était là ?

Le sol vibrait sous mes pieds tandis que je me mettais en quête d'une paire d'yeux jaunes. Rien.

La salle circulaire dans laquelle je me trouvais ne comportait aucune issue. Les murs étaient taillés dans la roche rougeâtre et il y régnait une chaleur étouffante.

Un autel de la même roche que les murs trônait au centre de la pièce.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?

Etais-je morte ? Encore ? Déjà …

Je ne me rappelais presque rien.

La chose m'avait attaquée, puis … rien. Je m'étais évanouie.

Etait-ce un rêve alors ? Impossible, je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit.

Il faisait si chaud … Je commençais à suer à grosses goûtes.

-Bonjour April.

Je fis volte-face. Dans la pièce, vide il ya à peine quelques secondes, se trouvait désormais une personne. De la taille d'une Satyre, elle avait les cornes d'une Démone, la peau et les oreilles d'une Elfe et les couleurs coordonnées d'une Nymphe. Un violet pastel, parme.

-Que … ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-J'ai un tas de noms. Mais je pourrais tous te les résumer en répondant que je suis ta mère.

-Ma quoi ? Pardon ?? Ma mère est morte dans l'ancien monde. Je n'ai plus de mère.

-Tu me vexes April … Disons dans ce cas que je suis mère de toutes choses.

-Vous … vous êtes … Mère Nature ?

-C'est l'un des noms qu'on m'a donné.

-C'est comme ça que je dois vous appeler ? J'étais tout à coup submergée par un immense respect.

-Tu peux m'appeler comme tu le désires.

-Vous n'avez pas un vrai nom ? Un nom que vous préférez ?

-J'aime beaucoup celui que tu m'as donné.

-Mère Nature ?

-Entres-autres.

-Comment ça entres-autres ?

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps April.

-Oh ! Passons à l'essentiel alors ? Elle acquiesça, j'enchainais. Où sommes-nous ? Le respect commençait à faire place à l'impatience …

-Dans ton esprit. Je suis navrée de cette intrusion, j'ai profité de ton inconscience, il fallait à tout pris que nous parlions. Je te promets de ne pas recommencer. L'exercice est douloureux pour ton corps, fatiguant, et dangereux pour ton enfant.

-Alors que faites-vous dans ma tête ?

-Je viens de te le dire il fallait que nous parlions. Cela n'aura aucune incidence sur ta grossesse je te le promets. Dépêchons, avant que Tom ne réussisse à te réveiller.

-Est-ce que ça a un quelconque rapport avec la … chose qui m'a attaquée ?

-Oui. Surtout, ne lui donnez pas de nom, elle ne doit pas être nommée, continuez à l'appelez « la chose » ou « la bête ».

-Êtes-vous sa mère à elle aussi ?

-Non. Elle s'est créée sans mon aide. Elle est le fruit de vos peurs et sentiments refoulés.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-elle attaquée ?

-Je ne peux pas m'imposer à son esprit. Je ne connais rien de son fonctionnement.

-Y en a-t-il plusieurs ?

-Non. Une seule.

-Comment peut-on la vaincre ?

-Tu devras trouver par toi-même.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin vous pouvez bien me donner un coup de main ? Elle secoua la tête, le regard navré. Dites-moi au moins comment faire pour savoir où elle se trouve, comment la rendre visible ?

-Je ne le sais pas. Mais elle a été découverte. Elle n'apparaîtra plus pendant un certain temps. Elle va réfléchir à un autre moyen de t'approcher. Mais prends-garde April, tu devras faire attention à …

-April ? April mon amour, réveil-toi je t'en prie !

Je m'éveillais lentement, mes yeux refusèrent de s'ouvrir, comme trop longtemps habitués à l'absence de lumière, ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver tout à coup face à la lumière du jour qui filtrait entre mes paupières.

Je sentais la fièvre en moi et les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur mon visage et trempaient mes vêtements. Une serviette humide fut appliquée avec douceur sur mon front et mes joues.

Après quelques efforts, enfin je pus ouvrir les yeux. La première chose que je vis fut la tête de Tom. Accoudé à notre lit sur lequel j'étais allongée, il l'avait cachée entre ses bras et était secoué de sanglots silencieux.

-Tom ?

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure. Comme s'il fallait qu'elle se réhabitue à parler.

Il releva lentement la tête, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir rêvé. Puis m'étrangla à moitié, en me serrant si fort que j'eue l'impression que mes côtes se fêlaient. Il embrassa chaque partie de mon visage tout en parlant entre chaque baiser.

-April … les nymphes … ne savaient … plus quoi faire. Plus d'un mois … j'ai … j'ai eu … si peur …

Je l'étreignis à mon tour, voulant rattraper cette absence et ces frayeurs involontaires.

-Je suis là ! C'est rien, tout va bien Tom. Calme-toi mon amour.

Pour une fois, c'est lui qui avaient besoin de moi. A force de baiser, caresses et étreintes il finit par se calmer. Ses joues étaient émaciées, de grands cernes violacés soulignaient ses yeux ternes, et il ne s'était sûrement pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, mais il reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

-April j'ai eu si peur ! Tu ne bougeais plus … tu ne te réveillais pas … Une dernière larme roula sur son visage, que je m'empressais de sécher.

Je m'en voulais.

Il semblait avoir plus que souffert, alors que je n'avais pas l'impression de l'avoir laissé plus d'une nuit …

-Je suis désolée. Ce fut à mon tour de verser une larme, faible compensation à sa souffrance.

Il approcha lentement son visage du mien et m'embrassa, me faisant ressentir à travers ses lèvres, son désespoir face à mon sommeil de plomb, sa joie de me voir enfin réveillée et la tension qui l'habitait face à la crainte d'avoir faillit me perdre.

Ce fut le plus long baiser qu'il m'avait jamais donné. Je n'osais imaginer à quel point j'avais du lui manquer, ce baiser me donna le vertige à force de sentit tout l'amour qu'il y mettait, je ne pus que répondre avec plus de force encore.

Il ne se calma qu'au bout d'une heure, enfin rassuré. Enfin sur de ne pas rêver, sur que j'étais vraiment là.

Il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et écouta battre mon cœur, comme pour continuer à s'assurer que c'était vraiment fini.

-Les Nymphes pensent que c'est à cause du poison. Il a dut affaiblir tes défenses. Sa voix était encore faible.

-Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? Mère Nature avait beau me l'avoir assurée, je tenais à en être sure …

-Oui, junior est un guerrier.

-Une guerrière.

Un faible rire sortit de sa gorge.

Je repris la conversation sur un sujet plus sensible …

-Combien … combien de temps je suis restée endormie ?

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-40 jours.

J'avalais ma salive bruyamment.

40 jours. Je n'osais pas lui demander mais j'avais la quasi-certitude qu'il m'avait veillé pendant tout ce temps. Ne s'octroyant que quelques pauses dans la salle de bain. Nourris uniquement grâce à ce que mes frères et sœurs venaient lui apporter.

-Et la chose ?

-Elle ne vole pas. Elle est restée sur l'île. On est tranquilles.

-Tom … ces yeux … je ne les ais pas vu que sur l'île. Elle nage … je les ai vu sur le continent, deux fois, et dans l'eau lorsqu'on est arrivés sur l'île. Elle nous a suivit.

-Que … Quoi ? Tu … tu es sure ?

-Certaine. Je pensais rêver mais maintenant …

-Les patriarches voulaient te parler dès ton réveil. Tu es prête ?

-Non … pas maintenant.

-D'accord, je vais leur dire que …

-Non plus. Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses. Tu as autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi, reste avec moi.

Il s'allongea à mes côtés et me pris dans ses bras, sans toutefois me serrer. Je voulus m'approcher, mais je me rendis compte qu'un obstacle imprévu m'empêchait de me serrer contre lui comme je l'aurais voulu.

En 40 jours mon ventre s'était légèrement arrondi, j'eus l'impression que ma grossesse avait commencée sans moi. C'était comme si une partie de ma vie s'était envolée, des instants uniques dont je n'aurais jamais le souvenir …

-April ? Me dit-il, me faisant sortir de ma rêverie et de mes pensées lugubres.

-Mmh ?

-Ton rêve … c'était elle ?

-Oui.

- Raconte-le-moi en détails s'il te plait.

Je rechignais un instant, il risquait de m'en vouloir de le lui avoir caché si longtemps, d'un autre côté, comment lui résister … il avait attendu si longtemps que je me réveil. Je ne pouvais pas combattre sa mine déconfite autrement, je l'avais trop fait souffrir.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose … à chaque fois, je n'ai vu que ses yeux. Elle me poursuit, me traque et m'attrape.

-Et ?

-Et rien … en général c'est là que je me réveil.

-En tout cas à mon avis elle se rappellera longtemps de mon crochet du droit.

-Oui, ris-je, si je me souviens bien j'ai entendu des os craquer, tu ne connais pas ta force chéri.

Je laissais passer quelque secondes avant de poursuivre.

-Tom … ce n'est pas à cause du poison si j'ai « dormi » pendant 40 jours. J'avais gelé ma jambe avant de m'évanouir pour éviter sa propagation.

-Pourquoi alors ? Il avait l'air à la fois vexé (Elle aurait pu se réveiller bien plutôt), surpris (Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore ?) et inquiet (Je sens que je dois me préparer au pire).

-Eh bien … quand je me suis évanouie, Mère Nature à profité de la faiblesse de mon esprit pour me parler, j'essayais de parler vite, comme si cela pouvait atténuer la bêtise de ces paroles … elle a essayé de me mettre en garde contre quelque chose … elle m'a dit … qu'il ne fallait pas nommer la bête, et qu'elle nous laisserait sûrement tranquille pendant quelques temps, elle a été découverte, tout le monde sait qu'elle existe, elle doit … réfléchir à un autre moyen d'approche.

Il avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds et m'observait comme si j'étais devenue folle.

-Eh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas une blague !

-Tu … tu es sure que ça n'est pas un rêve ?

-Qui aurait duré 40 jours ? Non je ne crois pas.

-Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit comment … comment se débarrasser d'elle ?

-Non … il faudra qu'on le découvre par nous même. (Inutile de lui préciser que c'était à moi de trouver et qu'elle n'en voulait qu'à moi pour une obscure raison …)

-Tu me promettrais quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Promet-moi que si tu revois ces yeux tu me préviendras immédiatement et tu ne feras rien toute seule ?

Aïe … comment avait-il deviné ? Si cela me concernait, si cette chose me voulait, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit dans les parages … je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne des risques pour moi. En même temps, comment ne pas le lui promettre ? Ses beaux yeux violet étaient presque ternes, et larmoyant …

-C'est promis.

Cela faisait presque deux heures que j'étais réveillée maintenant. Ma fièvre était tombée, et je n'avais aucune envie de me lever, je pris toutefois mon courage à deux mains pour me relever.

Trop vite.

Mes jambes n'avaient plus l'habitude de me porter, la tête me tourna et je me sentis vaciller, avant que deux bras puissant ne m'empêchent de toucher le sol.

-Eh là ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

-Prendre une douche, m'habiller et voir les Patriarches.

-Bien, excuse moi mais, tu n'as pas l'air de tenir sur tes jambes alors ce sera un bain.

-Avec de la mousse ?

-Avec de la mousse. Et sois gentille, non seulement je reste avec toi, j'ai un bain à prendre aussi, mais en plus j'aimerais bien que tu me laisse t'aider. Sans protester ! Ajouta-t-il alors que j'ouvrais la bouche.

-Tu ne crois pas en avoir assez fait pour moi ?

-Non. Je crois qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse encore m'abandonner pour quelques motifs que ce soit.

-Bon, bon … fais couler l'eau alors.

Le bain dura près d'une heure, nous nous savonnions mutuellement, tout en faisant des batailles d'eau, et en s'embrassant.

Souvent il m'appuya contre son torse, me serrant contre lui, embrassant ma nuque, caressant mon ventre. Il était d'une tendresse époustouflante, comme si j'étais encore plus fragile. C'était sûrement le cas …

Il était hors de question que je me déplace selon lui, il me laissa donc une demi-minute seule dans la bibliothèque, avec une expression de déchirement sur le visage et revint aussitôt.

Il était partit prévenir Naïs, qui irait chercher Créo, Soleil et Paul. Ils nous rejoignirent tous les quatre au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Tom m'avait emprisonnée dans ses bras et ne comptait pas me relâcher, nous étions sur l'un des immenses poufs de la pièce et les Patriarches prirent place sur le canapé.

-Comment vas-tu April ? S'empressa de me demander Naïs, elle paraissait soulagée. Je n'imaginais que trop ce qu'elle avait du ressentir, elle qui nous considérait tous comme ses enfants …

-Bien. Ca va. Un petit sourire étira le coin de mes lèvres, comment cela ne pourrait-il pas aller ? J'étais dans les bras de mon époux après une simple nuit de sommeil … pour moi du moins.

Je suppose que vous voulez un récit détaillé ? Continuais-je.

-S'il te plait oui. Me demanda Créo.

-Ca a commencé le jour de notre arrivée ici. Enfin la nuit plutôt. Mon premier cauchemar depuis très longtemps. Je l'ai fait plusieurs fois dans la même nuit, et il m'est impossible de m'en rappeler le contenu exact. Je sais qu'il concerne « la chose » parce que par la suite, ces yeux jaunes m'on parut familier. Depuis presque chaque nuit, ces yeux me poursuivent, uniquement les yeux puisque son corps est … invisible. J'ai cru rêver éveillée lorsque je les ai vus tapis dans la forêt, lors d'une balade, pendant notre mariage …

-Un mariage ? Quel mariage ? De tout mon discours, c'était le seul mot sur lequel Soleil trouvait qu'il y avait matière à discuter …

-Et dans l'eau une foi sur l'île. Comme Tom a du vous le raconter, la villa était entièrement saccagée, et en partant, je n'ai pas pu m'envoler. Du moins pas très haut. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, c'était comme si mon corps refusait d'aller plus haut … et puis, j'ai senti la douleur, elle avait planté un des ses crocs dans une blessure fraiche de mon pied. Tom lui a fait lâcher prise d'un coup de poing. Et je me suis évanouie.

-Et le poison a fait son effet … Ajouta Soleil.

-Non. J'avais gelé le poison, sa progression et ma jambe juste avant de m'évanouir.

-C'est pour cela que ta jambe était si froide et le reste de corps brulant de fièvre ! Tout s'explique à part …

-A part les 40 jours. Compléta Créo. Pourquoi es-tu restée endormie si longtemps si ce n'était pas à cause du poison ?

-Eh bien … ça va sûrement vous paraître dingue mais … Mère Nature à profité de la faiblesse de mon esprit pour me parler.

-Comment ça ? Naïs fronçait les sourcils, elle me croyait mais ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment.

-Eh bien, elle voulait me parler de cette « chose » qui m'a attaquée. Elle m'a bien spécifié de ne surtout jamais lui donner de nom propre, et qu'il faudrait que l'on trouve par nous-mêmes comment la vaincre.

-T'as-t-elle dit d'où venait cette … chose ?

-Oui … elle est l'objet de nos peurs et sentiments refoulés.

-Et pourquoi s'attaque-t-elle à nous ?

-Elle s'est attaquée à vous ? … Non, juste à moi. Et elle ne sait pas pourquoi.

-La Prophétie. Ces paroles prononcées dans un murmure de peur me semblaient venir de tout le monde et personne à la fois.

-Non. Elle me l'aurait dit. Je pense que c'est elle qui les a écrites. De plus je refuse d'être condamnée à perdre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui m'est cher.

Il était inutile que je m'emporte contre eux. Ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Foutu livre.

Foutues prophéties.

Ma tête commençait à me faire mal, je sentais mon crâne se fissurer sous la douleur. J'appuis avec force mes mains contre mon front, souhaitant que ça passe.

-April ? April ça va ? Une fois de plus je faisais peur à Tom … que se passait-il encore ?

Je ne pus retenir un cri puis … plus rien.

Je relevais la tête, Soleil s'était levé et avait appuyé ses doigts frêles contre mon crâne. Elle avait fait disparaître la douleur.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

-Ca vous dérange si on reprend plus tard ? Insista Tom. Je pense qu'elle à besoin de … repos. Cette phrase était à la fois ironique, 40 jours ne m'avaient pas suffit, et pleine de craintes, et si je ne me réveillais pas le lendemain ?

-Non pas du tout. On reprendra demain. Reposez-vous. Toi aussi Tom. Naïs était encore plus inquiète qu'à son arrivée.

-Je vous laisse de quoi manger, nous dit Créo. Il nous laissa deux bouteilles de sang de Lynx et un gâteau d'hémoglobine.

-Merci.

Tom me força à manger du gâteau et nous servit à chacun deux verres de Lynx.

Après cela, il me fit monter, et dormis plus prés de moi que jamais, ses deux mains sur mon ventre, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Mon sommeil, pour une fois, fus paisible et sans cauchemar.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_non non je déconne lol_**

**_voili voilou!! en plus il était super long mon chapitre j'spr que vs etes contente_****_!!_**

**_pensez-y soyez gentille ... sinon je ferais pas d'éfforts pr poster ce week end! (en mm tps si je poste que lundi c le week end pr moi alors vs inquiétez pa nn plus lol)_**

**_allez défoulez-vous mdr prouvez-moi que vous m'aimez lol_**

**_bisous_**

l l  
l l  
\/


	26. Que calor 2

**_Rha ... jsuis tellement désolée ... c pa la suite de ma fic ce chap ... ah sa m'nrv vs aller être déçu jsuis sure ... lol_**

**_qui serait déçu par un chap pareil? ... vs seriez folle je crois lol_**

**_je le poste juste pr vs faire patienter pcq g pas du tt écrit la suite pr l'instant et que j'ai bien peur de pas pvr la poster ce week end ... donc voila jsuis désolée, je vous laisse patienter avec ce chapitre euh ... instructif dira-t-on mdr_**

**_je tiens à faire un rappel toutefois!! C'est un nv chapitre assez "hot" alors si vs vs sentez "ame sensible" (faites pas les héros lol) vs pouvez oubliez le chapitre et me reviewer direct en me disant que vs m'adorez ke jsui génial, que je vous manque etc.. (lol g pris le melon dsl) ou alors que bah... jsui inutile ac mes faux chapitre qui vs font des faux espoirs, que mon humour est à chier etc (les chevilles désenflent) mais vs sentez pas obligées hein? (je me marre tte seule) bref_**

**_REPONSES A VOS REVIEWS (les traditionnelles) _**

**_Loralys: hum ... c t presque le but la crise cardiaque! non tkt je rigol, c t pr rire en lisant vos reviews (plus que d'habitude lol) jamais le refaire? bah quand ce sera vraiment la fin si obligée! :s lol et oui tom est un amour ... tu aura d'autant plus l'occasion de l'apprecier après ce chapitre. merci bsx!_**

**_Crazzy-bunny: un gateau a l'hémoglobine? ... bah ya ptet le gateau de foie qui ressemble ... mais j'spr que mon gateau et 100 fois meilleur lol les réponses a tes questions arriveront ... mais pas de suite lol. sinon merci pr ton com sur mon blog!! c gentil de ta part. merci bsx_**

**_xxjustineblainxx: ah ... c ske tt le monde éspère ... même moi ... mais je sais tjs pas comment faire lol j'aviserais comme d'hab ce sera de l'impro! mdr merci en tt cas!!_**

**_maudetg: pas facil de poster aussi rapidement ... et encore si g t pas si prise je posterais 1chap/jour lol bref ... merci encore bonne suite!bsx_**

**_Arya15: lol c t fait pour mdr lol dsl d'avoir gaché ta part de gateau avec ma "fin" ;) merci encore et bonne suite!bsx_**

**_solenn-la: lol c pa pr tt de suite mais tu peux déjà te délecter de ça! lol merci bsx!_**

**_simklob: lol non non personne d'invisible avant jsui sur mdr , et oui tom est pas bien doué, il l'a reveillée au mauvai moment ms il pouvait pas savoir le pauvre... t'imagine? t'épouse klk1 que tu aime a peine klk h plu tar en pleine lune de miel il tombe ds le coma pr 40j ... t'essairais pas de le réveiller tt les jours? au moindre mvt, au moindre sursaut? comment aurait-elle pu l'engueuler alors qu'il pleur à son réveil? franchement à ce stade el s'en fout comme de sa première culotte de M.N. (mere nature lol) tkt g peur des yeux jaunes (d'ou mon choix) et des clowns aussi ... y st trop moche , bref, c pa la suite ms un chapitre bouche trou que j'avais en reserve lol bonne lecture et merci! bsx_**

**_soossoo: lol comment ça pas comme d'habitude!! mais c le suspens lol avoue qu'en fait c pas si mal? je suis navrée t'auras pas les réponses à tes questions avant que j'ai avancé pcq je c pas encore comment je v tourné la suite donc ... en attandent voici un pti casse croute lol bon ap" mdr bsx_**

**_sasa: lol merci! oui le gateau fait révé tt le monde .. j'aurais du en faire une piece montée pr le mariage mdr bonne lecture!bsx_**

**_justine: merci miss!! je fais au mieux lol contente que ça te plaise tjs! bonne lecture bsx_**

**_'mOrgane: lol encore une accro... comment je v faire pr ts vous donner votre dose serieux? et kan sa sera fini il vous faudra de la désintox aussi?mdr je suis contente que tu aime, je te laisse patienter avec ce bout de chapitre ... interressant lol bonne lecture et merci bsx!_**

**_TaT: mouais ... je t'en voudrais pas si tu penses à faire ton apparition souvent ... bref tu m'a fait rire ac ta review tkt t excusée! merci encore!bsx_**

**_phanis: quand on se nourrit de sang... peut importe la forme qu'il a ... c com si tu faisais du jus carotte, des carotte vichy, un gratin de carotte, des carotte rapée... c tjs le même ingredient lol dsl je v évité le discours culinaire :p voici donc une fausse suite ... un chapitre "os" comme j'en ai déja fait mais plus ... recherché dirons-nous bref je m'étal pa je te laisse lire lol bonne lecture!_**

**_naikyy: lol et oui ... kel amour cet elfe lol mdr t dingue ma belle t trop folle jtadore lol ... en fait je veux pas lui donner de nom pcq je c pa comment l'appeler ptdr se matérialisé dans le gosse? ms t cruelle, sadique et dingue ma parole!!:o mdr '(pas une mauvaise idée en mm tps ...)' nah je ferais pas ça lol c inconcevable mdr PTDR mais lol je te répond ou je veux bichette!! mdr si ej evux je fais un chap entier sur ta cruauté mdr en exposant tes histoire sur d bébé possédés dans lesquels les monstres se materialisent ... (je maintient c pa com idée, glauque mais à creuser) bref je te kiff lol bonne lecture ma jolie, amuse toi avec tom lol bisous!!_**

**_nana-yume: merci.je t'adore.bisous. gcr (mdr, je peux rien rep d'autre navrée ms tkt je tm tjs lol) YUMI POWER!_**

**_xo-alicecullen-xo: mdr et oui elle est crevante mere nature!lol fallait que les retrouvailles soient marquantes, et je voulais faire avancer les grossesses... bref et oui tom est un amour .. tu va voir sa lol bonne lecture miss! bisoux_**

**_eclipselunaire: mdr non je veux pas votre mort, juste exploser de rire en lisant vos reviews ptdr le gateau a vmt plu, je devrai rédiger la recette ;) bonne lecture!bisous_**

**_

* * *

_**

/!\juste pour me répéter ... ames sensibles s'abstenir.../!\

* * *

**_26. que calor 2_**

Le lendemain, après une longue nuit de sommeil et de baisers inconscients, je m'éveillais aux premières lueurs du soleil, avant Tom.

Au moins il ne craindrait pas que je ne me réveil pas.

Je restais quelques longues minutes à le regarder dormir, profitant de sa présence, de la douceur de sa peau, la tendresse de ses lèvres …

Ses cernes s'étaient un peu estompées durant la nuit, sa première vraie nuit depuis longtemps à mon avis. Je levais lentement une de mes mains, et entreprit de caresser sa joue, ses tempes, les boucles de ses cheveux ébènes, son cou, sentant au passage sa veine palpiter à mon contact. Son corps était chaud. A moins que je ne sois froide. Et il frissonna, la chaire de poule hérissa ses poils sur ses bras tandis que je passais ma main dessus.

-April …

Il dormait toujours, mais devais rêver de moi, continuant les allers et venues de ma main, j'espérais qu'il continuerait à parler dans son sommeil. La curiosité est un vilain défaut …

-Yumi … revient …

Yumi ? Comment ça Yumi ? Était-elle partie ?

-Réveille-toi ... Comment … sans toi … Sa voix était larmoyante, on aurait dit qu'il supplier la terre entière de lui rendre une partie de son âme … Puis tout d'un coup, sa voix sa fit plus net et il hurla.

-April !

Il s'éveilla dans un sursaut qui me fit reculer. J'avais évité avec justesse qu'il m'envoi valser à travers la pièce. Ses mouvements brusques avaient amenés l'une des ses gigantesques mains à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage.

-Eh ! Du calme, je suis là ! J'abaissais ses mains, et m'approchais de lui, lentement.

-Là, tout va bien ! Ne t'inquiètes plus, je ne te quitterais plus.

Ses yeux étaient encore dans le vague, zigzaguant en observant tour à tour mon œil gauche, puis le droit.

Enfin il parut se rendre compte que j'étais là, il cligna des yeux et m'ouvris ses bras.

Je m'y pelotonnais et embrassais son cou nacré, sa respiration était encore hachée, son cœur battait la chamade, et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son corps.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de me serrer contre lui en nous balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? Finit-il par me demander, une fois apaisé.

-Il y a une petite demi-heure, je te regardais dormir …

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

-Non, j'ai gardé de bon reflexe ne t'en fait pas !

Il me sourit et embrassa mon front.

-On file à la douche ?

Il acquiesça, et entreprit de me porter. Je repoussais tendrement ses bras et il me regarda surpris, je n'avais jamais refusé qu'il me porte jusqu'ici …

- Laisse-moi marcher un peu, sinon je vais devoir faire de la rééducation !

Rassuré il me sourit, prit ma main et m'entraîna sous la douche.

Nous nous étions couchés sans nous changer la veille, et visiblement il refusait que je me déshabille seule. Dans mon dos, il délaça le corset noir que je portais et le fit tomber à mes pieds, il posa ses mains sur ma nuque, les fis glisser sur mes épaules, le long des mes bras, sur mon ventre, et embrassa le creux de mon cou, provoquant des frissons à la chaîne.

Il déboutonna mon pantacourt, défit la fermeture éclair, et le fis glisser en même temps que ses mains sur mes hanches.

Il remonta ses mains, empruntant le même chemin, comme si le reste lui était interdit mais remonta sur ma poitrine, plaquant mon dos contre son torse …

Ses mains bouillantes réchauffaient peu à peu mon corps gelé, alors que sous ma peau, mon sang bouillonnait.

Je n'osais pas bouger …

Il caressa plusieurs fois le long de mes côtes, me chatouillant volontairement au passage, d'un coup de dent, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, caressant le haut de mon dos, de son nez fin, enfin ses mains papillonnèrent sur mon ventre pour s'arrêter sur mon shorty de dentelle noire. Sa respiration se fit hésitante, comme s'il avait peur d'aller trop loin.

Je posais mes mains sur les siennes et me retournait, sans rompre le contact.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, avait-il peur de se montrer trop brutal ? Pourquoi hésitait–il tant ?

Je laissais mes questions en suspend, je ne voulais pas parler.

J'entrepris à mon tour de le déshabiller, qu'il sache que je l'aimais toujours, que je le désirais toujours …

Je déboutonnais sa chemise, lentement, découvrant peu à peu ses muscles.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

Je fis glisser sa chemise de sur ses épaules, empruntant sa technique qui me permettait de caresser sa peau de pêche en même temps que je l'effeuillais.

Je baissais les yeux et avisais son jean.

Alors que j'entrepris de le déboutonner, il se retrouva en caleçon, son jean à l'autre bout de la salle de bain. Surpris je levais les yeux. Les siens étaient toujours fermés mais il me souriait, amusé par sa blague. J'étais apparement trop lente pour lui ...

Je glissais mes mains sous ses bras et les posais sur ses fesses, me rapprochant de lui autant que mon ventre le permettait.

Je plaquais mon oreille contre son cœur une seconde, puis, sautait à son cou, agrippant son corps de mes jambes.

Je ne supportais pas de devoir sautiller pour atteindre ses lèvres qu'il m'offrit sans attendre.

Il nous ramena à la chambre, mais ne se dirigea pas vers le lit, il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et me déposa sur le plancher chauffé par le soleil de la terrasse.

Soutenu par son coude, sa tête posée sur son poing, il observa les reflets du soleil miroiter de couleurs diverses sur ma peau.

Il caressa mon ventre, du bout de ses doigts. Remontant jusqu'au creux de mes seins, ou glissant dans mon cou, pour redescendre à mon nombril, dont il faisait le tour, comme s'il dessinait des figures complexes sur mon corps.

Je levais ma main, caressait sa joue, passant sur sa nuque, j'attirais son visage vers le miens, fermant les yeux.

Combien de temps pourrait-il encore se retenir de me sauter dessus ? Je n'avais pas l'habitude de tant de douceur, ces 40 jours l'avaient transformé.

Comme s'il comptait me faire patienter assez pour que ce soit moi qui lui bondisse dessus. Comme s'il voulait me préparer à de très, très longues heures de passion ininterrompues. Comme s'il voulait me faire payer ces 40 jours de peurs par la plus douce des tortures qui soit. Comme s'il avait peur de me blesser s'il se laissait emporter.

Il n'embrassa pas mes lèvres, me laissant patienter dans une douce folie.

Il commença par mon front, mes tempes, mes joues, mes paupières, mon nez, la commissure de mes lèvres, ce qui faillit me faire perdre toute retenue, puis mon cou, mes épaules, mes seins, descendant toujours plus bas, il s'arrêta à l'élastique qui retenais sur mon corps la dernière parcelle de tissus destinée à me couvrir, soupira en envoyant une vague de chaleur à mon entre-jambe et continua ses baisers de l'aine au bas de ma cuisse, puis remonta, reculant toujours ce que j'attendais avec impatience. Arrivés à mon cou, ses baisers se firent plus long, plus doux, et cette fois, approchant toujours de la même manière, il s'empara de mes lèvres, m'enjamba pour se retrouvé à califourchon sur moi, exaltant mon corps d'envies érotiques et caressa mes cheveux, tout en faisant palpiter mon cœur et en enroulant nos langues.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

Lui pouvais encore.

Pour moi la lune de miel était véritablement en train de se poursuivre, comme si les incidents précédents n'avaient pas eu lieu.

Il avait attendu 40 jours. 40 jours d'une cruauté déplorable. 40 jours que je ne pourrais jamais rattraper. 40 jours qui lui avaient appris à faire durer les plaisirs de la vie. 40 jours qui l'avaient rendu patient et plein de tendresse, d'amour, d'envies, de caresses, de baisers qu'il comptait dépenser au plus vite visiblement.

Je passais mes mains autour de son cou, le rapprochant encore plus de mon corps, comme si j'avais besoin de cela … et lui rendis ses caresses en les laissant naviguer sur son dos puissant, arrivées à son caleçon, elles ne purent se retenir et agirent sans mon autorisation. Qui leur aurait été accordée de toute manière …

Je fini de le déshabiller tandis qu'il continuait à m'embrasser, ses envies toujours retenues par je ne sais quel miracle. Il ouvrit les yeux, me sourit devant ce retournement de situation et s'allongea sur moi, m'empêchant de me déshabiller, tout en évitant de s'appuyer sur mon ventre. Il attrapa chacun de mes poignets et les plaqua le long de mon corps, cruel acte me rendant vulnérable à chacun des ses prochains supplices.

Son sourire en coin en disait long sur ses intentions, il n'en avait pas fini avec moi, pas encore, et il faudrait que je patiente …

Je n'avais encore prononcé aucun mot, ma gorge refusait de s'hydrater assez pour que je puisse lui dire « stop arrête, non n'attend plus cette attente est insoutenable » principalement parce que c'était un mensonge … je voulais qu'il continu, aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, toute la journée si possible, toute la nuit s'il y arrivait et le jour d'après si je tenais jusque là.

Je n'avais jamais autant eu l'impression que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, il embrassait goulument toute les parties de mon corps qu'il pouvait atteindre sans relâcher mes poignets, craignant que je ne le fasse craquer probablement, arquant mon corps, réchauffant chaque parcelle de ma peau qui n'était pas fiévreuse d'envie.

J'avais peur de bruler le plancher qui nous soutenait, et en même temps je le souhaitais, car une fois dans l'eau il ne pourrait plus m'échapper.

Mais le parquet tint bon.

Tom aussi.

Le soleil était à son zénith. Depuis au moins quatre heures il provoquait mes frissons, me rendant complètement hystérique face à l'attente et au désir que j'éprouvais, je n'attendais plus qu'une chose.

Ses mains devenues moites me permirent de faire glisser mes poignets en douceur, il s'en rendit à peine compte, ou alors il estimait m'avoir assez torturée pour la journée et espérais pouvoir reprendre plus tard ses investigations. Quoi qu'il en soit je fini par libérer mes mains.

Je me mis à mon tour à palper son corps, griffant sa peau lorsqu'il me mordillait l'oreille, et profitait encore une fois de son inattention lorsqu'il se souleva d'un millième de centimètre, je fis glisser en une fraction de seconde le morceau de dentelle bouillant qui couvrait les dernières parcelles de mon corps et le jetait à travers la porte-fenêtre restée ouverte.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Trop occupé à torturer mes envies refreinées, il se reposa contre moi et ne sentit plus aucune résistance, ni de ma part, ni de mes vêtements. Je profitais encore une fois de sa surprise pour écarter significativement mes jambes et comprenant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de me résister il me fit comprendre que ces heures de patiences et de douces tortures n'avaient pas été vaines mais totalement bénéfiques.

Je n'avais encore jamais autant ressenti toute cette tension, mêlée à la joie, la passion, l'amour, la tendresse, le manque …

C'était exactement cela.

Le manque.

Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre. Comme accrocs à une drogue surpuissante et dévastatrice.

La sueur qui nous rendait moites, nous faisait glisser l'un sur l'autre empêchant la lenteur de nos ébats.

Tout me semblait plus puissant, plus rapide, plus délicieux que d'habitude.

Que cela vienne de mon si long sommeil me paraissait inconcevable, je préférais remercier Tom mentalement et physiquement, en insufflant tout ce que je ressentais pour lui à chacun de mes gestes, de ces longues heures de désires préliminaires qu'il avait osé m'infliger.

J'avais l'impression que cette fusion venait de commencer alors que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner lorsque, épuisés, nous lâchâmes prise, éclatant de rire et reprenant notre séance de baiser.

-On a toujours pas pris de douche … murmurais-je enfin, d'une voix rauque mais plus que malicieuse.

-Si ya que ça pour te faire plaisir … Il me souleva et nous plongea à l'eau, nos corps épuisés tombant au fond, toujours avides l'un de l'autre.

Remontant à la surface il m'aida à nager jusqu'à un ponton qui nous permit de remonter.

Ereintée, je m'y allongeais, incapable de me porter jusqu'au lit, à côté de moi Tom n'en pouvait plus non plus. Je trouvais juste assez de force pour rouler vers lui et m'effondrer à demi sur son torse, ma tête reposant sur ses pectoraux moelleux comme sur un coussin et lui dégagea son bras de sous mon poids plume pour m'en couvrir, joignant ses deux mains dans mon dos.

Il était l'heure de dormir.

Cette fois il n'avait plus peur que je ne me réveil pas et je ne craignais plus la chose.

Elle pouvait bien être tapie dans l'ombre de la maison, cachée dans l'océan à deux nageoires de nous, je m'en moquais. L'amour, véritable force qui émanait de nos deux corps la repousserais jusqu'à ce que nous soyons capable de le faire physiquement …

* * *

**_voili voilou ... alors?le verdict? contentes d'avoir lu? _**

**_je sais je me répètes, mais, je pense ne pas pouvoir vous poster la suite avant mardi, ou jeudi :s (oui je sais ... croyez-moi j'ai pas le choix ... snif)_**

**_donc bon ... c'était pour vous faire patienter il était pret, c'est cadeau lol_**

**_pensez à moi quand même ;)_**

**_bisous! _**


	27. 4 mois plus tard

**_Bon bah jsuis super déçue ..._**

**_10 reviews seulement ... j'ai pas l'habitude lol jsuis choquée! vous avez pas aimé? faut pas hésiter à le dire hein??_**

**_bref ... malgrès mon désarrois, ma décéption, mon début déprime, la vive envie de stopper (oui je sais me frappez pas!!) bah ..._**

**_réponses au reviews!_**

**Naikyy:** ... MDR ... ENORME ... 1 page la review tu m'a suicidée lol! jsuis tarée je sais ... et le pire c ke j'm bien lol ... t'as mis le tps pr réfléchir a la grossesse de yumi lol bah tu saura pa tt de suite mdr ... la réponse c pr plutar, c importan alors je te le di pa ;) tu ma fait trop rire ac ton shorty rose xD  
hum...pkoi t'a pa mon tom? bah ... ptet pcq c le mien? t'a qu'a prendre ton edward ... ah non c'est vrai!tu peux pas ... TU L'AS TUE!! mdr bah prend emmet ;) kezlan jsé pa koi lol (me tue pas pcq g la flemme de remonter la converss lol)  
ils ont pas sauté par la fenetre lol ! ils ont une maison sur pilotis, et com ils été sur la terrasse ... ils ont juste eu a passé la rambarde pr entrer dans l'océan lol  
non g t pa pressé de lire la fin de ta review, j'en ai eu tellement peu ke t'aurai pu écrire plus en fait lol et évidemment, NON tu ne m'as pas soulée, loin de la même  
gros bisous ma belle jte kiff!

**xo-alicecullen-xo:** et ouais ... performant le tom hein? :p on en reprendrai bien une demi-journée ... surtout moi en fait ... bref ... enfin la suite!bonne lecture!bisous

**crazzy-bunny:** et oui ce sont de vraies ames soeurs :p lol voila la suite merci encore pr ta fidelité!bisous

**simklob:** et non j'm pa les clown, ms tkt je trouve ke ta logik est ... logik puisque t'a commencé ta review par le début de la page ... dc normal tkt lol. bon ok, je saurai ke koi ke je dise tu te marre tjs c bon a savoir lol . je te laisse lire g rien a ajouter, alors gr bisous!

**arya15:** aussito di, aussito fait!bisous!! et bonne lecture!

**solenn-la:** pkoi se priver kan on a tt le tps kon veut devant soi? lol voila la suite! bonne lecture bisous!

**phanis:** lol heureusment que je suis humaine alors! et oui ... les bonnes choses se dégustent! bonne lecture! bisous

**soossoo:** lol merci! contente que ça t'ai plu et merci de me pardonner! bonne lecture!bisous

**lilyisabella:** NOUVELLE LECTRICE! et bien j'espère que tu arriveras rapidement au chap 27 pr voir mes remerciements lol, je suis contente que tout cela te plaise, tom vient bien de mansfield park, par contre je n'ai jms regarder LOST lol, donc je peux pas te dire que ça vient de là ... :p merci encore, bonne lecture bisous!

**Nana-yume:** ah! comme je t'm toi lol ma chère chère chère chère (et très précieuse) accro fidèle, tu va me manquer si tu me review moins, mais bon, je te connais, dès que t'auras 2 min tu vas te précipiter pr la suite! lol ya une tite surprise pour toi dans mon chap ... bonne lecture!bisous

**justine:** ne t'inquiètes pas, une review c'est dejà bien, même si ça fait tjs plaisir de voir que tu aimes assez pour me reviewer plusieurs fois! merci encore!bonne lecture bisous!

* * *

**_27. 4 mois plus tard ..._**

L'hiver était passé sans soucis notable, nous avions tous fêter Noel dans le village, une fête immense, un sapin immense et des décorations immenses, nous étions même allés passer une semaine dans les montagnes pour faire du ski, ou de la luge pour les femmes enceintes.

Nous avions fêté le nouvel an comme il se devait, en tenue de soirée, avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de gui au dessus de nos têtes et un banquet … gigantesque. De quoi rassasier deux fois le village ! Gâteaux, boissons, Créo n'avait lésiné sur aucun des plats …

Tom et moi étions repartis en lune de miel, après mon réveil et après avoir raconté en détail mon entretien avec M.N. (mère nature). Nous avions, cette fois-ci, demandé au patriarche démoniaque de nous trouver un coin tranquille sur la planète, si possible ensoleillé. Ayant parcouru celle-ci à son arrivé sur l'île pour trouver quelqu'un en vain, il nous indiqua une presqu'île à quelques heures du village, vierge et petite, inaccessible à la nage et qui nous permettrait d'avoir un peu de calme pendant une semaine. Cette île était devenue notre sanctuaire, et nous nous y rendions depuis une fois par mois pour une après-midi, un week-end ou une semaine …

Créo avait du construire des pièces en plus dans toutes les maisons Elfes, Démones et Nymphes, pour accueillir les bébés à naître. Les Satyres attendaient toujours, nous étions à peu près sûres qu'il faudrait patienter jusqu'au mois de Mai, que la prophétie se réalise, étant donné que c'est ce qui avait déclenché les grossesses Nymphes et Démones…

La bête n'avait pas réapparu … je n'avais pas refais de cauchemar où elle apparaissait, je n'avais même jamais revu ces yeux en chassant, ni en me promenant où que ce soit.

Tom était toujours aux petits soins et jouait les gardes du corps à longueur de journée, je n'étais jamais seule, chose dont je ne me plaignais pas, j'avais été solitaire pendant 20 ans …

Yumi avait disparu. Elle était partit à notre retour de lune de miel et n'était toujours pas revenue. Ses petits avaient suivit et moi j'étais triste d'avoir perdue ma boule de poil préférée, ses yeux larmoyants et irrésistibles me manquaient …

Selon le calendrier et Nais, nous étions en Mars. Cela faisait tout juste 1 an que je les avais rejoins … 11 mois d'amour avec Tom qui ne se lassait jamais de le rappeler à tout un chacun. J'étais à un peu plus de 2 mois d'accoucher. Iris elle, était en plein travail.

Les Nymphes s'occupaient d'elle s'affairant à éteindre la douleur, Morphée essayait de concentrer son pouvoir de sommeil pour anesthésier comme elle le pouvait, endormant par moment toute la salle par manque de concentration.

-Je ne m'en sers pas souvent s'excusa-t-elle, en général il n'est utile que si j'ai des insomnies …

Moi … je me laissais broyer la main. Les garçons n'avaient pas eu l'autorisation d'entrer, donc je jouais le rôle du mari à la place de Peter.

-AH !! JE VAIS LE TUER !! Me cria tout à coup Iris.

-Hein ? Qui ça ?

-Peter ! Ragea-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-T'as vu ce qu'il m'a fait ?? m'hurla-t-elle en m'indiquant son ventre.

Je ne pus me retenir, j'explosais de rire.

-Il n'y a RIEN de drôle April !!

-Oh si ! Le pauvre … ce n'est pas sa faute si on est obligés de souffrir pour donner la vie !

-T'as raison je me plaindrais à M.N. ! En revanche c'est SA faute s'il y en a deux !

-Excuse-le d'être performant !

Elle me faisait trop rire, j'en avais mal au ventre.

Ses cheveux en sueur collaient à son visage, que je tamponnais aussi souvent que possible avec un linge humide. La douleur lui faisait faire des grimaces qui, si elles n'avaient pas été provoquées par la souffrance, m'auraient parues désopilantes, mais sachant que j'allais bientôt y passer aussi, ça me faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

Au bout de trois heures de violentes contractions une petite fille fut mise au monde, la première. La nouvelle fut célébrer à l'extérieure par tout le village apparemment … une heure plus tard suivit sa petite sœur.

La maman se portait bien, les jumelles aussi.

Peter put enfin rentrer dans la pièce, et j'eu le loisir de récupérer ma main, en mauvais état … Une des Nymphes s'en occupa avant que je ne puisse pleinement ressentir la douleur d'un os fêlé.

-April ! M'appela Iris avant que je ne sorte rejoindre Tom.

Je me retournais et m'approchais des deux amoureux, tenant dans leur bras chacun une de leurs petites filles.

-Elles sont magnifiques.

Le contraste de ces deux petites poupées endormies dans les bras gigantesques de leurs parents, surtout comparé à Peter, était adorable. Toutes deux serraient dans leurs minuscules petites mains l'un des doigts de leurs parents. Le tableau était superbe.

-Toutes mes félicitations ! Ajoutais-je en souriant.

-On ne va pas sortir tout de suite, tu veux bien donner les prénoms à toute la famille ?

-Oui bien sur ! Comment allez-vous les appeler ?

-Carole et Nadège. **_(Petit clin d'œil à mes revieweuses préférées et fidèles !! ;p)_**

-Ce sera fait. C'est un joli choix.

Visiblement, Iris n'en voulait plus à Peter … Tous deux avaient un milliards d'étoiles dans les yeux et paraissaient à des années lumières d'ici, je sortis sur la pointe des pieds pour me jeter dans les bras de Tom qui m'attendait dans l'entrée, me tendant une de ses mains il me questionna pendant que nous sortions.

-Alors ?

-Ca c'est bien passé, deux petites filles belles comme leur mère.

-Et le papa ?

-Il est déjà gâteux !

Nous riions encore lorsque le reste de la famille, accompagnée par tout le village, nous rejoint pour prendre des nouvelles. Je repris mon rôle de porte-parole avant que les questions ne fusent.

-Ils vont bien, Iris est en forme, et les jumelles dorment paisiblement.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des cris de joies et des félicitations.

-Comment les ont-ils appelées ? Me questionna Nais, qui était pourtant sûrement au courant.

-Nadège et Carole.

-T'es la prochaine April !! Me lança Passion en plaisantant, provoquant chez Tom comme chez moi, de grosses taches roses sur nos joues et un sourire immense.

Junior accueilli la nouvelle en jouant au foot, mon nombril étant le ballon.

Le coup me plia en deux et je portais une main à mon ventre.

-April ! Tom ne s'était pas habitué à ces soubresauts de douleurs.

-Ca va. C'est rien, articulais-je en reprenant mon souffle. En fait, je crois que t'as raison. C'est un garçon, et tu pourras jouer au foot avec lui …

-Dans ce cas faudra en faire 10 autres … et rapidement …

-Rêve !

J'aurais voulu qu'il prenne ma place … rien qu'une journée … histoire de voir s'il comptait vraiment me faire subir ça 11 fois …

La douleur passée je pus sourire à nouveau et me relever. Je devrais presque avoir l'habitude, je prenais ce genre de coups trois fois par jour et deux fois par nuit … femme battue … une des raisons qui faisait que j'étais épuisée, et pressée d'accoucher.

Les villageois s'éparpillèrent tout sourire, ce soir c'était carnaval, nous devions nous préparer.

Tom passa son bras derrière mon dos et m'aida à marcher jusqu'à notre villa, le regard toujours anxieux, même s'il savait que je ne vivrais pas d'autre crise avant la nuit.

L'infirmerie avait été installée en plein centre du village, les Nymphes avaient eu fort à faire après la semaine au ski, entorses, fractures … après cette periode de détente, nos hommes étaient devenus adeptes des sports extrêmes, nous avions beau être immortels, nous n'étions pas incassable. Il ne nous fallu que quelques minutes à allure normale rejoindre la maison et Tom m'aida à me changer, Iris ne pouvait peut-être pas participer aux festivités, moi si.

Je ressemblais à Cléopâtre, mes cheveux noirs avaient été coupés au carré (au grand damne de Tom qui ne pouvait plus les entortiller autour de ses doigts) et mes mèches bleues ressortaient un peu plus que d'habitude car je les avais humidifiées. J'arborais une tiare en or, surmontée d'une tête de serpent et j'avais maquillé mes yeux de noir.

Nora m'avait cousue une longue robe de coton couleur or, serrée sous ma poitrine (qui avait doublée de volume pour le plus grand plaisir de qui vous savez) et qui s'évasait sur mon ventre rond m'évitant de me sentir trop grosse, et me laissant également libre de tout mouvement car elle était plissée. J'étais sûre de pouvoir m'asseoir et écarter les jambes, chose indispensable dans mon état. C'était déjà assez difficile de marcher en canard comme cela …

De plus Tom ne pouvait plus me porter, mon ventre énorme (j'avais pris environ 14 kilos) l'en empêchait, annulant par la même occasion, la moitié de nos escapades romantiques car pour lui, il était impossible de faire pareilles sorties sans me porter.

Quant à lui … beau comme cela ne devait être permis, il avait ébouriffé ses cheveux, dans lesquels il avait glissé une couronne de laurier en or, et était vêtu tout simplement d'une longue toge blanche (sous laquelle il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements mais à par moi personne ne le saurait), et d'une cape rouge sang, digne représentant de mon Jules.

Mon Jules César évidemment.

Au village encore une fois, Créo avait abusé sur les quantités du buffet, les Satyres pouvant manger comme les humains, avaient droit aux crêpes, sucrées, à la Nutella, à la chantilly, à la confiture … pendant un instant je rageais de ne pouvoir me jeter sur les suzettes comme avant … Cette sensation de sucré et de chaleur qui me manquais, je ne pouvais quasiment plus chasser et devait me contenter de proies déjà froide que m'apportait Tom ou de plat froid que Créo ou mes compagnons nous préparait … j'avais une folle envie de crêpe, une insoutenable envie, je me rappelais de leur arôme, de leur goût, de la joie qui les accompagnais … j'avais les yeux fixés dessus, le plat fumais encore, l'odeur alléchante me parvenais … ça ne pouvait décemment pas être mauvais pour moi ? Inévitablement tentée, je m'approchais et en goutais une, tartinée à la nutella ...

Son goût de plastique me donna la nausée et je la jetais loin de moi avant de ne devoir dégobiller sur le buffet, je m'écartais aussi vite que possible sous les yeux étonnés de Tom.

-Les nausées te reprennent ?

-Non.

-Qu'y a-t-il alors ?

-J'ai voulu goûter aux crêpes.

Il explosa de rire une demi seconde avant de ne rencontrer mon regard noir de reproches. Il se ressaisit immédiatement et embrassa mon front.

-Vient voir on a bien mieux que des crêpes.

Effectivement, accompagnant le désormais traditionnel gâteau d'hémoglobine, les sorbets et les bouteilles de Lynx, il y avait un framboisier. Enfin un sanguinaire plutôt.

Gélatine de sang, crème fouettée, un des rares aliments « normaux » que l'on pouvait déguster (tout ce qui était à base de lait en fait) et qui accompagnait à merveilles les sorbets d'ours, et une génoise aromatisée au sang de Loup. **_(tiens! prends ça Jacob niark niark :p)_**

Un Délice.

La gourmandise m'ayant envahie depuis le deuxième mois de ma grossesse, j'en fini un à moi toute seul, devant mon Tom complètement effaré, le regard réprobateur d'Olivia qui aurait aimé en manger une part mais qui n'avait pas vu qu'il y en avait trois autres, et les yeux amusés de Créo qui semblait être content de sa recette.

La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, rien que de très ordinaire, sauf que personne ne compta le nombre de toast portés … « A Nadège ! » « A Carole ! » « Aux Jumelles » « Aux Parents ! » « A Iris ! » « Aux bébés à venir » « A toutes les futurs Mamans ! » Etc. … chacun trouvant une formule différente, énième nouvelle occasion de s'enivrer et de finir toutes les bouteilles de la soirée.

Les frivolités s'arrêtèrent au petit matin pour la plupart des habitants, Tom et moi partîmes bien avant, je savais que Junior ne me laisserait pas en paix ce soir là non plus et je ne comptais pas vraiment m'effondrer devant tout le monde.

Comme d'habitude la nuit fut difficile.

Outre les coups, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, et passais une nouvelle nuit sur la terrasse, à regarder les étoiles en position du Lotus, jusqu'à ce que Tom ne s'éveille seul dans le lit.

Au départ je n'entendis que des grognements, comme souvent lorsqu'il dormait, allez savoir pourquoi. Et j'eus peur qu'il ne panique en voyant que je n'étais pas au lit.

Puis …

-April tais-toi !

Pardon ?

Comment ça que je me taise ? Je n'avais rien dit ! Il ne rêvait tout de même pas du moulin à parole qui me servait de bouche ?

Quel gougeât !

-Arrête de me chatouiller l'oreille !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait enfin ? Je ne lui chatouillais RIEN du tout !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a enf … ? OH !

Cette fois j'en étais sûre, il ne dormait plus, je me relevais lentement et avec peine.

-APRIL !! Hurla-t-il en réveillant sûrement la moitié du village, après quoi je m'empressais de rejoindre la chambre tandis qu'il continuait à crier mon nom.

-Ca va, Tom, je suis là !

-Viens vite chérie !!

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas courir ça peux bien attendre non ?

Il n'y avait tout de même pas le feu au lac ?

Je passais enfin la porte fenêtre lorsqu'une boule de poils me sauta à la figure, léchant mon visage. Si Tom n'avais pas été si rapide, je serais tombée à la renverse, brisant la vitre et m'écrasant au sol. Il me retint par les bras que j'avais tendu pour me retenir à tout ce qu'ils agripperaient. Une fois d'aplomb je pu enfin découvrir ce qui m'avait bondit dessus.

-Yumi !! Où t'étais passée ?

Evidemment, elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait grandit, ressemblant plus à un jeune tigre qu'à un chat adulte.

-Elle me léchait l'oreille pour me réveiller … s'excusa Tom.

D'où les chatouillis probablement …

Elle émit un léger ronronnement, se leva sur ses pattes arrières, attendit des caresses et posa ses deux pattes avant sur mon ventre. Déchirant légèrement ma chemise de nuit au passage avec ses griffes aiguisées. Ses pattes étaient chaudes, apaisantes, répandant une douce chaleur dans tout mon corps, c'était étrange comme sensation mais relaxant.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, attendant qu'on l'y rejoigne, comme avant.

De toute manière, elle ne répondrait pas à nos questions, alors autant dormir …

Je me couchais, mon insomnie bizarrement envolée. Câlinée par Tom, je sombrais dans les tréfonds de la nuit, Yumi réchauffant mes pieds et Junior me laissant en paix.

* * *

**_voila voila ..._**

**_bon j'spr que je mériterais plus de reviews cette fois ci ..._**

**_ça me ferais mal au coeur de pas avoir les 15 minimum (en sachant que sur les 5 derniers jsuis entre 19 et 21 ... -.-) mais bon ... je déprimerais 3 jours et je posterais quand même ..._**

**_je croise les doitgs pour que ça vous ai plut ..._**

l l  
l l  
\/


	28. Premier meurtre

**_Ah ça va mieux quand même!! sauvée lol, la déprime n'aura psa durée longtemps._**

**_je tenais tout de même à vous préciser à toute, que je ne faisait de reproches à personne dans le chap précédent, c'était uniquement de l'inquiètude, fallait pas vous sentir visées! :)_**

**_Bref tout va pour le mieux! Je vous poste donc ce nouveau chapitre ... retour du sadisme en puissance comme vous pourrez le voir, c'est pas pour rien qu'il s'appel "premier meutre" lol_**

**_Jsuis assez fière de moi (jreprend la grosse tete ça y est lol), j'ai réussi a l'écrire un peu différement de ce que je fais d'habitude et je "pense" qu'il est assez ... "inquiètant"_**

**_Ne vous énervez pas à la fin, j'ai très très très mal coupé, volontairement en plus lol, c'est pour le suspense, la peur, l'angoisse, le stress, aue vous éprouverez, et les fous rire qui me viendront en lisant vos reviews :D axquelles je réponds de suite d'ailleurs!_**

**_Naikyy: MDR je te kiff tro ma belle, tu me fais mourrir de rire serieux!  
et oui, avec moi TOUT doit être immense xD :p dsl pr toi mais la bete sera la ... bientot (je sens que tu vas vouloir me tuer ... bientot) mdr  
et oui Iris été comique sur le coup, j'en riais en écrivant lol  
mdr en + je t'avai envoyé le passage ou je donnais ton nom à une des jumelle t'abuse lol tu le savais deja!!  
je c pa encore si c un gar une fille junior, ya pa d'échographie lol je ferai au feeling mdr ...  
t'arrive à resisté a l'appel d crepe toi? perso je peux pas lol surtt si ya de la nutella, kel sont chaude et bien sucré MIAM (tiens, je sais ce que ej vais manger ce soir xD)  
et oui, c t le grd retour de YUMI lol  
voila, je crois ke g été rapide lol tu pourra pa te plaindre mdr gr bisous ma belle! a tte sur msn ou plsu vite si tu me tue ac ta futur review!_**

**_maudetg: lol, l'accouchement en principe, ce sera pa avant la fin de ma fic ... donc ce sera pa du tt lol ou ptet en épilogue je verrais ... et tkt pa, ac tom t obligé de garder ta flamme lol ... euh je me souvien pa ke t commenté le 26 ms tkt c pa grave lol bonne lecture!_**

**_crazzybunny: lol m'en fou y partent pa en vac les gens mdr moi je par pa eu nn plu c tt lol t'a bien de la chance d'etre pepere en vac, moi ça fait 2 ans ke j'en ai pas ... (à par week end en famille, g pas kitté ma maison depuis 2 ans alors bon snif koi lol) Je peux pas te dire ou étais Yumi ... ce qui importe, c'est qu'elle n'est pas le monstre lol yumi est gentille!! quand aux petits, euh ... ils ont grandi ils font leur vies OSEF lol bref ... merci encore! bisous!! _**

**_xo-alicecullen-xo: effectivement ... tu peux t'attendre au pire .. ms vmt lol pcq la c le debut de la fin :p voila je te laisse lire merci ma belle bisous!_**

**_Nana-yume: lol tkt pa ma chérie, c'était cadeau le clin d'oeil, une manière de te remercier encore un peu plus :p Toi aussi tu va me manquer ... gros bisous, et tkt,je pense à toi, courage!_**

**_justine: lol ne tkt pas, tu n'a pas d'effort à fournir pr les reviews! tu es deja hyper gentille de m'en mettre plus d'1 par chapitre! les prophéties se font dans l'ordre, comme celle des satyres n'est pas passée, celle des elfes non plus, mais tkt pas ... ça arrive lol de plus, la prophéties ds elfes marque la fin de ma fic ... docn bon perso je ferai bien durer le suspens mdr merci mille fois pour toutes tes reviews! gr bisous!_**

**_Solenn-la: mdr , non non ne tkt pas il ne s'appelera pa junior, c'est juste en attendant xD, et non yumi n'est pas la chose! lol, c un perso gentil, elle fait de mal a personne lol j'ai pas encore d'idée pour le prénom définitif de junior ... fille ou garçon je c mm pa encore lol alors bah ... au feeling com tjs lol ! merci encore et gr bisous!! _**

**_Arya15: MErci!! alors pour te répondre ... en fait g fait attention a précisé ms ta ptet pa fai attention ou g t pa clair je c pa bref, je t'explik. en fait, les femmelles démones et nymphes on du attendre la prophétie pour tomber enceinte mais pas les elfes pcq ... rha je veux pas tt te dévoiler ... disons que les elfes avaient "besoin" d'etre enceinte pour que se réalise leur prophétie ... les prophéties mm puisque la jalousie dont parle la prophétie des satyres, vient du faite que les femmes elfes ont pas eu a attendre leur prophétie pr tomber enceinte contrairement au satyres (d'ou leur jalousie ) ... c plus clair? j'espère que je t'ai pas trop embrouillée lol berf merci bcp pr ta review et ton soutien! gr bisous!!_**

**_'mOrgane: bah, lol c pa dificil a croire tu sais ... quand t'es habituée à une certaine dose de soutien et que tt a cou sans raison apprente ça baisse, tu te poses vite des question, surtout si comme moi, on est pas très sur de soi ... bref merci quand même de me rassurer ça fait du bien! voila la suite, merci bcp! bisous_**

**_simklob: mdr ça ns fait encore un pt commun (a bas jacob!! on monte un club? lol les anti clown aux yeux jaunes qui s'appel jacob!! mdr) mdr, je fais tjd des recette abominable, amis bizarement ça plait lol! et non le retour de la bete est imminent ... lol un peux plus de reviews en effet, ça fait plaisir! lol gr bisous (et au fait .. c kan tu la pose ta suite lol! je veux lire ce qui va leur arriver!!) gr bisous et encore merci!! _**

**_sasa: je suis pas sur ke l'accouchement de april aura lieu avant le fatidique mot 'fin' :s alors soit pas trop hative lol ... ptet en épilogue si vs etes sages !en tt cas merci bcp!!bisous!_**

**_Loralys: rha t'excuse pa bichette c pa bichette, c'est pas bien grave lol jsuis pas morte et t revenu c le principal! merci bcp c gentil à toi! je te laisse lire la suite bisous!!_**

**_Phanis: lol, si tom en veux 11 c lui ki portent les 10 autres mdr tkt pa, yumi a juste été très en mank de sa maman adoptive lol, elle lui fait pas mal, ya ke la chemise de nuit qui en prend un coup ;) lol, je cherchais pas a culpabiliser quiconque lol, je voulais juste savoir si ça venait de moi ou si y'avait d'autre raisons! rien de dramatique, et puis jsuis pas une fille très sur de moi alors le moindre truc, ça m'angoisse vite, bref ... merci bcp de ton soutien et ton remonte moral! gr bisous et bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_28. Premier meurtre._**

Elle avait disparue.

24 heures sans nouvelles.

24 heures d'inquiétudes.

Des heures de recherches.

Un corps sans vie.

Un cœur brisé.

Onze âmes en peines.

Un village terrorisé.

Désormais deux des familles ne comptaient plus douze membres.

Quatorze chez les Elfes.

Onze chez les Satyres.

Ca s'était passé une journée comme tant d'autres.

Il faisait beau, les nuages étaient loin.

Emilie avait un péché mignon, elle mettait des champignons dans tout ce qu'elle mangeait. Ses cheveux roux frisés, sa petite tête ronde, son petit corps velu avaient disparu dans la forêt comme tous les jours ce matin-là.

Ses sabots vernis de rouge avaient trottés sur le chemin inégalement pavé avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois, faisant craquer les brindilles et bruisser les feuilles.

Elle était passée inaperçue. Nous avions l'habitude.

Kevin, son compagnon, était partie faire du surf. Comme la moitié des garçons d'ailleurs, car Alexia avait levée de superbes vagues pour les sportifs.

Personne n'avait remarqué les yeux jaunes.

Le soir même, Kevin avait visité toutes les maisons Satyres pour retrouver sa douce.

Emilie était probablement allée passer l'après-midi avec une de ses sœurs, elle n'allait pas restée cloitrer à se morfondre à la maison indéfiniment ?

Négatif. Aucunes ne l'avait vu.

Peut-être alors avait-elle renouée avec ses amies Nymphes ?

Négatif.

Les démones en ce cas ?

Négatif.

Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne serait allée chez les Elfes.

Elle les haïssait.

Elle les jalousait.

Même si depuis quelques temps elle prenait ardemment leur défense ? Etait-il possible qu'elle ait finit par faire la paix, au risque de se mettre toute sa famille à dos, comme elle nous conseillait de le faire depuis plusieurs semaines ?

Il frappa à toutes nos portes, hésitant devant chacune à faire machine arrière.

Mais il était inquiet.

Il fit toutes nos maisons, une par une. Ne trouvant de réponse que chez Naïs, car nous étions tous devant notre séance quotidienne de cinéma.

Nous ne l'avions pas vu non plus.

Peut-être qu'elle s'était égarée et retrouverait bientôt le chemin de la maison ?

Négatif. Et impossible … elle connaissait les moindres recoins de la forêt par cœur, elle l'arpentait tous les jours, de long en large pour trouver tel ou tel champignon, alors qu'il aurait été si facile de demander un peu d'aide à Iris ...

Peut-être dans ce cas, oui peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas vu la journée passer et que la nuit était tombée ? Elle était si tête en l'air …

Il attendit de longues heures, guettant chaque minute l'arrivée de sa moitié.

A l'aube il était toujours tout seul.

Emilie n'était pas rentrée.

Peut-être était-elle tombée ? Elle s'était blessée et n'avait pas pu rentrer ? Peut-être qu'elle l'attendait ? N'importe qui pouvant l'aider ?

La forêt était grande, nous étions solidaires.

Chacun d'entre-nous partit à sa recherche.

Sauf Iris, moi et les jumelles évidemment.

Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de bouger. J'étais à une semaine d'accoucher, deux maximums, et Iris devait nourrir les jumelles à intervalles réguliers.

Nous avions donc mis un film.

Puis un deuxième.

Et un troisième.

Je n'osais rien dire.

La veille, j'avais refait mon cauchemar. Les yeux étaient de retour dans mon inconscient, la bête était donc sûrement là dehors, quelque part … J'en étais tellement sûre que j'avais demandé à Tom et à toute la famille de rester. Ils avaient refusés. Préférant aider, et mettre tout le monde au courant pour plus de sureté. Naïs était persuadée qu'elle l'aurait vu si c'avait été elle.

Ils étaient partis en battue, espérant la retrouver à temps, il n'y avait pas que la chose qui traînait en forêt, Emilie n'avait qu'un petit couteau pour se défendre.

Nous en étions au quatrième film.

Huit heures.

Carole et Nadège dormaient profondément. Iris venait de donner le sein à Carole, je m'étais occupée de Nadège, m'adonnant en avance aux joies de la maternité, évitant un surplus de fatigue à Iris.

Ces petits amours n'étaient rien d'autre que deux anges. A deux mois à peine, elles faisaient quasiment toutes leurs nuits, pleuraient rarement, souriaient à tout le monde et amusaient la galerie en riant ou en faisant des bulles avec leurs lèvres.

La veille au soir elles s'amusaient à loucher, trouvant probablement amusant de nous voir flous et en double.

Je repensais encore à ces chipies lorsqu'un cri retentit. Apparemment à quelques kilomètres du village. Un cri de peine, de rage, de douleur.

Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Je n'étais pas sur de vouloir le savoir.

Je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément, priant pour faire passer le bourdonnement qui raisonnait à mon oreille, faible écho de ce cri de désespoir.

-Ils l'ont retrouvée hein ? Chuchota Iris, aussi incapable que moi de parler à voix haute.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brouhaha des villageois qui rentraient se fit entendre.

Les pleurs, les sanglots, la frayeur, l'hystérie.

Je me levais.

Une de mes sœurs était morte. Je n'avais jamais parlé à Emilie, les Satyres ne nous aimaient pas et nous n'étions pas assez fous pour tenter une amitié. Mais nous nous considérions tous comme des membres à part entière d'une vaste famille.

Iris m'emboita le pas, sa double poussette devant elle.

Visages lugubres et humides. Mortifiés.

Kevin à genoux, laissait s'exprimer sa peine. Dans ses mains il tenait quelque chose qu'il pressait contre lui, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les yeux dans le vague, fixés sur ce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pouvions voir.

Je m'aperçus qu'ils n'avaient pas ramené de corps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me siffla Tom en me voyant dehors.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Éludais-je en chuchotant, non désireuse de commencer une nouvelle dispute sur le repos que (selon lui) je devais prendre.

-Ne change pas de sujet comme-ça ! Poursuivit-il sur le même ton.

Cependant, devant mon regard déterminé et le fait qu'il ne pouvait me refuser quoi que ce soit, il raconta pour Iris et moi, l'essentiel de la battue.

-Nous avons zigzagué sur plusieurs kilomètres, nous ne voulions pas passer à coté d'une quelconque trace de passage … au bout d'un moment, Peter est tombé sur une trace de sang, presque sèche, il s'est laissé guider par son odorat pour suivre la piste. Elle se poursuivait sur une centaine de mètre. Après quoi il nous a appelé … Il y avait là une marre de sang, plusieurs litres. Sans corps …

-Ca n'était peut-être que des animaux qui se sont battus ? Proposa naïvement Iris, n'osant trop y croire.

-Non … nous … nous avons trouvé ses … il se tut dans une grimace, craignant d'en dire plus, apparemment dégouté.

-Ses quoi ? Insistais-je pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Ses sabots.

Je déglutis. La nausée me monta à la gorge. Je ne voulais pas imaginer… les lambeaux de chair ensanglantés qui devaient être toujours accrochés … ou pire … les sabots lisses, sucés jusqu'à la moelle … les marques de dents, laissées suite à une forte mastication avant de rejeter ces petits morceaux in-digérables.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je ne pus retenir les quelques litres de sang qui m'étaient monté jusque dans la bouche s'écouler dans l'herbe à quelques pas de là.

C'était horrible.

Malgré moi, les images créées par mon imagination hantaient mes yeux, j'aurais voulu ne pas savoir. Ne pas avoir été curieuse. Ne pas avoir demandé.

Je m'essuyais la bouche du revers de la main, encore hagarde.

-C'est elle. Elle est de retour.

C'était une affirmation. Je n'attendais pas de réponse.

Elle avait attaquée, traquée Emilie, la suivant probablement depuis un moment. C'était la seule à s'éloigner en forêt tous les jours. La seule qui passerait inaperçue. Elle n'avait eu qu'à attendre le jour où elle irait seule.

Première victime.

Les Satyres s'en prirent à Naïs.

Naïs n'avait, selon eux, pas surveillé la bête, protégeant uniquement sa famille, se moquant du reste de la communauté, comportement indigne d'une Matriarche. Lorsqu'ils la traitèrent de raciste, elle s'emporta. C'était eux qui ne se mêlaient plus, eux qui nous rejetaient depuis notre arrivée, eux qui n'avaient pas souhaités qu'elle s'occupe de leur avenir, pour voir elle avait besoin de connaître les personnes concernées, or elle ne connaissait que Paul.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit avec elle, c'est à moi qu'ils s'en prirent.

Je n'avais pas assez questionné M.N., je n'avais pas trouvé comment la battre, j'étais insouciante du sort des autres, je ne m'étais même pas déplacée pour chercher Emilie …

Je n'avais pas la force de me défendre, je trouvais presque qu'ils avaient raison, Tom se chargea de les contrer à ma place, il aurait fait un excellent avocat …

Je ne pouvais pas me déplacer plus de quelques minutes, encore moins courir s'il avait fallu, eux non plus n'avait pas trouvé comment la battre, il n'avait aucun droit de me juger car aucun d'eux n'avait pris la peine d'apprendre à me connaître …

Kevin était toujours à genoux, nous murmurant d'arrêter. Les yeux révulsés, il paraissait comme hors du monde. Des sanglots secs le secouaient.

Les funérailles eurent lieu le soir même.

Premier enterrement.

Créo trouva un emplacement, légèrement en retrait de la ville pour le cimetière. Iris se chargea d'écarter les arbres, créa des allées de gazon.

Les Sabots d'Emilie furent enterrés et Iris recouvra la partie de terre retournée de petites fleurs blanches.

Créo plaça une pierre tombale de marbre blanc dans lequel il incrusta un portrait de la jeune Satyre en aquarelle, si réel que ses cheveux semblaient onduler au grès du vent.

Kevin passa la nuit au cimetière, refusant toute compagnie, n'écoutant pas nos conseils.

Il se moquait bien que la bête vienne le chercher. Elle lui avait déjà arrachée une partie de son âme.

Ce soir là, personne ne fit la fête. Chacun partit se coucher avec ses remords et sa peur.

Le lendemain, alors que je sortais promener Yumi, je sentis sous mes pieds quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Une enveloppe. Seul mon prénom figurait dessus. Je m'assis sur la balancelle, un cadeau de Créo, et la décachetais avant de la lire.

_« Chère April,_

_Je souhaite avant tout m'excuser du comportement de mes frères et sœurs hier après-midi, et autrefois de moi-même à ton égard._

_Emilie avait compris bien avant moi ce que je m'apprête à te dire._

_Nous n'avons aucun droit de reporter chagrin, douleur et envie sur votre famille, vous n'êtes en rien responsables de ce qui nous arrive, je tenais à ce que tu le saches._

_Je comprends aujourd'hui à quel point ma petite Emilie était sage … et je tiens désormais à prendre exemple sur elle, pour elle._

_Elle n'aurait pas souhaitée que cette haine continue, je ferais le premier pas, ma famille finira par suivre._

_Je suis navré de tout le tort qui vous a été causé, de toutes les paroles blessantes qui ont pu être prononcées, de notre comportement indigne._

_Je voudrais que tu acceptes ce modeste bouquet, que ses fleurs te portent chance, à toi ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui te sont chers …_

_Pour Emilie._

_Amicalement,_

_Kevin. »_

A mes pieds, un bouquet de petites clochettes blanches, entourées de grosses feuilles vertes.

Du muguet.

Voilà ce qu'il ne fallait pas perdre en Mai … Souhaiter le bonheur, même dans les pires moments.

Le premier du mois, on était autrefois censé ne pas oublier de cueillir ces petites fleurs parfumées qui portaient bonheur.

Je souris, intérieurement touchée et laissais couler une larme des mes yeux embués.

Encore une prophétie.

« La jalousie peut amener la paix  
La vie peut se détruire  
Ne perds pas Mai  
Si tu veux survivre. »

Je comprenais aujourd'hui. Il était presque trop tard, mais peut-être Kevin avait-il tout de même sauvée sa bien-aimée ? D'une certaine manière du moins, de façon à ce que l'on ne l'oubli pas …

Il n'en restait donc plus qu'une.

La plus effrayante.

Suite à ce funeste événement, le comportement des Satyres avait changé. Radicalement. Kevin n'y était pas pour rien.

Iris et Nais avaient elles aussi, reçu une lettre de Kevin, semblable à la mienne mais plus personnelle, ainsi qu'un bouquet de muguet, ce jour-là, les deux premières Satyres apprirent qu'elles allaient avoir droit à un heureux événement ...

Je rentrais de chez Iris et Peter l'après-midi même, lorsque je rencontrais Tom.

-Ah te voilà April, ma chérie !

-Tu me cherchais mon amour ? Où t'as trouvé ces lunettes de soleil ?

- Dans mon placard bien sur ! Répondit-il étonnement amusé, jolies non ?

J'acquiesçais, de toute manière, tout lui allait, c'était désespérant, même si je préférais habituellement voir son regard incendiaire.

-J'en ai un peu marre de l'atmosphère du village, on va se balader ? Me proposat-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Comment refuser ? Pour une fois qu'il acceptait que je ne reste pas confinée chez les uns ou chez les autres …

Il me prit par la main, la sienne été glacée, comme si je la lui avais gelée, et il m'entraîna le long de la grève.

Son contact me fit frissonner, je serrais un peu plus fort sa main, espérant rapidement la réchauffer.

Il ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet, se contentant de marcher, et de temps en temps, de tourner sa tête en me souriant, ses beaux yeux toujours masqués.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je n'en pouvais plus.

Je suais à grosses gouttes et commençais réellement à fatiguer.

-Chéri s'il te plait, accorde-moi dix minutes de pause, t'avais raison je ne devrais pas sortir si longtemps … après on rentre d'accord ?

-Mais tout ce que tu voudras ma jolie ! me répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Sa voix était rauque.

Anormalement rauque.

Je levais ma tête vers lui, tandis qu'il retirait ses lunettes.

Ces prunelles … je les aurais reconnues n'importe où.

Je les avais apprises par cœur, toutes ses nuances, à la fois belles et effrayantes.

Terrifiée, épuisée, j'observais ces deux yeux jaunes qui me fixaient, un sourire carnassier sur le visage de celui que j'aimais plus que ma vie, tandis que son corps commençait à disparaître, ne laissant visible que ses iris.

« Non » fut ma seule pensée en cet instant.

* * *

**_Et oui je sais … j'ai repris les méchancetés_**

**_Je recoupe méchamment …_**

**_Et le pire c'est que c'est probablement l'avant dernier chapitre (si on ne compte pas l'épilogue) enfin pas sur alors ne vous affolez pas non plus !_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plut … que ce soit le cas ou pas …_**

**_REVIEWS !_**

**_Sinon je ne posterais pas la fin !! (Je rigole bien sur)_**

**_juste 2/3 ptites choses ..._**

**_vous avez été nombreuses à vous inquiétez de l'attitude de yumi ... elle n'est pas la chose je tiens à le préciser_**

**_ensuite, vs avez été tte autant à me dire que vous attendiez impatiemment l'accouchement d'april ... après mur reflexion, je sais qu'il ne paraitra pas avant le mot 'fin' _**

**_MAIS_**

**_je pense le faire entrer dans l'épilogue ... alors si vous avez des idées de prénoms (fille ou garçon ... n'hésitez pas!)_**

**_à moins que je le fasse mourrir ds le prochain chap ... m'enfin on verra ... _**

**_quoi? comment ça jsuis horrible? chut! jviens de me donner une nouvelle idée sadique ..._**

**_BONNE FIN DE SEMAINE!! !! !! !! !! !! xD_**

l l  
l l  
\/


	29. Le début de la fin

**Vous etes chanceuses ... j'ai la crève (quelle idée de faire du vélo sous la pluie à 7h du soir?) donc j'ai pas bossé aujd, donc j'ai écris, donc je poste pour votre plus grand plaisir ... du moins jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à la fin ...**

**J'ai reçu un max de review alors merci à vous toutes! j'y réponds vite fait! TRES TRES TRES VITE FAIT**

**crazzy-buny: il va bien tkt pas, il a pa comploté ac le monstre et il a aucune raison de rompre ac april lol**

**simklob: euh ... mais laissezmoi etre sadique e e e e!**

**Phanis: merci, me revoici, aussi rapide et sadique que possible ...**

**alicecullen: prendre l'apparence de ckel veut partie de ses nbx pouvoir! lol laisse moi continuer à te clouer le bec ... lol **

**lilyisabella: je prend note, contente que tu aime tt sa dsl d'etre aussi méchante mdr**

**naikyy: bon je comprend tjs rien a ta première phrase lol je compte sur toi pr commenter la moindre phrase de mon chapitre ... ne tue pas lol **

**maudetg: gnark gnark me voila**

**nana-yume: mais je ne me permet pa nn plu ma douce lol tu va voir ke je peu etre bien pire que pire que sadique ... jtm ma yumi pleure pa a la fin lol**

**Loralys: bah le pauvre bébé 'couic' lol **

**justine: merci encore pour tte tes reviews!! et ... bah tu vera bien s'ils survivent ou pas ..**

**camille: NOUVELLE LECTRICE! merci et ne t'inquiètes pas ... j'ai d'autres idées pour d'autre fic!**

**solennla: t'es pas loin pour la prophétie ...**

**soossoo: lol pkoi ta plu hate?? mdr pour te répondre, non j'improvise au fur a mesure, je ne sais jms à l'avance ce que je vais faire de tel ou telle partie de l'histoire, idem pour les prophéties ... j'espère avoir bien répondu ... **

**Arya15: et non, tom n'est pa possédé lol, il va très bien, il atend april sagement devant un film ... c'est juste 'elle' qui peut prendre l'apparence de ce qu'elle veut.**

**bellaetedwardsm: bah la voila lol**

* * *

**Bon je sais, je viens de vous faire très peur à toutes, j'ai l'impression d'avoir gaché ma fin , j'aurais ptet pa du l'écrire sous l'effet des médocs mdr mon sadisme est revenu en grande pompes...**

**bcp de révélation dans ce dernier chap, j'éspère que tout sera assez clair ...**

**Bonnes lecture à vous toutes!!**

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre précédent :_**

_Ces prunelles … je les aurais reconnues n'importe où._

_Je les avais apprises par cœur, toutes ses nuances, à la fois belles et effrayantes._

_Terrifiée, épuisée, j'observais ces deux yeux jaunes qui me fixaient, un sourire carnassier sur le visage de celui que j'aimais plus que ma vie, tandis que son corps commençait à disparaître, ne laissant visible que ses iris._

**29. Le Début de la Fin.**

J'étais totalement pétrifiée.

Face à moi, les deux yeux jaunes m'obsédaient. Je n'apercevais même pas le soleil ardent qui marquait la fin de la journée, la beauté du paysage derrière ces iris effrayants, le ciel rouge sang qui se reflétait dans l'eau …

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Une de ses dents était brisée, lissée par le temps, ne dépassant que de quelques millimètres de sa gencive rouge sang. Le reste de sa dentition était aiguisée comme des rasoirs.

-Enfin.

Sa voix rauque fit dresser mes cheveux sur ma tête et hérissa chacun des poils de mon corps.

-Ou es Tom ?

-Tu ne vivras pas assez pour avoir à t'en soucier !

-Emilie ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu vas tous nous tuer ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Comme tu es naïve … Emilie va très bien … ça faisait partie de mon plan. Comme je suis maligne pas vrai ? Vous avez tous cru que je m'étais délectée de son corps affreusement velu ?

-Pourquoi manigancer tout cela ?

-Pour te tuer.

Tuer.

Tuer.

Tuer.

Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête.

Mourir.

Tom.

Jamais.

Fin.

-Pourquoi ? Murmurais-je.

-Tu poses vraiment trop de questions chérie tu sais ? Tu as de la chance … je ne suis pas cruelle. Je vais t'expliquer avant de t'achever.

« Je vis principalement grâce à toi. J'étais ce qu'on pourrait appeler « le diable » lorsque ta chère M.N. à décider de tout refaire, elle m'a enfermée dans le néant … pendant des années j'ai ruminée ma vengeance … les maux, la douleur, la peur, la tristesse, tout cela n'existait plus dans ce nouveau monde … j'étais piégée, affaibli car je ne pouvais plus me nourrir de vos frayeurs. Le peu que je recevais était rapidement anéanti par l'amour que vous éprouviez tous, seul James parvenait à m'insuffler un semblant de vie. Et puis, tu es arrivée. Tom te rejetais, tu souffrais, tes visions me nourrissait … ensuite vous vous êtes avoué votre amour … Je ressentais tous ce qui passait par toi … c'était tellement différent de tout ce que j'avais connue. Un lien nouait nos sentiments, j'ai fini, moi aussi par tomber amoureuse, par ta faute …

« Comme je t'ai détestée April, je te haïssais de modifier autant ce que j'avais toujours été, mais par-dessus tout, je te jalousais … Je voulais prendre ta place !

« Dès lors, M.N. t'as prise sous son aile, elle a sentie que j'étais de retour, ce jour là, tu été seule, elle est arrivée avant moi … je ne pouvais plus t'atteindre. J'ai du attendre votre arrivée sur le continent … votre peine, votre rage, votre jalousie à tous lorsqu'à été prise la décision de bloquer la grossesse d'Iris … je m'en suis délectée ! J'ai pu me reconstituer un semblant de corps, j'ai récupéré tous mes pouvoirs ou presque. Je savais que si j'étais là en grande partie grâce à toi, il n'y avait que toi pour me renvoyer d'où je venais, donc je t'ai surveillée … et j'ai saisie ma chance sur l'île.

« Tom s'éloignait, tu ne décollais pas … l'occasion idéale ! Comme j'ai savouré cet instant … gâcher ta lune de miel, un plaisir exquis ! J'ai prié pour que tu meures en subissant la puissance de mon venin, ainsi il faudrait bien quelqu'un pour te remplacer auprès de Tom …

« Il m'a fait sacrément mal en brisant cette dent.

Je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne me voyait pas sous ma véritable apparence … ça viendra.

Pendant la quarantaine de jours qui on suivit, M.N. avait disparue … malheureusement tu n'étais jamais seule.

J'ai attendu, encore et encore …

« Emilie a été l'occasion idéale de détourner votre attention. Personne ne la remarquerait, une prophétie se réaliserait, et tu irais forcément discuter avec Iris et Nais, Tom n'aimant pas ça, il te laisserait seule … je n'ai eu qu'à te masquer aux yeux du village dès que tu es sortie … comme il a été facile de t'entrainer jusqu'ici … si loin que personne ne t'entendra. »

-T'es une vrai psychopathe ma pauvre ! Tu ne peux pas simplement demander à M.N. de te faire un compagnon ? Comme ça tu fais mumuse et tu me fiches la paix ça te vas ?

La rage dans les yeux, je vis qu'elle s'accroupissait, prête à bondir. Elle ouvrit sa gueule et grand et poussa un grognement à faire saigner mes tympans, en plus elle avait mauvaise haleine …

A cet instant, je me dis que j'étais sûrement foutue.

J'allais mourir, ça ne pouvait pas être pire …

Jusqu'à ma première contraction.

Là je me suis dit que j'étais fichue …

Exaltant de joie en me voyant souffrir, elle s'avança vers moi et d'une de ses pattes puissantes, fendit l'air. Elle atteignit ma tempe et m'envoya valser à une dizaine de mètres. Ma tête cogna contre une pierre, et sonnée, je sentis mes cheveux devenir humide de mon sang.

Poussant le vice jusqu'au bout, elle reprit l'apparence de Tom, ses affreux yeux jaunes remplaçants les prunelles violettes que j'adorais tant

-Alors comme ça, junior veut faire son apparition maintenant ? Parfait … vraiment parfait ! Ça m'évitera l'accouchement, je n'aurais qu'à revenir au village sous ton apparence, bébé dans les bras et ni vu connu je pourrais prendre ta place … et si je l'aider à sortir hein ? Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sadique et effrayante.

Elle métamorphosa la main de Tom en une longue griffe, aussi tranchante qu'une lame et s'approcha de mon ventre, souhaitant m'improviser une césarienne, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres d'ordinaire si douces et si parfaites de mon époux.

Je rampais au sol, ma tête me tiraillait, et les contractions, bien qu'espacées de quelques minutes, se faisaient de plus en plus violentes. Je trainais mon corps, infiniment alourdi sur le sable de la plage, souhaitant atteindre mon élément de prédilection pour …

Un éclair traversa mon esprit et je m'arrêtais soudain.

Occultant avec peine la chose qui m'approchait, les douleurs de mon corps et la peur dont j'étais l'objet, je me concentrais pour geler les membres de cette perverse psychopathe. Profitant de sa surprise, je l'enfermais dans une bulle d'eau gigantesque et l'envoyais au loin dans l'océan.

C'était malheureusement sans compter sur ses propres pouvoirs, je ne pouvais plus fuir dans mon état et je la vis fendre les vagues à toute allure dans ma direction.

-Ca tu va me le payer cher sale garce ! M'hurla-t-elle en émergeant.

Toujours sous l'apparence de celui qui m'était le plus chère au monde, elle fléchit les jambes et bondit vers moi, avant d'être interceptée par un éclair orangé qui la plaqua au sol.

-Yumi ! Yumi vas t'en c'est dangereux ! Vas chercher Tom et les autres !

Elle me regarda de ses petits yeux larmoyants avant de se mettre sur ses pattes arrière et … en une fraction de seconde Yumi n'était plus là. A sa place se tenait mère nature qui me souriait. La chose était toujours plaquée au sol, comme retenue par des cordes invisibles.

-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire … s'excusa-t-elle.

J'étais ahurie.

Les paroles de la folle me revinrent en mémoire …

« Dès lors, M.N. t'as prise sous son aile» ne correspondait pas du tout à la période de mon coma … mais à l'arrivée de Yumi …

« -Vous n'avez pas un vrai nom ? Un nom que vous préférez ?

-J'aime beaucoup celui que tu m'as donné.

-Mère Nature ?

-Entres-autres. »

Le premier nom que je lui avais donné n'était pas Mère Nature …

Yumi ?

Ma Yumi ?

Etait-ce possible ?

Ca paraissait tellement évident à présent …

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Hurla le monstre à … Yumi.

-Désolée April, je suis arrivée un peu tard, elle est douée pour se cacher et j'ai du partir chercher Emilie avant, elle était en mauvaise posture. Je ne vais pas pouvoir la retenir longtemps … il faut que tu trouves ! Elle avait beau passer du coq à l'âne, je compris qu'elle voulait que je trouve un moyen de la vaincre.

-Mais comment ?

Yumi n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, elle s'était dégagée et avait repris les hostilités. Chacune avait ses propres pouvoirs, inquiétants, effrayants, admirables, impressionnants, un véritable combat titanesque. Yumi lui infligeait autant de blessure qu'elle en recevait.

Moi je cherchais.

Comment vaincre ce qui s'était créé sans aide dans le néant ? Comment vaincre les peurs et sentiments refoulés ? Elle avait des pouvoirs multiples, inconcevables …

-J'ai peur de toi … murmurais-je peu sûre de moi.

Elle stoppa net et me regarda, sa silhouette tremblant légèrement, comme un vieux film.

-J'ai peur … de … de mourir … poursuivis-je.

Elle quitta peu à peu l'apparence de Tom, reprenant sa forme invisible aux contours incertains.

-J'ai peur de perdre mon bébé. J'avais repris un peu d'assurance, ça avait l'air de fonctionner et je me sentais un peu mieux d'exprimer ainsi tout ce qui me rongeait.

Elle commença à devenir visible, révélant sa véritable forme, toujours bloquée dans ses mouvements. Yumi paraissait heureuse et fière.

-J'ai peu d'être une mauvaise mère …

Son corps dépourvus de ses artifices de camouflages ressemblait à celui d'une démone, la seule différence étant la texture de sa peau, ce n'était pas de la lave séchée, mais en fusion. Je cherchais en moi d'autres sentiments que j'aurais refoulés …

-Je … j'ai jalousé Iris d'avoir été mère avant moi ! Criais-je presque.

Son corps se mit à fumer. Malheureusement je n'avais plus tellement d'idée.

-Je … j'aime Tom, ma famille, mes amis …

Evidemment, ça n'était pas un sentiment refoulé, ils savaient tous que je les aimais, elle reprit conscience et pleine possession de son corps, évita Yumi et se jeta sur moi, griffant mon visage, ma poitrine, mon ventre, tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

-J'ai peur qu'elles meurent ! Hurla Yumi.

C'était trop tard. Je l'avais senti. Elle avait tué mon bébé, je ne sentais plus sa force m'habiter … j'avais l'impression d'avoir le ventre à l'air libre …

Yumi continua pour me sauver la vie.

-J'ai peur que tu les tues tous ! Que tu détruises ce monde neuf comme la dernière fois ! J'ai peur, je crains la mort ! Oui moi aussi j'ai peur de toi ! Je ne te l'avais jamais dit pas vrai ? Et je te hais aussi ! Je te déteste moi qui ne suis faite que d'amour.

Son corps se mit à trembler de toutes parts. S'effaçant par moment.

-J'ai peur … gémis-je une dernière fois, le corps secoué de sanglots, les larmes se déversant sur mon visage ravagé.

Dans un simple « plop » elle disparu.

Je n'osais baisser les yeux pour voir les dégâts que mon corps avait subit. Je ne LE sentais plus. Je L'avais perdu … comme Iris avait perdu son premier … Naïs avait dit que ce devait être un garçon et elle avait finalement accouché de jumelles …

Je L'avais perdu …

Je ne voulais plus me battre.

Elle m'avait défigurée.

Mutilée.

Elle avait tuée mon bébé.

Je sentais mon sang s'écouler de mes blessures.

Je refusais de faire subir cela à Tom.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face.

Mes yeux se voilèrent peu à peu.

Yumi à mes côtés me parlait.

J'étais déjà partie. Je n'entendais pas.

L'atmosphère changea, une douce chaleur m'envahie et je laissais mes yeux se fermer en murmurant dans un dernier soupir …

-Pardon.

* * *

**FIN**

**_Soyez gentilles, frappez pas trop fort ... l'épilogue qui suivra sera presque aussi long qu'un chap et au point de vue de Tom._**

**_Pas la peine de me harceler sur msn ou par review pour me dire que je suis affreuse, ou pour soudoyer des informations je ne dirais RIEN ... de plus je le sais déja lol (que je suis affreuse ptdr)_**

**_je le réécrirais peut-etre si je me rends compte ke médoc+écriture+crève ne font pas bon ménage ..._**

**_mais je crois que ça ressemble assez à ce que je voulais faire ..._**

**_bref navrée, je sais que vous êtes toutes déçues, attendez le prologue avant de me hair, yaura ptet des surprises (g bien dit peut-etre et pas forcément celles que vous croyez ...)_**

**_et naikyy je te vois déja venir!! ne me dit pas que je suis pire que toi lol_**

**_bon sinon je suis pas trop déprimé de poster ma fin parceque ... bah parceque il me reste le prologue ...lol_**

**_lachez-vous je sais qu'en ce moment vous me détestez ..._**


	30. La fin de la fin x lol x

**_MDR_**

**_MAIS MDR!_**

**_Vous êtes toutes trop droles!lol (et folles par la même occaz, mais c'est surement pr ça que vous m'aimez bien, on est pareilles xD)_**

**_j'ai bien cru que j'allais me pisser dessus! vous êtes extra lol_**

**_Bon comme je vous l'avez dit, voici l'épilogue, au pdv de Tom ... pleurez pas trop, et pardonnez moi ... je vous rappel que j'étais malade! fiévreuse et tout et tout (bon ok, ça excuse pas tout, mais quand même lol)_**

**_Réponses à vos reviews!_**

**_xo-alicecullen-xo: à ce point? bah pcq elle avait plus peur de rien lol, elle avait déja tout dit ... le pb c kil aurai fallu que tout les autres en fasse autant ... mais bon elles étaient que deux lol, voilà l'épilogue, j'éspère qu'il te conviendra, et que tu sera moins déçue! ... merci encore! bonne lecture!_**

**_bellaedwardsm.skaii: la voila!!_**

**_Phanis: ah lol enfin une qui a comprit comment je marchais. Les bébés chats? euh ... bonne question, eux ils étaient vmt la pr faire joli lol, pour la réaction d'April, je cherchais un truc drole à répondre, histoire que l'autre pige qu'elle était vmt dingue lol c t un peu maladroit, mais sur le coup, je voyait rien d'autre! et oui comme tu dit, snif c fini ... merci encore!bisous_**

**_Arya15: Dsl, mais la, je peux plus continuer lol j'ai plus d'idées ... qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compri dans la prophétie? je v faire un récapitulatif pour tt le monde un peu plus bas tkt. pour le reste ... je te laisse lire, tout est écrit! bonne lecture!bisous_**

**_Loralys: bah ouais mdr 'couic' je cherchai une formule rapide ptdr!! oui la chose est "couic" juré :p je v faire un récapitulatif pr tt le monde par rapport à 2/3 truc un peu floue tkt pas merci mille fois du compliment, je te laisse lire l'épilogue! bonne lecture bisous!_**

**_solenn-la: mdr oui ok, j'avoue lol j'avais d'idée de prénom xD évidemment que je ferais d'autre fic, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans vos reviews! lol merci encore! g lu ton chap de volt&co et j'attends ta nouvel fic!! gr bisous et bonne lecture!_**

**_eclipselunaire: lol tkt pas, t'es de retour c le principal, effectivement tu as eu la chance de ne pas avoir à attendre le prochain chap ac impatience ... voila la fin , j'espère qu'elle te satisfera! bisous_**

**_Naikyy: xD oui, malgré tes explications tordues, j'ai compris ta phrase 'enfin' lol, c'est souvent les filles les pires méchantes (ya qu'à voir tt les disney ! mdr) el é pa tombé amoureuse d'april lol, mais de tom mdr oui jsuis taré c pa nouveau !! ptdr mdr mais di pa ke c une voyeuse !! lol el était pa tt le tps fourée ac eux! xD attends la fin avant de me dire que je suis pire que toi!! lol allez je te torture pas plus longtemps!lis vite la suite! bisous miss!(perds pas tes bonnes habitudes lol review du début à la fin ;) )_**

**_simklob: LOL! bah parce que !! dsl pr l'infarctus ça va mieu j'éspère? jspr ke tu me detestera un peu moins à la fin de cet épilogue!... bonne lecture!bisous_**

**_lilyisabella: ah ... bah jsuis dsl ... jspr ek tu sera plus expressive a la fin de l'épilogue ke je sache kel genre de "ah" c t ... bisous_**

**_crazzy-bunny: niark nan, m.n. peut rien faire, a part la ramener au village et oui le monstre est mort tkt pa! je vs ai laissé com sa pr mieux vs retrouver! lol bonne lecture d'épilogue!bisous_**

**_'morgane: oui tu peux tjs espérer ... lol c pa ke je voulai pa mettre la suite; el été pa écrite lol faut me laisser le temps un peu!mdr merci encore! bonne lecture d'épilogue!bisous!_**

**_justine: Tom se suicider? lol JAMAIS!! pas dans mes fic les suicides, je trouve que c'est une totale preuve de perte d'espérance, et comme je suis une grande optimiste, je ne peux pas faire faire ça à mes perso ;) j'éspère que tu pourras bien dormir après cet épilogue! bonne lecture! bisous_**

**_camille: tu as raison ... épilogue long donc action ... soit optimiste, c'est l'essence même de la vie ... le bébé est mort, mais tu peux croire en autre chose ..._**

**_maudetg: joke or not joke ... that is the question lol g dit qu'elle arrêtais de se battre, pas qu'elle mourrait ;) évidement qu'il y a un épilogue, au point de vue de tom (je l'ai marqué à la fin du chap précédent lol) ... je te laisse lire, navrée de ta décéption! bisous_**

* * *

**_bon un pti avant-propos pour être claire (promis je vais vite!)_**

**_OUI la bete est morte_**

**_oui le bébé est mort_**

**_April ... j'ai jamais marqué qu'elle était morte ... elle a arrété de se battre pour vivre c'est tout (enfin c'est déjà beaucoup ça empêche les nymphes de la remettre d'aplomb)_**

**_pour les bébés chats, c t une illusion de m.n. - yumi - histoire de redonner un peu le sourire à april ... et non, elle a pas bouffé ses gosses lol_**

**_pour la prophéties des elfes ... Iris devait avoir un garçon au départ, finalement elle a accouché de jumelles elle à donc en klk sorte "perdu" son 1er bébé ... April à pas fait attention à ce qu'elle voyait, elle s'est laissée entraîner par un faux tom, d'où les regrets ... et elle a perdu son bébé ... j'spr ke c un peu plus clair, je tiens tout de même à préciser que j'invente tout au fur et à mesure ... donc c'est pas forcément facile d'intégrer les idées qui me viennent (sourtout avec de la fièvre et une intense envie de finir cette fic une fois pour toute lol) bref ... j'spr que ça vous embrouille pas_**

**_ensuite ... ah la la ... si seulement vs vs étiez rappelées des fiches de perso que je vous ai laissé il ya déja un bon moment ... quel dommage pour vous!_**

**_bon allez, sur ces étranges paroles (pcq même en courant les regarder ça m'étonnerais que vous trouviez)... bonne lecture xD_**

**_ps: soyez rassurées; je suis guérie (enfin presque)_**

* * *

**_30. Epilogue._**

**Point de vue de TOM.**

Je ne pouvais pas y croire ...

April.

Ma April.

Voilà deux heures que Mère Nature était apparue sous la forme de Yumi, dans l'infirmerie, April avec elle dans un état ...

Mon coeur était mort en la voyant. Brisé en deux, déchiré, écrasé, détruit.

Ruisselante de sang, le ventre, le visage, le coprs entier déchiqueté. Je ne voulais même pas savoir que c'était elle, je ne la reconnaissais qu'à peine, sans ses beaux cheveux noir dont le sang faisait se refléter le bleu électrique, je n'aurais jamais compris, jamais cru, que ce pouvait être elle.

Depuis son arrivée M.N. avait tentée de m'expliquer, en me prenant à part, elle m'avait montré qui elle était.

Elle avait ramené Emilie aussi, un peu plus tard, toujours sur la forme du chat que j'affectionnais tant. Heureux Kévin qui avait retrouvé celle qu'il aimait ... Heureux Kévin qui pouvait être rassuré.

J'étais loin d'être dans son cas.

Je n'avais écouté que d'une oreille ce qu'elle me racontait, j'étais complètement perdu ... que pouvais-je faire sans elle? Qu'allais-je faire sans la moitié de mon coeur, la moitié de mon âme?

J'avais tout de même retenu l'éssentiel de son babillage.

La chose l'avait attiré au loin par un stratagème quelconque et bien qu'elle se soit battu et ait trouvé le moyen de la vaincre ...

Les Nymphes m'avaient dit qu'il était trop tard pour le bébé. Et que c'était peine perdue pour April.

J'avais refusé qu'ils abandonnent. Il fallait qu'elle vive.

Il le fallait ...

Depuis deux heures donc, ils se battaient. Il soignaient ses blessures. Mais pas son coeur. Elle devait savoir ... elle ne voulait pas revenir pour affronter la réalité ... elle ne voulait pas entendre qu'elle avait perdu ...

Soit elle avait abandonné, soit le poison était trop ancré en elle.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Mère Nature m'avait tenu compagnie pendant un moment, elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle tenait à ce que je l'appelle Yumi, à ce que jamais je ne dise que je l'avais rencontrée allez savoir pourquoi, de toute façon je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle me disait. Puis elle avait disparu, littéralement.

Je n'en avais cure.

Tout ce qui comptait se trouvait à un mur de moi, et je n'avais pas la possibilité de rester avec. Je n'avais jamais été si malheureux. Je ne me rappelais même pas avoir été aussi déséspéré pendant les quarante jours de son coma.

-Tom?

Ils était là bien sur. Ils venaient d'arriver, silencieux, ne sachant pas si je serais vraiment heureux ou non d'avoir de la compagnie. Ma famille, mes frères et soeurs, mes amis. Je n'avais jamais été bavard, ils savaient que je ne répondrais pas, je me retournais juste, légerment, inclinant la tête sans les regarder pour qu'ils sachent que je les écoutais. Je séchais rageusement mon visage, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais.

-Tom nous, enfin, J'ai pensé à quelque chose, pour April ...

C'était Jack. J'aimais bien Jack. Mais là, tout m'énervait. Ce n'était pas le moment.

-Quoi tu es medecin maintenant?

C'était méchant. Froid. Pas mérité. Je m'excusais aussitot.

-Excuse-moi Jack. Je ... J'ai ... J'suis inquiet c'est tout ... je t'écoute. C'est quoi l'idée? J'étais plus curieux qu'autre chose, je n'escomptais pas sur un miracle.

-Eh bien ... euh ... peut-être qu'avec mon pouvoir je pourrais faire quelque chose ...

J'haussais un sourcil, je ne savais même pas quel était son pouvoir. J'étais un frère indigne.

-Tu sais que je contrôle le temps? Rien à voir avec Olivia, je ne parle pas de la météo bien sur. Je pense ... qu'en me concentrant assez, je pourrais faire revenir son corps à un moment ou elle était ... bien ... enfin en forme tu vois?

-Hein? Comment ça "faire revenir son corps"? Maintenant j'étais intrigué. La première fois depuis de longues minutes que j'arrivais à penser à autre chose.

-Eh bien ... tiens regarde!

Sur son visage apparut alors la concentration, c'était inédit chez lui, il était plus enclin à la rigolade. Il observait intensément sa main, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose. Au lieu de cela, elle se lissa, sembla rajeunir alors qu'il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'année, et rétrécit jusqu'à ressembler à celle d'un bébé, fixée sur le poignet d'un jeune homme. Puis elle refit sa vie en sens inverse.

-Tu comprends? Mais je dois te prévenir, ça peut être long ; je n'ai jamais essayé sur un corps entier, difficile ; parce que chaque partie doit arriver au même stade au même moment, et il ya des chances pour que ...

-Vas-y. Fais ton truc. De toutes façons, les Nymphes n'arrivent à rien.

Sans un mot, il entra, s'expliqua rapidement aux Nymphes et je me remis à patienter.

De longues, très longues, très très longues minutes passèrent. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie dans ce couloir blanc et lumieux. Peut-être me mènerait-il à April au moment venu?

Je tournais la tête vers Naïs. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu de vision. C'était à se demander si elle n'avait pas perdu son pouvoir.

Tout à coup, un cri retentit.

Mon coeur, mon corps, ne firent qu'un bon.

Je me jettais dans la salle, sans me préoccuper des évantuelles protestations de qui que ce soit.

April était là. Rouge de douleur. Fiévreuse. Entière. Vivante.

Je stoppais net.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je à la première Nymphe que je trouvais.

Ce masque de souffrance n'était clairement pas normal. Etait elle définitivement en train de mourrir? Non par pitié! Pas maintenant!

Je me jetais à ces cotés pendant qu'elle-même me répondait.

-Ca se voit pas? Je joue au Poker! M'hurla-t-elle

-Hein?

Au poker? Elle était entre la vie et la mort il y a quelques secondes à peine et elle jouait au Poker?

-A ton avis Tom? Me hurla-t-elle, je suis enceinte de neuf mois, que veux-tu que je fasses?

-Euh ...

-J'ACCOUCHE!

-Quoi? Tu veux dire, le bébé? Maintenant?

-Non E.T.! il veut rentrer chez lui t'a pas un téléph-aa aa aa hh!!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qui c'est E.T.? J'avais l'impression d'être à coté de la plaque, avais-je loupé un épisode? Je m'en moquais un peu tant qu'elle était vivante, le reste je m'en foutais mais tout de même!

-INCULTE! Les contractions!! aa aa hh!!

-Oh! c'est rien mon ange, tiens, sert ma main! aa aa hh !! eh doucement! Elle me la broyait comme si ça n'était qu'un bout de coton, quelle force ...

J'étais surpris. Peiné. Jamais elle ne m'avait crié dessus. Jamais elle n'avait joué de ses sarcasmes sur moi. Jamais elle ne m'avait fait de mal - bon j'avais donné mon accord Ok, mais quand même!)

Toutefois, j'étais aux anges.

Jack avait réussi mon miracle.

April était vivante. Et apparement, junior aussi.

Ayant travaillé sur tout son corps en même temps, Jack avait également du se concentrer sur le bébé, ça n'était surement pas nécéssaire à la santé physique d'April, mais sur son mental si, je devinais que cela jouais beaucoup, elle n'aurait pas supporté cette perte, même si j'avais été à ses cotés, jour et nuit, elle ne s'en serait jamais remise.

Les Nymphes avaient elles aussi reprit espoir, humidifiant le visage d'April, préparant la venue au monde d'un nouvel Elfe. Essayant d'atténuer la douleur, guérissant d'éventuelles plaies, hématomes et autre hémoragies qui était passées à travers le pouvoir de Jack.

Enfin, elle arrêta d'hurler, soupira de contentement. Sa voix fut remplacée par une autre. Beaucoup plus jeune. Beaucoup plus perçante. Beaucoup plus touchante.

April me souriait. Plus vivante, plus belle que jamais.

Une Nymphe, je n'observais même pas laquelle, me mit un paquet de linge blanc dans les bras.

Je la regardais, interrogateur, fallait-il que je trouve une laverie?

-C'est un garçon. Me dit-elle en souriant, un peu comme si j'étais abruti, je devais d'ailleurs sûrement en avoir l'air ...

J'observais le paquet que j'avais entre les bras avec un peu plus d'attention.

Deux grands yeux opales, exact mélange de nos yeux à April et moi, turquoise et violet, m'observaient avec curiosité. Des cheveux noir ébène, de petites lèvres roses ... je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau ... à part peut-être April lorsqu'elle ne cachait pas son merveilleux corps avec des bouts de tissus inutiles ...

-Tom? M'appela April.

-Oui?

-Euh, c'est mon fils aussi ...

-Quoi? Ah oui!

Je le lui tendait, ses bras étaient déjà ouverts. Il chercha automatiquement le chemin vers sa poitrine, la faim le guidait, comme moi, sauf que ce n'était pas tout à fait la même faim ... Elle l'aida en se déshabillant à moitié. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait tant de monde dans cette pièce! Personne n'avait le droit de la voir ainsi ...

Comme si j'avais parlé à voix haute, les Nymphes sortirent peu à peu, nous laissant nous retrouver après ces épreuves douloureuses.

-C'était quoi déjà? Me coupa-t-elle dans mes pensées.

-Hum? Quoi donc?

-Eho Tom! Réveille-toi cinq minutes! Le prénom qu'on avait choisit.

-Oh!

En réalité ... on s'était chamaillés longtemps sur les prénoms. On avait chacun un prénom garçon et un prénom fille en tête.

Je lui donnais celui qu'elle avait choisit. J'avais su pendant toutes nos disputes que je céderais, mais il fallait bien que je lui tienne tête de temps en temps. Elle avait trouvé ce prénom vieillot en lisant une trilogie qu'elle avait du lire et relire une dizaine de fois ... forcément j'étais un peu jaloux -bon d'accord très jaloux- elle passait presque plus de temps au lit avec lui qu'avec moi, mais bon ... elle avait assez souffert comme cela, je crois.

-Edward.

Je m'assis sur son lit, et me penchais vers elle, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres humide, attirant les grognements d'Edward.

Je souris. Puis repris mon sérieux une minute, il fallait que je sache.

Je passais une mèche de ses cheveux qui me masquait la vue de son visage derrière son oreille et l'observait attentivement, cherchant un trace de traumatisme.

-April?

Elle releva la tête, radieuse, attendant que je poursuive.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui bien sur! Une fois que c'est fini, ça va! rit-elle.

-Et ... tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé avant? Après que tu sois sortie de chez Iris?

-Comment ça? J'ai commencé à accoucher chez Iris! T'es sur que ça va Tom?

-Oui. Tout va bien.

Je souriais, elle n'aurait aucun souvenir affreux de ces dernières heures, je ne comptais pas le lui raconter, personne ne le ferait, à part Mère Nature, elle était la seule à savoir, et j'étais le seul à l'avoir vu sous sa véritable apparence. Je serais le seul à pouvoir dire que, en la rejoignant, je l'avais vu se faire attaquer et je m'étais jetté sur la chose l'inondant de sentiments destructeurs grâce à mon don, qui l'avaient détruite. Tout le monde me croirait, personne n'avait rien vu et j'étais arrivé le premier à l'infirmerie, ça coïncidait à merveilles. Jack avait aussi pu travailler sur sa mémoire, ce dont je lui était véritablement reconnaissant.

-Enfin, murmurais-je.

Enfin, nous allions pourvoir vivre en paix. Tous ensemble. Sans prophéties. Sans bête tueuse. Tous les trois.

Seuls avec notre amour, nos enfants, nos familles ... nous avions une planète vide à peupler.

-Enfin, me confirma-t-elle.

* * *

**_FIN _**

**_(ayé, cette fois c'est la bonne!)_**

* * *

**_ne me mentez pas, je sais que vous êtes toutes euphoriques derrières vos pitis écrans!! j'avais dit il y a plusieurs chapitres déjà, que je ne ferais pas une fin triste, pas une fin à la naikyy (lol) vous êtes quand même hyper imaptientes lol, si vous vous étiez rappelé de tout ce que j'avais dit, vous auriez su bandes de chipies!!_**

**_je vous ai donné il ya longtemps le pouvoir de jack ... ah la la ... vous avez une toute chtite mémoire quand même!_**

**_bon d'accord, je savais pas du tout à ce moment là que ça finirait comme ça, je le savais même pas avant-hier lol mais j'étais tellement morte de rire devant vos reviews ... j'en pleurais tellement je riais lol (pas bien je sais mais vraiment, vous êtes trop droles!) bref, ça yest cette fois c fini ... snif! non non jpleure pas ... euh c'est la crève!! bah ouais g le nez qui coule, les yeux qui pleure et tout ... _**

**_non c'est pas vrai! ça a rien a voir avec le fait que je viens de finir ma première fic ..._**

**_OUIN!! !! !!_**

**_jsuis même pas triste d'abord ... SNIF '' _**

**_Bon ... ok j'avoue ... vos reviews vont me manquer ... bcp ... votre soutien ... vos hypothèses ... vos cris de peur ou de joie ... vos envies de me taper ... vos larmes ... C'est pourquoi je vous annonce que ..._**

**_bah oui j'allais quand même pas m'arrêter là! on se retrouve dans quelques semaines (ptet même quelques jours me connaissant) pour ma prochaine fiction ... rien à voir avec celle-ci, à partir du moment ou les gosses braillent je fuit lol mais je la laisserais sur twilight parce que ... vous verrez bien lol_**

**_je ferais sûrement un chapitre de remerciements la semaine prochaine._**

**_pour celles qui ne le savent pas, je compte me faire éditer ... donc si jamais j'ai des nouvelles positives, je reposterais un chapitre sur cette fic pour vous prévenir ..._**

**_voilà_**

**_merci mille fois à vous toutes de m'avoir lues_**

**_reviewer (je kiff ce mot lol)_**

**_aimée_**

**_fait rire (à en mourrir presque pour certaines)_**

**_et je ferais un tableau d'honneur pour mes 5 meilleurs revieweuses je sais déjà quasiment qui en fera partie ou pas ... mais si vous voulez apparaitre dans le top 5 déchainez-vous ... (c'est pas forcément le nombre qui compte!)_**

**_bisous à vous toutes (tous) et à très bientôt ..._**


	31. merci

Merci

Oui merci mille fois à vous toutes.

Plus de 7800 visites …

Plus de 460 reviews …

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme ça me fait chaud au cœur …

Bon … avant de me mettre à pleurer, je réponds à vos reviews, après je ferais le top 5 de mes revieweuses préférées !

**Xo-alicecullen-xo :** lol je suis contente que la fin t'ais moins déçue ! merci encore, je vois qu'Edward à plus à tt le monde lol je croise les doigts pour qu'un jour vous me lisiez sur papier ! bisous

**Nana-yume :** lol vive ton « express » lol , mdr et oui, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de toutes vous faire stresser à mort avant de vous dévoiler ma fin heureuse … comme je suis vilaine lol moi aussi je t'adore ma yumi :p je tiens lol, j'ai pas encore poster le chap 1, mais je me fais harceler mdr, elles veulent ma peau, donc je posterais cette semaine ;) mais tkt, j'avance doucement comme ça, tu perds rien ! lol

**Loralys :** mdr et oui … la vie est belle lol merci à toi de m'avoir lue, encouragée, soutenue, appréciée … merci bcp. Bisous

**Phanis :** mdr j'imagine très bien lol, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis tjs heureuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur celles qui me lisent et m'apprécies ! TOUT m'intéresse, même si tu tricote avec tes doigts de pieds ;) lol, et oui, Edward m'est apparu comme par magie lorsque j'ai tapé le chapitre et j'ai fait « bingo ! » lol. Quant à ce que je veux faire éditer, peu importe en fait, celle la, la suivante, celle d'après, toutes si possible, je veux juste réaliser mon rêve. :D merci pour toute tes reviews, ton soutien etc. … bisous et à très vite !

**Sasa :** merci ! Oui, j'ai une nouvelle fic qui arrive, j'en parle à la fin de la page, merci pour tout, bisous !

**Arya15 :** mdr et non lol, pas de fin a la naikyy, j'avais dit que tout irait bien ! ma nvl fic est en court, j'en parle plus bas ! Merci bcp pour tout !

**Soossoo :** lol et non, je ne suis pas aussi sadique que cette fameuse naikyy :p , et non, comme je fais tout au fur et à mesure, je ne sais jamais à l'avance ce que je vais faire ou pas … Edward plait à tt le monde lol, jsuis contente, j'avais peur qu'il ait rien à foutre là mdr merci à toi plutôt, pour tes reviews, ton soutien etc . … a bientôt sur la prochaine! Bisous !

**Solenn-la :** mdr, oui edward était inévitable xD, ma prochaine fic est en ligne, le chap1 en cours d'écriture … merci pour tout !bisous

**Naikyy :** mdr je kiff tes reviews !!et effectivement, je trouve ça mieux de savoir pt par pt ce que tu penses ! c toi qui ma fait mourir de rire avec t frases, tu te rends pas compte je crois lol si je t'ai incrusté à la fin c pcq tt le monde m'a dit « ah nn pas encore une fin à la naikyy » ptdr , et oui je rêve de dire un jour que mon boulot, c'est d'écrire … Evidemment tu fais partie du top 5… attend de voir pkoi lol  
Gr bisous et à très vite (msn ou nos fics, on a le choix :D)

**Crazzy-bunny :** bah si lol ayé c fini (snif) pr le bébé, tant que le cordon ombilical était relié à April, il faisait partie d'elle, donc il fallait aussi que le bébé aille bien pour qu'April accouche …  
bref, lol, la nvl tu as du la voir, je poste un truc dessus plu bas, bisous !

**Eclipselunaire :** lol, et oui, dans le genre retournement de situation, j'ai fait fort lol, sinon merci pour tout, la nouvelle est en cours, je peine sur le 1er chap. … merci mille fois et à très vite pour un nvo chap. sur ma nvl fic !bisous.

**Lilyisabella :** wow … c'est ce que j'appel de la review lol l'une de mes plus longues ! (ça fait plaisir !!) effectivement, il m'était assez difficile d'interpréter ton « ah ! » lol maintenant ça va mieux ! et ne t'en fais pas, tu es pardonnée ! Ma nouvelle fiction est en cours, je laisse le titre à la fin de la page, merci pour tout tes encouragements, et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une telle review ! à très vite sur fanfic !bisous

**Justine :** lol, bizarement, j'étais sur que tu serais contente lol, et par contre, je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que tu ne m'aurais plus jamais laissé de review ! :p je laisse le titre de ma nouvelle fic plus bas ! Merci mille fois pour toutes tes reviews ! Bisous

**Violette :** lol, ne t'inquiètes pas, au moins tu me donnes ton avis, c'est tout ce que je demande ! Merci pour tout tes compliments, bisous et à bientôt sur ma nouvelle fic j'espere

**Simklob :** mdr ! lol tu ma fait trop rire !! Évidemment je comprends lol, ne t'inquiètes pas, et oui, j'avais dit que je ne savais pas faire les fins tristes … je laisse ça a naikyy ! lol, la suite des chroniques arrive, dès que je l'aurais écrite lol, pcq j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal ! je te remercie pour tes review, compliments et encouragement, moi j'attend la suite de TA fic lol bisous et à très vite !

**Cécile :** mon but était de m'éloigner un maximum de twilight, je suis contente de voir que j'y ai réussi lol, merci beaucoup ! et à très vite sur ma nouvelle fanfic j'espère !

**Camille :** LOL ! Merci bcp ! je suis contente que tu aimes ma fin heureuse. Je ne sais pas du tout si je signerais praes ou non, rien n'est fait ! Mais merci bcp de ton soutien ! Bisous et à bientôt sur ma nouvelle fic j'espère, bisous !!

* * *

Bien, avant ma cérémonie des **praes d'or** (lol g trouvé ça mieux qu'un top 5) je vous parle un peu de ma nouvelle fic,

Chroniques d'une morte, dont vous pouvez trouver le prologue sur mon profil depuis une semaine bientôt, j'ai un peu de mal à démarrer le premier chapitre mais je pense poster mardi au plus tard.

Chronique d'une morte, est donc, une suite d'aventures, plus ou moins longues, suivi par un épique histoire d'amour (je ne sais rien faire d'autre lol) qui arrivent à Cendre depuis qu'elle est morte … Au programme ? De multiple rencontre avec des êtres … supranaturels !je vous laisserai découvrir tout cela … le lien est sur mon profil, et bien sur, les review sont les bienvenues !

* * *

Les praes d'or, le moment tant attendu lol

Donc, vite fais, le principe est simple !

Je vais décerner un ENORME MERCI et un tas de bisous aux personnes qui suivront pour les raisons annoncées …

**A ma première revieweuse : Loralys** et oui … ma toute première review c'était toi !! :p merci beaucoup !

**A ma plus fidele revieweuse : naikyy**, qui ma laissé au minimum 1 review sur chaque chapitre, sans en louper jamais un seul, je t'adore ma belle ! même si nana-yume est mon accro fidèle, tu es la seule a avoir reviewer chacun de mes chapitres!

**A ma plus drôle revieweuse : ex-æquo pour leur humour, Naikyy et Nana-yume**, Chez naikyy les crises de fous rires étaient récurrentes, pour Yumi, non seulement elles étaient récurrentes, mais aussi mémorable, (je parle notamment d'une certaine review faites uniquement de zyeux du chat potté …), je vous adore !!

**A ma revieweuse la plus assidue : Justine**, qui m'a laissé plus de 50 reviews à elle-seule, dont 10 sur un seul et même chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à toi pour ton soutien !!

Et enfin,

**A ma revieweuse la plus gentille : xo-Alicecullen-xo**, pour son soutien non-seulement ici par review, mais aussi sur msn, merci ma belle !!

Voilà ! je vous remercie encore une fois toutes, lectrice, revieweuses, fidèles ou non … je vous retrouve sur mes _chroniques_ et éventuellement, pour celle qui ont envie, sur msn (mon adresse est sur mon profil)

A très bientôt !

Praes.


End file.
